Afterglow
by alima21
Summary: Harry está embarazado. ¿Será de Draco...o de Severus?¿Y por qué la duda? Traducción con consentimiento de su autora "Cha cha chica". Contiene slash y mpreg
1. Caida

Afterglow  
  
Autora: Cha Cha Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Esta historia está clasificada R por una razón, gente, tengan eso en mente! Además, ADVERTENCIA: ¡SLASH Y MPREG! ¡SI ESTO TE MOLESTA, SAL AHORA!  
  
Ahora, si todavía sigues aquí.......  
  
N/A: Bien, estoy de vuelta! *NO* con una secuela de Escapology, sino con una manera nueva de girar en torno a las vidas de Harry y Sev. Esto en realidad es la respuesta a un desafío, y es más que probable que ya se haya echo antes, pero voy a intentarlo de todos modos (quien sabe, puede que incluso lance una visión original sobre ello, aunque cuál pueda ser, bien, no lo sé....) Por otra parte, el título de la historia y de los capítulos viene del último album de Sarah McLachlan, 'Afterglow', del que soy absolutamente adicta. Es tan brillante como sus trabajos anteriores y realmente tengo la cabeza caída hasta los talones por ella. Ahora, espero poder mantener el plan y espero que los títulos de los capítulos puedan guardar relación con la historia.  
  
Línea temporal: Es otro post-Voldemort. Comienza hacia el final del 6to año de Harry. Diría que alrededor de Febrero.  
  
Disclaimer: Bien, desafortunadamente, todavía no soy propietaria de nada ni remotamente relacionado con 'Harry Potter'. Si lo fuera, la serie se llamaría Severus Snape y plantearía muchas otras cosas sin sentido y probablemente todos tendríamos algo de problema. Ahora que hemos establecido las legalidades, sigamos con el espectáculo *******************  
  
Capítulo 1   
  
Caída  
  
Esto estaba mal, se decía Harry Potter, mientras observaba cada movimiento de su maestro de pociones. Absolutamente terrible, de hecho. Se esperaba que elaborara un perfecto estimulante como parte de su revisión curricular de sexto año, para demostrar que los estudiantes eran capaces de comenzar el estudio de pociones más complejas y continuar con sus EXTASIs el siguiente año, pero se había encontrado con dificultades técnicas de menor grado en el departamento de ingredientes.  
  
¿El problema? Esencialmente que no tenía ninguno de los ingredientes. Ciertamente, esto sería fácil de solucionar si caminara hacia el gabinete de almacenaje y recuperara algunos repuestos de las reservas para estudiantes......Sin embargo, la dolorosa erección que estaba sufriendo en ese momento en particular evitaba que hiciera nada de eso.  
  
No había una maldita manera de que pudiera pasar frente a los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin en ese estado. ¡Era absolutamente humillante!  
  
¡Y creía que había superado ese tipo de escenarios embarazosos de la pubertad en los buenos tres o cuatro años anteriores! Un bufido burlón casi escapa de sus labios ante este pensamiento. Por supuesto que no podía esperar tener tanta suerte. Después de todo, nada había sido fácil para él. Por Merlín, era El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Condenado de por vida a ocuparse de un problema después de otro.  
  
Desde desembarazarse del Señor Oscuro siendo un infante al tiempo que perdía a sus padres, ser encerrado bajo las escaleras en la casa de sus muy abusivos parientes, ganar para luego perder a su Padrino fugado de Azkaban o descubrir que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, no estaba particularmente interesado en las mujeres , sino que más bien estaba extremadamente interesado en los hombres, Harry-puñetero-Potter siempre estaba pasando de una complicación a otra.  
  
Y todo lo que alguna vez había querido era ser un chico 'normal'. Lucho contra la urgencia de resoplar ante eso. Hermione había intentado tranquilizarlo con inútiles clichés cuando le había expresado su deseo. "¿Pero qué es normal, Harry?", le había preguntado pensando que el comentario le ayudaba realmente.  
  
Naturalmente, él se había quebrado, y le había replicado de inmediato que 'normal' era NO tener locos, megalomaniacos magos tratando de matarlo. Normal era crecer en una familia que NO encerraran a los niños debajo de las escaleras ni intentaran matarlos de hambre. Normal era NO andar fantaseando acerca de joder a cada chico de la escuela contra las murallas del castillo cuando CLARAMENTE debía estar pensando en chicas.  
  
-¡Normal, Hermione, es todo lo que yo no soy!  
  
Y, por supuesto, la pequeña explosión no había ocurrido en privado, ¿verdad? Oh, no. Había sido en medio de una de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, durante un partido entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw el año anterior. Naturalmente, cada estudiante de la escuela había sido testigo, originando una buena cantidad de reacciones violentas, rumores y consecuencias con sus amigos.  
  
Y él había pensado que las cosas no podían empeorar.  
  
Eso era, en retrospectiva, la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber hecho.  
  
En el instante que Harry Potter había alzado sus manos y declarado que esa vida había sido 'todo cuesta abajo' desde ahí, había sido lanzado nuevamente hacia la batalla contra el Señor Oscuro. Por supuesto, durante todo el tiempo había estado rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos, y se sentía increíblemente culpable por cada herida que habían recibido. Gracias a Merlín que ninguna había tenido fatales consecuencias para ellos, porque entonces no habría sido capaz de lidiar con la culpa y el dolor de perder a más gente que eran importantes para él.  
  
Pero pronto la batalla había terminado, y 'Harry Potter' se convirtió en un nombre del pasado. De hecho, se fue el irritante epíteto que lo había acosado por toda su carrera en Hogwarts para ese punto. Se había ido la gloria del Niño-Que-Vivió y entró un nuevo título bajo el foco; Neville Longbottom, El-Chico-Que-Prevaleció  
  
Aparentemente, Neville había sido la llave para que la puñetera profecía de Dumbledore se cumpliera. ¡Y él ya no respetaba al viejo tonto! Aunque, esto podía ser debido al número de maldiciones que se había lanzado a si mismo, recordando los cinco largos años que había desperdiciado siendo manipulado por el brillante pelmazo y viviendo en casa de los Dursley luego que sus padres murieran. Albus, por su parte, hacía la vista gorda a las rabietas de su una vez Chico de Oro, sintiendo que merecía los ataques a su persona, y había agradecido a Harry por todo lo que había hecho a favor de 'su causa'. Harry se calmó eventualmente y comenzó a prestar atención al mundo que lo rodeaba una vez más.  
  
Así, como era predecible, el buen y confiable Neville Longbottom, el Hufflepuff con ropas de Gryffindor, fue catapultado hacia el estrellato y Harry Potter había visto cumplidos sus deseos. El veleidoso público mágico se fue olvidando lentamente del desafortunado hijo de Lily y James Potter, permitiéndole vivir el resto de su vida en paz.  
  
O eso era lo que había parecido durante un tiempo.  
  
Pero, tristemente, cuando la impresión inicial de la batalla final hubo pasado, el mundo mágico comenzó, una vez más, a reconocer a Harrry y su contribución a la guerra. Y esta vez, los periodistas como Rita Skeeter aparecieron con más frecuencia, y desde todas partes del mundo, suplicando por fotografías y entrevistas de él y Neville juntos y dejándolo, por lo general, con un dolor de cabeza mayor al que le hubieran inducido cualquiera de las visiones enviadas como pesadillas por Voldemort.  
  
Afortunadamente, luego de regresar del asueto de Navidad, el Boom publicitario había disminuido parcialmente y el señor Potter se encontró, una vez más, arrullado en una falsa sensación de satisfacción y seguridad. Hasta, por supuesto, que se encontró a si mismo sintiéndose muy.....atraído.....por su profesor de Pociones.  
  
Era innecesario aclarar que dicha 'atracción' era la que eventualmente había conducido a Harry al presente dilema; lidiando con su dolorosa excitación (sin duda un simple roce no induciría una reacción tan mala), y todavía esperando superar el asunto de alguna forma y completar la poción estimulante  
  
-¡Potter!- gritó repentinamente el objeto de sus reflexiones, haciendo que Harry y su pene temblaran con la anticipación.  
  
-¿Sí, señor?  
  
-¿Por qué será- comenzó el hombre, su tono peligrosamente gentil, una aterciopelada voz que obviamente estaba logrando que el pobre muchacho se excitara más, si es que ello fuera posible- que llevamos quince minutos en clase y todavía no ha hecho ningún intento de empezar su poción?  
  
Harry contuvo un gemido y tragó en forma bastante audible.  
  
-Lo siento, señor- contestó, esperando más allá de toda esperanza que tanto su rostro como su voz permanecieran impasibles-. Yo......- miró alrededor, esperando encontrar alguna clase de excusa para su negligencia que no incluyera admitir que estaba luchando contra la madre de todas las erecciones porque Severus Snape lucía positivamente delicioso el día de hoy- . Supongo...que estoy ... quedándome dormido, señor.  
  
Bueno, no era completamente falso.  
  
El delicioso profesor arqueó una elegante ceja.  
  
-De hecho, señor Potter. ¿Quizás le gustaría 'quedarse dormido' mientras se dirige hacia el gabinete de ingredientes?  
  
Unos cuantos Slytherins rieron disimuladamente. De hecho, si Harry fuera completamente honesto acerca de la situación, estaría de acuerdo con que un buen número de Gryffindors también reían tontamente a sus espaldas.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño cuando su estudiante no hizo movimiento alguno para obedecer.  
  
-¡Señor Potter!- espetó-. Le sugiero que se mueva rápidamente, porque a partir de este momento y hasta que todos los ingredientes estén frente a usted y esté trabajando como el resto de sus compañeros, cada cinco segundos le quitaré un punto a Gryffindor por su pereza.  
  
Las risillas y cuchicheos de los Gryffindors cesaron de inmediato y fueron reemplazados por gemidos de desesperación.  
  
-Sí, señor- suspiró Harry; suplicó a su traicionero miembro intentando calmarse *sólo un poco, por favor* y tomando una bocanada de aire se levantó de su asiento.  
  
Cuando nadie se rió, echó un discreto vistazo hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que la posición de su túnica disfrazaba la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Casi suspiró de alivio, antes de darse cuenta que tenía que hacer todo el camino hasta el otro lado del salón, donde se guardaban los ingredientes, y regresar a su asiento, sin mover la túnica y revelar el problema.  
  
-Ya perdió tres puntos, Potter- comentó Snape con desdén, haciendo su tarea aún más difícil, lo cual probablemente era la intención del hombre, aunque Harry estaba seguro que su profesor no se daba exacta cuenta de cuál era la causa de su incomodidad-. No....ahora, ya son cuatro.  
  
*Ahí vamos* pensó Harry, antes de cruzar la habitación con largas y resueltas zancadas.  
  
-Siete puntos, señor Potter.  
  
El Gryffindor mordió su labio inferior, intentando visiblemente de mantener su concentración en los ingredientes que estaba recolectando.  
  
-Nueve.  
  
Un gemido intentó escapar de sus labios y tragó, retrocediendo mientras alcanzaba una botella de uno de los estantes.  
  
-Diez.  
  
Con los ingredientes balanceándose precariamente en sus brazos, Harry dio un giro y empezó a caminar de regreso.  
  
-Doce.  
  
*Sólo sigue caminando. Ya casi estás. Cuidado con el escritorio de Malfoy *  
  
-Trece.  
  
La salvación estaba directamente frente a Harry y aceleró un poco, faltaba muy poco para alcanzar su escritorio. Entonces sintió que tropezaba *Oh, joder, no* El Gryffindor apenas tuvo tiempo para ver a Draco sacar su pie por detrás de su escritorio, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. *El hurón* Harry juró que se vengaría. Después de evitar su caída, por supuesto.  
  
-Cator......¡Potter!  
  
Severus se giró justo a tiempo para ver al primer Chico de Oro de Dumbledore caer en picada hacia el piso de la mazmorra. Justo enfrente del escritorio de Malfoy. Severus lucho contra la urgencia de sacudir su cabeza. Honestamente, Draco tenía que aprender a ser más sutil. A veces era un misterio para el Cabeza de su Casa cómo había logrado obtener y mantener el título de 'Príncipe de Slytherin'  
  
Con unos reflejos producto de casi veinte años como espía, Snape agitó su varita y evitó la caída de Harry, salvando tanto al muchacho como a los valiosos ingredientes de una sucia reunión con el frío piso de piedra.  
  
-Gracias, señor- dijo Potter, ruborizándose avergonzado.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño profundamente  
  
-Eso son veinte puntos largos, Potter. ¿Quiere convertirlos en treinta?  
  
~*~  
  
-Me odia- gimió Harry, hundiéndose en un sofá de la sala común- Quiero decir, el 'de verdad' me odia.  
  
Hermione suspiró y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Estoy segura de que estás exagerando, Harry- lo tranquilizó, describiendo relajantes círculos en su espalda, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar por qué esta vez Harry había tomado de manera tan personal la actitud de Snape. Después de todo él siempre había tenido dificultades con todo, y la mayoría de las veces no pensaba en las reacciones de la gente-. Quiero decir, Snape ha representado un papel por tanto tiempo, que quizás tiene problemas en distinguir......  
  
-¡Oh, vete a la porra con tu mierda de psicoanálisis! – la cortó el Chico- Que Vivió. Ante la mirada herida de su mejor amiga, se suavizó-. Mione, lo lamento. Es sólo que.....¿cómo puede eso ser verdad? Quiero decir, ya no es tan....cruel.....como solía ser antes de que Voldemort fuera vencido, y ha empezado a tratar a todos los Gryffindor con más equidad.....incluso habla civilizadamente a Neville. Pero no a mí.  
  
-Bueno, tú le pones el anzuelo para.......  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Como lo escuchaste, Harry Potter- elevó su mirada hacia él-. A veces....es casi como si te dedicaras a disgustarlo.....  
  
El joven moreno miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Yo no trato de enojarlo deliberadamente- se ofendió-. ¿Realmente piensas que soy tan estúpido? ¿Cómo para tratar de irritar al hombre?  
  
-Bueno.....-comenzó la chica, evitando su mirada.  
  
La mandíbula de Harry cayó  
  
-¡¡No puedes creerlo!  
  
Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
-Quizás si dejaras de hacer la clase de demostraciones como la que hiciste en la clase de hoy.....  
  
-¿Demostraciones?- repitió él, mortificado- ¡No hice nada!  
  
-¡Precisamente, Harry!- replicó su amiga suavemente, corriendo con gentileza una mano a través de su pelo en un gesto de afecto maternal-. Ignoraste completamente sus instrucciones hasta que te obligó y te quitó puntos.  
  
-¿Ignorarlo completamente? ¡Mione, yo no pretendía hacer eso!  
  
-¿OH, entonces por qué te sentaste ahí por quince minutos......?  
  
-No podía pararme en frente del resto de la clase.  
  
-Y luego te tomaste tu tiempo cuando te pidió, a decir verdad bastante amablemente para ser el Profesor Snape, que te dieras prisa.....  
  
Harry chasqueó. Para ser honesto, últimamente chasqueaba con bastante frecuencia. Supuso que porque se estaba sintiendo extremadamente frustrado.....Necesitaba una buena jodida. Con el Profesor Snape, de ser posible.  
  
-¡Porque tenía que pararme y cruzar la habitación y habría sido la burla de toda la escuela!- se detuvo por un segundo, antes de agregar-. ¡De nuevo!  
  
-Oh- la sabelotodo de pelo enmarañado preguntó, su cabeza a un lado, atenta- . ¿Y por qué esta vez?  
  
-Porque, ya que lo quieres saber, estaba intentando que mi dureza no explotara en mis pantalones debido a que el Profesor Snape estaba tan malditamente jodible hoy  
  
Intentando recuperar el aliento luego de su explosión, el rostro de Harry perdió el color. ¿No acababa de gritar eso en voz alta, verdad? Una rápida mirada a los horrorizados rostros de los compañeros que lo rodeaban le sugirió que así había sido. Con un gemido, El-Niño-Que-Vivió hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.  
  
-Oh, Harry- suspiró Hermione, y lo abrazó-. ¿El Profesor Snape?  
  
El asintió en silencio, enterrando el rostro en la esquina del cuello de la chica, no deseando ver el disgusto en los rostros de sus compañeros. O en el de ella. O en el de Ron.  
  
-Maldición, compañero- se escuchó la voz del susodicho amigo pelirrojo. Su expresión de mortificación pronto fue seguida por una pregunta predecible- ¿Por qué?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y se alejó del abrazo de Hermione. Miró alrededor a los Gryffindors reunidos antes de volverse hacia sus amigos.  
  
-¿Podríamos tener esta conversación en algún.....otro lugar? ¿en un sitio más privado?  
  
Ron asintió y se paró, pero su contraparte femenina lució como si fuera a protestar. Paseo su mirada entre Harry, Ron y el reloj. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante ella.  
  
-Olvídate de las reglas por un rato, Mione- le pidió, actuando en forma madura por una vez-. No es como si saliéramos a hurtadillas para hacer una travesura o conseguir comida. Harry nos necesita.  
  
Dándose cuenta de que Ron tenía razón, por una vez Hermione asintió.  
  
-Bien, ve a buscar tu capa, Harry- demandó, caminando a grandes pasos hacia la salida de la sala común-. Apresúrate, después de todo no tenemos toda la noche.  
  
Sonriendo agradecido, Harry se encaminó hacia el dormitorio, antes de regresar con la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. El trío salió por la abertura del retrato y luego se deslizaron bajo el material, agachándose para asegurarse de que la capa los cubriera totalmente. Era difícil imaginar el tiempo en que los tres encajaban sin esfuerzo bajo la capa, aunque hubiera sido cinco años antes.  
  
-¿Entonces, a dónde vamos?- susurró Ron, su respiración haciendo cosquillas en la nuca de Hermione.  
  
Ella ahogó un suspiro.  
  
-El Salón de los Requerimientos. Creo que es lo suficientemente privado.  
  
Harry asintió, y el pequeño grupo se encaminó bajando tan silenciosamente como era posible. Cuando alcanzaron su destino, Hermione les instruyó para que pensaran en un refugio confortablemente seguro. Quizás algo como la sala común de Gryffindor, pero sin el resto de los estudiantes.  
  
La puerta apareció en la pared, y el trío entró en la habitación, sonriendo con gratitud. El fuego chisporroteaba en el fondo de la pared de la derecha, y ahí estaban, unos grandes sofás situados estratégicamente en frente de la chimenea. Además, colocada entre la chimenea y los sofás, una larga mesita para café, con un surtido de galletas y leche, tanto caliente como fría.  
  
Ron saltó de inmediato hacia la comida, haciendo que sus amigos rieran ligeramente y lo siguieran hacia los cómodos asientos. Harry cayó sobre uno de los sillones, y sonrió mientras se hundía profundamente en los cojines. Su posición era tan agradable que casi olvidó la razón por la que estaban allí en primer lugar.  
  
Naturalmente, Hermione no lo hizo.  
  
-Harry- comenzó, vacilante-. Sabes que te amamos.....  
  
Él evitó su mirada.  
  
-Sí, lo sé.  
  
-Y te aceptaremos no importa que.....  
  
El tragó.  
  
-Uh huh...  
  
-Es sólo ese....-ella se debatió buscando las palabras apropiadas, esperando no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba. El pobre joven estaba claramente descolocado sobre lo que estaba sintiendo; lo último que necesitaba era tener a sus amigos regañándolo con dureza por cosas que realmente no podía controlar.  
  
Harry, siempre el héroe, se apresuró a sacarla del problema.  
  
-Está mal que quiera joder a Snape, lo sé. Es enfermizo, retorcido, perturbador, y no hay un solo día que no desee ser alguien, cualquiera, diferente.  
  
-Eso no es lo que iba a decir.....- le aclaró ella, levantándose de su siento y deslizándose al lado de él-. Estoy sorprendida, eso es todo. Quiero decir, puedo ver como una persona puede sentirse atraída por él....  
  
Ron, que justo en ese momento tomaba contento su leche caliente, farfulló y la escupió toda sobre su túnica.  
  
-¡QUÉ?- gritó, dirigiendo su atención al desastre que acababa de hacer-. ¡Mione, no puedes hablar en serio!  
  
Ella se enfureció y puso los ojos en blanco, dándose cuenta que el repentino estallido de madurez que el chico había tenido antes, había desaparecido de la misma manera en que había llegado.  
  
-Honestamente, Ron, deja de comportarte como un niño- lo reprendió, antes de mirar nuevamente a Harry-. Él es enigmático.......y tiene un oscuro y misterioso encanto......y, ahora que está teniendo más cuidado con su apariencia personal, realmente resulta bastante imponente, de cierta manera es una belleza clásica......  
  
-Por la manera en que estás hablando me pregunto si estás enamorada del murciélago- bufó Ron.  
  
Hermione lo miró furiosa.  
  
-Eso dista mucho de ser gracioso, Ron. Guarda esos comentarios o te echaré a patadas del cuarto.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron con horror.  
  
-¿Harías eso?  
  
-Es más que probable.  
  
-Entonces, ¿no crees que estoy errado, o retorcido, o perturbado?- la interrumpió Harry, sintiendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que quizás, sólo quizás, todo estaría bien.  
  
-Bueno, yo....- comenzó contestar Ron, antes que otra galleta de chocolate fuera empujada dentro de su boca. Miró furioso a Hermione mientras masticaba y tragaba-. ¿Qué?- espetó. Ella hizo un gesto hacia su otro amigo, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza caída por la vergüenza y la auto- compasión.  
  
El pelirrojo suspiró.  
  
-Compañero, no es que yo crea que eres retorcido ni nada de eso......yo sólo.......no sé si estaré bien con el pensamiento de dos hombres juntos, ¿sabes? Especialmente si son mi mejor amigo y el grasiento y malvado cretino de mi profesor de pociones.  
  
Harry asintió. Ron estaba tratando, realmente lo hacía.  
  
-¿Aún cuando Bill también tenga este tipo de inclinaciones?- replicó eventualmente, sus verdes ojos brillando con diversión. Ron nunca había mencionado nada sobre la sexualidad de su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera de pasada.  
  
El pelirrojo comenzó a asentir.  
  
-Aún cuando Bill es....-se congeló-. Harry, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿cómo supiste eso?  
  
Harry lanzó una risita, haciendo que Ron gimiera.  
  
-Un segundo, no quiero saberlo.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió estalló en risas, aliviando la tensión que había entre él y sus dos amigos.  
  
-No, está bien. George lo dejó escapar la última vez que lo vi. Ya sabes, cuando se lo conté 'oficialmente' a tu familia.  
  
-Oh, bien- murmuró el joven Weasley, lanzando un suspiro de alivio  
  
Harry sonrió y espero un segundo antes de agregar.  
  
-Aunque no es malo besando, digo, tu hermano.  
  
Todo el color desapareció del rostro de Ron y apartó apresuradamente la galleta que estaba comiendo.  
  
-Creo que me voy a enfermar......  
  
Hermione rodó los ojos en dirección al pelirrojo, antes de regresar de nuevo hacia el otro chico.  
  
-Bueno, ahora en serio, Harry- comenzó, tomando su mano en las de ella-. Se que no puedes evitar lo que sientes. Nadie puede. No hay absolutamente nada malo en tus sentimientos hacia el Profesor Snape...- hizo una pausa, como si considerara la verdad de su declaración, luego se corrigió- Excepto por el hecho de que es tu profesor, claro.  
  
Harry lanzó una risita y aceptó sus palabras para tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Gracias- dijo suavemente, apretando su mano en señal de aprecio-. Me.......alegra haber sido capaz de sacar esto de mi pecho. Lo admito, no quería mencionarlo, pero creo.......creo que necesitaba hacerlo.  
  
La muchacha, ante su sorpresa, asintió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se las limpió, molesta, con la manga de su chaqueta, riendo para si misma.  
  
-Lo siento- sonrió- Estoy.....cada vez más emotiva, como bien sabes- se frotó cuidadosamente los ojos-. Estúpidas hormonas. A veces es definitivamente espantoso ser una chica.  
  
Harry le sonrió a su vez.  
  
-Sólo lo puedo imaginar. De todas formas, me alegro de que no me ocurra  
  
Ella asintió  
  
-No tienes que lidiar con los calambres, o los antojos de chocolate, y otras cosas más incómodas- describió en un tono bajo, sabiendo que sus dos amigos se inquietaban con los temas de la higiene femenina-, como colocar algo para evitar la sangre.....  
  
Ron gimió y se cubrió las orejas con las manos  
  
-¡Mione!- gritó horrorizado- ¡Demasiada información!  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Honestamente, Ron. Esos son hechos de la vida. Es mejor conocer esas cosas, seas hombre o mujer, antes de meterte en problemas después.  
  
-Pero, como bien acabas de decir, nosotros NO TENEMOS que preocuparnos acerca de esas cosas- replicó- Nosotros sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por evitar que se queden embarazadas.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca. Ese tipo de comentarios no le sentaban bien a Hermione Granger. Ella frunció el ceño y arremetió en una diatriba sobre la inmadurez de Ron y su falta de respeto hacia la mujer. Una vez finalizado, miró el reloj y jadeó. ¡Habían pasado dos horas del toque de queda! ¡Los matarían si los atrapaban afuera de la Torre de Gryffindor a esta hora!  
  
-Muy bien ustedes dos- Hermione tomó el mando-. Bajo la capa en este instante. Y traten de guardar silencio. Me gustaría que a Gryffindor le quedaran puntos positivos este año.  
  
Los muchachos obedecieron, y pronto el trío se encaminaba de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor, instalándose cómodamente bajo la seguridad de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter, inconscientes de los ojos coloreados de tormenta que miraban fijamente en su dirección, consciente de su presencia en el pasillo, y de la conversación que habían tenido en la 'supuesta' privacidad del Salón de los Requerimientos.  
  
Continuará  
  
Bueno chic@s, aquí tienen el primer capítulo de la nueva historia de Cha Cha Chica, la autora de Escapology. Esperamos que la idea les guste tanto como a nosotras. Aclaramos que la autora recién está empezando a escribir esta historia, por lo cual que, a diferencia de nuestras otras traducciones, no podremos publicarlo semanalmente sino en la medida en que Cha Cha Chica publique nuevos capítulos, así que tanto ustedes como nosotras deberemos aguantar la ansiedad. 


	2. El mundo en llamas

Afterglow  
  
Autora: Cha Cha Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Esta historia está clasificada R por una razón, gente, tengan eso en mente! Además, ADVERTENCIA: ¡SLASH Y MPREG! ¡SI ESTO TE MOLESTA, SAL AHORA!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
El Mundo en Llamas  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron sin mayor trauma para el trío de oro. Las clases continuaron con su esquema habitual, Harry y Ron hacían diligentemente sus prácticas de Quidditch, y no hubieron refriegas con Malfoy en los pasillos.  
  
Aunque, consideraba Harry, eso en si mismo no era digno de atención.  
  
Aunque el Príncipe de Slytherin había probado ser aliado de la luz cuando fue necesario, continuaba insultando al Niño-Que-Vivió y sus compañeros a la menor oportunidad. Especialmente después de la improvisada declaración de Harry sobre su homosexualidad.  
  
Así que, cuando el cretino rubio ni siquiera reconoció la presencia de Harry en la clase de pociones de esa tarde, el Gryffindor comenzó a preocuparse.  
  
-Ey- la voz de Ron interrumpió las ponderaciones de Harry-. Tierra llamando a Harry.  
  
-¿Hmmm?- el Niño-Que-Vivió volvió la mirada hacia su amigo-. Disculpa, ¿qué?  
  
El otro chico sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-La clase terminó hace ya cinco minutos, compañero. Pensaba que quizás querrías ir a tomar un te- una astuta sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro, y el chico de pelo negro se dio cuenta que estaba bromeando- Digo, sé que estás interesado por el cretino grasiento, pero sentarte en su salón de clase toda la noche es como demasiado.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dio a su amigo una débil sonrisa.  
  
-Dilo un poco más alto. En caso de que Snape no haya escuchado desde sus habitaciones la primera vez.  
  
Ron sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.  
  
-Demasiado tarde. Creo que a estas alturas el rumor ha debido llegar hasta los profesores.  
  
Harry sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Después de todo, lo había gritado en frente de la Casa Gryffindor en pleno la otra noche....y una noticia como esa seguro correría como un reguero de pólvora por el resto de la escuela. Especialmente cuando uno era el Niño-Que-Vivió. Suspiró.  
  
-¿Entonces piensas que él los haya creído?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Los rumores. Lo que todo el mundo está repitiendo. Ya sabes- respiró profundamente-. Que quiero joder con él.  
  
El joven Weasley hizo una mueca.  
  
-No lo sé. No creo querer saberlo. Quien sabe que clase de perversas fantasías tu pequeña locura puede haber despertado en él-. señaló, encogiéndose ante la idea.  
  
Harry, mientras tanto, se quebró en una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Sería lindo- susurró, más para si mismo que para Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo lo miró horrorizado. Harry lanzó una risita.  
  
-Piénsalo de este modo.....¿cómo te sentirías si Hermione empezara a fantasear sobre tú y ella....?  
  
Las mejillas de Ron llamearon y rápidamente interrumpió a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Vale, está bien. Aunque, el pensamiento de ti con Snape todavía es desagradable.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió rió y terminó de recoger su pergamino y plumas, colocándolos en su mochila con el resto de sus implementos de clase.  
  
-A cenar, entonces- dijo, siguiendo a Ron hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
Momentos después, Ron se detuvo abruptamente y Harry cayó sobre su espalda.  
  
-¡Ron!- exclamó, luchando por recuperar el balance-. ¿A qué estás jugando?  
  
Su mejor amigo lo ignoró, mirando furioso hacia delante.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, cara de hurón?- preguntó.  
  
Harry suspiró, y rodeó a su amigo para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Ron- tanteó con gentileza, esperando ser capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón- . Todavía estamos en las mazmorras, territorio Slytherin. Y Malfoy *es* un Slytherin.  
  
El rubio sonrió y asintió, sin apartar los ojos de Harry, aún cuando se dirigió a Ron.  
  
-¿Lo ves, Weasley? Ni siquiera Potter puede culparme por dirigirme hacia mi dormitorio.  
  
El pelirrojo echó humo e intento alcanzar su varita, pero no la encontró. Un segundo más tarde, Harry la suspendía en frente de él, una expresión de disculpa atravesando su rostro.  
  
-Lo siento, compañero. Tenía que hacerlo. No quiero ver que perdemos más puntos porque no puedes controlar tu temperamento- le pasó su varita mientras Ron hacía un movimiento de protesta, dándose cuenta que el Slytherin estaba haciendo gestos indicando que necesitaba hablar con él. Suspiró -. Mira, por qué no te adelantas al Gran Comedor. De todos modos, deje olvidado algo en el salón- su amigo lo miró escéptico-. Ron, lo juro, estaré diez pasos detrás de ti.  
  
-Bien- fue la palabra de despedida del pelirrojo. Agarró la varita que le tendía su mejor amigo y lanzó una mala mirada en dirección de Malfoy mientras se alejaba.  
  
Una vez convencido de que Ron había partido, Harry se volvió hacia el rubio.  
  
-Bien- comenzó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Sólo decirte que escuché que estás interesado por el Cabeza de mi Casa....- contestó Draco con voz cansina, sacudiendo una imaginaria bolisa de su túnica.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió se echó a reír.  
  
-¿Y eso es nueva información?. Honestamente, ESE rumor ha estado rondando por días, Malfoy. ¿Y creíste ese disparate?  
  
Draco sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante.  
  
-No. Pero creo lo que escuché en el Salón de los Requerimientos la otra noche.  
  
Harry palideció, antes de intentar disimular rápidamente.  
  
-No sé de lo que estás hablando.  
  
-Harry- el otro chico sonrió peligrosamente, probando el nombre en su lengua-. No me vengas con esa basura. Yo estaba ahí. Escuche todo- ante la expresión en el rostro de su rival, agregó-. Tu padre no era el único mago que tenía su propia capa de invisibilidad.  
  
-Me estuviste espiando.....a nosotros.  
  
-No fue mi intención original.  
  
-¡Pero lo hiciste!  
  
El Slytherin se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y como parecía que nos dirigíamos hacia el mismo sitio, tomé ventaja de la situación.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué? ¿te vas a recrear con esto?- preguntó Harry, mientras una sonrisa se abría camino lentamente hacia sus labios-. ¿Te das cuenta que no me siento avergonzado de esto, no? Ni aunque él supiera....  
  
-Lo sabe.  
  
-¡Qué?- el Gryffindor se congeló-. Yo....¡Mierda!  
  
Draco se rió suavemente, su tono increíblemente libre de malicia.  
  
-Exactamente- perdió la sonrisa, y por un momento le recordó a Harry que en verdad era humano-. Desafortunadamente para ti, Severus está menos que impresionado.  
  
A pesar de si mismo, el rostro de Harry se oscureció y sintió una opresión en el pecho.  
  
-¡Oh!- exclamó, sonando en alguna parte entre abatido e increíblemente herido. No sabía por qué se sentía así; "sabía" que Snape no recibiría la idea con los brazos abiertos, pero le hacía daño escucharlo. Especialmente viniendo de su rival.  
  
Recordando repentinamente con quien estaba conversando, el muchacho de pelo oscuro se sacudió saliendo de su estupor.  
  
-Bien- declaró, como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo-. No es la gran cosa, ¿verdad? Sólo un colegial enamorado. Nada serio- se detuvo un momento y luego se burló-. El cretino grasiento debería sentirse halagado.  
  
Esta vez el rubio rió abiertamente. De nuevo su tono era misteriosamente amistoso.  
  
-Él ya no es un cretino grasiento, Potter.  
  
Las palabras carecían de rencor.  
  
Harry estaba atónito.  
  
-Mal.....er....Draco....- empezó con cautela-. ¿Te sientes bien? Quiero decir, es sólo que.....estás siendo muy......amable.....conmigo. Y eso es realmente alarmante.  
  
El Slytherin esperó un momento.  
  
-¿Yo?- ante la afirmación de Harry, frunció el ceño-. Ah.....mierda.  
  
El Gryffindor observó al rubio por otro momento.  
  
-Bien- comenzó finalmente, extendiendo la mano-. Lo que sea que tengas entre tus patas de hurón esta vez, yo lo quiero.  
  
Con un suspiro, el rubio buscó en su túnica y extrajo una ampolla medio llena, etiquetada con la sucinta escritura de Snape. Droga Paralizante. Harry frunció el ceño, claramente perplejo. ¿Para que demonios quería Malfoy una droga paralizante? Ésta se destinaba en debilitar los sentidos, y las emociones, y al mismo tiempo funcionaba como liberador, de modo que quien la tomaba podía caer en un estado anodino, casi carente de emoción.  
  
-¿Por qué tomas eso?- preguntó el moreno luego de un momento, mirando a su rival con desaliento.  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros, volviéndose incluso más confiado.  
  
-Porque me da la gana.  
  
-Bien, tú no vas a estar sintiendo mucho al menos durante otra hora......- murmuró Harry, luego suspiró-. Andando, es mejor que vayamos a un lugar menos.....público. No quiero que después me culpes si alguien nos ve socializando.  
  
Y así, Harry lo condujo fuera de las mazmorras y hacia el Salón de los Requerimientos. Caminó por un momento por la pared exterior, pensando que necesitarían cenar, y una habitación relativamente cómoda para comer. La puerta pronto apareció, y los dos muchachos entraron para encontrar una versión miniatura del Gran Comedor lista para ellos.  
  
-Vamos, entonces- lo apuró el Gryffindor-, siéntate y come, eso ayudará a diluir o al menos a absorber, la poción en tu sangre.  
  
Asintiendo, el Slytherin obedeció, y lentamente se abrió camino de regreso hacia los pequeños insultos a la inteligencia de Harry y cosas así.  
  
-Okey, Malfoy- dijo finalmente el Niño-Que-Vivió, apartando su plato, sintiéndose sobrealimentado-. Tú me buscaste al salir de clase, así que habla. Si esto es sobre Snape.....  
  
-Potter, cierra la boca- espetó Draco, alejando su propio plato-. Yo no quería regodearme en lo de Snape.  
  
-¿Oh?- la curiosidad de Harry aumento-. Muy bien, entonces, que otra cosa podrías querer......  
  
Un cálido par de labios sobre los propios lo silenciaron; por un breve momento, Harry sucumbió al beso, antes de ensanchar los ojos impactado y empujarlo lejos.  
  
-¿A qué estás jugando?- siseó, saltando sobre su asiento-. Un segundo me odias, y al siguiente estás empujando tu lengua hasta mi garganta....  
  
-Eso- contestó Draco, su sonrisa personal nuevamente en acción-, no quiere decir que no te odie todavía, Potter- miró al moreno de la manera más predadora que pudo lograr-. Uno puede odiar a alguien, o todavía querer empujarlo sobre un escritorio y hacer lo que le venga en gana con él.  
  
El Gryffindor lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Sin embargo, yo nunca te he visto de esa manera.  
  
-Pero quieres joder a Snape. O, por lo que oí la otra noche, quieres que *él* te joda.  
  
-Yo- Harry se detuvo. Malfoy tenía un buen punto. En un segundo él odiaba a Snape con pasión, y al siguiente se encontraba inexplicablemente atraído hacia el hombre, lo que de alguna forma lo había llevado a perder el hilo de todo......y su enamoramiento había comenzado a desarrollarse a partir de ahí. Frunció el ceño-. Todavía no puedo hacer nada por ti.  
  
-No, supongo que no. Sin embargo- sonrió el rubio-, creo tener la solución para los problemas de ambos....  
  
A pesar de las protestas de su voz interior, Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado.  
  
-Estoy escuchando.  
  
~*~  
  
Poco más de un mes más tarde, Harry paseaba nervioso frente al Salón de los Requerimientos una vez más. Había sido difícil engañar a sus mejores amigos a objeto de escapar solo de la Sala Común, pero lo había hecho, y era relativamente tarde para arrepentirse. Había hecho un trato con Malfoy, y tenía que mantenerlo; no había manera de que pudiera detenerlo ahora.  
  
Tres decididos pasos hacia delante.  
  
"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"  
  
Dar vuelta sobre los talones.  
  
"¿En verdad esto me va a librar de este estúpido enamoramiento?"  
  
Otros tres pasos en dirección contraria.  
  
"¿Dónde carajo está Malfoy?"  
  
Giro.  
  
"¿Oh, Merlín, realmente quiero hacer esto?"  
  
Otros tres pasos.  
  
Ruido sordo.  
  
-¡Malfoy!- siseó, cayendo al piso-. ¿No podías haberte quitado la maldita capa?  
  
Una rubia cabeza emergió en medio del aire.  
  
-Tsk, tsk. Vigilancia constante, Potter- bufó en una mala imitación del último Ojo-Loco Moody-. No sé cómo conseguiste sobrevivir al Señor Oscuro todos estos años.  
  
Harry suspiró y extendió el brazo.  
  
-¿Me das una mano- una mano invisible aferró su muñeca y lo jalo hasta que se puso de pie-. Gracias- murmuró, estrechando los ojos-. Entonces, ¿trajiste todo?  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Por supuesto. Ahora, es mejor que entremos, a menos que quieras que nos atrapen.  
  
-Bien- chasqueó el Gryffindor, dirigiéndose hacia la anteriormente invisible puerta. Giró el picaporte y dio un paso dentro del salón, que ahora asemejaba al aula de pociones, tal como ambos chicos habían acordado. Harry giró en redondo para enfrentar a su rival-. De acuerdo, ¿dijiste algo sobre modificaciones?  
  
El Slytherin se deslizó fuera de su capa de invisibilidad, y sacó un par de ampollas de su túnica.  
  
-Esto- comenzó, haciendo un gesto hacia el turbio líquido verde-, es la poción Polijugos que conocemos.  
  
Harry peleó contra la urgencia de comparar al rubio con Hermione en el modo de sermonear.  
  
Draco, inconsciente del proceso mental de Harry, continuó con su explicación.  
  
-Esto- colocó un líquido azul pálido en el escritorio frente a él-, es un suero avanzado. Si se toma exactamente veinte segundos después de la poción Polijugos, mejora los efectos, y extiende la duración de la primera poción.  
  
-Bien...- asintió Harry, mirando las dos ampollas-. ¿Y eso significa que.....?  
  
El Príncipe de Slytherin gimió.  
  
-¿Acaso nunca escuchas a Snape, Potter?  
  
El chico de pelo color ala de cuervo enrojeció.  
  
-Estaba un poco....distraído, la verdad.  
  
Con otro gemido, Draco sacudió la cabeza  
  
-Bien. De cualquier manera. En respuesta a tu pregunta increíblemente estúpida, eso significa que quien lo ingiera, en este caso yo, lucirá igual que Snape durante una hora, también obtendrá su voz y quizás, dependiendo de la fuerza del suero, otros detalles técnicos más especializados también, tales como aspectos de la personalidad- hizo una pausa-. La duración habitual de la poción es una hora, ¿no?- Harry asintió y el rubio continuó- : Bien, con el suero avanzado, durará más tiempo. Cuánto, dependerá de la fuerza del suero. Considerando el hecho de que lo robé del almacén particular de Snape, creo que podemos estar seguros de que la poción es relativamente potente.  
  
-Bien....-Harry se movió nerviosamente-. Vamos a seguir con esto, ¿verdad?- Draco asintió y él suspiró-. ¿Estás seguro que no vas a tener ningún efecto secundario por tomar la poción? No quiero tener que llevarte con la señora Pomfrey luciendo como Snape si te desmayas o algo por el estilo.  
  
-Por supuesto que estoy seguro- gruñó el otro muchacho como respuesta-. ¿De verdad crees que haría algo si pensara que podría sufrir algún daño?  
  
-Bien, no.....  
  
-Bueno.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió observó en silencio mientras Draco destapó la ampolla verde y tragó el contenido, luego esperó veinte segundos antes de beber la azul. En momentos, el Príncipe de Slytherin no era quien estaba parado frente a él, sino el mismísimo Cabeza de su Casa.  
  
-¿Bien?- preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras con una voz muy diferente a la suya, extendiendo su largos y pálido brazos e inspeccionándolos-. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
La boca de Harry se secó. Ahí estaba parado Severus Snape, o alguien que lucía y sonaba exactamente igual que él, vestido con unas ropas que eran demasiado apretadas para él. Los pantalones y la camisa de Draco, al parecer, lograba destacar perfectamente la ágil figura del Profesor.  
  
-Qué.....- susurró finalmente.  
  
Draco rió; un extraño, generoso sonido que venía de los labios de Snape.  
  
Harry se encontró con que a su cuerpo realmente le gustaba cuando Snape reía.  
  
Draco, por supuesto, lo notó. Sonrió débilmente, creando otro fantástico giro para agregar a la lista de 'Las Cosas que Severus Snape Debería Hacer Con Más Frecuencia'  
  
-Funciona bien, ¿cierto?- ronroneó Malfoy-Snape, señalando el evidente bulto en los pantalones de Harry. Se deslizó acercándose al muchacho de pelo negro-. Vamos, dámelo de una vez.  
  
Dudando al principio, el Niño-Que-Vivió alzó una mano y la colocó sobre el pecho del falso Snape. Draco se crispó en anticipación ante el contacto. Harry sonrió para si, y desabotonó la apretada camisa, ansioso de ver la pálida piel bajo ella. No se decepcionó.  
  
-Mi Profesor- susurró suavemente, más para si mismo que para Malfoy-. ¿Qué levantas en tu tiempo libre? Seguramente estar parado sobre un caldero un día tras otro no mantendría este tipo de físico- el Gryffindor estaba complacido y medianamente sorprendido.  
  
-Apúrate, Potter- murmuró el otro hombre, inclinándose sobre el contacto-. A pesar de la extensión en la duración del efecto de la poción, puede que yo no sea capaz de contenerme por mucho tiempo.  
  
Harry lanzó una risita ante la insistencia de Draco. En el curso del último mes, ambos se habían manoseado un tanto. Nunca tomaron las cosas en forma total, pero habían llegado a conocer el cuerpo del otro bastante bien. Harry no estaba en modo alguno encariñado con el rubio, y encontraba que aún le desagradaba bastante, pero el alivio que conseguía cuando estaba con él, lograba que dejara de lado su animosidad cada vez con más frecuencia. Además, Malfoy le daba unas mamadas malditamente buenas.  
  
-Oh, cállate, Malfoy- replicó, inspeccionando lentamente el torso bajo de Severus Snape, y la pendiente que se hundía en sus apretados pantalones-. Puedes esperar unos minutos.....  
  
-¡Maldita sea, no puedo!- una mano de Snape bajó hasta la muñeca de Harry y empujó su mano sobre la evidencia de que Draco estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar sus instintos, ¿o serían los instintos de Severus?-. ¿Lo ves?- siseo.  
  
Harry tragó. Por Merlín, Severus era un hombre bendecido.  
  
-No todavía, pero no puedo esperar- exclamó, intentando abrir la hebilla de la correa y el cierre de los pantalones de Draco.  
  
Otra risa escapó de los labios del otro hombre, y fue directo hacia la ingle de Harry.  
  
-Joder, Draco....- jadeó-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me provocas? Snape debería reír con más frecuencia.  
  
Otra risa entre dientes. Harry gimió, perdiendo lentamente el control. Luchó para remover los pantalones de Draco, que se aferraban a las hermosas piernas musculosas, largas, pálidas. Ni un momento demasiado pronto, la tarea fue completada, y el Slytherin se vio libre de las ofensivas ropas, y ahora estaba parado frente al Gruffindor sin otra cosa que un par de boxers negros de satén.  
  
-Bien- comentó, decidiendo hacerse cargo de la situación.- Tu turno.  
  
Los siguientes momentos permitieron a Harry vivir una de sus fantasías; el Profesor Snape estaba desvistiéndolo en medio del aula de pociones, con la intención de doblarlo sobre su escritorio y darle la cogida de su vida. Una vez más, la erección de Harry saltó con anticipación.  
  
Otra irónica sonrisa del clon del maestro de pociones  
  
-¿Estamos ansiosos, Harry?  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió casi se derritió. *Agregar decir 'Harry' de manera seductora a la lista* pensó.  
  
-Mmmm...- contestó, con un sonido que estaba entre la súplica y el completo éxtasis.  
  
Draco colocó...... o mejor dicho, Severus....las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Harry agregando aún más combustible a las llamas de la lujuria del joven. En algún momento, sus labios se juntaron y se besaron con ferocidad, ambos conscientes de que ésta sería la última vez que se relacionarían de una manera física, sin contar con las peleas a puños en el campo de Quidditch. Sería la primera vez que Draco se permitiría tomar a Harry sobre un escritorio y también sería la última. Ese era el acuerdo al que habían llegado un mes antes, y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de cambiar las reglas.  
  
Esa noche ambos alcanzaron aquello que deseaban y lo dejaron ir al mismo tiempo.  
  
Una noche para librarse de la tensión y las sensaciones indeseadas que cada uno construía.  
  
Una noche en que dijeron adiós a los dos hombres que sabían no podrían tener.  
  
Una noche. Sin regreso.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry despertó la siguiente mañana, pegajoso y con dolor en lugares que no sabía que existieran. Sonrió para si mismo, recordando por qué se sentía así y por qué estaba arrellanado en medio del piso de la réplica del aula de pociones en una brillante mañana de sábado.  
  
La noche anterior había sido fantástica. Draco había jugado su papel a la perfección en su enfermiza y torcida fantasía, como sólo un verdadero Slytherin podría. Había sido rudo y cuidadoso a un tiempo. Tal como Harry imaginaba que sería el verdadero Severus Snape.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
El plan de ser jodido por su profesor para lograr sacarlo de su sistema se había reversado en su contra.  
  
El enamoramiento definitivamente no había salido de su sistema.  
  
Si acaso, había retornado con entusiasmo, y las imágenes de las actividades de la noche anterior dejaron a Harry dolorosamente duro una vez más.  
  
Mirando a su alrededor y tomando conciencia de que estaba sólo en la sala (y deduciendo que Draco habría salido a hurtadillas esa mañana), tomó su erección y trabajó en ella hasta su culminación, mientras pensaba en las manos de Severus sobre su cuerpo y su propia longitud llenándolo, haciéndolo gritar de pasión con cada embestida.  
  
Con un grito estrangulado, muy parecido al que había lanzado la noche anterior cuando él y Sev....Draco habían alcanzado el orgasmo con una sincronización casi perfecta, se vino sobre si mismo, y cayó contra el frío piso de la mazmorra.  
  
Sí, el amor seguía allí, pero esto no significaba que estuviera arrepentido de su trato con Draco.  
  
No, en realidad lo había disfrutado bastante.  
  
Excepto, decidió ponderando la lejana noche, la viscosidad. Podría haber pasado sin *eso*  
  
Rescatando su varita del fondo de la pila de ropa, murmuró un encantamiento limpiador sobre su cuerpo, y se lanzó la túnica encima, llegando a la conclusión de que necesitaba una ducha.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Ahí estás!- exclamó Hermione más tarde ese día, cuando Harry eventualmente se aventuró a ir al Gran Comedor para almorzar.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- demandó.  
  
Él se encogió de hombros y alcanzó una rodaja de pan y algo de mantequilla.  
  
-Por ahí.  
  
-¿Por ahí dónde, compañero?- instó Ron-. Cuando no regresaste anoche NI en la mañana, nos preocupamos. Podías encontrarte en cualquier parte.....  
  
-Estaba en el Salón de los Requerimientos- espetó Harry, bastante irritado por su acoso-. Necesitaba algo de espacio. Puedo cuidar de mi mismo. No necesito decirles dónde estoy las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.  
  
Aunque lucieron heridos por su estallido, los otros dos Gryffindors asintieron.  
  
-Lo lamento, Harry- susurró Hermione-. Simplemente nos preocupamos por ti....  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
-No, está bien. Lo lamento, no debería haber replicado así. Es sólo que he estado.....preocupado.  
  
-¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudar?- preguntó con gentileza la sabelotodo de tupido cabello, temiendo otro ataque verbal de su mejor amigo. Odiaba verlo disgustado, y odiaba ya no ser capaz de ayudarlo.  
  
Él sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No, es algo que debo solucionar por mi mismo- se extendió para alcanzar una pata de pollo, completamente ajeno a la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaban sus amigos.  
  
-Entonces- preguntó, sonando abiertamente alegre-. ¿Qué han pensado hacer hoy?  
  
~*~  
  
Había transcurrido alrededor de otro mes desde entonces, y Harry se sentía enfermo. Para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, no se había sentido bien desde la noche con Draco, aunque los cambios en su salud habían sido sutiles. Había tenido problemas para controlar el lanzamiento de hechizos en Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones, y su aporte mágico en Pociones y Herbología había estado ausente. Ahora se sentía enfermo del estómago y excesivamente cansado; síntomas que había sentido al menos por toda una semana.  
  
Quizás había contraído alguna especie de Gripe Mágica, pensaba atontado mientras estaba parado bajo la ducha, permitiendo que el agua caliente relajara sus tensos músculos. Todas los síntomas parecían indicar que así era.  
  
Suspiró y cerró la llave, enrollando una toalla alrededor de su cintura antes de salir de la ducha y posarse sobre la alfombra de baño. Luego de deliberar brevemente mientras se vestía, llegó a la conclusión de que debería visitar a Madame Pomfrey. Si tenía una gripe o algo por el estilo, ella sería capaz de mejorarlo inmediatamente.  
  
-Hey, compañero- lo saludó Ron que estaba medio adormilado en el pasillo, camino a las duchas.  
  
-Hey- regresó el saludo cálidamente, cuando un mareo barrió sobre él. Extendió un brazo hacia la pared más cercana buscando apoyo. La acción pareció despertar completamente a su amigo.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, sonando increíblemente preocupado. Un rasgo heredado de Molly, sin duda-. Luces como una mierda- okey, quizás no igual a Molly.  
  
Harry emitió una irónica sonrisa.  
  
-Caray. Gracias, Ron  
  
-Lo digo en serio, Harry- continuó el otro chico-. De verdad que no luces nada bien hoy.  
  
El joven de pelo negro azabache no le hizo caso.  
  
-Nah, estoy bien, de veras. Simplemente es una gripe, creo.  
  
-Si estás seguro....- Ron se veía inseguro, y claramente no quería dejar sólo a su amigo en esta situación.  
  
-Lo estoy- insistió Harry-. A decir verdad, ahora me dirigía con la señora Pomfrey. Espero que ella pueda hacer que me sienta mejor. Dejarme como nuevo y todo eso- intentó emitir una sonrisa, pero falló miserablemente mientras el mundo continuaba girando.  
  
-Está bien....- asintió Ron, y lentamente reanudó su camino hacia el baño. Dio rápidamente la vuelta ante un gemido de Harry, y apenas logró atraparlo cuando caía al piso desmayado. Suspiro-. Ya veo que estás bien- dijo con sarcasmo al inconsciente joven en sus brazos-. Me pregunto por qué no vi esto antes.  
  
Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, suspiró nuevamente con énfasis, e intentó sostener a Harry apropiadamente, antes de dirigirse a la enfermería.  
  
Su ducha tendría que esperar.  
  
~*~  
  
Poppy Pomfrey levantó la vista sorprendida mientras el notorio pelirrojo entraba en la enfermería, transportando en sus brazos a un pálido e inconsciente Harry Potter. Querido Merlín, ¿qué se habría hecho el muchacho esta vez?  
  
-Bien, señor Weasley, explíquese- dijo severamente, mientras con un giro de su varita, levitaba cuidadosamente a Harry hasta la cama más cercana.  
  
El pelirrojo respiró varias veces.  
  
-Me lo tropecé a la salida de las duchas, él estaba saliendo y yo me dirigía a tomar la mía, y se veía enfermo. Me dijo algo sobre la gripe, y venir a verla, y luego se desmayó. Yo me limité a atraparlo. Además, está demasiado ligero. Esto no puede ser saludable.  
  
-De hecho- aceptó ella, lanzando un hechizo para evaluar los signos vitales de Harry-. La constitución del señor Potter siempre ha estado por debajo de la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad- le dijo a su mejor amigo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante las lecturas que estaba recibiendo-, por razones que no puedo revelar. Sin embargo, en el último año o así, parecía que estaba ganando peso y fuerza....  
  
Ron asintió.  
  
-Nosotros también lo notamos- ante la interrogante mirada de Poppy, enrojeció-. Hermione y yo, quise decir- aclaró-. Estábamos preocupados por él.  
  
-¿Cómo así?- la medi-bruja no apartó la mirada de su paciente.  
  
-Cómo usted dijo......nunca lució completamente saludable......pero estaba mejorando. Mione dijo algo sobre un último esfuerzo de crecimiento- se encogió de hombros-. En todo caso, el último mes ha decaído un tanto. No come mucho, se ve medio verde......  
  
-Es un amigo muy observador, señor Weasley.  
  
Ron se ruborizó nuevamente.  
  
-Como le dije, nos preocupamos por él. Ambos, 'Mione y yo'  
  
-Por supuesto- ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa- Además de eso, ¿dio alguna otra señal de que no se sentía bien?  
  
-Er....- el consciente Gryffindor tembló ligeramente bajo la intensa mirada de ella-. Creo que mencionó algo de que su magia estaba comportándose de una manera extraña desde hacía un tiempo. Mione se lo achacó al estrés. Debido a que era fin de año y los exámenes llegarían en un par de días.....  
  
-La señorita Granger es una bruja muy inteligente- musitó Poppy, asintiendo- . Aunque sospecho que Harry está más cerca en su presunción de que tiene una gripe, si los otros síntomas que ha descrito están de alguna manera relacionados con las fluctuaciones de energía mágica.  
  
El pelirrojo asintió.  
  
-Sí, bueno, ¿él estará bien si me marcho, entonces?- Madame Pomfrey elevó una ceja y el chico se ruborizó-. Correcto, pregunta estúpida- rió nerviosamente-. Lo siento.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, la medi-bruja sonrió y empujó al muchacho hacia el corredor-. El señor Potter estará bien, señor Weasley. Ahora, apresúrese. No querrá perderse el desayuno.  
  
A la mención de la comida, el joven Weasley sonrió y prácticamente corrió hacia el pasillo. Con un suspiro y otra sacudida de cabeza, Poppy se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cama de su paciente, donde Harry estaba comenzando a moverse.  
  
-Bien, señor Potter- comenzó, con su tono profesional-. Bienvenido de regreso a la enfermería.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió miró a su alrededor. Conociendo la tendencia de la medi- bruja a armar un escándalo por cada pequeña cosa, lo más probable es que intentara mantenerlo allí por el resto del día. Gruñó.  
  
-Oh, no se queje- lo regaño ella, buscando su pluma mágica y el pergamino donde estaban anotados sus signos vitales-. Usted es el único culpable, lo sabe. Debía haber venido a verme en el instante que comenzaron los síntomas.....  
  
-Lo lamento, madame Pomfrey- suspiró-. Lo sé.  
  
Ella estrechó su mirada.  
  
-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?  
  
-En los últimos años, he pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar- admitió-. Trato de evitarlo a toda costa-. Ella lo miró molesta y él tragó, inquieto bajo la intensa mirada-. No a usted, Madame. Sólo a la enfermería.  
  
La mujer bufó, como si el chico la acabara de insultar.  
  
-Eso es ridículo, señor Potter.  
  
Él tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado.  
  
-Lo sé. Disculpe.  
  
-De hecho- replicó la medi-bruja, todavía con un tono bastante cortante. Miró sus notas, señalando-: Bien, señor Potter, parece que no tiene gripe ni nada parecido.  
  
-Oh- el chico lucía confundido-, entonces, ¿qué está mal en mí?  
  
Ella frunció el ceño, y re-examinó los síntomas.  
  
-Hay un número de enfermedades que pudo haber contraído- le dijo, sin levantar la vista de su block de notas-. Tengo que hacer algunos hechizos más complicados, lo cual debería acortar nuestras posibilidades- blandió su varita nuevamente, y la movió sobre el cuerpo de Harry, cerrando los ojos.  
  
Cuando la mujer abrió los ojos miró al Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Ha tenido actividad sexual recientemente?- preguntó.  
  
Él sintió que sus mejillas ardían, pero de todos modos asintió.  
  
Los rasgos de ella se suavizaron.  
  
-Querido- comenzó con gentileza, cuidando que su voz no asustara a Harry-. Creo que estás embarazado.  
  
El se quedó en blanco por un par de minutos, antes de reír abiertamente.  
  
-Muy graciosa, Madame Pomfrey.....  
  
La bruja movió maternalmente el suave cabello del joven en un gesto de afecto.  
  
-Harry, esto no es cosa de risa.  
  
La risa del Niño-Qué-Vivió se apagó ante la seriedad de su tono.  
  
-Pero....soy un chico- insistió-. No tengo el *equipo* para quedar embarazado.  
  
Ella hizo una mueca.  
  
-Eres un mago, Harry. Un mago con una gran cantidad de energía femenina corriendo por las venas, debido al hechizo que tu madre te lanzó siendo sólo un niño- suspiró-. Esto no sucede con frecuencia, recuerdo sólo uno o dos casos en la última década, pero ha pasado. El residuo de magia femenina del hechizo de tu madre se ha manifestado en ti, y ha permitido a tu cuerpo crear el *equipo* necesario....- su voz se fue apagando, al notar la expresión de la mirada de Harry-. Te lo explicaré en otro momento.  
  
Harry asintió enmudecido, mientras los pensamientos corrían por su mente. Estaba embarazado. Él, el Niño-Que-Vivió estaba embarazado. Un niño. Un bebé. Dentro de él. Sabía que iba a conservarlo. No podría pensar en un aborto; siempre había querido una familia, y sabía que el aborto mágico era peligroso para las brujas pues amenazaba los niveles de energía mágica en las mujeres si ni se hacía apropiadamente, así que asumía que sería igualmente peligroso para los magos embarazados. Pero....era tan joven. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de vivir la vida de un adolescente normal, y ahora....ahora incluso era menos normal y estaba perdiendo el control sobre su vida una vez más.  
  
Merlín, ¿en qué lío se había metido esta vez?  
  
Poppy observó mientras las distintas emociones atravesaban el rostro de Harry, y supo el momento exacto en que el chico aceptó la noticia y eligió conservar al niño.  
  
-¿Sabes quién es el padre?- le preguntó después de un minuto o algo así, trayendo al joven de regreso a la realidad.  
  
Él levantó la mirada hacia ella con sus temerosos ojos abiertos. Oh, mierda, ¿qué diría Draco cuando lo averiguara?  
  
-Sí.....yo.....él fue el primero.....el único....  
  
Ella lo interrumpió con un movimiento de su varita.  
  
-Está bien, querido. Comprendo- hizo una breve pausa-. ¿Te gustaría que hiciera un test de diagnóstico, para determinar la salud de la criatura y confirmar la paternidad?  
  
Harry lo pensó por un momento, antes de asentir.  
  
-Sí- aceptó roncamente-. Creo.....creo que sería lo mejor.....  
  
El recorrió la mirada por su plano, finamente tonificado abdomen y suspiró antes que ella apuntara su varita y murmurara otro encantamiento. Pronto las palabras comenzaron a aparecer en el pergamino que sostenía Poppy en la mano. Primero, las palabras Harry Potter aparecieron en el espacio del lado marcado 'Padre Materno', haciendo que el chico reflexionara sobre lo extraño del título, antes que tanto él como Madame Pomfrey jadearan ante el nombre que apareció en el lado 'Padre Paterno'.  
  
Ahí, escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de Madame Pomfrey, se leían las palabras Severus Snape.  
  
-Eso es....mierda.....eso es imposible.  
  
Harry balbuceó por un momento, y pronto sintió como el mundo a su alrededor se oscurecía y se deslizó en la inconsciencia.  
  
Continuará....  
  
¿Verdad que la autora es malvada al dejarlo aquí? Pues nada, nos tocará esperar. A ustedes y a nosotras. Prometemos que en cuando la autora suba el tercer capítulo lo traduciremos enseguida. Así que pongan review para animar a Cha Cha Chica a escribir. Besos y hasta la próxima.  
  
Azalea: que bueno que esta historia también te guste. Sí es linda la relación del trío en este fic pues se apoyan absolutamente, veremos que pasa ahora con lo del embarazo. Al parecer quien escuchó la conversación fue nuestro rubio adorable ¿o no? Nosotras todavía tenemos nuestras dudas jeje. Besitos y nos vemos pronto.  
  
Chiquinkira: Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. Por lo que parece Sevie aún no siente nada, pero lo sentirá, que para eso esto es un fic Sevie/Harry como tu bien dices (bueno, es lo que nosotras esperamos, jeje) Bueno, esperamos que resulten bien las cosas que estás preparando con Sabry. Besitos  
  
Kaco: Uy, que lindo eso de nuestra fan número uno, estamos emocionadas. La verdad coincidimos totalmente en que la autora es genial y estamos igual de impacientes que tú. No te preocupes que en cuanto actualice nos ponemos por la labor. Besotes  
  
Ana: ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? La verdad es que sí, esas túnicas definitivamente son extraordinariamente útiles. Veremos como Ron y Hermione reaccionan con las nuevas noticias (si es que nuestro pobre Harry sobrevive a la impresión que acaba de recibir) Al parecer quien escuchaba era Draquito. Tendremos paciencia a ver qué nos trae la autora en el siguiente capítulo. Besos y cuídate.  
  
Nynia: Nos alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto este fic (y Escapology) y para serte sinceras, nosotras también perecemos por las ganas de saber como continúa. Besos  
  
Kmy Kusanagy: Pues parece que la tormenta pertenecía a Draco, aunque definitivamente es una historia Harry/Sevie (y si no, nos encargaremos de la autora jeje) Le haremos llegar tus comentarios, estamos seguras que le alegrarán y quizás la animen a escribir más rápido. Besotes y cuídate tu también. 


	3. Estúpido

Afterglow

Autora: Molvanian Queen In Exilie, antes llamada Cha Cha Chica

Traductoras: Alima21

Esta historia está clasificada R por una razón, gente, tengan eso en mente! Además, ADVERTENCIA: ¡SLASH Y MPREG! ¡SI ESTO TE MOLESTA, SAL AHORA!

**Capítulo 3**

**Estúpido**

Decir que Poppy Pomfrey estaba impactada era quedarse corto.

Severus Snape.

Severus Snape y Harry Potter.

Juntos.

Era incomprensible.

Claro, había escuchado los rumores acerca de los... sentimientos... del joven Potter, hacia el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts... Merlín, todos lo sabían... pero ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que el hombre fuera capaz de permitirse desarrollar algo entre él y un estudiante.

Especialmente **este **estudiante

Pero la fría y dura evidencia estaba allí, frente a su cara.

Suspiró y miró el pergamino una vez más, antes de despertar a su inconsciente paciente con una dosis de sales. Una vez que Harry reaccionó, entrecerró los ojos mirándolo, las manos apoyadas con firmeza sobre sus caderas.

¿Podría explicarse, señor Potter?- pidió en tono cortante.

Las mejillas del chico enrojecieron.

Nunca dormí con el Profesor Snape- balbuceó-. Sé que eso es lo que parece pero... tiene que creerme...

Ella arqueó una ceja.

¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Harry asintió, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Madame Pomfrey, por favor. Puedo explicarlo...- hizo una pausa-... creo...

Adelante- lo animó, sin suavizarse aún. Estaba genuinamente preocupada. Una relación entre un estudiante y un profesor era algo definitivamente inaceptable en Hogwarts. Harry podía ser expulsado y Severus... Severus podía perder su trabajo.

El muchacho de ojos verdes suspiró.

Bien... todo empezó hace un par de meses...

La medibruja se sentó y escuchó mientras Harry empezaba su historia. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza cuando él llegó a la conclusión de la misma: estaba ahora sentado en la enfermería, embarazado de su Profesor de Pociones, a pesar de que nunca hubieran estado relacionados uno con el otro. El Niño-Que-Vivió sorbió por la nariz y se alejó de ella mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

Bueno, Harry querido- comenzó Poppy, entregándole un pañuelo desechable-. Es mi deber informar al plantel de Profesores sobre su condición- él la miró aterrado y ella le sonrió suavemente-. Debe ser hecho. Por su seguridad. Y la seguridad de su bebé.

El Gryffindor asintió, comprendiendo.

¿Usted no les dirá sobre Snape?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

No, querido. Es su elección si quiere que la gente sepa quién es el otro padre. Sin embargo, Severus merece saberlo. A pesar de las extrañas circunstancias, lo correcto es que sepa que va a ser padre- antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, le dio la estocada final-. Es por eso que usted mismo debe informarle sobre su condición.

¿Qué?- gritó el Niño Que Vivió.

Harry.

¡NO!

Ella le lanzó una fiera mirada.

¡Señor Potter! Usted es el único responsable de sus acciones. No el señor Malfoy. Ni nadie más. Y, sólo por esa razón, es SU deber informarle a Severus que está embarazado y que ese niño es suyo. COMO decida hacerlo es su decisión, sin embargo, espero que se lo informe. El resto de los profesores serán notificados esta noche.

Entonces, de todos modos él descubrirá que estoy embarazado esta noche- finalizó Harry con abatimiento. Poppy asintió y él suspiró-. ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a decir que es suyo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Se enfrentará con eso cuando llegue el momento- decidiendo que esa parte de la conversación había concluido, paso a otros asuntos importantes-. Ahora, debemos discutir sobre sus requerimientos alimentarios...

Iba a ser un largo día

°°°°°

Severus Snape gruñó ante el pergamino sobre su escritorio.

Estaba frustrado.

Durante los últimos cinco meses, había sido cada vez más consciente de un par de ojos color verde esmeralda que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando la noticia del enamoramiento de Potter le había llegado, se había sentido inicialmente impactado (¡diablos, hasta se había reído ante la idea!), antes de empezar a molestar al mocoso incluso más que antes.

Claro, una vez que la información se había filtrado en su cerebro, había tratado de ignorar al condenado Niño-Que-Vivió siempre que le era posible, en la esperanza de que la falta de cualquier tipo de reconocimiento acabaría con su atención.

Y había funcionado.

O eso había pensado.

Durante un maravilloso mes, Harry-dolor en el trasero-Potter había dejado de observarlo. Incluso parecía que el mocoso había encontrado otro destino para sus afectos (por supuesto, Severus no había sido capaz de identificar quién era el nuevo afortunado individuo...no que él estuviera interesado en los romances de Potter).

Pero entonces, tan repentinamente como había comenzado la falta de encaprichamiento, se desvaneció, y en su lugar quedaron un par de brillantes ojos verdes, taladrando la nuca de Snape con más insistencia que al principio.

Esto irritaba el Profesor de Pociones.

Después de todo, ¿qué quería el maldito mocoso de él?

Quizás era un simple caso de lujuria por lo que sabía que nunca podría tener.

Ese pensamiento tenía sentido.

Harry Potter era el polo opuesto de Severus Snape. Él era un Gryffindor y Severus un Slytherin, Potter un estudiante y Snape un profesor. Harry era joven y Severus era... maduro.

Pertenecían a familias rivales. Los Snape y los Potter no se habían soportado jamás. Seguramente el mocoso sabía que ese escenario no había cambiado, especialmente considerando la rivalidad del Maestro de Pociones con su padre.

No que algo de esto importara a Severus realmente. Todo lo que le preocupaba era cómo deshacerse del mocoso. Con tantos magos y brujas lujuriosos persiguiendo al endemoniado muchacho, no debería ser difícil para el crío encontrar a alguien que cubriera sus expectativas.

Aunque fuera un testarudo e imprudente Gryffindor.

Un testarudo e imprudente Gryffindor cuyas habilidades en Pociones (o la falta de ellas) estaban decayendo más y más con cada día que pasaba.

Cerrando los ojos, y pellizcando el puente de su nariz, intento cambiar sus pensamientos hacia algo, cualquier cosa, que no fuera Potter.

Pero no funcionó.

Con un gruñido gutural de frustración, barrió los papeles de su escritorio y los envió a volar. ¿Por qué el mocoso no podía dejar de atormentarlo en todo momento? Giro furioso y miró el otro montón de pergaminos, levantando su brazo para atacarlos también, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un tímido golpe en la puerta.

Pase- chasqueó, blandiendo su varita y ordenando los papeles dispersos por el piso, llevándolos organizados de regreso a su escritorio. Una vez satisfecho de que el desorden hubiera sido arreglado, giró la cabeza para enfrentarse con el objeto de sus molestos pensamientos.

Potter- siseó, arqueando su labio superior con repugnancia-. ¿A qué debo el desagrado de su compañía esta noche?

El Niño-Que-Vivió frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró hacia el piso.

Lo siento, señor- dijo con docilidad, ganando el interés de Snape. Después de todo, no era habitual que el muchacho estuviera tan abatido. Acostumbraba a contestar bruscamente, perdiendo cientos de puntos para su Casa en el proceso.

Todavía no responde mi pregunta- Severus arrastró las palabras con tono peligroso.

Harry se obligó a levantar la vista hacia el Profesor de Pociones. "_Soy un Gryffindor valiente" _se dijo con firmeza._ "No permitiré que vea mi debilidad"_. Tragando, y convocando los restos de coraje que le quedaban, comenzó el rollo que había estado ensayando toda la tarde.

Estoy seguro que habrá notado mi ausencia a clases esta tarde...

Snape asintió.

Por cierto. Recibí una nota de Madame Pomfrey sobre su paradero, así que no necesita preocuparse por perder puntos de su Casa- bufó-. Aunque, si no abandona mi oficina privada dentro de...

Estoy embarazado- se le escapó, lanzando al viento su explicación cuidadosamente preparada e interrumpiendo al mago mayor en el proceso.

Severus luchó contra la urgencia de balbucear. Manteniendo su fría firmeza exterior, alzó una ceja.

Vaya- hizo una pausa-. ¿Y cómo, exactamente, eso me concierne?- sabía que Poppy probablemente había enviado al chico para tratar el asunto de su salud y seguridad durante las clases de Pociones, sin embargo, deseaba hacer sufrir al chico.

Observó mientras Harry enrojecía y arrastraba los pies nerviosamente

Yo... bien, verá señor... Madame Pomfrey pensó que era mejor que se lo dijera porque...

Fue interrumpido por un alto, rubio y acelerado Slytherin.

Profesor Snape- rabió el rubio, pasando al Gryffindor sin ni siquiera notar su existencia-. Ha estado un...- de repente se dio cuenta que el Profesor de Pociones y él no estaban solos-. ¿Potter?

El muchacho de pelo negro abrió los ojos con horror. Oh, Merlín, si Draco lo había escuchado... Tragó de manera audible, y saludó al joven Slytherin con un movimiento de cabeza.

Malfoy.

¿Qué ocurre, Potter?- preguntó Draco despectivo, evaluando a su antiguo amante. Le parecía que Harry se veía increíblemente pálido y enfermizo-. Luces como si acabaras de ver un fantasma.

Estoy mirándote- retrucó Potter-, así que eso lo explica.

El rubio gruñó, pero su represalia fue evitada por una mano de Snape sobre su hombro.

Señor Potter, creo que ya escuché todo lo que necesitaba oír- le dijo con voz sedosa-. Yo... haré los arreglos para ajustar su... situación a la clase- se movió hacia la puerta e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, despidiéndolo-. Buenas noches.

Por un momento, el Niño Que Vivió lució definitivamente aterrado y dudó en partir. Se lo había prometido a Poppy. Después de todo, era su responsabilidad hacer que el profesor lo supiera. Aún así, aquí estaba, la oportunidad perfecta para huir momentáneamente de una escena potencialmente humillante.

Buenas noches, Profesor- contestó eventualmente, asintiendo hacia el hombre mayor, y luego hacia el rubio Slytherin-. Malfoy.

Mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hacia la salida, intentando lucir calmado y sereno, pudo escuchar las voces tras él, discutiendo sobre un desorden de Slytherin en el laboratorio de Pociones.

Harry suspiró.

Si sus problemas fueran así de simples.

°°°°°°

Ey, compañero. ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- le asaltó la voz de Ron al segundo de entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor-. Mione y yo fuimos a la enfermería cuando no llegaste a cenar y Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que te habías ido.

Estábamos terriblemente preocupados- agregó la chica de abundante cabello, arrugando el ceño para acentuar su preocupación-. Ron me contó lo que pasó esta mañana.

Harry sofocó un suspiro exasperado y se dijo que sus mejores amigos tenían buenas intenciones. Plasmó en su rostro una sonrisa no del todo convincente.

De verdad, no deberían preocuparse- comenzó-. Sólo... necesitaba hablar con un profesor sobre...algo.

Hermione estuvo, como Harry debería haber previsto, inmediatamente interesada.

¿Oh?- preguntó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban-. ¿Quién? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Finalmente decidiste empezar alguna investigación para obtener créditos extra?

Él tosió.

Er... supongo que se podría decir que he asumido unas cuantas responsabilidades adicionales...

Ella trinó y lo abrazó.

¡Oh, eso es brillante, Harry! ¡Ya era tiempo de que te aplicaras realmente! Empezaba a preocuparme acerca de cómo te ibas a convertir en auror...

Harry, quien había estado asintiendo a lo largo del parloteo de ella, se congeló y estrechó los ojos.

¿Qué?

Ella pareció notar su desliz un poco después e intentó rectificar.

Oh, eso no es lo que quería decir...

¿No? ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir, Hermione?- bufó. Ella enrojeció-. ¡No lo puedo creer!- lanzó sus manos al aire, furioso-. Vaya día estoy teniendo. Primero toda la mierda con Pomfrey y Snape... y Malfoy... y ahora descubro que mi mejor amiga piensa que soy estúpido.

¡Nunca dije eso!- protestó ella, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho él-. Harry- musitó suavemente colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo-. ¿Qué ocurrió con Madame Pomfrey?- el apartó la mirada pero ella tomó su barbilla, obligándolo a enfrentarse a ella-. No tienes la Gripe Mágica, ¿verdad?

El muchacho de pelo Negro sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

¿Entonces qué...?- empezó Ron. Harry lo cortó.

No aquí.

Ron cambió su mirada confundida con una de comprensión mientras los tres tenían una silenciosa conversación con los ojos, antes que Harry se dirigiera a buscar su capa de invisibilidad.

Una vez de regreso, el trío partió rumbo a la Habitación de los Requerimientos.

°°°°°

Y bien...- preguntó Ron, sentado cómodamente en una de los lujosos sofás de la mini sala común-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermione lo miró.

Sinceramente, Ron, ¿no tienes nada de tacto?

Nup.

Urgh.

Los dos continuaron discutiendo, dejando a Harry planear cómo darle la noticia a sus dos mejores amigos.

"_Chicos, hay algo que necesito decirles_..."

No, eso era demasiado... usado. Quizás si fuera directo al punto.

"_Vale, no tengo la Gripe Mágica... lo que tengo es un caso grave de bebi-tis"_

Er, definitivamente no. Demasiado cursi para la situación

"_¿Ustedes has pensado alguna vez sobre tener niños?_"

Vago e indiferente. De nuevo, no era suficiente para afrontar la situación. Además, Ron podría pensar que estaba insinuando algo sobre su no-exactamente-existente relación con Hermione.

Estoy embarazado.

El silencio siguió a su espontánea explosión.

Oh, maldición, no quería decirlo así. De nuevo.

¿Qué?- Hermione fue la primera en hablar, mirando con preocupación a su mejor amigo.

Harry se abrazó a si mismo y repitió su dilema, usando varios eufemismos para ilustrar su punto.

Estoy embarazado- musitó, su voz sonando muy aguda a sus propios oídos-. Un pudding. Un panecillo horneado. Estoy esperando. Hay un bebé...

Su contraparte femenina lo interrumpió.

Vale. Ya me hice la imagen...

Ron se veía verde, y eligió hacer la misma pregunta que Harry había hecho en la mañana.

Pero... ¿cómo?

El Niño-Que-Vivió suspiró.

Er... es un poco largo de explicar... es más o menos el departamento de Mione. Algo sobre energías femeninas y hechizos...

Vale...- asintió el pelirrojo, luciendo todavía bastante desconcertado. Se reclinó sobre la costosa tapicería del sofá, pensando en el dilema de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras el reconocimiento de que su amigo debía haber necesitado una pareja para quedar embarazado entraba en su cerebro-. –Oye, compañero...- comenzó con cautela-. ¿Quién es... ya sabes?- hizo un gesto obsceno con las manos, y Harry luchó contra la urgencia de reír.

En realidad, hubiera reído si no hubiera temido tanto a esa pregunta.

Bueno, verán, eso también es complicado...

Hermione frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo así?

Harry raspó la punta de sus zapatos contra el piso, evitando los ojos de sus amigos.

Umm... yo... bien...

Se detuvo y respiró profundamente. Eras sus mejores amigos. Las dos personas más cercanas a él en todo el mundo. Merecían saberlo. Especialmente, en vista de que no lo habían abandonado a la mención de su pequeña sorpresa. Obligándose a regresar la vista hasta Hermione, lo intentó de nuevo.

Yo... yo estuve con Draco... pero él había tomado una Poción Multijugos y se veía como Snape... y, aparentemente, el suero avanzado que tomó era realmente fuerte, así que genéticamente era completamente Snape cuando él... cuando él...- no era capaz de decir las palabras 'se vino en mi interior'. Tragando, intentó suavizar el golpe, aún cuando sabía que su intento era en vano-. Bien... el bebé es de Snape.

¿QUÉ?- el gritó sonó extremadamente escandalizado. Por una vez, Harry no la culpó por el tono-. ¡Harry!- continuó la chica-. ¡Eso es espantoso! Es ilegal hacerse pasar por otra persona... pero transformarse completamente y crear un niño con su material genético...

El Niño-Que-Vivió frunció el ceño.

No fue nuestra intención.

¿Nunca pensaste en la posibles consecuencias?

Oh, por supuesto- espetó el chico de ojos verdes con sarcasmo-. Porque debería haber sabido que soy un completo monstruo- bufó-. Sinceramente, Hermione, soy un chico. ¿Como iba a suponer que era posible que echando un polvo quedara embarazado?

Ella lo miró con fiereza, exasperada, pero Ron se unió a la conversación, evitando la contestación de la chica.

Entonces, déjame entender esto- dijo el pelirrojo lentamente-. Dejaste que Malfoy...- hizo una mueca-, er... te tomara... luego de que él había bebido una poción y pretendía ser Snape... y ahora vas a tener un niño del Cretino Grasiento, y apuesto a que ninguno de ellos lo sabe.

Harry miró al piso y asintió enmudecido.

Compañero- la voz de Ron era tentativa. Harry suspiró.

Lo sé. Fui estúpido. Y tú te sientes realmente enfermo por el hecho de que fue Dra... Malfoy, y...

Ron suspiró con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza.

No- ante eso, los ojos de Harry se agitaron, desafiando a su mejor amigo, haciendo que Ron diera mancha atrás-. Vale, sí...pero eso no era lo que iba a decir- ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry, él se detuvo y generalizó-. Mira, cometiste un error. Nosotros, los tres- aquí miró significativamente a Hermione-, sabemos qué es eso. Y lo último que necesitas en este preciso momento es que te hagamos sentir peor- lanzó a su compañera otra mirada y ella se sonrojó avergonzada, hundiendo la cabeza al darse cuenta de la reprimenda. El joven Weasley continuó-: Está... cosa... nos va a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarnos, pero somos tus mejores amigos y Mione y yo estaremos aquí para ti. Hemos pasado juntos por cosas peores. Y, simplemente pienso- sonrió-, que tu niño será el primero de una nueva generación de Merodeadores; piensa en la ironía. El propio hijo de Snape trabajando contra él...

Yo no… no vos a volverlo en su contra… quiero decir, después de todo es suyo- suspiró y enterró la cara en sus manos-. ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? Tengo hasta el comienzo del séptimo año... pero Madame Pomfrey quería que le dijera hoy y simplemente... no pude. Él va a matarme.

Hermione se movió a su lado y frotó tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda.

No si quiere conservar al niño- le dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Harry levantó la vista hasta ella, arqueando una ceja interrogante-. Quiero decir...-ella suspiró-. El Profesor Snape no te va a matar, Harry. Pero supongo que estará un tanto... furioso, contigo y con Malfoy...

El muchacho moreno cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la suavidad del sofá, deseando que toda aquella situación fuera una pesadilla.

"_En cualquier momento abriré los ojos y estaré en mi cama de la Torre Gryffindor, y reiré de cuán loco fue mi sueño esta vez_" pensó con cansancio, mientras sentía un gran peso en el fondo del estómago, indicándole que lo que pensaba era sólo una ilusión.

¿Entonces, supongo que eso significa que te quedarás aquí durante el verano?- preguntó Ron después de unos cuantos minutos, trayendo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad-. Cómo tú mismo dijiste que nunca regresarías con tus tíos después de la batalla... y nosotros vamos a visitar a Charlie en Rumania, te iba a preguntar si querías venir con nosotros...

El Niño-Que-Vivió se giró hacia Hermione, aterrado ante el prospecto de pasar solo los próximos meses. Ella apartó la mirada, una triste expresión cubrió su rostro mientras sacudía la cabeza suavemente.

Mamá y papá van a viajar a Europa... me pidieron que fuera con ellos...

Oh... está bien- por supuesto; ella había estado hablando sobre el 'valor educativo' de su viaje durante los últimos meses. Harry suspiró-. Entonces supongo que eso me deja a mí aquí- miró el reloj y se paró, Ron y Hermione lo imitaron-. Probablemente sea lo más seguro... De cualquier modo, todavía hay unas cuantas facciones 'matemos a Potter' por ahí

Sus mejores amigos asintieron taciturnos y Ron palmeó su hombro.

Vas a estar bien, compañero. Habla con Dumbledore sobre eso, él lo arreglará.

Exacto- asintió la chica del trío-. No debes pasar solo los próximos meses y todos los cambios que se avecinan. Él nunca dejará que eso pase.

Vale, ellos tenían un punto... Harry asintió.

Está bien... cualquier cosa es mejor que pasar solo con esto- rió, y la risa sonó hueca, incluso a sus propios oídos-. Merlín, incluso pasar tiempo con Filch suena mejor que estar los próximos meses solo...

°°°°°

¿Qué?- gritó Harry, la siguiente mañana temprano-. ¡NO! ¡Quedarme solo es mejor que quedarme con... con él!

De veras, mi muchacho, la compañía de Severus es bastante placentera fuera de las horas escolares- dijo el Director, tratando de apaciguarlo.

Harry había temido hablar con el anciano y ahora las cosas no pintaban bien para él. Oh, claro, Dumbledore lo había felicitado por el inesperado giro de los eventos, y le había asegurado que ellos no afectarían demasiado a sus estudios, pero luego le había soltado la noticia de que él, Harry James Potter, pasaría las vacaciones de verano en Snape Manor. Con Snape.

Señor, con el debido respeto... ¡él y yo nos despreciamos mutuamente!

¿De veras, señor Potter?- la inconfundible voz del Maestro de Pociones surgió tras él-. Yo tenía la impresión de que el sentimiento no era mutuo, no de parte de usted- él estaba ahora a la vista de Harry y sonrió débilmente-. A menos que los rumores, que usted nunca luchó por negar, fueran falsos...

El Gryffindor sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían, y miró con desprecio al mago mayor.

Un momentáneo lapsus de locura, señor. Créame cuando le digo que hace tiempo me recuperé de ese error de juicio.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Severus fijo su mirada en el tirante abdomen de Harry.

De hecho.

En ese momento, el Niño Que Vivió no deseaba otra cosa eliminar la engreída expresión del rostro del hombre. Sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír, asegurándose de que su mirada pareciera tan torcida como fuera posible.

"_Oh, Severus Snape" _pensaba débilmente. "_Si tú supieras, no lucirías tan seguro de ti mismo" _. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron un segundo antes de agregar: "_Claro, entonces querrías estrangularme hasta morir... pero eso sería bastante comprensible..."_

El Director juntó sus palmas, aparentemente encantado por el hecho de que ninguno de los otros magos hubiera maldecido todavía.

Bien, entonces creo que está decidido. Harry, te puedes ir. Deseo hablar con Severus en privado... Espero que ambos estén aquí media hora después de que los carruajes hayan partido a fin de año. Buena suerte con tus exámenes.

Aceptando el despido, Harry agradeció a Dumbledore, asintió fríamente en dirección de Snape, y salió escaleras abajo.

°°°°°°

¡Hey, Potter!

El Gryffindor se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se giró lentamente para enfrentar al dueño de la voz.

Malfoy- suspiró-. ¿Qué quieres?

¿Un beso de buena suerte para el juego de esta noche?- el rubio sonrió débilmente-. Después de todo, esta vez lo vas a necesitar.

Harry sintió ganas de gritar. Se había tenido que retirar del equipo debido a su condición, dejando a Ron elaborando una excusa y lidiando con los insultos. Y, para peores males, el juego decisivo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin sería esa noche.

No hay posibilidad- replico eventualmente, acallando sus emociones-. Además, no voy a jugar esta noche. "_O nunca más, al parecer_"

Draco juntó las cejas confuso y verdaderamente preocupado.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

A pesar de sus continuas riñas, ambos chicos sabían que eran los únicos competidores reales para el otro. Que Harry rehusara jugar en el partido decisivo significaba que algo realmente malo estaba pasando con él. Estaba renunciando al juego y a la copa.

En favor de Slytherin.

Potter- el Slytherin insistió cuando el otro permaneció en silencio-. Harry- trato de nuevo con desesperación-. ¿Por qué vas a lanzar a la basura cualquier oportunidad de ganar la copa? Quiero decir, si no juegas, ni siquiera vale la pena que Slytherin se esfuerce, vamos a ganar.

¿Eso es un cumplido, Malfoy?- Harry medio sonrió.

Draco sonrió.

No te acostumbres, Potter- hubo un breve lapso de silencio antes que preguntara una vez más-. Pero, sinceramente, ¿por qué?

Pomfrey me mataría si me subo a una escoba en este momento.

¿Y eso por qué?- el rubio estrechó los ojos peligrosamente-. Seguramente la Gripe...

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron en derrota. Estaba enfermo de tanto mentir.

No tengo Gripe, Draco.

¿Oh?

Escucha... las paredes tienen oídos... caminemos...

La extraña pareja caminó en silencio por los corredores, antes de salir completamente del edificio. Minutos después estaban sentados a la orilla del lago, donde Harry tomó un par de guijarros planos y procedió a lanzarlos de forma que saltaron cruzando la lisa superficie del lago, dejando pequeñas ondas en su estela.

Entonces, Harry- habló Draco finalmente, reclinando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol-. ¿Estabas diciendo...?

El Niño Que Vivió miró hacia el agua.

Yo estoy... mierda, esto es difícil... ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a toda la escuela?- giró sus ojos suplicantes hacia su antiguo rival. El rubio estaba desconcertado por la debilidad que estaba desplegando el otro joven y asintió, esperando una explicación. Harry tragó, y volteó la vista hacia el calamar gigante.

Yo... bien... aparentemente, voy a ser padre.

Hubo un silencio detrás de él y, cautelosamente, giró la cabeza para enfrentarse con un muy confundido Malfoy.

Pero… tú eres gay- dijo Draco lentamente-. ¿Y cómo el que subas a una escoba afecta el hecho de que hayas puesto tu 'panecillo' a hornear?

Um, quizás debería decirlo de otra manera... verás- Harry se sentó al lado del otro chico y jugueteó con unas tiras de hierba-, yo... um... voy a ser padre... en el sentido de que voy a ser la madre- el rubio pareció incluso más confundido. Harry suspiró. Quizás era preferible simplemente soltarlo, tal como había hecho con sus dos mejores amigos-. Estoy embarazado, Draco.

¿Tú estás- el poco color que tenía el pálido rostro desapareció-...oh, Merlín... yo lo hice... es mío?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sí, tú lo hiciste... pero, al mismo tiempo, no es tuyo.

Un poco del antiguo Draco regresó en ese instante.

¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Cómo es eso de que yo intervine en el asunto pero no es mío?

Bueno, al menos no estaba preguntando cómo había logrado concebir en primer lugar.

El Gryffindor suspiró.

¿Recuerdas el suero avanzado? Aparentemente era realmente fuerte. Te convertiste en Snape completamente. Incluso tus... er... pequeños nadadores.

Draco estaba demasiado aturdido como para comentar el despliegue de ingenuidad de Harry.

Joder.

Ahí fue donde esto empezó.

No te hagas el listo conmigo, Potter.

Si hubiera sido listo contigo, Malfoy, no hubiera estado de acuerdo con ese estúpido plan en primer lugar.

No te oí quejarte durante el acto.

Harry enrojeció y trató de fruncir el ceño.

Pues me quejo ahora.

Es un poco tarde para eso.

¿Acaso piensas que no lo sé?

El Niño Que Vivió cayó contra el árbol y corrió su mano a través del cabello, claramente angustiado.

Va a matarnos a ambos, lo sabes. Y no sé cómo decírselo. Quiero decir, voy a pasar todo el verano en la Mansión, con él... Estoy completamente jodido.

Draco sonrió.

Creo que ya lo dijiste, pero permíteme reiterarlo. Ahí fue donde esto empezó.

Oh, cállate.

°°°°°°

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Director, Albus Dumbledores estaba hablando con el Profesor de Pociones sobre el ir más allá del deber al tomar a Harry Potter bajo su protección durante las vacaciones.

Debo decir, Severus- admitió el anciano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-, que tu generosa oferta de anoche me pilló desprevenido. No es exactamente un secreto que tú y el joven Potter han tenido relaciones bastante espinosas en el pasado.

Snape dio satisfacción al Director sonriendo levemente mientras sorbía su té.

De hecho. Sin embargo, el muchacho me habló de su... condición... por su propia iniciativa, sin esperar a que Poppy informara de las nuevas noticias en la noche; una acción que encuentro bastante extraña.

Ah- Albus asintió, sabiamente-. Así que te auto designaste como cuidador del chico. Es otro proyecto-mascota, Severus?

El Jefe de Slytherin se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

Un viejo espía necesita algo con que entretenerse durante los meses habitualmente aburridos.

Y me atrevería a decir que Harry te mantendrá alerta.

Severus asintió suavemente y regresó su atención a la taza de té, permitiendo que su mirada vagara por la desordenada habitación. Sacudió la cabeza ante los numerosos retratos dormidos, y se preguntó cómo cualquiera de los viejos tontos habían logrado dirigir la escuela si eran tan propensos al agotamiento, antes de volverse a estudiar los diversos objetos de los armarios. La Espada de Gryffindor, el Sombrero Seleccionador, una pluma elaborada de lo que el sospechaba era una de las plumas de la cola de Fawkes ... y la lista seguía.

Movió la mirada hacia los terrenos, que se podían ver a través de la ventana de la Torre; de pronto captó algo con su vista de halcón, y perezosamente empezó a inspeccionar la escena con más detalle. Con la más cercana inspección, casi escupe su té por la sorpresa.

Después de todo, ciertamente no esperaba ver a Potter y Malfoy en el lago, involucrados en lo que a simple vista parecía una conversación seria y cortés.

¿Descubriste algo interesante, Severus?- preguntó Dumbledore, sonriendo feliz.

Bastante- Snape se paró y se dirigió hacia la ventana, lanzando un encantamiento de ampliación para observar mejor-. Parece que al señor Potter y al señor Malfoy no les desagrada estar juntos en el grado que habíamos asumido.

Como era predecible, los ojos de Albus brillaron.

¿Es en realidad tan sorprendente?- preguntó-. Los dos son parecidos.

De hecho. Aunque, creo que fueron sus semejanzas las que hicieron que chocaran tan violentamente.

Quizás simplemente están madurando, mi muchacho- el Director palmeó afectuosamente la espalda de su antiguo pupilo-. Me parece recordar a James y a ti poniendo a un lado sus diferencias al final de sus estudios.

Severus lanzó al viejo mago una mirada fulminante.

Por tu solicitud, Albus. Malfoy y Potter está juntos voluntariamente. La situación no es igual.

La amenaza de Voldemort desapareció, y ambos chicos han probado dónde descansan sus lealtades... con su padre incapaz de controlarlo, Draco ha sido capaz de reinventarse a si mismo...-Albus convocó un dulce mientras hablaba-. Y Harry es una buena persona; cree en las segundas oportunidades.

El Maestro de Pociones sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

Sinceramente, Albus, tus divagaciones son tan dulces que enferman...- echó un vistazo a los terrenos-. Y sobreestimas a tus estudiantes. Potter y Malfoy son alborotadores naturales. La noción que tienen de llevarse bien me preocupa. Merlín sabrá que clase de situaciones estarán maquinando.

El Director rió entre dientes.

Puede ser cierto que ocasionalmente he sobreestimado a mis estudiantes, sin embargo, con más frecuencia que no, tú los has subestimado, Severus. Los dos chicos pueden haber desarrollado una genuina amistad y estar simplemente conversando sobre Quidditch...- sus ojos brillaron felices-. Y, en su condición recién descubierta, confío en que Harry no seguirá estando dispuesto a ponerse en peligro con cualquier tipo de comportamiento revoltoso.

Yo no aseguraría nada con Potter, ni con Malfoy- gruñó el Slythrin-. Y seguiré observándolos, hasta que descubra la causa exacta de tan bizarro comportamiento.

Dumbledore se rió de su antiguo estudiante, y asintió como una manera de seguirle la corriente.

En ese caso, Severus, te deseo suerte en estas vacaciones- rió, su tupido bigote blanco moviéndose en señal de regocijo-. Tengo la certeza de que el joven señor Potter te mantendrá entretenido, por decir lo menos.

Severus llevó su copa hasta los labios y sonrió levemente.

De hecho.

°°°°°°

Los siguientes días pasaron volando, como entre una neblina borrosa. Harry rezaba porque el tiempo pasara lentamente, no tenía deseos de alejarse de sus amigos y pasar meses con Severus Snape. Pero, desafortunadamente, el tiempo se evaporó frente a sus ojos y, demasiado pronto, se encontró parado en los escalones de piedra de la entrada de Hogwarts, aferrado a Hermione con su vida.

Por favor, no te vayas- suplicó, las lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos-. No puedo hacer esto... te necesito... los necesito.

Había descubierto que la estratagema emocional lograba maravillas con su compañera, quien estaba encantada con el pensamiento del bebé de Harry. Lo cuidaba constantemente con cariño maternal, y siempre se aseguraba que Harry tuviera todo lo que su bebé y él necesitaran.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía que el intento de chantaje emocional estaba fallando.

Ella sacudió su tupida cabeza.

Lo lamento, Harry, de verdad. Pero tengo que irme. Ambos estarán completamente bien con el Profesor Snape. Y les dará tiempo de acostumbrarse uno al otro... especialmente con tú-sabes-que- miró hacia su abdomen significativamente-. Puedes descubrir que realmente te las puedes arreglar con él, si le das una oportunidad.

Antes de que nos mate, querrás decir- replicó Harry enojado. Esta contestación probó ser un error pues hizo que Hermione plantara sus manos sobre sus caderas y se lanzara en un discurso sobre decisiones, acciones y aceptación de las consecuencias.

...y sabes muy bien que no puedes culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo, Harry- estaba diciendo, moviendo las manos al tiempo que hablaba, haciendo eco de los sentimientos iniciales de Madame Pomfrey-. Y sencillamente no puedes culparlo si termina un tanto... enojado contigo. Merlín, imagino como estaría yo en su lugar. No puedes negarle el derecho a esa clase de reacción. Y definitivamente no estás en posición de enojarte con él por nada.

El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Estaba-Comenzando-A-Arrepentirse suspiró. Su amiga tenía razón. Siempre tenía la maldita razón. Una frecuente extensión de ser una insufrible sabelotodo , tal como Snape la había catalogado los pasados años. Sin embargo, sabía que ella no quería herirlo ni menospreciarlo. Estaba simplemente actuando en función de sus mejores intereses, sinceramente, rehusándose a permitir que él se regodeara en su auto-compasión. Recordándole la dura realidad de la situación que él mismo se había buscado.

Aún así, su actitud le irritaba.

Lo sé- dijo eventualmente, su tono frío en cierta forma-. Yo soy quien resulté jodido, en sentido figurado y literal. Y ya tengo bastante con recordármelo cada día, sin tener que escuchar que tú me lo restriegues una y otra vez.

La chica de tupido cabello estaba deshecha y, en cierto forma, él se sentía culpable por haber herido sus sentimientos. Pero no lo bastante como para que suspendiera su diatriba. Oh, no. Se sentía abandonado. Se sentía solo. Era malinterpretado, siempre el marginado y siempre tratado con condescendencia. Especialmente por una Hermione-sollozante-Granger.

Sabes las respuestas a todo, ¿verdad?- continuó, sonando increíblemente sarcástico-. Pero, realmente, no las tienes. No tienes ni la más débil idea de cómo me siento. Cómo me he sentido siempre. No sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar- ella se movió para protestar y él alzó la mano para detener su intento-. No, por una vez tú escucharás y yo hablaré.

Ella cerró la boca y él consiguió el coraje para continuar.

No sabes lo que es crecer en un hogar abusivo, verte libre y entonces tener que regresar cada año mientras otros niños pasaban sus vacaciones rodeados de amor, de gente que los cuidaba. Y realmente no sabes qué es perder continuamente a la gente a quien amas- pensó en loas padres que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer, en el padrino que murió prácticamente por su propia mano, y los miembros de la Orden que murieron tratando de protegerlo-, una y otra vez. Realmente no sabes- tomó un respiro, como si considerara el resto de su filipica-... nada de nada importante. Sólo sabes lo que está en los libros. Nada sustancial. Nada real.

Ahora, ella lloraba y, aunque él sabía que era el causante de su dolor, no podía arrepentirse de su estallido. No podía pedirle disculpas. Después de todo... sería inútil; había sentido cada palabra dicha, a pesar de que hubiera podido suavizar un poco el golpe.

Bien- ella se atragantó, frotando sus ojos con furia-. Ahora que está todo aclarado... sé al menos una cosa de valor práctico- escupió la palabras y sus ojos, ahora desprovistos de lágrimas, brillaron con ira y dolor-. Sé que desde ahora me quedaré al margen de tus asuntos. No tendrás que preocuparte porque me inmiscuya en cosas que ya no entiendo.

Y, con eso, giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y trepó en el carruaje más cercano.

Harry, todavía recuperándose de la liberación de sus muchas emociones reprimidas, la observó partir, una lágrima solitaria escapando de la esquina de su ojo.

Mientras los carruajes abandonaban los terrenos, y su enojo amainaba, el Gryffindor se sintió más miserable que nunca.

Entonces, el abrumador sentimiento del remordimiento lo pateó, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran bajo la presión de una conciencia culpable. Y, en ese momento, sintió que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por retirar todas aquellas horribles cosas... hacer que el dolor de ella se alejara.

Así que no fue una sorpresa que estuviera sollozando cuando Snape llegó eventualmente y lo encontró acurrucado hecho una bola, clamando porque la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, suplicando porque Hermione regresara y lo tranquilizara, y rezando porque su hijo no nacido estuviera lejos, de forma que nunca pudiera tener oportunidad de herirlo como inevitablemente hería a todos.

Continuará...

Hola a todos. Lamentamos muchísimo la demora en esta historia, pero la autora se desapareció durante bastante tiempo e incluso cambió su nick. Hace poco la encontramos de nuevo, con esta historia bastante avanzada, así que ahora la iremos traduciendo periódicamente, como nuestras otras traducciones. Mil gracias por su paciencia al esperar. Besitos. Maria y Ali

Lily potter: Pues en este capítulo no hay mucho entendimiento entre ellos, pero Sev se lo va a llevar de vacaciones, veremos qué pasa. Besitos.

Azalea: Vaya, que bueno que se cumplieron tus suposiciones, nosotras estábamos despistadillas totales jeje. Se lo diremos a la autora en cuanto la pesquemos. Ahora van a estar juntos todas las vacaciones, a ver que pasa . Besitos

Ana Rickman: Sabrás que yo (Ali) pensé lo mismo que tú, pero no, el del asunto fue Draco, pero el bebé es completamente Snape (los nadadores eran marca snape .) Ojala nos sigas apoyando en esta historia. Besitos.

Marla: Sip, la pareja es definitivamente Harry/Sev, y ahora sí la está continuando en firme. Besitos.

Txiri: Pues sí, la poción cambió todo y los pequeños nadadores eran snape de cabeza a rabo . Aún falta un poco para que Sev se entere que el bebé es suyo. Besitos

Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Gracias amiguita, no importa el tamaño sino la buena voluntad. Besitos.

Hari-Hari: hola amiga, al fin la autora recomenzó con la historia, esperamos que estés tan contenta como nosotras por ello. Lo sentimos por Draco, pero este es un Harry/Sev total. Besitos.

Gala Snape: Aún tenemos que esperar a ver qué va a hacer Sev, habrá que tener paciencia. Por lo pronto van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y fue idea de Sev, ¿qué tal?. Besitos

Rikana: Disculpa la demora, pero la autora se había desaparecido. Ahora empezaremos a traducirlo periódicamente. Besitos

Little My: Pues no sabemos si leas esto, hace mucho que no sabemos de ti. En todo caso, esperamos te guste la continuación. Besitos.

Sakura cp: la verdad es que la chica estuvo desaparecida un tiempo, pero está actualizando de nuevo, bajo el nick de

Kirai: De nada, esperamos que te siga gustando. Besitos.

Yandros: Es un placer traducirlo. Disculpa la demora pero la autora estuvo mucho sin actualizar y luego perdimos su pista. Besitos.

DRUSILA: Gracias, le diremos a la autora. Besitos.

Anna potter: disculpa, pero la autora estuvo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y luego lo hizo con otro nick. Besitos

Gabykinomoto: Lindo apodo, aunque no sabemos cuanto le guste a nuestro adusto profesor . Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo. Besitos.

SmoothNcreamy: the author change her nickname. Before she was Cha Cha Chica and now she is Molvanian Queen In Exilie, but she is the same person. Kisses


	4. A la deriva

Afterglow

Autora: Molvanian Queen In Exilie, antes llamada Cha Cha Chica

Traductoras: Alima21

Esta historia está clasificada R por una razón, gente, tengan eso en mente! Además, ADVERTENCIA¡SLASH Y MPREG¡SI ESTO TE MOLESTA, SAL AHORA!

**Capítulo 4 **

**A la deriva**

¡Potter!- siseó Severus, mirando amenazadoramente los largos escalones de piedra-. ¡Deje de llorar en este instante¿Se le ha ocurrido, a ese denso cerebro suyo, que el Director fijó una cita por una razón?

Ante la voz del hombre mayor, Harry levantó la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos esmeralda, habitualmente llenos de calidez y ánimo, estaban sin vida.

Lo siento, señor. No fue mi int...- hipó-...tención ser una carga- cerró los ojos y permitió que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Dando rienda suelta a sus emociones, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza-. Es lo que he sido siempre, lo sé...

Snape bufó por lo bajo, sacudido internamente por la conducta del mocoso. Sin embargo, el chico _debía _saber que no recibiría ninguna simpatía... no del maestro de pociones, a ningún nivel, lo que condujo a Snape a la casi impactante revelación de que quizás esto era un grito de auxilio. Y si _eso _era así... ¿podría él, Severus-el cretino grasiento-Snape, ayudarlo?

No sin luchar.

Le exijo que deje de revolcarse en la autocompasión- espetó, descendiendo al nivel del joven mago-. No es momento de este vergonzoso y doloroso despliegue de humillación- por supuesto, se estaba refiriendo a _su _humillación al tener que hablar deliberadamente con el pequeño sollozante.

Naturalmente, hizo a un lado la idea de que él había propuesto deliberadamente ser el guardián del Gryffindor durante el verano.

Harry intentó controlar los sollozos que estaban haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara una vez más, y se obligó a mirar al Maestro de Pociones.

Lo siento tanto- logró dejar salir antes que otro ataque de llanto escapara-. Lo siento tanto...

Definitivamente lo sentirá si no termina con ese estúpido comportamiento y regresa a la oficina del Director Dumbledore conmigo- se deslizó la respuesta desde los labios de Severus sin dudarlo un segundo.

"_No" _anhelaba gritar Harry. _"No lo haría. No hay un modo posible que pudiera sentirlo más de lo que lo lamento justo ahora." _Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue emitir un estrangulado aullido y sacudir la cabeza.

Oh, por Merlín, Potter- suspiró el Jefe de Slytherin, entendiendo que el único modo de calmar al disgustado joven sería humillándose a si mismo-. Si continua comportándose de esta manera, no está haciendo ningún favor, ni a usted ni a su bebé no nacido- habló con suavidad, sonando como si le preocupara que el mocoso Potter y su prole estuvieran saludables en todos los aspectos.

El llanto de Harry cesó al instante, y sus ojos se abrieron en lo que sólo se podía describir como impacto. Severus luchó contra la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso era tan sorprendente que él pudiera ser gentil y considerado? Otra mirada a la estupefacta expresión del rostro de su estudiante le confirmó que sí, en realidad, lo era. Con otro suspiro continuó en su papel de '_Sentimental Snape' _haciendo una nota mental de amenazar al mocoso para hacerle prometer que nunca mencionaría esto a nadie.

Al contrario de lo que pueda creer, Potter, no soy ningún tirano y, si durante estas vacaciones siente la necesidad de discutir el asunto que lo está preocupando, no me alejaré.

Y, mientras el mocoso siguiera en su actitud testaruda, nunca tendría que hacer honor a esa promesa.

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Harry estaban lejos de conseguir su confianza o energía positiva. De hecho, mientras Snape le hablaba, un sentimiento de culpa aún mayor fluía a través de sus sentidos. Después de todo, el hombre estaba destruyendo su imagen de 'cretino malvado' para tratar de ayudarlo, de hacer que El-dolor-en –el-trasero-de-Snape Potter se sintiera mejor.

_Éste _era el hombre real de quien Harry se había enamorado, a pesar del hecho de que nunca había sido testigo de su acción. Él sabía, de alguna extraña forma, después de presenciar como el hombre se suavizara ligeramente en clases, que Snape era una persona de buen corazón. Y él había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de hacerse su amigo, a causa de la aventura amorosa _ilegal _que tuvo con Draco. No sólo eso, sino que sabía que su niño nonato se vería privado de su otro padre, y ni siquiera de un padre cruel y malvado, sino de uno que podría ser amoroso, gentil y preocupado (si el actual comportamiento de Snape era un indicativo) bajo circunstancias 'normales'.

Otro torrente de lágrimas cayó de los ojos de Harry cuando el último pensamiento se filtró en su cerebro. Había arruinado la vida de su niño incluso antes de empezar, todo por su egoísmo. Todo porque había logrado realizar sus propias fantasías egoístas. Todo porque había anhelado, _sólo por un momento, _sentirse deseado y _necesitado _por el único hombre que jamás lo miraría con otra cosa que desprecio.

_Pero no te está mirando con desprecio **ahora**¿verdad? _La pequeña voz en la cabeza de Harry decidió interrumpir, haciendo que el adolescente mirara al hombre cuyos genes estaba compartiendo su niño. _No, no lo está. Y él te **escuchará. **_Era cierto...pero por otra parte, Snape no tenía manera de saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba disgustando a Harry. Y cuando lo descubriera... Se estremeció al pensar en su reacción. No que no lo mereciera, la verdad. Pero, viendo el comportamiento pasado de Harry¿sería capaz de no juzgar mal o maltratar al niño que era genéticamente suyo? Probablemente no. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que Harry no debía al menos tratar de enmendar sus errores. Y podría, de hecho, comenzar por disculparse por este comportamiento tan vergonzoso, y luego tratar de avanzar el resto de las vacaciones.

Sorbiendo por la nariz y enrojeciendo, trago cuanto pudo sus sollozos y se obligo a reunirse con la calculadora mirada de Snape.

Lo... lo lamento, Profesor...- luchó por levantarse del piso mientras hablaba-. No sé que me pasó- respirando profundamente, se obligó a aparentar calma y orden-. No merezco su amabilidad- esta parte, sentía que era la más verdadera-, y prometo que haré lo que pueda para arreglar todo en este aspecto- tenía mucho que arreglar, mas de lo que Snape, posiblemente, podría imaginar-. Y... y juro que est...esto no volverá a pasar.

Observando al chico con cautela, Severus se elevó en toda su estatura y asintió fríamente.

De hecho- giró rápidamente, dirigiéndose con elegancia hacia el castillo-. Vamos entonces, Potter. El Director ya se ha visto obligado a esperar demasiado tiempo.

°°°°°°

Harry suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama. Aunque rápidamente, ya Snape le había mostrado la mansión y los terrenos, y había establecido claramente las áreas que estaban estrictamente prohibidas. A pesar del tamaño de la finca, apenas le había tomado una hora el Maestro de Pociones arrastrar a Harry alrededor de la propiedad, repartiendo órdenes, antes de ocultarse en su estudio privado, dejando a su estudiante que se 'entretuviera' solo. Y se había entretenido solo, con pensamientos de Hermione, Ron y de si alguno de ellos le volvería a hablar, ya que seguramente Ron había sido informado, numerosas veces, en el tren a casa, de cuan cruel había sido su supuesto 'mejor amigo'.

Harry dejó escapar un sollozo. Se sentía, una vez más, culpable y miserable. Hermione había tenido razón en enojarse con él, y no podría culparla si eligiera ignorarlo, pero el simple pensamiento de que ello pasara traía lágrimas a los ojos del Chico-Que-Vivió, y hacía que su pecho se encogiera del modo más doloroso. No que él no lo mereciera, por supuesto. Después de todo, había sido positivamente _desagradable... _y realmente no sabía _por qué_. Sus manos derivaron lentamente hacia su abdomen y comenzó a frotarlo de manera inconsciente.

Entonces lo golpeó un pensamiento. ¿Podría haber sido ese exabrupto de carácter hormonal? _Eso _tenía sentido. Después de todo, desde que quedó embarazado había estado malhumorado... pero no había hecho una conexión hasta ahora. ¡Oh, cómo esperaba que Hermione también la hiciera!

_¡Por supuesto que la hará! _Gorjeó la voz dentro de su cabeza. _¿Desde que la conoces, cuándo has visto que guarde algún rencor sin primero analizar lógicamente la situación?_

Tenía que admitirlo, su cerebro tenía un buen punto. Pero de cualquier modo se aseguraría de enviarle una lechuza disculpándose, sólo para hacer lo correcto.

°°°°°°

Severus se sentó en su escritorio, un ceño fruncido adornando su rostro. Estaba frustrado. Frustrado con Potter por comportarse de esa manera inquietante y frustrado consigo mismo por preocuparse por eso. ¿Qué, por Merlín, tenía el mocoso que le intrigaba de esa maldita manera? Ciertamente no era su personalidad Gryffindor, o su comportamiento, ni siquiera su actual predicamento. No, era algo que el Slytherin no podía señalar, y que lo estaba enloqueciendo más allá de lo creíble, lo que, por supuesto, era el epicentro de un ciclo exasperante.

¡Por Merlín, incluso había tratado de _conversar _con el mocoso¡Esta creciente preocupación por la salud y seguridad del joven mago era ridícula¿Por qué él, Severus-Potter es un dolor en mi trasero-Snape, daría dos knuts porque el chico fuera feliz o no?

_Porque dejaste que él se metiera bajo tu piel, _respondió su mente. _Por eso._

Y, mientras testimoniaba su creciente locura, puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta a su monólogo interno.

Maldición, por supuesto que había dejado que Potter se metiera bajo su piel. Lo que _realmente _deseaba saber era _por qué_

Amo Snape, señor...-una pequeña voz interrumpió sus reflexiones-... siento mucho molestarlo...

El hombre miró a su elfo.

¿Qué ocurre, Kreeper?- preguntó suavemente, observando a la criatura, que se movía nerviosamente, con expectación.

Kreeper estrujó sus manos nerviosamente. Esa no era una buena señal. Las peores sospechas de Snape fueron confirmadas cuando el elfo habló nuevamente.

Es el señor Harry Potter, señor... Él no le dice a Kreeper por qué está triste... ¡No le dice a Kreeper qué puede hacer para que se sienta más cómodo!

_El pobre chico. _La voz interna de Snape arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo. _Todavía manipulando por llamar la atención, sin duda_

Suspiró.

No te preocupes por el señor Potter, Kreeper- le dijo al elfo, friccionando el puente de su aquilina nariz-. Él no está...bien...por el momento- levantó una mano para silenciar el intento de hablar del elfo-. Y no, todavía no hay nada que puedas hacer por él.

Kreeper bajó las orejas, en señal de tristeza y derrota. Tímidamente, levantó la vista hacia su amo, una pregunta jugueteando en sus arrugados labios.

¿El señor Harry Potter se pondrá mejor?

Severus permitió que una pequeña sonrisa agraciara sus facciones. Kreeper era un elfo doméstico mimado; se le había suministrado un uniforme apropiado y siempre se le había tratado con amabilidad... ¡Incluso la propia madre de Snape le había ofrecido un salario! Por tanto no era sorprendente que el elfo sintiera que tenía libertad de pensamiento y acción.

Con el tiempo, Kreeper, él estará bien.

Siempre que hablaba con el elfo doméstico, los pensamientos del Profesor de Pociones derivaban hacia su madre. Ella realmente respetaba a la criatura... Snape tenía la certeza de que incluso consideraba a Kreeper como un miembro más de la familia. Su tierna sonrisa se ensanchó. Su madre había sido un alma tierna. En realidad, nunca comprendió como había llegado a 'relacionarse' con su padre.

Su padre.

Severus frunció el entrecejo. El hombre había sido un completo tirano. Había sido arrogante, exigente y abusivo. De hecho, había sido un verdadero Mortifago. Uno de los del círculo original, para ser preciso.

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

Después de todo, sabía lo que implicaba tal posición. Él mismo había estado ahí numerosas veces. Por la Causa de Dumbledore. Se enfureció al pensar que su propio padre había participado de buena gana en la violación y asesinatos despiadados de incontables muggles y nacidos de muggle por igual. Qué él había _disfrutado _tal comportamiento.

Por tanto, en realidad no era difícil de creer que hubiera acabado con la vida de su propia esposa sin siquiera pensarlo. Así que su madre había muerto a manos de su esposo, después que ella descubriera la impactante verdad.

Y luego había tenido la audacia de exigir que Severus, por aquel entonces con apenas dieciséis años, dispusiera de sus restos.

Había sido este incidente el que empujara a Severus dentro de la vida del espionaje. Todo lo que había hecho por la Luz, lo había hecho en nombre de su pobre madre.

Amo Snape¿se siente bien?- la vacilante voz de Kreeper interrumpió sus reflexiones por segunda vez en el día.

Miró hacia abajo, al elfo.

Estoy bastante bien, Kreeper, gracias.

El elfo doméstico hizo una señal de alivio.

Es muy bueno saberlo- replicó, sus orejas aleteando con el alegre balanceo de su cabeza-. Kreeper estaba preocupado de que el amo se sintiera indispuesto, igual que el señor Harry Potter.

El Maestro de Pociones se permitió una leve sonrisa ante la ingenuidad del elfo. Ciertamente, Kreeper no sabía los detalles de la 'enfermedad' de Potter, pero se sentía vagamente divertido de pensar que él pudiera 'contraerla'.

Déjame asegurarte, Kreeper, que no hay ninguna posibilidad, en absoluto, de que yo contraiga la _desafortunada _afección de Potter.

De hecho, se había rendido, muchos años antes, a la evidencia de que la línea Snape moriría con él. Por supuesto, al principio le había resultado doloroso, al darse cuenta que tendría que pasar su vida solo, pues cualquier pareja que eligiera estaría en constante peligro... sin contar con que no podría prometerle que regresaría de sus misiones de una pieza, si es que regresaba. Una vida así no habría sido justa para otra alma. Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

O, al menos, así lo sentía.

Era cierto, a los treinta y seis todavía era joven, especialmente siendo un mago. Pero se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Y no era sólo eso. Sabía que podría aprender a compartir su hogar, pero también sabía lo que los demás pensaban sobre él. Sabía cómo lo veían. Un Mortífago. Un hombre no mejor de lo que había sido su padre. Así que se protegía, cansado de que cualquiera que sentía un leve interés por él, frecuentemente lo cambiaban ante su carácter cruel y gruñón, que sus estudiantes tan bien conocían, y que usaba para protegerse de posibles cortejantes.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, se dio cuenta de que el elfo seguía parloteando a su lado.

...eso es muy bueno, Kreeper siempre está diciendo a los demás elfos que el Amo Snape nunca está indispuesto... el Amo Snape siempre fue un muy buen chico...

El mago suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Eso es todo, Kreeper?

El elfo lo miró con ojo crítico y él maldijo la memoria de su madre por permitir que la criatura tuviera tanta libertad a veces.

Severus suspiró.

¿Qué?- espetó.

Va a hablar con el señor Harry Potter¿verdad?- el tono del sirviente era acusador, como si supiera que su amo iba a ignorar la obvia angustia del joven a su cargo.

¡Qué más quisiera él!

Sí, Kreeper, iré a hablar con Potter- entrecerró los ojos y no se sorprendió cuando el elfo ignoró su mirada-. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Tenía la impresión de que la lechucería todavía necesita algunas reparaciones.

Murmurando, Kreeper desapareció, dejando a Severus reflexionando sobre cómo se suponía que animaría al maldito mocoso.

°°°°°°

Harry suspiró mientras enrollaba el pergamino, esperando contra toda esperanza, que Hermione lo pudiera leer, el lugar de botarlo en su enfado.

Cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar la oleada de culpa que amenazaba con abrumarlo. Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su estupor. Sabía que era Snape. Después de todo él era la única persona en la mansión, aparte de los elfos domésticos, y éstos, Harry lo había descubierto, no tocaban.

Está abierto, señor.

El Maestro de Pociones entró, sus ojos inspeccionando la habitación antes de posarse finalmente en el joven mago.

Confío en que haya encontrado su aposento aceptable.

Harry asintió como respuesta, ofreciéndole al Jefe de Slytherin una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Es maravilloso, Profesor. Nunca he estado en un sitio así, tan...- luchó por encontrar la palabra apropiada-...elegante- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y apartó la mirada, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado-. No merezco su hospitalidad.

Vaya- Severus arqueó una ceja-. ¿Y que lo llevó a esa conclusión?

Enfrentémoslo, señor- el Gryffindor se obligó a encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del otro-. Nunca he sido exactamente complaciente con usted- el hombre mayor se burló, como enfatizando que eso era una subestimación. Harry frunció el ceño y continuó-. No es como si alguno de nosotros hubiera dado oportunidad al otro. Y en lo personal, no lo culpo, después de ver cómo se comportó mi padre- miró hacia los jardines-. En su lugar, yo también me hubiera odiado.

Yo no lo _odio, _Potter. Ya no, en todo caso- Severus se sintió impulsado a ser honesto con el joven. Éste parecía sinceramente afligido por su comportamiento, y por el de su padre antes de él.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

Pero yo lo merezco... su desprecio, quiero decir. He hecho muchas cosas estúpidas, crueles- su mano bajó hasta su abdomen, capturando sin intención la atención de Severus. Ignorante de la mirada del mago mayor, continuó balbuceando-. Y de verdad lamento haber mirado en su pensadero el año pasado... no debería haberlo hecho... y no espero que me perdone... sólo quiero decirle que estoy arrepentido de todas las cosas malas que he hecho... y de todo lo que hizo mi papá, espero que no use eso contra nues...- se corrigió rápidamente- mi niño.

Snape suspiró. Sabía que había estado equivocado al juzgar al chico por su padre, no que lo fuera a admitir abiertamente, por supuesto, pero empezaría la existencia del mini-Potter con un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Tiene mi palabra, señor Potter.

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Gracias, Profesor Snape.

Una invisible sonrisa tiró de la esquina de la boca del Slytherin. Había descubierto parte de lo que encontrara tan intrigante en el mocoso.

Potter no temía luchar por lo que sentía que los demás necesitaban. Era imprudente, pero lo bastante astuto como para manipular la situación a su favor. Y era terriblemente sensitivo, y siempre lanzaba la última palabra.

Harry Potter era un Slytherin en ropas de Gryffindor.

Le recordó a una versión más joven de si mismo... sin las ropas de Gryffindor, naturalmente.

Quizás descubrir sus secretos no sería tan difícil y agotador después de todo.

°°°°°°

Profesor- se encontró Harry preguntando luego de tres semanas de vacaciones-. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que diera un vistazo a mi ensayo de Defensa?

Estaban sentados en la biblioteca, vagamente cómodos en su mutua compañía. Cierto que ya habían peleado varias veces, sobre cosas triviales, pero lentamente habían construido cierta clase de relación positiva. Esto complacía a Harry, pues estaba determinado a conseguir que el Slytherin aceptara a su niño como propio. Y complacía a Severus, quien estaba determinado a descubrir los secretos del Gryffindor.

Snape elevó una ceja en su dirección.

¿Está preparado para mi crítica?

He lidiado con eso por seis años, señor. Y le aseguro que usted está cerca de ser tan...severo...como Hermione.

Ah, Hermione. Todavía no había recibido respuesta. Trataba de decirse que ella debía estar muy ocupada con su viaje, pero, en su interior, estaba preocupado, y la culpa lo corroía. Severus observo que el rostro del muchacho decaía, luego de mencionar a la chica. Él apenas hablaba de la sabelotodo o el chico Weasley, y cuando lo hacía, un aire de tristeza parecía abrumarlo.

"No todo está bien en el paraíso" 

Se aclaró la garganta, y clavó su mirada en el joven mago.

¿Quizás siente que el tipo de crítica de la señorita Granger es más dolorosa porque su opinión realmente le importa?

El Gryffindor pareció considerarlo.

Supongo... pero, a pesar de lo que usted pueda pensar, su opinión ha sido más importante para mí en los últimos años... Incluso si ha sido un tanto...- captó la peligrosa mirada de su profesor y terminó rápidamente-...intimidante.

¿En serio, Potter?

Había algo en el modo de hablar del otro que hizo que Harry enrojeciera

Lo he respetado por algún tiempo, en realidad...quiero decir, por bastante tiempo antes...- dejó la oración en suspenso, no deseando especialmente admitir su indiscutible enamoramiento, a pesar del hecho de que realmente existía.

Snape, por su parte, decidió empujar al muchacho un poco más.

¿Antes de su _lapsus de locura, _Potter?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando escuchó sus propias palabras usadas contra él. Se sentía fatal.

Señor... no quise decir... Bien, yo dije eso por rencor...- adquirió un profundo tono carmesí pero siguió adelante-. Pero en realidad no fue un lapsus... Fue probablemente mi momento de mayor cordura- de nuevo, sin ser consciente, puso una mano en su estómago-. Esto...esto no fue un lapsus. Nunca lo será.

Y, con estas palabras, se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación, dejando tras él a un Maestro de Pociones increíblemente perplejo.

°°°°°°

Potter- Severus tocó la puerta de la habitación del muchacho la mañana siguiente-. Estoy consciente de que no desea hablar conmigo... Sin embargo, no es saludable que permanezca encerrado en su habitación.

No sólo eso, sino que estaba disgustando a Kreeper, lo cual era la razón _real _por la que se estaba comportando como tonto otra vez.

Esperó por una respuesta, pero no la recibió. Con creciente impaciencia, golpeó la puerta una vez más.

Potter, si no me contesta en este instante, no vacilaré en romper la puerta.

Ningún sonido de vida salió de la habitación. Trató con el tirador, y la puerta se abrió con facilidad. Al revisar la habitación, se dio cuenta que el joven a su cargo no se encontraba allí.

¿Potter?

Se escuchó un débil gemido proveniente del baño.

Siguiendo el sonido, Severus pronto encontró a Potter arrodillado frente a la poceta. Lucía espantoso; un brillo de sudor cubría su piel, y hacía que su cabello se aplastara contra su frente. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y estaban sombreados por círculos oscuros.

Vencido por una oleada de simpatía, Snape se acercó al chico, y convocó una toalla húmeda del lavabo. Se la tendió al joven mago, quien le lanzó una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa.

Gracias- graznó, secando su frente y las comisuras de sus labios. Luego, sin advertencia, otro ataque de náuseas lo golpeó y lo dejó desmadejado sobre el tazón de porcelana una vez más.

Severus estaba inseguro de lo que debía hacer. Sentía la urgencia de consolar al chico, pero eso iba contra todo lo que había aprendido y todo lo que sentía que él era.

Potter continuó con arcadas, y Snape podía ver como las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. Estaba llorando. Entonces, antes de saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando, su mano empezó a trazar suaves círculos sobre la espalda de Potter, en un intento de relajar sus doloridos músculos, y quizás, en algún nivel, ofrecerle apoyo.

Sintió la sorpresa del joven, antes que Potter se inclinara hacia el toque que le ofrecía consuelo.

Harry cerró los ojos, no deseando que Snape viera lo débil que en realidad se sentía. Rehusaba llorar. Su garganta hervía, su espalda dolía por haber estado inclinado tanto tiempo, y su estómago, sin tener nada más que expulsar, se agitaba de la manera más dolorosa. Pero no lo demostraría.

De repente había una mano en su espalda, trazando tranquilizadores círculos, aliviando sus adoloridos músculos, asegurándole que no estaba solo.

Se inclinó hacia el contacto. Saboreando el familiar toque. No sabía cuanto duraría, así que atesoró cada segundo en su memoria, deseando que los fuertes brazos lo envolvieran y lo abrazaran con fuerza.

La nausea cedió.

Él abrió los ojos, y alcanzó nuevamente la toalla, limpiándose un poco. La mano dejó su espalda y deseó llorar ante la pérdida el contacto.

Obligándose a mirar a su anfitrión, se sorprendió ante la preocupación enlazada a las orbes de obsidiana que lo miraban con fijeza.

Gracias- logró murmurar, su garganta constreñida con sus emociones, y quemando aún. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos e intentó parpadear para alejarlas-. Lo siento, profesor...

Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, Severus suspiró y, sin saber cómo responder, dejó que la replica escapara de sus labios sin pensar.

Es Severus, Harry.

Continuará...

**Rewiews **

**Cerdo Volador: **Hola Lucero, que penita que tengas poco tiempo, pero entendemos que tienes que hacer tus cosas. Esperamos que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Besitos y suerte.

**Gala Snape: **Hola linda. Sip, jajja, nos suena a que sí, esperemos que se conduela del pobre embarazadito y de su bebé y no empiece a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables. Besitos.

**Mariet Malfoy: **Claro, con gusto se lo diremos. Tranquila, que de a poquito pera aquí seguimos. Besitos.

**Azalea: **Sí, nosotras también la extrañábamos. Harry se portó mal con Hermione y está arrepentido, pero como bien dice, son las hormonas. Ahora se está acercando un poquiño a Sev, veremos qué pasa. Besitos.

**Carly-mckinnon-potter**: Hola Linda¿cómo nos íbamos a olvidar de ti? Y nada de hartas, que nos encanta leer tus reviews y tu apoyo es muy importante. Tenemos unas historias en espera que ya nos dieron los permisos, lo que pasa es que preferimos terminar primero Cadenas de Oro, en una o dos semanas empezaremos una traducción nueva. En cuanto a otras historias, como dijimos en Cadenas, a veces recibimos tan poquitos comentarios que llegamos a pensar que el tipo de historias que nos gustan, no gustan a los demás. Pero gracias al lindo apoyo de ustedes, aquí seguimos y esperamos continuar por mucho tiempo. Besitos

**Akhasa bennington: **Pues Sev no sólo acepta, sino que él es quien sugiere que dejen a Harry a su cargo, fíjate en lo que dice Dumbly en su conversación con Sev en su oficina, casi al final del cap. 3. Sobre nuevas historias, como ya comentamos a carly, hay algunas esperando en el tintero, una la comenzaremos próximamente, ojalá te guste. Besitos

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI** : Jajja, vaya, sí que se nota que Hermione no te cae bien, pero aquí es buena chica. Y esperamos que es eso de todos somos estúpidos no nos incluyas a nosotras jajjajjja. Besitos.

**Marla :** Si, nosotras también nos alegramos un montón. Lleva ocho, aquí te dejamos el 4to. Según ella le faltan dos o tres capítulos más. Besitos


	5. Capítulo 5

Afterglow

Autora: Molvanian Queen In Exilie, antes llamada Cha Cha Chica

Traductoras: Alima21

Queremos pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Lamentablemente, estos han sido unos días complicados. María estuvo bastante malita y en estos días murió su abuelita, por lo que como comprenderán está muy triste. En mi casa también las cosas están complicadas, así que rogamos nos tengan un poco más de paciencia. Mil besos y muchas gracias por su comprensión. Maria y Ali.

**Capítulo 5**

Harry parpadeó.

¿Disculpe?

Severus también estaba aturdido. No había querido ser tan... no había otra palabra nada definirlo... _familiar. _Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y, suponía, ese pequeño desliz debía estar asociado con el muchacho y sus secretos.

No acostumbrado a ser tan malditamente agradable, tragó con fuerza, esperando que el joven mago no hubiera notado su vacilación, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Dije- comenzó, sonando como si fuera un trabajo- que mi nombre es Severus. El tuyo es Harry, ¿no?- el nombre del muchacho se sintió extraño en su lengua, pero rehusó demostrarlo.

El Gryffindor asintió lentamente, su cuerpo hormigueando ante el sonido de la voz del Maestro de Pociones diciendo su nombre. Se sentía privilegiado. Después de todo, no conocía muchas personas a las que le fuera permitido llamar a Snape por su nombre de pila. Parecía que en verdad estaba empezando a ser amigo del profesor, y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Gracias, señor… Severus- sintió que se ruborizaba-. Lamento que haya tenido que ser testigo de este…- hizo un gesto hacia si mismo y a la poceta-. Pero gracias por ayudarme.

Severus asintió, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo. No le gustaba particularmente este Potter sumiso y disculpándose constantemente. Aunque se suponía que era un cambio bienvenido a la odiosa versión anterior, no le sabía tan bien.

.¿Sus...síntomas... son siempre tan violentos?- se encontró preguntando eventualmente.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba para cepillar sus dientes.

No en realidad...es bastante variable. Madame Pomfrey dice que no es nada de que preocuparse. Los embarazos masculinos son propensos a síntomas más fuertes debido a que nuestros cuerpos no están diseñados para llevar...

De hecho- comentó el mago mayor, una vez que el joven se había quedado sin palabras.

Eso fue lo peor de esto, aunque...- el Gryffindor continuó balbuceando, el rubor regresando a sus mejillas-. Yo... yo me alegro de no estar solo con esto...

"_Sí_", meditó Severus, "_Supongo que eso sería mejor que atravesar una experiencia tan traumática sin una pareja, o al menos un amigo"_

Lo dicho por Harry, por supuesto, picó la curiosidad del Slytherin, así que decidió fisgonear un poco.

Imagino que una experiencia así es difícil de manejar solo.

Harry suspiró, deprimido.

Yo fui El-Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿cierto? Debería ser capaz de arreglármelas- no sonaba demasiado convincente.

¿Tú... _pareja..._no tomó bien la noticia?- Snape sonaba vagamente sorprendido.

Harry logró emitir una débil sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

Eso...- hizo una pausa considerando lo que iba a decir-, es complicado.

Muy bien, ahora sí que Severus estaba más que curioso. Ahora _necesitaba _llegar al fondo del asunto. Elevó una ceja.

¿Puedes explicarte mejor, Harry?

El muchacho entró en pánico.

No quiero malgastar tu tiempo con mis problemas- esperaba sonar indiferente.

Severus conjuró un vaso con agua y lo tendió hacia el muchacho, sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Necesito recordarte mi promesa anterior?- le preguntó, refiriéndose al incidente ocurrido al inicio de las vacaciones-. Si algo te está angustiando, estoy dispuesto a oírte, y quizás ofrecerte mi consejo, si sirve de algo.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Harry. Snape... no, Severus estaba siendo tan amable... Después de todo lo que él había hecho y todo lo que había dicho... Sabía que no merecía tal tratamiento, no cuando estaba ocultándole un secreto tan profundo y doloroso.

Tomó un sorbo de agua, esperando detener la avalancha de lágrimas antes que se rebosaran, y miró al piso. Su garganta quemaba.

El otro hombre- comenzó, sonaba aturdido-, él, todavía no lo sabe exactamente...

¿Cómo?- el Maestro de Pociones inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dejando ver su curiosidad.

El rubor coloreó nuevamente las mejillas de Harry.

Quiero decir... él sabe que estoy... _esperando_...- no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento la palabra 'embarazado' era muy difícil de decir-. Pero no tiene razones para pensar que es suyo...

Para entonces los hombres habían regresado a la habitación y Harry se hundió en el borde de la cama, dejando que su cara cayera entre sus manos.

Yo... no merezco tener su confianza...- una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y frunció el ceño ante su propio despliegue de debilidad-. ¡Todo es mi culpa!- aulló.

Dejando de lado su sorpresa ante la admisión de Potter de que el otro padre no tenía razón para sospechar su conexión con el niño nonato (_¿habría más de un candidato?)_, el hombre mayor frunció el entrecejo.

Ahora ubíquese, Potter- lo interrumpió, mirando fijamente a su estudiante-. Se necesitan dos para bailar tango, como dicen los muggles. Un hombre solo no puede engendrar un niño. Así que no es únicamente tu responsabilidad, y no es justo que enfrentes esta experiencia sin apoyo. Además- resopló con cierta arrogancia-, el otro padre tiene derecho de saber.

Pero es algo más complicado que eso- el Niño-Que-Vivió logró encontrar la voz. Suspiró-. Aprecio tu preocupación, de verdad lo hago, pero... créeme cuando te digo que realmente es todo culpa mía. Y no me sorprendería que el padre de mi niño me odie cuando lo descubra.

Quizás debería aprovechar la oportunidad para contarle todo a Snape, allí y ahora, mientras tenía posibilidad. Pero no quería, no ahora que el Slytherin y él estaban en términos amistosos. Aún así, no era justo que continuara mintiéndole en su cara.

No conozco todos los detalles, Harry, pero si él es un alma compasiva, no alejará a su hijo, sin importar las circunstancias en que haya sido concebido.

Harry estaba tan consumido por la tristeza, que ignoró completamente el tono melancólico del Maestro de Pociones.

Eso espero- murmuró, los ojos pegados al piso, las manos trazando pequeños círculos en su estómago-, por el bien de él, o ella.

Severus se enderezó, mirando al despeinado muchacho. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pronunció una palabra:

Sí.

°°°°°°

Apresúrate, Harry- se encontró Severus siseando unos días después-. No tenemos todo el día.

Bueno..._técnicamente..._- comenzó Harry, sonriendo débilmente-... sí, lo tenemos.

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño.

No me pruebes hoy, Harry- advirtió. El nombre del joven salió de sus labios con más facilidad que al principio y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, en realidad estaba comenzando a encariñarse con el muchacho.

El Gryffindor frunció el entrecejo.

Disculpa, Severus. No me había fijado que estabas en el papel de Cretino Grasiento otra vez- sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Y yo no me había dado cuenta- gruñó Severus en respuesta-, de que tú habías vuelto a ser un irritante mocoso de trece años.

No estaba consciente de que me había convertido a tus ojos en algo más que eso- sacó la lengua, sintiéndose decididamente infantil.

Malditas hormonas.

Y hablando de eso... Hermione no había contestado su carta. De hecho, no había sabido nada de ninguno de sus amigos. Ni siquiera de los gemelos Weasley, quienes, al menos hasta estás vacaciones, habían continuado enviándole datos actualizados de su negocio, refiriéndose a él como 'su socio invisible'

Al pensar en sus amigos, una oleada de tristeza lo agobió. Quizás realmente lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos. Odiaba no saber cómo estaban ni qué estaban haciendo. Los extrañaba terriblemente.

Severus notó el cambio en el humor de Harry casi de inmediato.

¿Potter?- preguntó tentativamente-. ¿Harry?- colocó una mano con gentileza en el hombro del joven, esperando sacarlo de su ensoñación-. ¿Te sientes bien?

El Niño-Que-Vivió tragó y luchó por reunirse con los ojos del mago mayor.

Sí, estoy bien. Sólo... pensando- murmuró con una débil sonrisa-. Malditas hormonas.

Severus no estaba muy convencido, pero abandonó el asunto. Con un ceño fruncido que no alcanzaba a disfrazar la preocupación en sus ojos, preguntó:

¿Estarías lo suficientemente listo como para honrar a Madame Pomfrey con tu presencia?

A pesar de si mismo, Harry sonrió. El Maestro de Pociones había sido lo bastante atento como para arreglar, a través del Director, una revisión con la medibruja. Sin embargo, para encubrir su creciente preocupación por la salud de Harry, había argumentado que era un asunto de índole practica, ya que tenía que reunir y completar sus análisis anuales, y era mejor que visitara a la medibruja ahora que interrumpir el esquema de Severus después.

Pero, en cierto nivel, se caldeaba el corazón de Harry al pensar que Severus se había preocupado de sus necesidades.

Tan listo como lo estaré jamás- replicó el joven de ojos verdes, con ánimo bastante alegre.

Bien- Snape asintió, extendiendo su brazo-. Nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade, donde un carruaje aguarda para llevarnos al castillo.

Oh, vale- Harry tomó la mano tendida con nerviosismo, y jadeó avergonzado cuando Severus lo jaló contra su pecho.

Snape pretendió no notar el sonido. No estaba lo suficientemente listo como para reconocer lo que podría significar.

Cierra los ojos y libera tu mente de todo pensamiento- lo instruyó, recordándose mentalmente que el joven mago conocía el proceso de aparición, a pesar del hecho de que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de conseguir su licencia.

Hizo sus pensamientos a un lado. En segundos, ambos estaban en Hogsmeade y, cuando el chico estuvo estable sobre sus pies, Snape lo liberó sin ceremonia.

Vamos, Potter- bufó el mago mayor, guardando las apariencias en público. Después de todo, no debía ser visto siendo _amistoso_ con el muchacho, especialmente por otro estudiante. Sólo Merlín sabía lo rápido que corrían los rumores en Hogwarts... y ni Harry ni él necesitaban, ni deseaban, que circularan más chismes acerca de ellos.

En silencio se acercaron al carruaje conducido por los Thestal , cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Harry, una vez sentado, colocó una mano sobre su abdomen y miró fijamente a través de la ventana. No estaba prestando atención al escenario que volaba a su paso. No, en lugar de eso, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose acerca de su niño.

¿Sería la medibruja capaz de decirle el sexo? ¿Cómo se vería su bebé cuando eventualmente llegara? ¿Qué rasgos heredaría de él y cuáles de Seveus?

Todas estas preguntas, y muchas más, llenaban su cabeza, y se preguntaba, distraídamente, si Severus estaría igual de curioso por conocer la verdad. ¿O acaso lo vería sólo como otra metida de pata de Harry Potter? ¿Sólo otra molestia con la que lidiar? Otra razón para odiarlo. Harry suspiró.

¿Qué clase de vida es la que daría a su pequeño? Apenas sabía sobre la paternidad, pues sólo había observado a las familias con niños a la distancia. Y, aunque los Weasley lo habían tomado bajo su ala, la relación no había sido la misma que hubiera sido de haber crecido con sus padres.

¿Cómo, exactamente, tendría que actuar con su niño o niña? ¿Cómo podría enseñarle? ¿Qué _debería _enseñarle? ¿Cómo lo educaría?

Todo era tan abrumador.

Señor Potter- se encontró repitiendo Snape, su frustración en aumento. ¡El muchacho había estado inmerso en su ensoñación por un tiempo malditamente largo! Llevaban parados a las puertas del castillo al menos cinco minutos. Alargó una mano y lo sacudió ligeramente-. Harry, ya llegamos.

El Niño-Que-Vivió pareció aturdido por un segundo, antes de recordar dónde estaban y por qué.

Oh- contestó, avergonzado-. Disculpa, yo... estaba pensando.

Evidentemente. Y, aunque desearía que practicaras eso con más frecuencia, tú tienes una cita y yo asuntos que atender- el Slytherin bajo elegantemente del carruaje y, luego de verificar que estaban solos, le ofreció su mano, que Harry tomó agradecido. Le ayudó a descender los peldaños del carruaje, antes de guiarlo al interior del castillo-. Te acompañaré a la enfermería- le informó-, necesito preguntarle a Poppy sobre unas pociones y otras provisiones que necesita reemplazar.

Harry asintió y caminó al lado del Maestro de Pociones, intentando ignorar las mariposas en su estómago.

¡Si sólo Severus lo estuviera acompañando para interesarse por su niño!

°°°°°°

¡Ah, Harry, pasa, pasa- Poppy obviamente lo estaba esperando. Sonrió cálidamente cuando él se acercó, con Severus unos pocos pasos detrás.

¡Y Severus! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

El Slytherin estaba vagamente confuso por el comportamiento de ella, pero lo desestimó por el simple hecho de que la mujer era, y siempre sería, una completa lunática. Asintió hacia ella.

Poppy, confío en que estés bien.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

.¿Cómo más voy a estar sino bien?- rió entre dientes, recordándole a Harry a una gallina-. Después de todo, quién confiaría en una medimaga enferma para mantener su propia salud?

Severus luchó contra la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco. Ella había estado usando ese chiste extraordinariamente malo durante eones. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera cambiar de tema, ella siguió balbuceando.

Pero, debo decir, estoy muy complacida de que te estés interesando de esta forma en el bienestar del bebé. Imaginé que, en cuanto Harry te contara, querrías evitarlo a él y al niño cuanto te fuera posible, pero, ¡oh, has probado que yo estaba equivocada!

Los ojos de Harry estaban como platos. ¡Pomfrey pensaba que él había confesado! Oh, Merlín, debía detenerla antes que dijera demasiado... ¿pero cómo?

Poppy seguía parloteando.

Dime, Severus, ¿qué nombres prefieres? No falta mucho tiempo, hasta que él o ella lleguen, ya sabes. Yo debería poder decirle el sexo a Harry en un mes o algo así...

Harry estaba intentando captar su atención, sin que Severus se diera cuenta.

No estaba funcionando.

Mientras tanto, Snape planificaba gradualmente su escape. ¿Sobre qué, en nombre de Merlín, estaba hablando esa maldita mujer? ¿Y por qué demonios pensaba que a él le preocupaba realmente? Se aclaró la garganta y la apaciguó con una severa mirada.

¿Qué es lo que estás parloteando, mujer?- preguntó, decidiendo dejar de dar vueltas y manifestando en voz alta su confusión-. Yo sólo acompañé al joven señor Potter a la enfermería porque está a mi cuidado por vacaciones, y pensaba que tú tenías una lista de pociones e insumos que era necesario reabastecer.

Oh… por supuesto- logró decir Poppy, dándose cuenta de que Harry todavía no había contado a Severus sobre su contratiempo con la poción multijugos. Cubrió su desliz con una risa avergonzada-. Oh, no me hagas caso, Severus... es sólo que estoy excitada de que el joven Potter esté aquí- se giró y pellizcó la mejilla del joven con demasiada fuerza para gusto del muchacho. Forzando una sonrisa, agregó-: Siempre he tenido debilidad por los niños... y tiendo a exagerar un poco- lanzando a Harry una mirada analítica, se giró una vez más hacia el Maestro de Pociones-. Tengo la lista en mi oficina... discúlpenme por un momento...

Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, y dejó a los dos hombres solos, en un incómodo silencio.

Por su lado, Severus no podía dejar de sentir cierta compasión hacia Potter, si éste era el modo en que la medimaga se iba a comportar mientras durara su embarazo.

°°°°°

Tres horas más tarde, el Maestro de Pociones se encontraba mirando fijamente un pergamino frente a él. Todo su inventario era justo como había esperado. Había un par de discrepancias; estaban perdidas unas cuantas unidades de drogas para dormir, varios ingredientes de pociones y una botella de un Suero Avanzado, personalmente patentado e increíblemente potente, pero a final de cuentas había resultado un buen año. Todos los años anteriores, sus provisiones habían dado claras discrepancias, pero este año todo parecía estar en orden.

Quzás las protecciones adicionales en los gabinetes de sus pociones y suministros habían sido parte de las razones de que bajara el índice de hurto.

Bueno, eso y que los gemelos Weasley habían terminado la escuela el año anterior.

No obstante, los resultados eran buenos y estaba complacido.

Se reunió con Potter en la biblioteca, tal como habían acordado previamente. El muchacho estaba medio inmerso entre un sin número de pamfletos sobre embarazo, y no notó la llegada de su profesor. Snape se ocultó detrás de una estantería cercana, contento simplemente con observar al joven mago.

Hubiera sostenido que esto no era espiar. No, él sólo estaba renuente a molestar al joven. O, al menos, eso es lo que se decía a si mismo.

Con un débil gemido, Harry apartó el último folleto, deseando poder lanzarlos al fuego, antes de hundir su cabeza entre las manos.

Su cita había comenzado terriblemente, y a partir de ahí todo había ido cuesta abajo.

Madame Pomfrey no había estado complacida con él, por decir lo menos. Se notaba como si todavía estuviera mortificada por su vergonzoso despliegue. Así que, después de darle un buen discurso, le mostró un tratamiento de silencio, y no fue particularmente gentil al usar algunos implementos metálicos, a muchos de los cuales, Harry podría jurar, ella le había lanzado hechizos enfriadores para acentuar su incomodidad.

Se preguntaba, distraídamente, donde podría conseguir otra medibruja para el resto de su embarazo, pero sabía que nadie cumpliría esa petición particular. Especialmente una vez que se supiera la verdad.

Intentó tragar el nudo que se había alojado en su garganta.

¿Por qué su vida era tan malditamente complicada?

Hoot.

Harry levantó los ojos lentamente, para ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Cuando vio que nada parecía ser la fuente, suspiró.

Y ahora estaba escuchando cosas. Malditamente brillante.

Hoot.

Algo atacaba su zapato.

Hoot, hoot.

Miró hacia abajo con sorpresa, para encontrar una ordinaria lechuza de granero picoteando los cordones de sus zapatos. No había notado cuando el ave entró volando, había estado un tanto preocupado.

Al menos no había perdido la razón.

Hola, ahí- llamó Harry, inclinándose para levantarla. Colocándola en la mesa frente a él, desató el pergamino de su pata-. Gracias.

El animal lo miró, y el pensó con melancolía en Hedwig, que había desaparecido varias semanas antes de la batalla final.

Lo siento... no tengo nada que darte- mostró a la lechuza sus manos vacías-. Pero sé que si vas a la lechucería encontrarás toda clase de sobras y otras cosas.

El ave la lanzó una mirada escéptica, pero se alejó volando.

Harry regresó su atención hacia la carta frente a él. Era, según descubrió, de Hermione.

Los latidos de su corazón incrementaron. ¿Debería abrirlo ahí, o esperar a que estuviera oculto en su habitación, lejos de Severus? Después de todo, ahí podía decir cualquier clase de cosas, y no quería arriesgarse a que el Maestro de Pociones lo descubriera en un estado de angustia, lo cual era bastante posible, considerando sus recientes cambios de humor.

Metió el pergamino es su capa, y recogió los folletos. Severus decidió que ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba. Espero hasta que Harry se alejó para rescatar un folleto médico y entonces hizo su entrada.

¿Listo para partir, Potter?- preguntó, deleitándose, sólo ligeramente, con el sobresalto del muchacho.

Harry giró en redondo, la mano sobre su corazón.

No-Hagas-Eso- siseó, mirando torvamente al mago mayor.

Mis disculpas- replicó Snape con voz sedosa-. No pensé que el Niño-Que-Vivió estaría tan tenso.

Los ojos verdes taladraron enojados hoyos en las alegres órbitas de obsidiana.

¿Por qué estás tan malditamente feliz?

Snape sólo sonrió en respuesta.

Vamos, Potter, creo que ya es hora de almorzar.

°°°°°

Esa noche, Harry se sentó a solas en su habitación, observando con ansiedad el pergamino en frente de él. Todavía no había abierto la carta, con miedo de que pudiera confirmar sus peores temores.

¿El señor Potter desea algo de la cocina?- preguntó Kreeper, el elfo doméstico, sacándolo de sus preocupadas reflexiones.

Él le ofreció una débil sonrisa al elfo.

No, Gracias Kreeper, te llamaré si te necesito, ¿está bien?

El elfo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, recordándole a Snape de una manera espeluznante, antes de asentir.

Eso estará bien, señor Harry Potter- dijo, antes de desaparecer con un plop.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a la carta frente a él. Tomando un profundo respiro, desenrolló el pergamino.

La pulcra escritura de Hermione le hizo sonreír, aún cuando todavía no leía las palabras. Recordó todas las horas pasadas acurrucado frente al fuego, estudiando los apuntes de clase cuidadosamente escritos. Olió el papel y se alegró al captar el perfume de ella. Lo reconfortó.

La carta comenzó, y él perdió su sonrisa. Ya no había 'mi Harry' o 'querido Harry'. Sólo 'Harry'. Tragó.

_Recibí tu carta. Y, aunque entiendo la presión de las hormonas (experimento algo similar cada mes), todavía sigo herida por algunas de las cosas que dijiste. Sé que te sientes terrible, Harry, pero eso no cambia lo que dijiste. No lo elimina, o lo hace mejor. Todavía te amo, Harry. Pero no estoy segura de estar lista para perdonarte._

_Me doy cuenta que estoy siendo egoísta, pero simplemente necesito tiempo para sanar. Si estás verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que pasó, me concederás ese derecho._

_Espero que todo esté bien para ti, y que ambos estén seguros y sanos._

_Cariños_

_Hermione_

Harry apartó la carta, sintiéndose incómodamente entumecido. Al menos ella no lo odiaba. Pero tampoco era exactamente su mejor amiga ahora. Con el tiempo reconstruirían su relación, pero ahora se sentía vacío. Más vacío de lo que había estado antes de leer la carta.

Hacía parecer que estaban tan distantes uno del otro.

Lo cual así era en realidad.

Suspiró, y convocó pergamino y una pluma, decidiendo que debía contestar, aunque sólo fuera para que ella supiera que había recibido la carta.

Colocando la punta en el papel, se congeló.

¿Qué debería escribir? ¿Debería ser simplemente formal? O debería mostrarle su corazón, contándole los últimos acontecimientos? ¿Qué necesitaba su ayuda? ¿O debería fingir que no prestaba ninguna atención al deseo de ella?

Un golpe en su puerta lo sustrajo de los recuerdos.

Está abierto.

Severus entró y se sentó en el extremo de la cama.

Potter...- suspiró, maldiciéndose internamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque, técnicamente era culpa de Kreeper-. Harry...- el chico se giró hacia él expectante. Demonios con el maldito elfo. ¡Tenía que recordar darle las malditas ropas!-. ¿Qué, exactamente, pasó entre tú, Weasley y la sabelotodo?

¿Disculpa?- el Gryffindor no estaba impresionado.

Snape pellizco el puente de su nariz.

Has estado... abatido... todas las vacaciones, y es más que obvio que es algo que tiene que ver con esos dos. Así que escúpelo. No voy a quedarme tranquilo mientras mis elfos están afligidos porque nuestro 'invitado' está claramente disgustado- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró al muchacho.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Sin ofender, Severus... pero ése es mi asunto.

No cuando afecta a mis elfos, o a mí- cuando Harry rehusó ceder, Snape lo miró con ojos relampagueantes-. Está olvidando, Potter, que soy bueno en la práctica de Legilimancia, y puedo penetrar sus pensamientos con o sin su permiso.

El muchacho palideció considerablemente.

Está bien... está bien... vale. Le contaré sobre mis pequeños problemas, ¿de acuerdo, _señor?_

El hombre mayor guardó silencio.

Harry suspiró.

Yo… bien, fui muy rudo… con Hermione, cuando acabaron las clases. Le dije que dejara de meterse en mis asuntos y la llame toda clase de cosas- miró al suelo, avergonzado-. Ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme, de verdad... es sólo que... no sé... reconozco que debería haber sido capaz de controlar mi reacción hormonal, pero no pude. Y ahora... ahora ella y Ron no están en buenos términos conmigo.

Una vez que había empezado a hablar, no pudo detenerse. Era como si estuviera liberando un gran peso de sus hombros con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Y me siento terrible por lo que dije. Los extraño terriblemente. Siento que si tengo que pasar por todo esto solo, al menos desearía tenerlos a ellos, escribiéndome y tranquilizándome en que todo va a estar bien. Pero en vez de eso, estoy clavado aquí, siendo una carga para ti, y sintiéndome aún peor al estar consciente de que no he hecho nada para merecer tu hospitalidad, y temiendo que tu no estés cómodo compartiendo tu hogar conmigo... especialmente al ver que, en primer lugar, tú no estabas precisamente feliz al conocer mis sentimientos por ti, y sólo puedo imaginar lo incómodo que debes estar al saber que yo todavía...- su mente contuvo a tiempo su boca y él se detuvo con un jadeo mortificado.

Lo siento, señor… Quizás simplemente debería quedarme en el Caldero Chorreante o algo así. Porque, en realidad, allí hay más o menos todo lo que necesito... y así saldría de tu camino.

Oh, Potter...- Severus estaba terriblemente cansado. Cansado de ser un tirano. Cansado de provocar miedo a todos aquellos que podrían preocuparse por él. Cansado de observar a los demás andar de puntillas a su alrededor. Cansado de ser visto como un insensible gilipollas.

Estaba, en pocas palabras, cansado de estar cansado.

No eres una carga. Yo te pedí que fueras mi invitado- le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa para su sorpresa-. Y sí, admitiré que la noticia de tu... _atracción..._al principio suscitó una reacción negativa. Pero, te lo aseguro, no fue nada personal. Nunca habría creído que un alma mostrara algún signo de afecto hacia mí. Ya sea que todavía albergues sentimientos por mí, o no, eso no me preocupa. Además, me siento vagamente halagado. Sin embargo, seguramente sabrás que una relación entre nosotros, mientras continúes en la escuela, sería altamente ilegal. Quizás cuando seas mayor...- sus palabras murieron, permitiendo al Griffindor un minúsculo rayo de esperanza-. En todo caso, no permitiré que te quedes en el Caldero Chorreante. Ese sitio sigue siendo inseguro para ti, a pesar de que Voldemort ya no está, y ahora más considerando tu condición. Permanecerás aquí como mi invitado y, aunque no puedo prometerte que seré un sustituto adecuado, hasta que tus amigos estén contigo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus _pequeños problemas_, como tú los llamas, si eso significa que vas a dejar tu irritante enfurruñamiento- una taimada sonrisa cruzó sus rasgos, y se sintió impulsado a agregar-: A menos, por supuesto, que prefieras hablar con Kreeper.

Harry se sentó de nuevo, impactado por el arrebato del Maestro de Pociones. De repente, se sintió inundado de emociones conflictivas. Por un lado se sentía alegre de haberse abierto ante el hombre, pero por el otro, se sentía terrible, pues aún retenía la información más importante y angustiante de todas.

No sabía si llorar, o reír, o ambos.

Se había convertido, esencialmente, en un tren de emociones que lo destrozaban, y no estaba seguro de que alguien pudiera ser capaz de rescatarlo de si mismo.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

°°°°°

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Harry se aseguró de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su Maestro de Pociones, sabiendo que, cuando regresaran a la escuela, él y Severus definitivamente no estarían en términos cordiales. El Gryffindor tenía la certeza de que, una vez cumplida la etapa de confesión, el hombre lo odiaría inevitablemente, ya fuera por ser una molestia con un niño, o por estar mintiéndole en la cara durante meses, o por ambos. De hecho, estaba bastante convencido de que Snape tomaría la última opción.

Así que, en las pocas semanas que quedaban de vacaciones, se encargó de conocer los diferentes ángulos de Severus Snape, los cuáles sólo rara vez había vislumbrado.

Y ahora sí que había terminado enamorado del hombre de pies a cabeza.

Lo cual no era bueno.

No cuando se había resignado a ser despreciado por el mago el resto de su vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó las esquinas de sus labios. Snape estaba, sin saberlo, compartiendo cada momento importante de la vida de su niño. Así, había apoyado a Harry a través de los ataques de náuseas matutinas, de los muchos cambios de humor, la fatiga, los mareos... prácticamente cada aspecto de su embarazo. Harry saboreaba esos momentos, pretendiendo frecuentemente que Severus conocía la verdad, y que él y Harry estaban juntos, emocional y físicamente.

El Niño-Que-Vivió sabía que estaba equivocado. Lo sabía. Simplemente era que necesitaba caer en la ilusión con más frecuencia cada vez. Esos eran los momentos en que era más feliz. Aquellos momentos en los que sentía que debería describir a su niño, a él o a ella, la relación entre sus padres.

¿Me estás escuchando, Potter?- el objeto de las reflexiones de Harry, inclinó su cabeza a un lado-. ¿O es que la alfombra es más interesante?

El joven enrojeció, al haber sido atrapado en sus ensoñaciones.

Disculpa, Severus- contestó tímidamente-. ¿Qué decías?

El mago mayor pellizcó el puente de su nariz, como tendía a hacer cuando estaba frustrado.

Te estaba preguntando qué preferías almorzar, cuando regresemos de la enfermería.

Harry sonrió.

Cualquier cosa estará bien... siempre que no sea pescado- las semanas anteriores había descubierto que los productos del mar no le gustaban mucho a su niño, y el pensamiento todavía lo preocupaba.

Snape asintió.

Entonces lo decidiremos al regreso- lanzó un vistazo al reloj de pie en una esquina de la habitación.

Estaban, una vez más, en la biblioteca de la mansión de Severus. Lentamente, Harry la había convertido en su habitación favorita. Ignorando la punzada de tristeza que llegó con el pensamiento, se preguntó brevemente qué diría Hermione si lo supiera. Probablemente estaría orgullosa de él por buscar conocimiento. Frunció los labios ligeramente, sabiendo que la única razón por la que era su habitación favorita, era que tenía una vista impactante desde el gran ventanal.

Desde éste se podían ver muy bien los terrenos de la mansión. A la distancia, se distinguían exuberantes colinas verdes, que le recordaban a Hogwarts, el único hogar que había conocido. Más cerca de la mansión se encontraba el lago, brillante y cristalino, ¡cómo ansiaba nadar en él, y la lechucería. Ésta era una encantadora cabaña, parecida a la de Hagrid, construida de ladrillo y paja, y a la que amaba observar, para ver las aves volar dentro y fuera, en busca de ratones o correspondencia.

Potter- la voz de Severus importunó sus pensamientos por segunda vez esa mañana-. Es hora de irnos.

Los ojos verdes derivaron hacia el reloj.

Oh... está bien.

Harry se puso de pie. Aunque exteriormente no parecía haber ganado peso, podía sentirse a si mismo más pesado. Y, aunque sonara extraño, eso le gustaba.

Abrochando su túnica, aceptó la mano de su anfitrión, y respiró profundamente cuando esto lo empujó contra su pecho.

Amaba el olor de Severus. Era tan único. Era un vago aroma a madera de sándalo, mezclado con otras especies que combinaban en un distintivo olor a almizcle, que era simplemente Severus. Cerrando los ojos, exhaló, esperando a que Severus los apareciera en Hogsmeade.

En cuestión de segundos estaban en el pueblo, y fue empujado con rudeza lejos del Maestro de Pociones.

Era un ritual al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Y, maldita sea, vivía para esto, para estar en los brazos de Severus esos pocos segundos. Hablaron de cosas triviales mientras se dirigían al carruaje. Siempre lo hacían. Unos minutos más, y estaban caminando por la miríada de escalones que inevitablemente terminaban en la enfermería.

Poppy miró a Harry, haciendo su habitual pregunta silenciosa, y él miró a sus pies, temiendo su reacción. Sin embargo, esta vez no llegó, ya que Severus decidió permanecer al lado de Harry durante el chequeo.

El alma de Harry voló.

Poppy Pomfrey frunció el entrecejo.

Ahora, Harry querido, vamos a hacer las pruebas habituales- parloteó ella, lanzándole punzantes miradas cada vez que le era posible.

Él asintió y permitió que ella continuara con sus tareas, lanzando un marcado jadeo cuando sus frías manos _(probablemente hechizadas por la rencorosa mujer_) aterrizaban en su abdomen desnudo. Ella pinchó y empujó, y midió, y al terminar le dijo que todo parecía estar como debería, antes de sugerir practicarle una versión mágica del ultrasonido, para confirmar sus deducciones.

Harry asintió y observó intimidado como ella ondeaba su varita y una imagen tridimensional planeaba sobre su estómago. Palabras y cifras diversas aparecieron al lado de la criatura semejante a una gota, pero él no las notó. Sus ojos estaban atados a la gota. Ese era su bebé. Ese era su niño.

Si miras más detenidamente, podrás ver el comienzo de las pequeñas manos y pies- le dijo la medimaga, observando su reacción con cariño-. Como eres hombre, el desarrollo sigue un patrón ligeramente diferente al que seguiría un embarazo femenino normal, pero así es como debe ser, te lo aseguro.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con lágrimas mientras miraba a su niño.

¿Puede decirme si...?

No todavía, niño- Poppy sonrió con cariño-, pero en unas pocas semanas quizás seamos lo bastante afortunados.

Severus también tenía curiosidad. Nunca antes había presenciado algo así. Nunca había tenido esa oportunidad. Observaba el feto con interés, viendo sus pequeñas manos y pies, y el comienzo de los pequeños rasgos faciales. Una pequeña porción de su ser envidió a Potter por tener la capacidad para que la experiencia de la Naturaleza Materna funcionara en su interior.

Una mano aferró la suya, sacándolo de sus reflexiones; bajó la mirada hasta los anegados ojos verdes.

¿No es asombroso?- le preguntó Harry, sus orbes esmeraldas fluctuando entre las de Severus y el holograma-. Eso... está creciendo dentro de mí... es parte de mí...

Una invisible sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios mientras observaba a su joven amigo, porque eso era en lo que se habían ido convirtiendo gradualmente tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, y asintió.

Es vagamente extraordinario, Potter- contestó suavemente.

Observó un destello de culpa en los ojos del muchacho, lo cual incentivó su interés. Pero, tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció, y el sobrecogimiento había regresado a los ojos de Harry.

Me hace feliz que estés aquí para verlo- le dijo el joven, su voz susurrante fluctuando con las lágrimas.

Y Severus supo que era verdad. Suponía que Harry necesitaba alguien para compartir la excitación, y él parecía ser su único amigo por los momentos. Algo que no había podido prever.

¿El muchacho desearía que alguien más estuviera sosteniendo su mano?

Muy probablemente

Snape se sorprendió ante la punzada de celos que acompañó ese pensamiento. La hizo a un lado, rehusando reconocer lo que posiblemente significara. i _Nunca /i _había permitido que alguien le provocara celos. No desde que él mismo era un estudiante de séptimo año.

Y yo estoy feliz de estar aquí- se encontró contestando, sin pensar sus palabras. Se sorprendió doblemente, por su admisión, y por descubrir que era verdad. Eso lo alarmó. ¿Cómo alguien de diecisiete años podía haberlo afectado de esa forma?

Observó como los ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad y orgullo, y se dio cuenta que no importaba.

Él, Severus Snape, había hecho un verdadero amigo.

No era alguien que lo manipularía para hacer su trabajo sucio. No era nadie que abusaría físicamente de él. Ni alguien que tomaría placer en burlarse de él.

Era, en lugar de eso, otra alma abusada, que buscaba alguien que supiera lo que era sentirse excluido.

Era otro joven destrozado que necesitaba un amigo.

Y, en una revelación aturdidora, se dio cuenta de que era ese hecho el que, sobre todos los demás, le había intrigado del muchacho desde un principio. Sí, había estado en lo correcto al asumir que era parecido a si mismo, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ese instante. Y así, la extraña pareja se encontró saliendo de la enfermería con cientos de pensamientos en sus mentes.

Ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que se necesitaban uno al otro, por una razón u otra, y que ese iba a ser un año escolar muy interesante.

Continuará...

REVIEWS

Trci-SScloe: jajja, que exagerada con lo del idioma, mira que yo también era muy mala (Ali) y aquí me ves. Que bueno que te guste tanto como a nosotras, perdona si no actualizamos tan rápido como ú y nosotras queremos, pero tenemos tantas cosas que es difícil. Besitos

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: jajja, nada de idiotez amiguita . Disculpa si tardamos mucho, no alcanzamos a hacerlo más rápido. Besitos

Andrux: Bueno, aunque tu idea del trío es...interesante, en este caso los cromosomas de Draco no intervinieron en la ecuación. La multijugos hizo que hasta los pequeños nadadores fueran de Sev. Besitos.

NikoZeiMalfoyIvanov: vaya que tienes un nick original . Gracias por lo de genial, pero nosotras no lo escribimos, sólo traducimos, pasaremos tus palabras a la autora. Si te paseas por nuestro perfil vas a encontrar varias traducciones Harry/Sev muy buenas. Besitos

Carly McKinnon-Potter: Sip, Sev se esta comportando verdaderamente genial, esperemos que la fiera no despierte cuando se entere de la verdad. Gracias por apoyarnos tanto. Besitos

Akasha-bennington: Bueno, Sev sospechó un tanto del comportamiento de Harry y Draco, pero la verdad no tiene idea de quien puede ser el oro padre del niño (Ay mi Dios, cuando se entere!) Hermione, lamentablemente, sigue muy dolida, menos mal que Harry tiene a cierto profe para apoyarlo mientras tanto. Sobre Cadenas de Oro, sólo está publicada en Slasheaven . com, junto con otras traducciones NC 17 que no podemos subir por aquí. Besitos.

Cerdo Volador: Pues si te gusto éste, estamos seguras que el nuevo capítulo te habrá matado, Sev es tan lindo, ainssss. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y esperamos que llegue pronto junio para que puedas descansar. Besitos

Mariet Malfoy: No hay que perdonar, por poquito que escribas nos hace mucha ilusión leer tus comentarios. Estamos seguras que el nuevo capítulo te mató con tanta ternura severiana jeje. Besitos.

ale: jejje, esperamos que no hayas colapsado todavía. A nosotras también nos gusta el dragoncito (pero Sev es mejor—firma Ali ) . Bueno,. Pasado el exabrupto de Ali, ojalá te siga gustando el fic. Besitos

Mirels: Que bueno que te esté gustando. Besitos.


	6. Chapter 6

Afterglow

Autora: Molvanian Queen In Exilie, antes llamada Cha Cha Chica

Traductoras: Alima21

**Tenemos una noticia que nos hace muy, muy felices y esperamos que a ustedes también. Una nueva amiguita se ha unido a nosotras de modo que alima21 ya no somos un par de locas, somos un trío de desquiciadas. Así que les rogamos digan con nosotros:**

**LUI, CARIÑO, BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO**

**Afterglow**

**Capítulo 6**

Las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin. Al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Harry, el último día de vacaciones para él y Snape. Ambos tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts el primero de Agosto, un mes antes del reinicio de clases, pues el profesor tenía que preparar las clases de un año, un pensamiento que disgustaba al joven mago terriblemente. Después de todo, tendría que confesar, preferiblemente esa tarde, y pasar su cumpleaños siendo despreciado por el padre de su niño.

El hombre a quien amaba cada día más.

Le alegraba que, al menos Dumbledore le hubiera suministrado los materiales que le había pedido unas semanas antes, cuando había tenido su genial idea. De no ser así, Harry tenía la certeza de que no hubiera tenido ni la más ligera idea de cómo explicarle todo a su Profesor de Pociones. Eso no quería decir que estuviera preparado. No, todavía no tenía idea ni por dónde empezar… pero al menos tenía un plan, algo impreciso pero un plan.

-¿Estás listo, Harry?- preguntó a su lado el objeto de sus afectos.

Ambos iban a partir para otra revisión de Harry. Probablemente la última a la que asistiría Severus.

Harry tragó.

_No _quería contestar. _No lo estoy. Me quiero quedar aquí, contigo, por siempre._

Sin embargo, las palabras que abandonaron su boca fueron justo las contrarias.

-Claro, Severus- plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro-. Ella dijo que hoy podría decirlo.

El pensamiento lo alegro un tanto. Después de cuatro meses de llevar a su bebé, estaba anhelando saber cuál era el sexo. Quería empezar a prepararlo todo para su llegada. Quería pasar horas pensando en nombres, y ropas, y equipo de guardería. Pero, más que nada, quería que alguien hiciera todo eso con él. Y no cualquiera. No, deseaba que lo hiciera el hombre parado a su lado.

Puesto en palabras sencillas, quería a Severus Snape.

El hombre en cuestión le dio una sonrisa casi invisible.

-Eso dijo ella, Potter. Así que supongo que deberíamos movernos.

Extendió su brazo y permitió que Harry se ubicara en su abrazo. No había nada sexual en esto; sin embargo, sabía por la reacción del joven que esto se había convertido en algo importante.

Quizás fuera sólo la cercanía física la que hacía que Potter suspirara. Él estaba, después de todo, tan necesitado de afecto como un niño. O quizás eran sus persistentes sentimientos por el Profesor de Pociones. Incluso podía ser una combinación de ambos. No que importara en realidad.

Eso no _seguiría _ una vez que empezara el año escolar.

Snape cortó sus reflexiones, pues no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigían, y tampoco tenía interés en saber por qué habían tomado ese camino, y se enfocó únicamente en su punto de aparición.

Eso, al menos, no lo metería en problemas.

ºººººº

-Ahí, ¿lo ven?- Poppy hizo un gesto hacia el holograma-. Pueden ver sus deditos y, se los aseguro, al feto no le falta ninguno de sus apéndices- informó a los padres (aunque uno de ellos todavía no había sido informado de su inminente paternidad)-. Una chica perfectamente saludable, queridos.

Ignorando el patético sentido del humor de la mujer, Severus la complació con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry tenía su respuesta.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de su joven amigo en un gesto de felicitación. Harry alzó su mirada hacia él y le dio un suave apretón como respuesta.

Una hija. Estaban esperando una hija.

Ninguno prestó mucha atención a la mirada de desaprobación de Poppy.

Después de la visita, regresaron a casa, conversando animadamente sobre las nuevas noticias. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Severus sugirió una celebración.

-Vamos a disfrutar una cerveza de mantequilla- dijo, empujando al joven a su cargo en dirección a Las Tres Escobas-. Yo invito, para celebrar las buenas noticias.

Harry apretó contra su pecho la carpeta que Poppy le había entregado, conteniendo la información sobre su embarazo, y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Podría aceptar tu oferta en otro momento?- preguntó-. No… no me estoy sintiendo bien.

Eso no era una mentira del todo, realmente se estaba sintiendo enfermo del estómago. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión las causas eran la ansiedad y la culpa, más que los malestares matutinos.

Severus lo observó con ojo crítico. El joven mago se veía un poco pálido.

-Por supuesto, Potter- contestó-. Regresemos a la mansión entonces.

Harry asintió y aceptó la mano del hombre mayor. Fue jalado contra su pecho, con bastante rudeza por el bien de las apariencias en público, y al segundo estaban girando a través del espacio y el tiempo, yendo a aterrizar donde siempre lo hacían, justo en la parte exterior de la Mansión Snape.

Severus se aseguró que el joven estuviera firme sobre sus pies, antes de dejarlo ir.

-Gracias- dijo Harry, deseando que la mano de Snape permaneciera en la parte baja de su espalda. Tristemente, no lo hizo.

Severus asintió, antes de guiarlo rumbo a la mansión.

Harry suspiró. Iba a extrañar esto. Por primera vez, estaba temiendo regresar a la escuela.

El lugar que había aprendido a llamar hogar era ahora visto como una fortaleza, una amenaza que no le auguraba otra cosa que confinamiento solitario e incómodas miradas en los pasillos. Ya ni siquiera sabía si Ron y Hermione seguirían siendo parte de la solución. En todo caso, cualesquiera que fuera el escenario, esperaba que al menos no se convirtieran en parte del problema. No estaba seguro de poder manejar eso. Especialmente si Snape elegía ignorarlo.

Siguió a Severus hasta la cocina.

¿Qué sería de ellos?

A medida que había aumentado su conocimiento del hombre mayor, se había encontrado con muchas similitudes que los unían. Sabía que una vez le dijera la verdad a Severus, se sentiría herido. Por supuesto, enmascararía su dolor con enojo, pero inevitablemente se sentiría traicionado. Harry sabía eso, pues si él estuviera en su pellejo sentiría de la misma manera. Pero también sabía que el hombre rechazaría utilizar las acciones de Harry contra su propia sangre y carne.

Entonces, ¿dónde los dejaba eso? ¿Continuaría Severus acompañándolo a sus chequeos? ¿Querría jugar un papel activo en la vida de su hija?

¿O quizás regresaría a los días en que ignoraba a Harry en los pasillos? ¿O quitaría puntos a la Casa de Harry sólo para satisfacer su sed de venganza?

Harry esperaba que fuera lo primero, pero estaba resignado a que fuera lo último.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Los ojos verdes, anegados en lágrimas, se reunieron lentamente con los preocupados ojos de obsidiana. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No--- sólo tengo temor por lo que debo hacer.

Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Cómo así?- hizo un gesto animando al joven a continuar. Una pequeña y dolorosa sonrisa apareció en los labios del Gryffindor.

-La bebé… merece a ambos padres…- Harry descubrió que no podía reunirse con los ojos de su profesor-. Así que… tengo que aclarar las cosas… aún cuando perderé a mi amigo… No puedo seguir mintiéndole así. No es justo para…- dudo y, controlando su temor, colocó una mano sobre su vientre y apartó la mirada avergonzado-… ninguno- terminó, sin mucha convicción.

Severus, quien se había rendido ante el misterio no revelado que rodeaba el embarazo, suspiró.

-Potter- comenzó, regresando al título ya familiar, como había hecho muchas veces durante su tregua-. Tu enamorado no tiene derecho a despreciarte porque estás llevando un niño, _especialmente _su niño. Incluso si hubieras sido atrapado en brazos de otro.

Harry bufó. Si la situación fuera tan simple.

Severus eligió ignorar el sonido y continuó hablando.

Lo único por lo que tiene derecho de estar enojado es por tu decisión de ocultarle la información y, al hacerlo, privarlo de una experiencia verdaderamente importante.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se estrecharon mientras taladraban los ojos esmeraldas. Su voz, cuando habló de nuevo, era baja y peligrosa, y envió escalofríos poco placenteros a lo largo de la espina dorsal del adolescente.

Ya lo has privado de momentos preciosos de la vida de su niño. Tienes que decírselo de inmediato. Tu deseo de que sigan siendo amigos no debería preocuparte.

Mientras estaba ahí, fascinado ante el comportamiento del Slytherin, sabía que éste podría ser un momento que plagaría sus pesadillas por el resto de su vida.

Severus tenía razón. Había sido egoísta demasiado tiempo.

Tragándose su orgullo, y echando mano a su coraje, se preparó.

Severus- empezó, intentando mantener su apariencia valerosa-. Hay unas cuantas cosas que necesito aclarar.

ºººººº

Ronald Weasley miró hacia fuera, a los prados que rodeaban La Madriguera, su hogar. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía dividido entre sus dos mejores amigos por lo que había ocurrido el año escolar anterior y, como resultado, no se había puesto en contacto con ninguno de ellos. No que hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerlo de haberlo querido, de todas formas. Había ocurrido una gran conmoción en su familia, específicamente entre Charlie y sus padres, que apenas comenzaba a calmarse, dejándolo libre para considerar sus propios problemas una vez más.

Y ahí estaba, en la víspera del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, sentado en su habitación, incapaz de poner la pluma sobre el pergamino.

¿Qué podía decirle a un chico que, aunque apenas estaba saliendo de la adolescencia, había salvado al mundo mágico numerosas veces y estaba esperando su propio hijo para dentro de pocos meses?

¡_Ey, Harry! ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida últimamente? Espero que este nuevo año sea bueno…"_

Pensaba que no.

¿Y qué podía comprarle? ¿Otro kit para reparación de escobas, cuando era evidente que tenía prohibido montarlas? ¿O quizás algunas revistas de Playwizard, cuando abiertamente lanzaba la quaffle para el otro equipo?

Todo era tan difícil.

Con un suspiro, el joven Weasley elevó la mano hasta su cabello.

Hermione sabría exactamente qué decir. Y sabría qué comprar…Pero no estaba ahí para consultarla.

En cierto nivel, sabía que estaría bien enviarle una lechuza. Y sabía que ella se molestaría si no la contactaba pronto, pero, para ser sinceros, no culpaba a Harry por ser un poco brusco. Había estado protestando y protestando en el carruaje todo el viaje de regreso, como si el pobre diablo fuera el único culpable. Y no era justo que Hermione pasara por alto el hecho de que a veces ella podía ser un tanto arrogante, y que, en algunas ocasiones, la gente tendía a explotar cuando eran muy condescendientes con ellos.

Debería decírselo de frente. Pero no deseaba hacerlo, pues ella le atraía y además se suponía que eran los mejores amigos. Ya le había dado una dosis de su propia medicina…Y, para ser sincero, ahora que estaba determinado a meterse en sus bragas, no podía arriesgarse a esa clase de retroceso.

Pero ahora extrañaba a ambos, no habiendo tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos, y se daba cuenta que prefería tener la amistad de Hermione más que a nada. Y en cuanto a Harry, bien, tampoco se creía capaz de vivir sin su amistad.

Abrumado por la necesidad de volver a ver a sus amigos, o al menos escuchar sus palabras de ánimo, comenzó a garabatear apresuradamente una carta. Una vez que la primera fue terminada, siguió con la otra y llamó a Pig, su lechuza.

-Ésta- dijo mirando a la pequeña ave, ondeando el primer pergamino-, va para Harry. Y ésta- hizo un gesto hacia la otra carta-, es para Hermione- le lanzó a Pig una mirada acerada-. No lo estropees.

El ave gorjeó, antes de salir por la ventana. Él la observó partir, preguntándose distraídamente, quién recibiría primero la carta. Entonces se apresuró a su habitación para encontrar a su madre y hacerle saber que iba a ir al Callejón Diagon, para encontrar el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños para Harry.

ºººººº

-¿Y ésta?- Hermione miró al dependiente con cansancio. Estaba buscando un regalo para el cumpleaños de Harry, sintiéndose decididamente culpable por ignorarlo durante las vacaciones.

Se había calmado, dándose cuenta que el muchacho moreno había tenido razón al responder a su intromisión del modo en que lo había hecho; aunque ello la hubiera herido, no podía seguir enojada con él. No cuando él estaba pasando por algo que ella desconocía completamente.

Y además, estaba preocupada por Harry. ¿Cómo lo estaría tratando Snape? ¿Estaría comiendo apropiadamente? ¿El bebé, estaría bien? ¿Habría confesado?

Todos esos pensamientos la sacudían mientras el sucio y viejo mago frente a ella intentaba venderle algo.

-Y este es francamente raro, señorita- balbuceaba, levantando el amuleto que ella estaba viendo-. El centro es una verdadera gota de sangre de vampiro.

Ella colocó las manos en sus caderas y lo miró furiosa.

-No soy tonta, señor- le dijo, señalando la joya, enfadada-. ¡La sangre de vampiro, inclusive la más minúscula gota, crea un resplandor tan poderoso que el centro de su amuleto estaría brillando constantemente! Ahora, la sangre de i _imitación_ /i por otro lado, tal como la que está en su joya, es bella, sí, pero para nada poderosa, ni rara. Así que, me va a disculpar, señor, pero no me voy a permitir ser estafada el día de hoy. Buen día.

Salió cual tromba de la tienda, preguntándose por qué el Ministerio aún no cerraba esos negocios fraudulentos.

Iba tan enfurecida que no se fijó por dónde caminaba y chocó directamente con otra persona.

-Uff- dijo el otro, mientras ella se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

-Estoy _terriblemente_ apenada- se disculpó, mortificada por su torpeza.

Una risa familiar hizo que levantara la vista, sorprendida.

-¡Ron!- gritó, cruzando los brazos sobre el cuello del chico-. ¡Tú, gran patán! ¡Caminaste hacia mí a propósito!

Él sonrió y saboreó la sensación de su delgado cuerpo en su abrazo.

-No pude evitarlo- se encogió de hombros, todavía sin separarse de ella-. Era evidente que tenías una de tus rabietas, así que imaginé que necesitabas una buena risa, un rostro familiar y todo eso.

Ella rió y el sonido fue directo a la ingle del chico.

La muchacha se alejó de él y retrocedió un poco, observando sus pequeños cambios.

-¡Estás más alto!- declaró. Él sonrió.

-No mucho.

-Lo suficiente.

¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? Conociéndola, probablemente el comentario no tenía otra intención que la de ser entendido en términos literarios… pero él no podía evitar imaginar que era una señal de su atracción hacia él.

-En todo caso, ¿qué estás hacienda aquí?- preguntó ella, enganchando su brazo con el de él y caminando hacia El Caldero Chorreante-. ¿Comprando libros y materiales?

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso ya está listo ya que las listas llegaron temprano este año- ordenó un par de cervezas de mantequilla a Tom, antes de regresar su atención a la Gryffindor con las cervezas en la mano-. En realidad, estaba buscando un regalo para Harry.

Ella tomó la bebida y sonrió.

-Yo también- su expresión se entristeció-. No he tenido suerte.

-Yo he tenido una idea o dos- él tomó un trago de su bebida, deleitándose mientras el sabor golpeaba su lengua-, pero en realidad no es mucho lo que puedo pagar…

-¿Y si unimos nuestro dinero?- sugirió Hermione-. Probablemente eso significaría más que si cada uno le da un regalo pequeño.

Eso no era exactamente cierto, Harry amaría cualquier cosa que le dieran y ambos lo sabían, pero les daba una excusa para darle un regalo como un frente unido.

Ron asintió.

-Entonces, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Bueno- empezó su compañera, posando su botella de cerveza en un banquillo cercano-, tengo unas cuantas.

ººººº

Harry se sentó en su escritorio, los hombros hundidos en señal de derrota. Era un cobarde y un fracasado. Severus _todavía_ no sabía la verdad. Todo lo que sabía es que Harry no tenía una relación estable cuando quedó embarazado. Harry supuso que eso lograría aclarar algo la situación, pero sólo la empeoró.

Debía haber dicho todo desde el principio. Ahora estaba demasiado hundido y no tenía idea de cómo salir.

Luego de un buen rato de estar abatido, fue sacado de sus reflexiones por una lechuza hiperactiva que golpeaba su ventana.

-¡Pig!- exclamó con sorpresa, apresurándose para permitir la entrada de la mascota de Ron-. ¿Qué traes ahí?

La pequeña ave extendió su delgada pata donde venían atados dos pergaminos. Retiró el que llevaba su nombre, notando que el otro estaba dirigido a Hermione. ¿Acaso ellos no habían estado en contacto durante las vacaciones?

Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento y arrepentimiento. Sabía que había sacado conclusiones apresuradas, pero había sido apartado por tanto tiempo, o así parecía, y le habían pasado tantas cosas… y no habían compartido nada de eso… como un trío.

Apartando los desagradables pensamientos, abrió la carta rápidamente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la familiar escritura de Ron, sólo garabatos desordenados. Notando el familiar saludo 'Querido Harry', liberó el aire que no sabía estaba aguantando, y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Disculpa por no haberte escrito antes. Ocurrió una pequeña pelea entre Charlie y mis padres. Pero no te preocupes, están trabajando en arreglar la situación. ¡Las cosas casi regresaron a la normalidad! Así que, ahora que las cosas están más calmadas, pude sentarme a escribirte a ti y a Hermione. Sí, tampoco le he escrito a ella. Sólo puedo imaginar lo molesta que va a estar cuando regresemos al colegio._

_Ah, bien, a la mierda, ¿ah? _

Aquí la sonrisa de Harry se amplió al imaginar a su amigo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. Y, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por ello, no podía evitar sentir alivio ante el pensamiento de que Ron también se encontraba caído en desgracia.

_Espero que tus vacaciones hayan estado bien. ¿Está el pequeño… o pequeña creciendo adecuadamente? No le he dicho a mamá ni a papá, pensé que no querrías que lo supieran todavía, pero están muy preocupados con… que te estés quedando con Snape y todo eso. Y hablando de eso… ¿Todavía no lo sabe?_

_No quiero sonar como Hermione, pero de verdad él tiene derecho de saber. Aunque no te culparía por demorarlo… después de todo, es Snape._

Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No culpaba a Ron por su opinión del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, pero realmente le disgustaba que su amigo ni siquiera intentara darle al mago mayor una oportunidad; ni de palabra ni por escrito.

_Espero que te esté tratando bien, compañero. Has atravesado una época difícil… y debería respetarte y todo eso, especialmente con el bebé en camino… ya sea que sepa la verdad o no. _

_Ah, bueno, en todo caso las vacaciones ya están terminando… Otro mes y regresaremos a la normalidad. Entonces, ¿estás deseando regresar al colegio? Nunca pensé decir esto, pero yo sí. Sólo piensa, un año más y habremos terminado. No más diez pies de pergamino sobre la Rebelión de los Duendes de 1792. No más clases de preparación para los EXTASIs. No más papá y mamá respirando sobre mi cuello para que alcance las marcas…_

Había unas pocas marcas hechas con pluma sobre la página. Ron había vacilado antes de escribir. Harry leyó rápidamente para descubrir por qué.

_Me eligieron Premio Anual…pero, con todo el pleito con Charlie, mamá no tuvo tiempo de notarlo…Eso es bueno, en realidad…No tenerla haciendo alharaca como si fuera la gran cosa._

_¿Tú supones que Hermione será la Premio Anual? No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que ella…pero ya debería haber enviado una lechuza. Incluso si estaba nerviosa o molesta porque yo no le mandé una lechuza…Extraño._

_En todo caso, compañero, en cuanto Pig regrese te enviaré tu regalo._

_Espero que estés bien._

_Ron_

Harry suspiró y dejo el pergamino a un lado. Ron era Premio Anual. Estaba feliz por su amigo. De verdad que lo estaba. Sólo que también estaba i _un poquito_ /i celoso.

Maldito Dumbledore. Probablemente había usado la misma lógica que cuando le había quitado el puesto de Prefecto.

Dolía. Incluso sin tener la presión de matar a Voldemort, tenía demasiadas responsabilidades. Sus pensamientos derivaron hacia su niña. Su hija. Ella probablemente sería una de las excusas de Dumbledore esta vez.

No que fuera culpa de su bebé. La culpa era suya, lo sabía.

Pero seguía estando celoso, y lo estaría aún más si Hermione era de hecho Premio Anual también. Con un suspiro, tomó la pluma y empezó a escribir una respuesta.

Si sólo él hubiera sido n_ormal_

ººººº

Ron y Hermione salieron de la última tienda por ese día, extremadamente felices de haber unido su dinero para el obsequio.

-Sé que a Harry le va a encantar- divagó la muchacha de cabello tupido, palmeando la tapa de la caja-. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

Su compañero puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es un poco asqueroso, si me lo preguntas.

-Pero no lo estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?

Antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de responder, llegó Pig volando de quien sabe donde y aterrizó en su hombro.

-Maldita lechuza- murmuró, mientras se inclinaba para recuperar el equilibrio. Notó que llevaba dos pergaminos, uno dirigido a él con la inconfundible letra de Harry y el otro a Hermione, el que él le había mandado.

Hizo una pausa, antes de darse cuenta de que ella había estado de compras en el Callejón Diagon desde antes que él enviara la carta y de que chocaran uno contra el otro… No era sorprendente que su lechuza volara primero donde Harry… Suspiró.

-Gracias, Pig- dijo, quitando ambos pergaminos-. Err- comenzó, extendiéndole uno a Hermione-… yo te envié esto hace unas horas.

Ella rió y arrancó el ofensivo documento de su agarre. Se sentaron en el exterior de una tienda cercana, y la chica leyó la carta rápidamente, sin pensar en lo extraño que resultaba que estuviera sentada al lado del remitente. Ron, por su lado, leía la carta de Harry, frunciendo el ceño ocasionalmente.

Al parecer Harry todavía no le había explicado la situación al Profesor de Pociones. Y además, se sentía solo y angustiado. Y era claro que extrañaba la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ey, Mione- dio un codazo a la chica sentada a su lado-. Lee esto, ¿quieres?

Ella dejó a un lado su propio pergamino y tomó el de Ron. Luego de leer unos momentos estaba visiblemente contrariada.

-Oh, Ron, me siento una completa arpía- lanzó la carta sobre su regazo e hizo un gesto-. No debería haber sido tan fría en mi última carta… ¡No cuando él nos necesita tanto!- apuntó una oración en particular-. ¿Ahora que está tan aislado!- pasando una mano a través de sus gruesos mechones, sacudió la cabeza-. Merlín, no era mi intención dejarlo tan _vulnerable…_

Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. Ron la enjugó sin pensarlo un segundo. Ella inhaló con fuerza, sorprendida por el repentino contacto.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, él apartó la mano con rapidez.

-Disculpa- logró decir, su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa torcida.

-No lo sientas- vaciló. "_Me gustó_"-. Yo…_Hazlo de nuevo, por favor…_fue lindo- sus mejillas, a este punto, eran casi una flama.

El pulso de Ron iba como un cohete.

-¿Si?- preguntó, cubriendo su rostro con su mano-. ¿Y esto?

Ella estaba mareada. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir

Él se inclinó hacia delante y colocó un casto beso en sus labios.

-¿Y esto?- su voz era ronca, incluso a sus propios oídos.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillando.

-Uh-huh.

Todo pensamiento sobre Harry desapareció mientras el corazón de Ron se disparaba. Se inclinó hacia delante una vez más, un corto y tonto pensamiento filtrándose a través de su cabeza.

_Si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil callar a Hermione Granger, lo hubiera hecho hace siglos._

Entonces sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y el resto del mundo dejó de existir.

ºººººº

Más tarde esa misma noche, Pig regresó a Snape Manor. Harry seguía en su habitación, reflexionando sobre el sentido de su existencia. El ave golpeó repetidas veces en la ventana. Con un suspiro, el adolescente embarazado se levantó de la cama y dejó entrar a la pequeña lechuza. Observó asombrado el tamaño del paquete que transportaba, tenía al menos cinco veces el tamaño del ave.

-Vaya que eres fuerte, pequeña- murmuró, desatando el cordel. Primero desplegó el pergamino, decidiendo que los bienes materiales no eran tan importantes como la charla con los amigos.

_Querido Harry_

Leyó, sorprendido al reconocer la escueta letra de Hermione. Revisó por encima el resto de la carta. Había una mezcla de la letra de ella y la de Ron. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso su compañero le había mentido cuando dijo que no había tenido contacto con ella? Si ese era el caso, no lo había hecho de muy buen modo que se diga. Pero Ron no era así. La mayor parte del tiempo era honrado y franco para reconocer sus errores. Así que decidió no emitir un juicio hasta haber terminado de leer la misiva.

_Ante todo, quiero desearte un muy Feliz Cumpleaños. Estoy increíblemente apenada por no haberte escrito de nuevo…no debería haber sido tan cruel… ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? No hay excusa para mi comportamiento… no después de que te disculpaste de todo corazón… Te quiero mucho, y te extraño terriblemente…_

Harry, quien había empezado a quebrarse, asintió a la carta. Por supuesto que la perdonaba. La amaba como una hermana, ella debería saber eso.

La letra de Ron tomó el control.

¡_Deja de balbucear, Mione!. Te lo dije antes pero lo repetiré, compañero. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Estaba en el Callejón Diagon, buscando tu regalo, cuando choque con la señorita Sabelotodo, así que nos unimos para escribirte. Y también para comprarte un presente._

_Sabemos que te va a encantar. Aunque todavía pienso que es extraño…_

A este punto se vio una fina línea indicando claramente que la pluma había sido arrebatada de su mano. Como era previsible, la letra de Hermione continuó.

_No te vamos a decir mucho sobre esto porque no queremos arruinar la sorpresa si es que aún no has abierto la caja…Pero esto debería compensar que nosotros no estemos allí…_

_En todo caso, Harry, lo mejor es que nosotros nos movamos y dejemos que disfrutes tu regalo._

_Con cariño_

_Hermione_

_y Ron_

Harry sonrió. Se sentía mejor, al saber que las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad. Todavía se preguntaba si Hermione sería Premio Anual, pero, por alguna razón, el pensar en ello no lo ponía celoso como antes.

Al abrir la caja, se dio el susto de su vida cuando dos pequeños ojos lo miraron.

¡Una serpiente!

¡Le habían comprado una maldita serpiente!

¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, habían tenido esa idea?

-Hola- dijo el animal, y de repente el conocimiento de que hablaba parsel regresó a él. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no utilizaba esa habilidad, que se había olvidado de la maldita cosa!

-Er… hola ahí- contestó, todavía inseguro sobre el protocolo que debía usar con las serpientes-. Mi nombre esss Harry. Tú eresss… er… mi regalo de cumpleañosss.

Si las serpientes podían mirar con furia…

-Yo no sssoy un regalo- la respuesta fue rápida y sonaba como si la criatura se sintiera insultada-. Sssoy una classe de guardián. Y , quizásss un amigo, con el tiempo.

-Ah… _Bien, es una gran elección _pensóLe habían regalado una mascota con la misma actitud de Snape-. Lo lamento… En realidad, nunca antesss he compartido con una serpiente… excepto la vez del zoológico… y el Bassilisssco…

Los oscuros y fijos ojos parecieron taladrar hoyos en los propios, y le recordaron una vez más a su Profesor de Pociones. Comenzaba a ser divertido.

-Tusss dissculpasss han ssido aceptadasss- la criatura comenzó a desenroscarse y salir de la caja-. Puedesss llamarme- dudó y Harry podría haber jurado que rodaba las cuentas que tenía por ojos- desstellosss.

-¿Desstellosss?- repitió el Niño-Que-Vivió-. Vaya nombre interesante tienes… Aunque ese no puede ser tu nombre real, ¿verdad?

-Asssi me llamaba mi anterior conocido. Yo no tengo nombre real. Lasss sserpientesss sse dissstinguen una de otra por su olor.

-¿Te gussstaría otro nombre entoncesss? ¿Uno un poco menosss chillón?

La criatura lo consideró por un momento, antes de asentir con la brillante cabeza.

-¿Podría sssugerir 'Ssserpiente'?

Era simple, sí. Pero no mucho mejor que Destellos. Pero si él… o ella… lo querían así.

-Ssserá ssserpiente, entoncesss.

Harry sonrió y le ofreció su brazo. La serpiente se mostraba claramente escéptica.

-No voy a hacerte daño- le dijo-. Sssólo quiero presssentarte a alguien.

Lentamente, la serpiente se deslizó sobre su brazo y se acomodó sobre sus hombros.

-Esstáss esssperando un vássstago- le dijo.

Harry se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo pue…?

-El olor, Harry… Puedo sssentirlo.

-Oh, vale.

-Pero eresss macho… ¿No esss raro que essso ocurra en tu essspecie?

El Gryffindor rió entre dientes.

-Bien, sssí… esss una larga hissstoria, que te contaré en otro momento- comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, disfrutando de la sensación de las escamas deslizándose a lo largo de su cuello desnudo-. Primero, me gussstaría presssentarte a Sseveruss.

Mientras salía de la habitación, no se dio cuenta de que Pig salía volando con un documento muy importante. Uno que tenía el nombre de Severus Snape claramente escrito en tinta negra.

ººººº

Severus estaba en la biblioteca, catando una copa de brandy aferrada en su mano. Harry se había pasado todo el día en su cuarto. Era un comportamiento inusual, considerando el estrecho contacto que habían guardado durante las vacaciones; esto preocupaba al Maestro de Pociones.

¿Habría enojado al joven más temprano? Era más que probable. Sintió una punzada de culpa, una emoción que sólo recientemente estaba inclinado a asociar con el nombre de Potter.

¿Quizás debiera ir a disculparse? ¿Verificar cómo estaba el joven? Porque, si estaba enojado, no le haría ningún bien a la bebé.

Ah, sí, la bebé.

La pequeña Potter.

Esa fue una agradable sorpresa. Él mismo, había supuesto que el niño del Gryffindor sería varón. No sabía por qué. Simplemente había sido una presunción… que se había probado era errónea.

Tomó un trago de su bebida, reflexionando, como siempre hacía, en la ardiente sensación que el líquido producía cuando golpeaba el fondo de su garganta.

Le encantaba esa sensación. Era tan cruda y brutal, y aún así tan tentadora… Le hacía sentir vivo.

¿Debería ir a disculparse? Aunque hubiera aceptado cambiar su actitud las pasadas semanas, todavía no estaba listo para disculparse con el muchacho. Pero si Harry estaba verdaderamente disgustado, y esto le hacía… La culpa no lo abandonaría hasta que la terrible hazaña fuera hecha. De hecho, ni tampoco Kreeper, en cuanto descubriera el afligido estado del muchacho. Si, de hecho, estaba molesto.

Y si no, sería lo mejor para ambos.

En medio sus reflexiones, ni siquiera notó la pequeña lechuza que daba saltitos por la habitación, con una hoja de pergamino cuidadosamente aferrada en el pico.

-Severus- la voz de Harry cortó su meditación. Miró hacia el marco de la puerta y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su invitado.

-¿A qué debo el marcado placer de ser bendecido con tu presencia?- arrastró las palabras, sólo vagamente sorprendido al ver la serpiente cruzando los hombros del joven.

-Quería que conocieras a Serpiente- contestó el Gryffindor, acercándose-. Ron y Hermione me la mandaron… o me lo mandaron, por mi cumpleaños. Pero según me aseguró Serpiente, no es un regalo. Es un guardián… quizás un amigo- le dio al Maestro de Pociones una sonrisa irónica-. Justo lo que necesitaba, en realidad.

-¿Así que el Trío de Oro se ha reunido de nuevo?- Snape no pudo evitar la amargura en su tono. ¿Acaso sólo había sido un amigo sustituto por vacaciones? Sentía como si ese fuera el caso. Sabía que no debería haber dejado que el mocoso se metiera bajo su piel.

-Umm- Harry se encogió de hombros, claramente inconsciente de los pensamientos que bullían en la mente de su nuevo amigo-. No estoy seguro de que todo siga igual… Ahora estamos demasiado distantes… De todas formas, ya es hora de avanzar- acarició distraídamente la cabeza de la serpiente-. Al menos no peleamos.

Severus observó al otro hombre y se sintió decididamente culpable por haberlo juzgado mal, d_e nuevo_

Mientras tanto, Serpiente se había animado. Siseó, haciendo que Harry mirara rápidamente al piso. Snape siguió la mirada de ellos, para aterrizar en la pequeña lechuza a sus pies. Se estiró hacia ella, sacando el rollo del ligeramente marchito pergamino.

Harry reconoció el pergamino de inmediato, y sólo pudo mirar con horror mientras Severus lo desenrollaba y comenzaba a leer.

_Padre Paterno: Severus Snape_

Las palabras saltaron ante el hombre antes que cualquier otra cosa de la página. Sus ojos volaron al encabezado y fecha del documento. Eran los primeros datos del niño Potter. Sus ojos bajaron de nuevo a su nombre

_Padre Paterno _

Tenía que ser alguna clase de broma enferma y retorcida. Debería haber sabido que no podía esperar otra cosa del hijo del merodeador que lo había atormentado durante sus años escolares.

-¿Qué significa esto, Potter?- bufó, mirando al chico con ira. Agitó la hoja de pergamino, furioso-. ¿Un chiste absurdo, quizás?- sonrió con sarcasmo y dio un paso amenazador hacia el adolescente embarazado-. ¿Un puñetazo a su solitario y grasiento profesor?

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza.

¡No… no es nada de eso!

Snape avanzó hacia él, sin tragarse su angustia.

-Entonces, es mejor que se explique, Potter.

El Gryffindor abrazó su vientre protectoramente.

-Te dije que era complicado- susurró, tratando de no llorar-. Te conté que no tenías razón para sospechar que fuera tuya… Las palabras _Y te dije que no la querrías _no fueron dichas, pero Severus recordó claramente su conversación.

Por un breve momento, su comportamiento furioso se apaciguó, y se hundió en una silla cercana.

Harry estaba diciendo la verdad. No tenía que leer la mente del muchacho para saberlo. ¿Pero cómo era posible?

Miró fijamente al joven mago.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó suavemente, pero su tono era casi letal.

Serpiente siseó, molesta con el estado de angustia de Harry. El Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada de lo que diga puede explicar…- no lloraría. No debía llorar. Se obligó a encontrar la mirada del Slytherin. El hombre merecía eso al menos-. Yo… déjame mostrártelo…

Cuando Snape rehusó contestar, Harry voló del salón, permitiendo finalmente que las lágrimas cayeran.

-Tu pareja parece disssgusstado- siseó Serpiente, ante la irritación de Harry.

-Él no esss mi pareja.

-Pero esstásss llevando su vássstago- la criatura estaba confundida. Otro rasgo que compartía con Snape en ese momento en particular-. Puedo sssentirlo.

A través de sus lágrimas, Harry rodó los ojos.

-Esa es la razón por la que él está enojado- suspiró, con un mudo sollozo-. Es un poco complicado. Te lo explicaré en otro momento.

Dejó su 'regalo' bajo su cama y rescató una caja larga del guardarropa.

-Regresaré- gimió, regresando con Severus.

Durante el tiempo que había estado ausente, el mago mayor había recuperado su compostura, y teniendo los últimos minutos para valorar la situación, apenas era capaz de ocultar su furia.

La lógica ya no era el tema, había verificado la firma mágica en la hoja que llevaba las estadísticas del feto. Potter estaba embarazado de su hija. Era toda la verdad del asunto.

Y su enfado era aún mayor al darse cuenta de que Potter lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía y se lo había ocultado deliberadamente!

Se sentía traicionado, y lo que es peor, un poco tonto. Debería haber tenido más cuidado antes de confiar en un Potter.

Como si fuera una señal, el mocoso regresó, sus ojos rojos, y el residuo de miles de lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas.

Su debilidad aparente sólo sirvió para aumentar el enfado de Severus.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrarse tan mortificado cuando era él, Severus Snape, el que había sido usado y traicionado?

Harry se acercó en silencio, llevando con él una caja grande. Se la entregó al mago mayor.

-Lo siento, Severus.

Sus ojos permanecían enfocados en el piso.

Una vez que el Slytherin hubo tomado la caja, se giró y partió, sintiendo como si estuviera sosteniendo el mundo entero sobre sus hombros una vez más.

Continuará….

Hola a todos. Nos llegó un correo comentando que ahora estaba prohibido contestar reviews al subir nuevos capítulos. No sabemos si al final eso es correcto o no, pero como ya nos quitaron una historia sin razones aparentes, no queremos correr el riesgo. Si alguno de ustedes puede confirmar o negar el asunto, se los agradeceríamos mucho.

**Por lo pronto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a :**

**BlazeVein , TercySScloe, Cerdo Volador, Mariet Malfoy, akasha-bennington y Gene**

**Akasha, ya sale el Rem/Sev, disculpa la demora.**

**Millones de gracias por los reviews, perdonen por no contestar, pero los queremos un montón. No nos olviden, por favor. Besitos mil**

**Maria, Lui y Ali**


	7. Chapter 7

Afterglow

Autora: Molvanian Queen In Exilie, antes llamada Cha Cha Chica

Traductoras: Alima21

**Afterglow**

**Capítulo 7**

**Respuestas **

Severus abrió cautelosamente la caja, su necesidad de comprender la situación dominó su ira justificada. En el interior encontró un pequeño recipiente de piedra, lleno con el familiar liquido brillante, recostado al lado de un pergamino.

_Un pensadero doméstico_, pensó el Slytherin para si mismo. _Interesante..._

Podía ver los recuerdos flotando tras la superficie, y a pesar de su enfado contra el chico, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. Potter había preparado la poción por si mismo, con materiales limitados, y eso era, por si mismo una tarea desalentadora.

Frunciendo el ceño, se recordó a si mismo que Harry le había mentido y que no era digno de alabanza...

Su mirada se deslizó por el pergamino. Estaba, no sorpresivamente, escrita en la desordenada letra del Gryffindor.

Con un suspiro, Severus alcanzó la carta, porque no podía ser otra cosa, y comenzó a leer.

"_Severus",_ comenzaba, "_si estás leyendo esto, es que eres mejor hombre de lo que nadie te ha dado crédito jamás_"

Puso los ojos en blanco. El chico siempre, al parecer, siempre sería dado al melodrama.

"_Estoy tan arrepentido de haber apartado a nuestro niño de ti. En el momento que leas esto, probablemente ya sepamos si es una niña o un niño... pero, mientras estoy sentado aquí, a sólo unos metros de tu habitación, todavía me siento inseguro... no que eso importe, realmente..._

_He estado mintiéndote. Me he sentido cada vez peor, con cada día que ha pasado. No por mí, lo que quizás te sorprenda, sino por ti y por nuestro hijo. Los he herido a ambos... y probablemente haya arruinado sus vidas en el proceso..._

_Pero no es momento de hablar de mí..._

_Habrás notado el pensadero. He puesto los recuerdos que relatan la concepción de nuestro hijo en el. Y, sí, sé que nunca me has tocado..._

_Esta es la forma más fácil en la que puedo explicarte las cosas... sin veritaserum o legilimancia, si es así como se escribe (_Severus sonrió, no era así

_Lo que he hecho... es imperdonable... e ilegal... pero no importa lo que pienses de mí tras esto, te suplico que no lo pagues con tu hijo._

_Por favor, entra en el pensadero... hay otro pergamino esperándote una vez que termines._

_Sólo puedo disculparme mucho, señor. No espero su perdón; algo que le he dicho innumerables veces hasta ahora. _

La carta acabó y Snape no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las extrañas marcas y manchas en el pergamino; prueba inequívoca de numerosas lágrimas.

Sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo, más incluso tras la mención del comportamiento ilegal de Potter, se acercó burdamente construido pensadero. Sacando su varita, se apuntaló a si mismo, antes de sumergirse en la brillante sustancia, y caer en los recuerdos de Potter.

Llegó a la clase de Pociones, y, mirando a su alrededor, buscó a Potter por la habitación.

Lo encontró fácilmente, sentado en su pupitre, cubriendo su zona inferior. Aún no había recolectado los ingredientes.

Ah... recordaba ese día. Sin embargo, nunca supo qué era lo que tenía al muchacho en vilo. Pero ahora, mirando de cerca, podía entender el _dilema_ del chico...

Y luego la imagen cambió.

Parpadeó, sintiéndose ligeramente conmovido ante la apremiante situación del mocoso, antes de recordarse que, en realidad, estaba realmente enfadado con él.

La escena a su alrededor cambió, y se encontró en un territorio desconocido. La sala común de Gryffindor.

Había niños sentados en la habitación, parloteando sobre varios temas. Buscó al Trio Dorado.

La sabelotodo estaba en el medio de una regañina al niño que vivió.

-_Y luego te tomaste tu tiempo cuando te pidió, a decir verdad bastante amablemente para ser el Profesor Snape, que te dieras prisa..._

Harry chasqueó. Para ser honesto, últimamente chasqueaba con bastante frecuencia. Supuso que porque se estaba sintiendo extremadamente frustrado...Necesitaba una buena jodida. Con el Profesor Snape, de ser posible.

-¡Porque tenía que pararme y cruzar la habitación y habría sido la burla de toda la escuela!- se detuvo por un segundo, antes de agregar-. ¡De nuevo!

-Oh. ¿Y por qué esta vez?  
  
_-Porque, ya que lo quieres saber, estaba intentando que mi dureza no explotara en mis pantalones debido a que el Profesor Snape estaba tan malditamente jodible hoy_

Intentando recuperar el aliento luego de su explosión, el rostro de Harry perdió el color. ¿No acababa de gritar eso en voz alta, verdad? Una rápida mirada a los horrorizados rostros de los compañeros que lo rodeaban le sugirió que así había sido. Con un gemido, El-Niño-Que-Vivió hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

La escena cambió de nuevo. Esta vez se encontró en una habitación que se parecía a la anterior, sólo que mucho más pequeña, y en la que solamente se encontraban Potter y sus dos lacayos, quienes hacían grandes esfuerzos por consolarlo.

_-Él es enigmático...y tiene un oscuro y misterioso encanto...y, ahora que está teniendo más cuidado con su apariencia personal, realmente resulta bastante imponente, de cierta manera es una belleza clásica...  
_

Severus se sorprendió ante las palabras amables de Granger, sintiendo que no debería entrometerse en un momento tan intimo para el grupo de amigos. Aún así, era importante saber lo que Harry... _Potter_ había hecho.

-_Por la manera en que estás hablando me pregunto si estás enamorada del murciélago- bufó Ron._

Hermione lo miró furiosa.

-Eso dista mucho de ser gracioso, Ron. Guarda esos comentarios o te echaré a patadas del cuarto.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

-¿Harías eso?

-Es más que probable.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que estoy errado, o retorcido, o perturbado?- la interrumpió Harry…

A pesar de si mismo, Snape sintió un pinchazo de... ¿aquello era dolor? Merlin... se negaba a saber lo que podía significar.

_-Bueno, yo...- comenzó contestar Ron, antes que otra galleta de chocolate fuera empujada dentro de su boca. Miró furioso a Hermione mientras masticaba y tragaba-. ¿Qué?- espetó. Ella hizo un gesto hacia su otro amigo, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza caída por la vergüenza y la auto- compasión._

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Compañero, no es que yo crea que eres retorcido ni nada de eso...yo sólo...no sé si estaré bien con el pensamiento de dos hombres juntos, ¿sabes? Especialmente si son mi mejor amigo y el grasiento y malvado cretino de mi profesor de pociones.

Harry asintió. Ron estaba tratando, realmente lo hacía.

-¿Aún cuando Bill también tenga este tipo de inclinaciones?- replicó eventualmente, sus verdes ojos brillando con diversión. Ron nunca había mencionado nada sobre la sexualidad de su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera de pasada.

El pelirrojo comenzó a asentir.

-Aún cuando Bill es...-se congeló-. Harry, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿cómo supiste eso?

_Harry rió, _ (Severus se dijo a si mismo que no estaba celoso) _ haciendo que Ron gimiera._

-Un segundo, no quiero saberlo.

El Niño-Que-Vivió estalló en risas, aliviando la tensión que había entre él y sus dos amigos.

-No, está bien. George lo dejó escapar la última vez que lo vi. Ya sabes, cuando se lo conté 'oficialmente' a tu familia.  
  
_-Oh, bien- murmuró el joven Weasley, lanzando un suspiro de alivio_

_Harry sonrió y espero un segundo antes de agregar._

-Aunque no es malo besando, digo, tu hermano.

Severus frució el ceño. Bill Weasley moriría si se atrevía aunque sólo fuera a mirar con atrevimiento a Harry de nuevo.

Y, mientras pensaba esto, Snape estuvo a punto de sufrir una rabieta.

NO estaba celoso.

_Todo el color desapareció del rostro de Ron y apartó apresuradamente la galleta que estaba comiendo._

-Creo que me voy a enfermar...

Hermione rodó los ojos en dirección al pelirrojo, antes de regresar de nuevo hacia el otro chico.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, Harry- comenzó, tomando su mano en las de ella-. Se que no puedes evitar lo que sientes. Nadie puede. No hay absolutamente nada malo en tus sentimientos hacia el Profesor Snape...- hizo una pausa, como si considerara la verdad de su declaración, luego se corrigió- Excepto por el hecho de que es tu profesor, claro.

Harry lanzó una risita y aceptó sus palabras para tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias. 

De nuevo, el mundo giró bajo los pies del Slytherin, mientras la escena cambiaba, podía jurar que había visto a Draco Malfoy escondido en las sombras, intentando pasar desapercibido para el chico Dorado y sus amigos.

Cuando aterrizó de nuevo, se encontró en el pasillo afuera de su clase, mirando a Potter y Malfoy discutir.

_-Sólo decirte que escuché que estás interesado por el Jefe de mi Casa...- contestó Draco con voz cansina, sacudiendo una imaginaria bolisa de su túnica._

El Niño-Que-Vivió se echó a reír.

-¿Y eso es nueva información?. Honestamente, ESE rumor ha estado rondando por días, Malfoy. ¿Y creíste ese disparate?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-No. Pero creo lo que escuché en el Salón de los Requerimientos la otra noche.

Harry palideció, antes de intentar disimular rápidamente.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

-Harry- el otro chico sonrió peligrosamente, probando el nombre en su lengua-. No me vengas con esa basura. Yo estaba ahí. Escuche todo- ante la expresión en el rostro de su rival, agregó-. Tu padre no era el único mago que tenía su propia capa de invisibilidad.

-Me estuviste espiando...a nosotros.

-No fue mi intención original.  
  
_-¡Pero lo hiciste!_

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y como parecía que nos dirigíamos hacia el mismo sitio, tomé ventaja de la situación.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te vas a recrear con esto?- preguntó Harry, mientras una sonrisa se abría camino lentamente hacia sus labios-. ¿Te das cuenta que no me siento avergonzado de esto, no? Ni aunque él supiera...

-Lo sabe.

-¡Qué?- el Gryffindor se congeló-. Yo...¡Mierda!

Draco se rió suavemente, su tono, increíblemente, libre de malicia.

-Exactamente- perdió la sonrisa, y por un momento le recordó a Harry que en verdad era humano-. Desafortunadamente para ti, Severus está menos que impresionado.

Severus sintió una punzadita de culpabilidad mirando a la cara de Harry... _de Potter_. Maldicion. Y maldito Malfoy, también.

_-¡Oh!- exclamó, sonando en alguna parte entre abatido e increíblemente herido._

_ -Bien- declaró, como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo-. No es la gran cosa, ¿verdad? Sólo un colegial enamorado. Nada serio- se detuvo un momento y luego se burló-. El cretino grasiento debería sentirse halagado. _

Potter sólo estaba actuando así debido al dolor, se dijo a si mismo Snape. Él no quiso decir eso... no que le importara... por supuesto.

No, para nada.

Aclaró su garganta y miró como Draco reía. La risa era amigable. Frunció el ceño.

_-Él ya no es un cretino grasiento, Potter._

Las palabras carecían de rencor.

Harry (Y Severus) _estaba atónito._

_-Mal...er...Draco...- empezó con cautela-. ¿Te sientes bien? Quiero decir, es sólo que...estás siendo muy...amable...conmigo. Y eso es realmente alarmante._

El Slytherin esperó un momento.

-¿Yo?- ante la afirmación de Harry, frunció el ceño-. Ah...mierda.

El Gryffindor observó al rubio por otro momento.

-Bien- comenzó finalmente, extendiendo la mano-. Lo que sea que tengas entre tus patas de hurón esta vez, yo lo quiero.

Con un suspiro, el rubio buscó en su túnica y extrajo una ampolla medio llena, etiquetada con la sucinta escritura de Snape. Droga Paralizante. Harry frunció el ceño, claramente perplejo. 

La expresión de Severus se hizo más grave. Así que allí era a donde habían ido a parar sus suministros...

_-¿Por qué tomas eso?- preguntó el moreno luego de un momento, mirando a su rival con desaliento._

Draco se encogió de hombros, volviéndose incluso más confiado.

-Porque me da la gana.

-Bien, tú no vas a estar sintiendo mucho al menos durante otra hora...- murmuró Harry, luego suspiró-. Andando, es mejor que vayamos a un lugar menos...público. No quiero que después me culpes si alguien nos ve socializando.

Y así, Harry lo condujo fuera de las mazmorras y hacia el Salón de los Requerimientos.

Severus sólo los pudo seguir. Observó los pasos de Potter.

_La puerta pronto apareció, y los dos muchachos entraron para encontrar una versión miniatura del Gran Comedor lista para ellos._

-Vamos, entonces- lo apuró el Gryffindor-, siéntate y come, eso ayudará a diluir o al menos a absorber, la poción en tu sangre.

Asintiendo, el Slytherin obedeció, y lentamente se abrió camino de regreso hacia los pequeños insultos sobre la inteligencia de Harry y cosas así.

-Vale, Malfoy- dijo finalmente el Niño-Que-Vivió, apartando su plato, sintiéndose satisfecho-. Tú me buscaste al salir de clase, así que habla. Si esto es sobre Snape...

-Potter, cierra la boca- espetó Draco, alejando su propio plato-. Yo no quería regodearme en lo de Snape.

Bueno, eso era una sorpresa.

-¿_Oh?- la curiosidad de Harry aumento_ (y también lo hizo la de Severus)-. _Muy bien, entonces, que otra cosa podrías querer..._

Snape miró con horror como Malfoy interrumpía a Potter con un besó. Duró unos instantes antes de que la sorpresa de Potter lo cortara.

_-¿A qué estás jugando?- siseó, saltando sobre su asiento-. Un segundo me odias, y al siguiente estás empujando tu lengua hasta mi garganta..._

-Eso- contestó Draco, su sonrisa personal nuevamente en acción-, no quiere decir que no te odie todavía, Potter- miró al moreno de la manera más predadora que pudo lograr-. Uno puede odiar a alguien, y todavía querer empujarlo sobre un escritorio y hacer lo que le venga en gana con él.

El Gryffindor lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sin embargo, yo nunca te he visto de esa manera.

-Pero quieres joder a Snape. O, por lo que oí la otra noche, quieres que él te joda.

-Yo- Harry se detuvo. Malfoy tenía un buen punto. En un segundo él odiaba a Snape con pasión, y al siguiente se encontraba inexplicablemente atraído hacia el hombre, lo que de alguna forma lo había llevado a perder el hilo de todo...y su enamoramiento había comenzado a desarrollarse a partir de ahí. Frunció el ceño-. Todavía no puedo hacer nada por ti.

-No, supongo que no. Sin embargo- sonrió el rubio-, creo tener la solución para los problemas de ambos...

A pesar de las protestas de su voz interior (y de los gruñidos de Snape), _Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado._

-Estoy escuchando.  


Severus escuchó, mortificado, como Malfoy contaba su plan. Luego, con un repentino escalofrío, se dio cuenta. Harry había, por supuesto, aceptado... lo que significaba que... Merlin, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo... que i _Malfoy_ /i había concebido i _su_ /i hija.

Se sintió enfermo.

Pero eso aun no explicaba como había sido posible. La poción multijugos por si sola no habría sido suficientemente fuerte... a menos que... ¡Oh Merlin!

Mientras la habitación cambiaba, y un nuevo recuerdo se formaba, Severus sintió una especie de pavor. Tenía el presentimiento de que todas sus respuestas iban a ser dadas.

_-Bien- chasqueó el Gryffindor, dirigiéndose hacia la anteriormente invisible puerta. Giró el picaporte y dio un paso dentro del salón, que ahora asemejaba al aula de pociones, tal como ambos chicos habían acordado. Harry giró en redondo para enfrentar a su rival-. De acuerdo, ¿dijiste algo sobre modificaciones?_

El Slytherin se deslizó fuera de su capa de invisibilidad, y sacó un par de ampollas de su túnica. Severus frunció aun más su ceño, sabiendo exactamente de donde habían salido y los ingredientes que contenían.

_  
-Esto- comenzó, haciendo un gesto hacia el turbio líquido verde-, es la poción Multijugos que conocemos._

Harry peleó contra la urgencia de comparar al rubio con Hermione en el modo de sermonear.

Draco, inconsciente del proceso mental de Harry, continuó con su explicación.

-Esto- colocó un líquido azul pálido en el escritorio frente a él-, es un suero avanzado. Si se toma exactamente veinte segundos después de la poción Multijugos, mejora los efectos, y extiende la duración de la primera poción.

-Bien...- asintió Harry, mirando las dos ampollas-. ¿Y eso significa que...?

El Príncipe de Slytherin gimió.

-¿Acaso nunca escuchas a Snape, Potter?

El chico de pelo color ala de cuervo enrojeció.  
  
_-He estado un poco...distraído, la verdad._

Con otro gemido, Draco sacudió la cabeza

-Bien. En todo caso, en respuesta a tu pregunta increíblemente estúpida, eso significa que quien lo ingiera, en este caso yo, lucirá igual que Snape durante una hora, también obtendrá su voz y quizás, dependiendo de la fuerza del suero, otros detalles técnicos más especializados también, tales como aspectos de la personalidad- hizo una pausa-. La duración habitual de la poción es una hora, ¿no?- Harry asintió y el rubio continuó- : Bien, con el suero avanzado, durará más tiempo. Cuánto, dependerá de la fuerza del suero. Considerando el hecho de que lo robé del almacén particular de Snape, creo que podemos estar seguros de que la poción es relativamente potente.  


Oh, no. ¡Oh, querido Merlin, no! Snape no quería saber más. Quería salir. Pero no podía. Estaba atrapado, pegado al lugar, quería saber como había sido concebida su hija...

¡Era enfermizo! Enfermizo, retorcido y aterrador.

_-Bien...-Harry se movió nerviosamente-. Vamos a seguir con esto, ¿verdad?- Draco asintió y él suspiró-. ¿Estás seguro que no vas a tener ningún efecto secundario por tomar la poción? No quiero tener que llevarte con la señora Pomfrey luciendo como Snape si te desmayas o algo por el estilo._

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro- gruñó el otro muchacho como respuesta-. ¿De verdad crees que haría algo si pensara que podría sufrir algún daño?

-Bien, no...

-Bueno.

El Niño-Que-Vivió (y Severus) _observó en silencio mientras Draco destapaba la ampolla verde y tragaba el contenido, luego esperaba veinte segundos antes de beber la azul. En momentos, el Príncipe de Slytherin no era quien estaba parado frente a él, sino el mismísimo Jefe de su Casa_.

Snape se observó a si mismo aparecer. Estaba a punto de gritar.

Se observó mientras inspeccionaba su propia forma.

Vio como Harry se lo comía con los ojos.

Vio como reía.

Y, lo peor de todo, se vio a si mismo desplegando su efecto sobre el chico.

_-Funciona bien, ¿cierto?_, se escuchó ronronear a si mismo. _Vamos, dámelo de una vez._

_Dudando al principio, el Niño-Que-Vivió alzó una mano y la colocó sobre el pecho del falso Snape. _

Severus observó como su doble se retorcía en anticipación ante el contacto.

_Harry sonrió para si, y desabotonó la apretada camisa, ansioso de ver la pálida piel bajo ella. No se decepcionó._

_-Mi Profesor- susurró suavemente, más para si mismo que para Malfoy-. ¿Qué levantas en tu tiempo libre? Seguramente estar parado sobre un caldero un día tras otro no mantendría este tipo de físico- el Gryffindor estaba complacido y medianamente sorprendido._

-Apúrate, Potter- murmuró el otro hombre, inclinándose sobre el contacto-. A pesar de la extensión en la duración del efecto de la poción, puede que yo no sea capaz de contenerme por mucho tiempo.  


Severus sintió su pecho acongojado. Estaba agonizando. Era difícil verse a si mismo actuar de esa forma... que fuera él mismo o un impostor no importaba. Aun era él físicamente. Y lo que vio que estaba haciendo... era perturbador.

_-Oh, cállate, Malfoy- replicó, inspeccionando lentamente el torso bajo de Severus Snape, y la pendiente que se hundía en sus apretados pantalones-. Puedes esperar unos minutos..._

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo!- una mano de Snape bajó hasta la muñeca de Harry y empujó su mano sobre la evidencia de que Draco estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar sus instintos, ¿o serían los instintos de Severus?-. ¿Lo ves?- siseó.

Harry tragó. 

_  
-No todavía, pero no puedo esperar- exclamó, intentando abrir la hebilla de la correa y el cierre de los pantalones de Draco._

Otra risa escapó de los labios del otro hombre, y fue directo hacia la ingle de Harry.

-Joder, Draco...- jadeó-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me provocas? Snape debería reír con más frecuencia.

Otra risa entre dientes. Harry gimió, perdiendo lentamente el control. Luchó para remover los pantalones de Draco, que se aferraban a las hermosas piernas musculosas, largas, pálidas. Ni un momento demasiado pronto, la tarea fue completada, y el Slytherin se vio libre de las ofensivas ropas, y ahora estaba parado frente al Gryffindor sin otra cosa que un par de boxers negros de satén.

-Bien- comentó, decidiendo hacerse cargo de la situación.- Tu turno.

Los siguientes momentos permitieron a Harry vivir una de sus fantasías; el Profesor Snape estaba desvistiéndolo en medio del aula de pociones, con la intención de doblarlo sobre su escritorio y darle la cogida de su vida. Una vez más, la erección de Harry saltó con anticipación.

Otra irónica sonrisa del clon del maestro de pociones

-¿Estamos ansiosos, Harry?

El Niño-Que-Vivió casi se derritió. Agregar decir 'Harry' de manera seductora a la lista pensó.

-Mmmm...- contestó, con un sonido que estaba entre la súplica y el completo éxtasis.

Severus sólo podía mirar mientras besaba al joven. Se sentía impotente mientras se movían hacía la replica de su mesa. Se sentía avergonzado de verse a si mismo deslizándose en el interior del Gryffindor. Enfadado cuando comenzó a empujar y enfermo cuando se vino, llorando en una exhibición de cruda pasión.

Pero, para hacer las cosas aún peores, él mismo estaba duro tras verlo todo.

Se daba asco.

El recuerdo se volvió negro a su alrededor, hasta que vio a Harry despertar por la mañana. El chico sonrió a si mismo, antes de poner su mano en su miembro semierecto y masajearlo hasta culminar, el nombre "Severus" murió en sus labios mientras eyaculaba.

El propio pene de Snape se movió mientras miraba, y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose sucio y avergonzado.

No debía sentirse así por un estudiante. Especialmente cuando dicho estudiante era Harry Potter.

Era, a falta de otra palabra, incorrecto.

Los siguientes breves recuerdos le mostraban los primeros síntomas del embarazo, y terminaron con Potter despertando en la enfermería.

Snape vio como Harry era informado de su condición. Luego observó como el chico se desmayaba al descubrir quien era el verdadero padre de su hijo.

El recuerdo continuó tras despertar, y Snape fue testigo de las duras palabras de Poppy, así como de su insistencia en que debía decir la verdad inmediatamente.

Entonces, la habitación se arremolinó, y se encontró fuera de la puerta de su propio despacho. Harry estaba frente a él, musitando algo para si mismo. Severus no necesitaba oírlo para saber qué lo molestaba tanto.

Luego escuchó un gruñido gutural detrás de la puerta, causando a ambos, él y el chico, un sobresalto.

Entonces vio como Harry se llenaba de valor y golpeaba la puerta.

- _Pase_- se escuchó a si mismo espetar tras la puerta de roble.

Siguió a Potter al interior, siendo consciente de la conversación que tendría lugar ante sus ojos.

_-Potter- siseó, arqueando su labio superior con repugnancia-. ¿A qué debo el desagrado de su compañía esta noche?_

El Niño-Que-Vivió frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró hacia el piso.

-Lo siento, señor- dijo con docilidad, ganando el interés de Snape. Después de todo, no era habitual que el muchacho estuviera tan abatido. Acostumbraba a contestar bruscamente, perdiendo cientos de puntos para su Casa en el proceso.

-Todavía no responde mi pregunta- Severus arrastró las palabras con tono peligroso.  


El Severus en tiempo real sintió la duda del chico. Oh, si solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes... ¿pero esto realmente hubiera hecho alguna diferencia? ¿O lo habría ignorado pensando que eran nervios por la situación general?

Siguió observando, curioso de cualquier cosa que se hubiera perdido la primera vez.

_-Estoy seguro que habrá notado mi ausencia a clases esta tarde..._

Snape asintió.

-Por cierto. Recibí una nota de Madame Pomfrey sobre su paradero, así que no necesita preocuparse por perder puntos de su Casa- bufó-. Aunque, si no abandona mi oficina privada dentro de...

-Estoy embarazado. 

Incluso ahora, tras saber sobre su condición por algún tiempo, la brusca declaración del chico lo tomó desprevenido. Vió sus propios ojos estrecharse por un instante.

_-Vaya- hizo una pausa-. ¿Y cómo, exactamente, eso me concierne?_

Vió como Harry se sonrojaba y movía sus pies nerviosamente. Y ahora, todo tenía sentido...

_-Yo... bien, verá señor... Madame Pomfrey pensó que era mejor que se lo dijera porque..._

Fue interrumpido por un alto, rubio y acelerado Slytherin.

-Profesor Snape- rabió el rubio, pasando al Gryffindor sin ni siquiera notar su existencia-. Ha estado un...- de repente se dio cuenta que el Profesor de Pociones y él no estaban solos-. ¿Potter?  


Severus frunció el ceño cuando la escena continuó. ¿Le habría dicho Harry… ¡Maldicion!... Potter la verdad? Parecía que estaba a punto de... Snape suspiró. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado ante las noticias? No tan bien como lo había hecho actualmente, eso seguro.

Se encontró a si mismo siendo empujado fuera de la habitación tras el Chico Dorado quien, una vez solo, se apoyó en una pared cercana, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué? –lloró, dándole una patada a las piedras-. ¿Por qué siempre fastidio todo?

El castillo, descubrió Severus, no respondería.

De nuevo, los recuerdos cambiaron.

Severus observó mientras Harry le daba las nuevas noticias a sus amigos. Granger, como él podría haber predicho, estaba lívida.

_-¿Nunca pensaste en la posibles consecuencias?_

-Oh, por supuesto- espetó el chico de ojos verdes con sarcasmo-. Porque debería haber sabido que soy un completo monstruo- bufó-. Sinceramente, Hermione, soy un chico. ¿Como iba a suponer que era posible que echando un polvo quedara embarazado?

Así que aquel era el punto... ¿Pero aquello realmente hacía alguna diferencia para Severus? Después de todo, Potter había aceptado participar en una actividad ilegal, y aunque no hubiera sido su idea, él sabia que estaba mal... Y sí, lo lamentaba, ¿pero por qué razones? ¿Por el bebé ilegal que llevaba? ¿O por el error que había cometido al invadir la privacidad de Severus? ¿O quizás ambos?

Para entonces, Weasley estaba hablando.

_-Mira, cometiste un error. Nosotros, los tres- aquí miró significativamente a Hermione-, sabemos qué es eso. Y lo último que necesitas en este preciso momento es que te hagamos sentir peor- lanzó a su compañera otra mirada y ella se sonrojó avergonzada, hundiendo la cabeza al darse cuenta de la reprimenda. El joven Weasley continuó-: Está... cosa... nos va a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarnos, pero somos tus mejores amigos y Mione y yo estaremos aquí para ti. Hemos pasado juntos por cosas peores. Y, simplemente pienso- sonrió-, que tu niño será el primero de una nueva generación de Merodeadores; piensa en la ironía. El propio hijo de Snape trabajando contra él...  
_

Aquí, Severus miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando la respuesta entusiasta de Potter.

Pero no vino.

En lugar de eso, el chico frunció el ceño, y puso una mano protectora en su abdomen, donde su niño, _su hija_, residía.

_-Yo no… no voy a volverlo en su contra… quiero decir, después de todo es suyo- suspiró y enterró la cara en sus manos-. ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? Tengo hasta el comienzo del séptimo año... pero Madame Pomfrey quería que le dijera hoy y simplemente... no pude. Él va a matarme._

Hermione se movió a su lado y frotó tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda.

-No si quiere conservar al niño- le dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Harry levantó la vista hasta ella, arqueando una ceja interrogante-. Quiero decir...-ella suspiró-. El Profesor Snape no te va a matar, Harry. Pero supongo que estará un tanto... furioso, contigo y con Malfoy...

Y aquello, Snape decidió, era quedarse corto.

Otro recuerdo familiar se hizo presente.

_-Señor, con el debido respeto... ¡él y yo nos despreciamos mutuamente!_

-¿De veras, señor Potter?- la inconfundible voz del Maestro de Pociones surgió tras él-. Yo tenía la impresión de que el sentimiento no era mutuo, no de parte de usted- él estaba ahora a la vista de Harry y sonrió débilmente-. A menos que los rumores, que usted nunca luchó por negar, fueran falsos...

El Gryffindor sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían, y miró con desprecio al mago mayor.

-Un momentáneo lapsus de locura, señor. Créame cuando le digo que hace tiempo me recuperé de ese error de juicio.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Severus fijo su mirada en el tirante abdomen de Harry.

-De hecho.  


Esta vez, se dio cuenta del dolor en los ojos de Potter. De nuevo, ¿habría sospechado la verdad si se hubiera dado cuenta de eso la primera vez? Era casi seguro que no.

De pronto, Harry fue despedido.

_Aceptando el despido, Harry agradeció a Dumbledore, asintió fríamente en dirección de Snape, y salió escaleras abajo._

-¡Hey, Potter!

El Gryffindor se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se giró lentamente para enfrentar al dueño de la voz.

-Malfoy- suspiró-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Un beso de buena suerte para el juego de esta noche?- el rubio sonrió débilmente-. Después de todo, esta vez lo vas a necesitar.

Snape frunció el ceño. Como podía Malfoy ser tan arrogante para pensar que Harry sacrificaría su orgullo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Y, no, Severus Snape no estaba celoso.

Aun así, aceptó, podría haber desarrollado un sentimiento un poquito protector sobre el joven que llevaba a su hija, aunque por el momento no estuviera complacido con el Gryffindor en cuestión.

Sintió su compasión crecer cuando vio las lágrimas formarse en los ojos de Harry, y se dio cuenta de que Potter había sacrificado muchas cosas para mantener a su bebé, cuando hubiera sido más fácil ser egoísta y abortar.

_-No hay posibilidad. Además, no voy a jugar esta noche_

_  
Draco juntó las cejas confuso y verdaderamente preocupado._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

A pesar de sus continuas riñas, ambos chicos sabían que eran los únicos competidores reales para el otro. Que Harry rehusara jugar en el partido decisivo significaba que algo realmente malo estaba pasando con él. Estaba renunciando al juego y a la copa.

En favor de Slytherin.

-Potter- el Slytherin insistió cuando el otro permaneció en silencio-. Harry- trato de nuevo con desesperación-. ¿Por qué vas a lanzar a la basura cualquier oportunidad de ganar la copa? Quiero decir, si no juegas, ni siquiera vale la pena que Slytherin se esfuerce, vamos a ganar.

-¿Eso es un cumplido, Malfoy?- Harry medio sonrió.

Draco sonrió.

-No te acostumbres, Potter- hubo un breve lapso de silencio antes que preguntara una vez más-. Pero, sinceramente, ¿por qué?

-Pomfrey me mataría si me subo a una escoba en este momento.  
  
_-¿Y eso por qué?- el rubio estrechó los ojos peligrosamente-. Seguramente la Gripe..._

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron en derrota. Estaba enfermo de tanto mentir.

-No tengo Gripe, Draco.

-¿Oh?

-Escucha... las paredes tienen oídos... caminemos...

_La extraña pareja caminó en silencio por los corredores, antes de salir completamente del edificio._

Severus fue obligado a seguirlos. Cuando se sentaron junto al lago, se dio cuenta, con un estremecimiento, que iba a escuchar la conversación de la que había sido testigo desde la ventana de Dumbledore. La que había provocado sus sospechas iniciales sobre esos dos. ¡Oh, si sólo hubiera leído sus labios! Si solo... pero, realmente, ¿cuál era el punto en lamentarse? El daño ya estaba hecho.

Suspiró y continuó observando.

_-Entonces, Harry- habló Draco finalmente, reclinando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol-. ¿Estabas diciendo...?_

El Niño Que Vivió miró hacia el agua.

-Yo estoy... mierda, esto es difícil... ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a toda la escuela?- giró sus ojos suplicantes hacia su antiguo rival. El rubio estaba desconcertado por la debilidad que estaba desplegando el otro joven y asintió, esperando una explicación. Harry tragó, y volteó la vista hacia el calamar gigante.

-Yo... bien... aparentemente, voy a ser padre.

Hubo un silencio detrás de él y, cautelosamente, giró la cabeza para enfrentarse con un muy confundido Malfoy.

-Pero… tú eres gay- dijo Draco lentamente-. ¿Y cómo el que subas a una escoba afecta el hecho de que hayas puesto tu 'panecillo' a hornear?  
  
_-Um, quizás debería decirlo de otra manera... verás- Harry se sentó al lado del otro chico y jugueteó con unas tiras de hierba-, yo... um... voy a ser padre... en el sentido de que voy a ser la madre- el rubio pareció incluso más confundido. Harry suspiró. Quizás era preferible simplemente soltarlo, tal como había hecho con sus dos mejores amigos-. Estoy embarazado, Draco._

-¿Tú estás- el poco color que tenía el pálido rostro desapareció-...oh, Merlín... yo lo hice... es mío?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Sí, tú lo hiciste... pero, al mismo tiempo, no es tuyo.

Un poco del antiguo Draco regresó en ese instante.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Cómo es eso de que yo intervine en el asunto pero no es mío?

Bueno, al menos no estaba preguntando cómo había logrado concebir en primer lugar.

El Gryffindor suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas el suero avanzado? Aparentemente era realmente fuerte. Te convertiste en Snape completamente. Incluso tus... er... pequeños nadadores.  
  
_Draco estaba demasiado aturdido como para comentar el despliegue de ingenuidad de Harry._

-Joder.

-Ahí fue donde esto empezó.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Potter.

-Si hubiera sido listo contigo, Malfoy, no hubiera estado de acuerdo con ese estúpido plan en primer lugar.

-No te oí quejarte durante el acto.

Harry enrojeció y trató de fruncir el ceño.

-Pues me quejo ahora.

-Es un poco tarde para eso.

-¿Acaso piensas que no lo sé?

El Niño Que Vivió cayó contra el árbol y corrió su mano a través del cabello, claramente angustiado.  
  
_-Va a matarnos a ambos, lo sabes. Y no sé cómo decírselo. Quiero decir, voy a pasar todo el verano en la Mansión, con él... Estoy completamente jodido._

Draco sonrió.

-Creo que ya lo dijiste, pero permíteme reiterarlo. Ahí fue donde esto empezó.

-Oh, cállate.  


Aunque estaba enfadado con el chico, no podía evitar sentir empatía con el mal trago que Harry estaba pasando. Verdaderamente, Potter no pretendía herir a nadie con sus acciones. De hecho, si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, Severus estaba un poco sorprendido de que un joven y atractivo hombre como Potter lo hubiera deseado tanto como para aceptar un plan tan descabellado como el de Malfoy.

El recuerdo se desvaneció. Luego Hermione estaba frente a él, gruñéndole a Harry por su comportamiento.

Severus vio como la cara del chico se oscurecía con cada uno de sus reclamos. Estaba a punto de romperse. Luego, una vez que la chica hubo terminado su diatriba, Potter comenzó.

_-Lo sé- dijo eventualmente, su tono frío en cierta forma-. Yo soy quien resulté jodido, en sentido figurado y literal. Y ya tengo bastante con recordármelo cada día, sin tener que escuchar que tú me lo restriegues una y otra vez._

La chica de tupido cabello estaba deshecha y, en cierta forma, él se sentía culpable por haber herido sus sentimientos. Pero no lo bastante como para que suspendiera su diatriba. Oh, no. Se sentía abandonado. Se sentía solo. Era malinterpretado, siempre el marginado y siempre tratado con condescendencia. Especialmente por una Hermione-sollozante-Granger.

-Sabes las respuestas a todo, ¿verdad?- continuó, sonando increíblemente sarcástico-. Pero, realmente, no las tienes. No tienes ni la más débil idea de cómo me siento. Cómo me he sentido siempre. No sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar- ella se movió para protestar y él alzó la mano para detener su intento-. No, por una vez tú escucharás y yo hablaré.

Ella cerró la boca y él consiguió el coraje para continuar.  
  
_ No sabes lo que es crecer en un hogar abusivo, verte libre y entonces tener que regresar cada año mientras otros niños pasaban sus vacaciones rodeados de amor, de gente que los cuidaba. Y realmente no sabes qué es perder continuamente a la gente a quien amas- pensó en loas padres que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer, en el padrino que murió prácticamente por su propia mano, y los miembros de la Orden que murieron tratando de protegerlo-, una y otra vez. Realmente no sabes- tomó un respiro, como si considerara el resto de su filípica-... nada de nada importante. Sólo sabes lo que está en los libros. Nada sustancial. Nada real._

Ahora, ella lloraba y, aunque él sabía que era el causante de su dolor, no podía arrepentirse de su estallido. No podía pedirle disculpas. Después de todo... sería inútil; había sentido cada palabra dicha, a pesar de que hubiera podido suavizar un poco el golpe.

-Bien- ella se atragantó, frotando sus ojos con furia-. Ahora que está todo aclarado... sé al menos una cosa de valor práctico- escupió la palabras y sus ojos, ahora desprovistos de lágrimas, brillaron con ira y dolor-. Sé que desde ahora me quedaré al margen de tus asuntos. No tendrás que preocuparte porque me inmiscuya en cosas que ya no entiendo.

Y, con eso, giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y trepó en el carruaje más cercano.

Harry, todavía recuperándose de la liberación de sus muchas emociones reprimidas, la observó partir, una lágrima solitaria escapando de la esquina de su ojo.

Severus vio la cara de Harry mientras los carruajes se alejaban.

El chico era la viva imagen de la desolación. Una miríada de emociones cruzaban su cara. Rabia, remordimientos, pena, autocompasión... Eso hacía que el corazón de Snape se quejara dolorosamente.

Entonces las rodillas del joven mago temblaron y cayó al suelo, aullando. Lloró a todos los dioses, rogando a cualquiera que pudiera hacer que los carruajes volvieran, suplicando que 'todos se fueran', rogando porque alguien, 'cualquiera', tomara a su hijo, claramente asustado de haberle hecho daño a ella también. Pidió que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Y luego, cuando su garganta dolía de tanto gritar, y no podía casi sostenerse, se acurrucó en una bolita, sollozando patéticamente.

Unos momentos más tarde, Snape se vio aparecer a si mismo.

_-¡Potter!- siseó Severus, mirando amenazadoramente los largos escalones de piedra-. ¡Deje de llorar en este instante! ¿Se le ha ocurrido, a ese denso cerebro suyo, que el Director fijó una cita por una razón?_

Ante la voz del hombre mayor, Harry levantó la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos esmeralda, habitualmente llenos de calidez y ánimo, estaban sin vida.

-Lo siento, señor. No fue mi int...- hipó-...tención ser una carga- cerró los ojos y permitió que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Dando rienda suelta a sus emociones, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza-. Es lo que he sido siempre, lo sé...

-Le exijo que deje de revolcarse en la autocompasión- espetó, descendiendo al nivel del joven mago-. No es momento de este vergonzoso y doloroso despliegue de humillación- por supuesto, se estaba refiriendo a su humillación al tener que hablar deliberadamente con el pequeño sollozante.

Naturalmente, hizo a un lado la idea de que él había propuesto deliberadamente ser el guardián del Gryffindor durante el verano.

Harry intentó controlar los sollozos que estaban haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara una vez más, y se obligó a mirar al Maestro de Pociones.

-Lo siento tanto- logró dejar salir antes que otro ataque de llanto escapara-. Lo siento tanto...  


Y ahora Severus entendió. Ahora podía comprender el comentario en su contexto. Sabía porque Harry lo había sentido tanto aquel día.

Porque lo había sentido siempre todo.

Y, a pesar de su rabia inicial ante la situación, deseaba coger al chico entre sus brazos y decirle que no era su culpa. No podía saber, cuando comenzó su trato con Malfoy, que tendría como resultado un niño. Y no tenía más culpa en la concepción de su hijo que él, Severus Snape, mismo.

Bueno, quizás un poco más, ya que Potter había participado físicamente... pero su idea no había sido hacerle daño a su Profesor de Pociones, o a su imagen.

Jodiendo su cerebro, por otro lado...

- Ya he visto suficiente- dijo el Jefe de Slytherin, rompiendo el encantamiento y volviendo a la realidad.

Los recuerdos de Potter, combinados con los propios, todos ellos girando en sus pensamientos, removiendo sus emociones como un algodón de azúcar, hasta que se sintió mareado y enfermo.

A pesar de toda su confusión y sus pensamientos conflictivos, había sólo dos cosas que permanecieron constantes.

La primera era que Harry Potter estaba embarazado de su hija.

La segunda, y peor, era que se preocupaba profundamente por el muchacho. De hecho, si era honesto consigo mismo, incluso lo amaba.

Y aquello era una combinación peligrosa.

Moviendo su cabeza tristemente, buscó el trozo de pergamino que quedaba.

ºººººº

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, sus pensamientos girando sin control

¿Habría mirado Severus el pensadero, o estaría tan enfadado con él que no le daría la oportunidad de explicarse?

Y, si había mirado en los recuerdos, ¿qué pensaría? Ciertamente, no estaría muy complacido... ¿lo odiaría? ¿Rechazaría reconocer a su hija, porque no había tomado parte física en su concepción?

Una lágrima suplicante recorrió su cara y él la apartó enfadado. No tenía derecho a autocompadecerse. Se merecía el desprecio de Severus.

Pero su hija no.

A los pies de la cama, Serpiente susurro.

- Tu compañero ssse aproxima

Harry tragó y miró a la puerta, justo cuando Severus entraba. Llevaba el pensadero con él.

EL chico del pelo oscuro permaneció en silencio, esperando la bronca de su vida. Nunca llegó. Tragó de nuevo y se obligó a mirar a Snape a la cara.

Naturalmente, sus ojos no mostraban emoción.

- Primero, aprecio la ironía del pensadero...- dijo con calma el mago mayor, su tono no dejaba traslucir nada. Ni ira. Ni tristeza. Nada.

Harry sonrió débilmente ante la referencia a su quinto año.

- No pretendía...- cayó en el silencio.

Severus puso cuidadosamente el pensadero en la mesa, antes de girarse al joven mago.

- Segundo, creo que hay algunos detalles importantes que deben ser resaltados.

Harry tragó de nuevo y asintió.

Snape suspiró.

- Potter...- comenzó suavemente, antes de cambiar de idea. Se sentó en la cama cerca de su protegido-. Harry.

Los ojos del Gryffindor se estrecharon, pero aun no dijo nada, temeroso de provocar una indeseada, aunque no inmerecida, reacción negativa del padre de su bebé.

- Debes saber que no te desprecio- cuando Severus habló, se permitió mostrar sus emociones-. Estoy... _decepcionado_... sí – los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y de repente se dio cuenta de cómo sonaban sus palabras. Se acercó al hombre más joven-. Por tu comportamiento- añadió, colocando una mano tentativa sobre el abdomen del mago joven-. No del resultado.

-Tienes derecho...- Harry se congeló y miró a la mano de Snape-. ¿Qué?

-Admito- continuó el mayor, sin prestarle atención a la sorpresa del otro-, siempre imaginé que estaría _involucrado_ en la concepción de mi primer hijo- dio al chico una de sus patentes y casi invisibles sonrisas-… aunque en esencia, supongo que era yo. Después de todo, mis ingredientes de pociones, ampollas y cabello fueron usados...

Bueno, Harry supuso que aquello contestaba a una de sus preguntas.

- ¿La qui- quieres?

-Niño tonto, por supuesto que la quiero- de nuevo el mago mayor se encontró sonriendo-. Y, aunque estoy _poco sorprendido_ ante tu renuencia a decir la verdad, no lo tomaré en tu contra como temías- de hecho, podía entender el miedo de Harry a decírselo-. Potter... Harry, creo que es importante que sepas que siempre he querido tener hijos propios, aunque casi me había resignado a que todas mis posibilidades de hacerlo se habían esfumado. Y, si has prestado un poco de atención a nuestras conversaciones durante estas vacaciones, te habrás dado cuenta de que al ganarme tu amistad, hubiera tratado a tu hijo como propio...

Harry se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba seca.

– Estoy arrepentido...

- Y debes estarlo. Tus acciones fueron ilegales. No presentaré cargos, porque estás llevando a mi hijo, y por eso estaré eternamente agradecido... y no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo estar furioso contigo- cerró los ojos-. Simplemente, Potter, te has colando tan hondo bajo mi piel que me encuentro inexplicablemente unido a ti, en mas niveles de los que me está permitido.

Espero que la declaración calara. Sabía que Harry aún lo quería. Lo había visto en su propio pensadero, mientras revisaba sus propios recuerdos de la estancia de Harry.

Aquellos que reflejaban cuando todavía consideraba al chico alguna clase de 'proyecto'

-Quieres decir que... que...

- SI Pooter, me preocupo por ti. Profundamente. Más de lo que un profesor debería- buscó los ojos del chico... del hombre joven-. Llevas a mi hijo. Eso sólo me prueba que tú también entiendes como me siento- los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, y brillaron de esperanza-. Aún así, me niego a dar a conocer esos... instintos... hasta después de que te hayas graduado. Es más seguro para ambos.

Harry, por su parte, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Severus lo quería.

Se preocupaba por él.

Posiblemente lo amaba.

El hombre continuó hablando.

-Personalmente, necesito tiempo... necesitamos tiempo... para reconstruir nuestra amistad, si la podemos llamar así, sin mentiras ni engaños – apartó su mano de la ligeramente redondeada barriga de Harry. Hubo un silencio, y contempló las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer.

Que había dicho... era realmente patético... se había mostrado vulnerable... a Potter, ni más ni menos.

Pero quería al joven. No podía ocultárselo a si mismo por más tiempo. Había pasado demasiados años solo, y allí había un hombre joven, esbelto y atractivo, que obviamente lo quería... tanto como para romper la ley, y luego afrontar las consecuencias, en lugar de destruir la evidencia... de hecho, después de lo que Potter le había enseñado, tras lo que había escrito en las cartas, y tras muchas conversaciones, parecía, al menos a Severus, que Harry estaba encantado de llevar una parte del Profesor de Pociones, sin importar lo inesperado y complicado que pudiera ser.

Así, ¿dónde lo dejaba eso? Esencialmente, se había comprometido con joven mago, una vez que se graduara, por supuesto. Y él _quería_ pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hija, tanto antes como después de su nacimiento...

O sea, eso era establecerse

El pensamiento era realmente ridículo. Y no sólo porque fueran polos opuestos. Sino por quienes eran. Que eran.

Y lo que los otros podrían pensar...

Pero las opiniones de los demás nunca lo habían preocupado antes, ¿así que por qué iba a preocuparse ahora? Quizás se estaba ablandando con la edad, si realmente estaba preocupado por ser visto como un viejo y lujurioso hombre; pero no sólo como cualquier hombre viejo... oh, no... sería visto como el que corrompió al niño dorado de Dumbledore.

No que lo hubiera hecho, por supuesto. Pero eso sería lo que la gente pensaría una vez que las noticias del embarazo de Harry, y su consecuente paternidad, salieran a la luz.

Una mano, suave y morena, se apoyó en su hombro, sacándolo de su ensueño.

Su mirada se oscureció mientras sus ojos se lanzaban interrogantes hacia el dueño de la mano, que consecuentemente, apartó el ofensivo agarre.

-Perdone- las orbes esmeraldas estaban fijas en la colcha-. Usted... se alejó… y quería decirle... bueno... lo que yo quería...

- Oh, por Merlin, di lo que sea muchacho.

Harry se sobresaltó y tragó.

- Er... yo quería agradecerle, realmente... por no odiarme- soltó, sin mirar aún a los ojos del Slytherin.

- No puedo odiarte, Potter, por las razones que ya he dicho- le devolvió al joven mago una mirada helada-. Aún así estoy muy molesto contigo, sí. Y mi confianza se ha ido. Pese a eso, tú y nuestra hija serán siempre bienvenidos en mi casa, sin importar cual sea mi estado de animo- esperó un momento, preparándose mentalmente por las palabras que iban a abandonar a continuación sus labios-. Realmente me preocupo por ti, Harry. En el transcurso de unos poco meses te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y, me temo, que esa es una posición que siempre tendrás. Tú y nuestra hija.

Sonrió cálidamente, sus palabras llegando al fondo de su cabeza.

Una hija. Estaba esperando una hija.

Una oleada de felicidad lo atravesó, caldeándolo desde las mismas puntas de sus dedos...

No había tenido tiempo para procesar la verdad hasta ahora. Sí, la había creído y aceptado... pero no procesado, y entender la realidad de la situación era algo completamente diferente.

Y mientras la felicidad se alejaba, una nueva emoción tomo su lugar: Ansiedad.

¿Sería el un padre competente o imitaría al propio, para terminar siendo despreciado por su propio hijo? ¿Y que pasaría con Harry, que no era más que un niño? ¿Cómo podrían ambos criar una criatura, y una chica además?

Aquellos eran temas que él y Potter tendrían que discutir a su debido tiempo.

NO que les quedara mucho, realmente, hasta que su hija apareciera en el ancho y gran mundo.

Harry estaba ya de cuatro meses... y cuando la escuela empezara, estaría de cinco... y Poppy le había advertido de las posibilidades de un nacimiento prematuro, debido a las ineptitud física de la figura masculina...

Así que, realmente, no tenían tanto tiempo para prepararse como le hubiera gustado a Severus.

Pero, lanzó una mirada al aturdido adolescente, no era el momento adecuado para discutir esos temas.

Se levanto, y asintió en dirección al joven mago.

- Si me disculpas, creo que es mejor que vuelva a mi habitación. Aún hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar.

Harry asintió, incapaz de formar una frase coherente. Él también tenía mucho en que pensar, especialmente ahora que Severus le había hablado...

Snape salió de la habitación, y un millón de pensamientos nublaban su mente.

ºººººº

Harry se levantó con el sol a la mañana siguiente. Se sentía menos como un cumpleaños que cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado. Quizás era un signo de madurez... pero considerando los giros de los últimos meses, Harry pensó otra cosa.

- AH, Harry, te hasssss desssspertado.

El chico casi se muere de un infarto. Su recién adoptada "mascota parlante" sería algo a lo que le costaría un tiempo acostumbrarse.

- Buenos días, Serpiente...- murmuró, dirigiéndose al baño.

La maldita cosa lo siguió.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose muy incomodo. Después de todo, no era cualquier mascota, era inteligente... como un humano, casi... y realmente no iba a mostrarse ante ella.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó a la serpiente ocultando su frustración.

- Necessssito comida- respondió, la luz exterior reflejándose en sus escamas-. Necessssito comer.

-Ah...

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Una idea le vino a la mente. Salió del baño y escribió algo para Severus y se lo acercó a Serpiente.

- Dale esto a mi compañero- dijo-. Él te ayudara.

Mientras la criatura salía de la habitación con el pergamino en la boca, Harry suspiró.

A veces, realmente echaba de menos a Hedwing.

ººººº

Cuando la luz se derramó en el interior de la habitación de Snape, éste frunció el ceño y enterró la cabeza en su almohada más profundamente.

Apenas había dormido por la noche, sintiéndose preocupado por las revelaciones del día anterior. Y ahora, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, el condenado sol tenía que salir y arruinarlo todo. Nunca había sido capaz de dormir una vez que el sol había salido, ni tan siquiera cuando había sido joven.

Con otro gruñido de frustración, se giró y miró de nuevo a la ventana, y luego cerró los ojos.

Quizás, si sólo imaginaba que estaba oscuro...

Algo se enrosco en su pierna, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa.

Había algo en su cama. Se movía bajo las sabanas, restregándose contra su piel muy a menudo.

Quería apartar las sabanas y exponer al intruso, pero se recordó a si mismo que había incluso más peligro si hacía eso.

Quedándose lo más quieto posible, espero que apareciera lo que fuera.

De pronto, estaba mirando a un par de ojos amarillos.

Le tomo un momento darse cuenta que su nuevo compañero de cama no era otro que la nueva mascota de Potter.

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, sabiendo que no sería capaz de entender la respuesta.

La serpiente se acercó más y puso un trozo de pergamino sobre su pecho desnudo.

"_Severus_" leyó en la desordenada letra de Potter. _"Serpiente me ha dicho que él ( o ella) tiene hambre. Te lo (o la... realmente debería preguntarle, ¿no crees?) mando, porque no quería dejarlo libre en los terrenos sin tu aprobación... o quizás tengas algunos ratones por ahí, de losque guardas para el uso en pociones._

_Montones de Gracias,_

_Harry" _

Frunció el ceño, y luego miró a la serpiente. Realmente era una criatura magnifica, y ciertamente no una serpiente cualquiera.

Sus escamas eran claramente mágicas; a juzgar por la multitud de colores con los que brillaban, y los dibujos en su cuerpo, probablemente sólo una místicas...

El animal le siseo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Suspiró.

- Está bien... deja que me duche y me vista y luego te alimentaré.

Aquello pareció satisfacerla.

Severus frunció el ceño.

Maldito Potter.

ººººº

Harry bostezó mientas entraba a la cocina, preguntándose, distrídamente, por qué Kreeper ya no le presionaba a la hora de la comida. Seguramente no había convencido al elfo de que aquello era innecesario… Después de todo, Dobby nunca había cedido. Y ahora, bueno, ahora quería comida... mucha comida.

Frotó su estomago y mojó sus labios.

Una gran porción de soja y linaza tostada sobre aguacate, zumo de limón y aliñado con un poco de pimienta, eso era lo que quería.

Su boca se hizo agua ante el solo pensamiento.

Cuando finalmente salió de la cocina, sus brazos llenos de platos de comida, Severus estaba sentado a la mesa, mirándolo.

- Buenos días- dijo Harry, con la boca llena de tostada-. Mmm, cielos...

Snape levantó una ceja.

- Creo que hay muchas cartas de felicitacion.

- Oh... la leche malteada es tan... ¿Huh? Oh, mi cumpleaños... biennn – se sonrojó-. Gracias...

El Slytherin aclaró la garganta y lanzó un accio a la caja. Se la entregó al joven mago.

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Me comprate un regalo?

Severus se encogió de hombros, como si le comprara regalos al hijo de su archi-némesis cada día.

- No es nada, es muy… Hufflepuff, te aseguro.

El joven sonrió y se lanzó hacia el paquete. Jadeó.

- ¿Un pensadero? Pero Señor… Severus... esto cuesta una fortuna. No puedo aceptarlo.

- Comparado con la oportunidad que me estás dando, Potter- aquí miró atentamente al estomago del chico-, unos cuantos galeones no significan nada.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, y antes de que ninguno de los dos supiera que estaba pasando, se lanzó a los brazos del otro hombre y lo abrazó estrechamente.

Snape, que no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, apartó al joven inmediatamente.

El adolescente lo miró como si hubiera sido abofeteado.

El interior de Severus se estremeció por los remordimientos, y tentativamente estiró la mano y movió la barbilla del chico, de forma que quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

– Me disculpo, Harry... no tengo, ni nunca he tenido, un comportamiento afectivo... Especialmente con alguien tan... puro.

Entonces, como si de repente se golpeara a si mismo, apartó su mano abruptamente.

- Te sugiero que empaques tus pertenencias. Volvemos a Hogwarts esta noche.

Y con eso salió, su túnica flotando dramáticamente tras él.

Harry, confuso y con un gran conflicto emocional, no pudo hacer nada más que llorar.

-Que Cumpleaños tan- sollozo- Feliz.

Continuará….

Muchisisimas gracias a **Cerdo Volador, Mis Andreina Snape, Bishouho-Hentai y Mariet Malfoy por sus lindos comentarios, los responderemos en un review en el capítulo 6. Besitos mil a todas**


	8. Tiempo

Afterglow

Autora: Molvanian Queen In Exilie, antes llamada Cha Cha Chica

Traductoras: Alima21

Vale, somos horribles, no tenemos perdón, sorryyyyy. No podemos asegurar que vamos a traducir rápido, pero aunque sea de a poquito vamos a ir traduciendo todo, palabrita

Gracias por su infinita paciencia

Besitos

**Afterglow**

**Capítulo 8**

**Tiempo**

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro de su estudio privado, miles de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza.

Sentía como si el peso del mundo entero hubiera aterrizado justamente sobre sus hombros.

¡Cuán estúpido había sido! Haciendo toda clase de estrafalarias promesas a un niño.¡_Un niño_, por Merlín! Y no era _cualquier_ niño, sino un niño que le había mentido, una y otra vez. Un niño que había actuado ilegalmente en su contra, ya fuera intencionalmente o no.

El niño de su archienemigo en la escuela.

Ciertamente, el muchacho le estaba dando un real, un cósmico regalo si se quiere, que su alma no tuvo antes… ¿pero eso justificaba ese absurdo comportamiento por su parte?

Por supuesto que no.

Había estado deslumbrado por la sorpresa y, aunque se resistía a admitirlo, alegre ante su inminente paternidad. Tan deslumbrado, de hecho, que se había convencido a si mismo de que le _importaba_ el otro padre; un simple _adolescente _a quien jamás había ni siquiera _pesando_ en tocar… y _eso_ lo había llevado a hacer aquellas declaraciones increíblemente humillantes… en donde _no_ había la más mínima traza de verdad…

Y ése era el caso.

Era inútil pensar de otra forma.

Y ya en eso, él no había estado pensando en primer lugar, y _eso era _todo lo que había pasado.

Fin de la historia.

Así, en ese ánimo, Severus apartó todos los otros pensamientos; en particular la persistente voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que estaba cometiendo un error enorme.

ºººººº

-Señor Harry Potter, señor.

Harry lanzó al elfo una mirada llena de lágrimas.

-¿Si, Kreeper?

Kreeper vaciló.

-Quizás ahora no sea un buen momento… pero encontramos esto- extendió una serpiente bastante marcada hacia el chico- en la cocina. Binky, la elfa cocinera, le dijo a Kreeper que ella es su regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Kreeper hubiera deseado que el señor Harry Potter le hubiera hablado de tan trascendental ocasión¡Hubiéramos preparando un festín de cumpleaños para el señor Harry Potter!

El Gryffindor intentó una acongojada sonrisa y extendió su mano, para permitir que Serpiente se deslizara por su brazo.

-Gracias, pero no necesito un festín- como si protestara ante su respuesta, su estómago gruñó.

Kreeper frunció el ceño, fijándose en la apariencia desaliñada de Harry, y en sus enrojecidos ojos.

-¿El amo Severus está siendo cruel con Harry Potter?- colocó sus marchitas manos en sus huesudas caderas.-. Porque si el amo Severus no está siendo agradable con su invitado, Kreeper va a tener unas cuantas palabras con él.

Harry casi rió ante el genio del elfo. Claramente, pensaba que tenía la suficiente autoridad como para poner en orden a su amo.

-No, el Profesor Snape no está siendo cruel. Es sólo que no me siento bien- colocó una mano en su estómago, pensando en cuan extraño le resultaba ahora decir el título oficial de Severus. Pero era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse, por otro año al menos.

El elfo doméstico pareció aceptar su excusa sin problema, aunque ahora estaba visiblemente molesto por otra razón completamente diferente.

-¡Si se sentía enfermo, señor, debió llamar a Kreeper¡Kreeper le hubiera conseguido medicinas¡El amo es un Maestro de Pociones!

Una invisible sonrisa apareció en la esquina de la boca de Harry, y sacudió la cabeza; un gesto de diversión y un intento de distraer la atención del elfo doméstico.

-Estaré bien sin medicinas… lo prometo- Kreeper lo miró escéptico y él emitió otra sonrisa, en un esfuerzo por convencer a la criatura-. Si te necesito, te llamaré, lo juro.

Consideró, distraídamente, colocar su mano sobre el pecho, justo encima del corazón, y jurar por el _honor de mago,_ pero sintió que el elfo no percibiría la gracia en el gesto.

Keeper frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-Si está seguro…

-Lo estoy.

-Bien, señor Potter, señor- con un asentimiento final, el elfo doméstico desapareció, dejando al agitado adolescente solo con sus pensamientos una vez más.

Después de un momento, Harry suspiró y se puso de pie. No entendía por qué Severus se había comportado como lo había hecho, pero, en su interior, sabía que mostrarse abatido no le ganaría puntos con el hombre.

Además, estaba el hecho de que debía ser fuerte por su niño…

Estaba decidido, entonces. Iba a tranquilizarse y retomar su vida, ya fuera que Snape lo amara o lo odiara… o ambos.

Con un renovado sentido de si mismo, se encaminó a sus habitaciones, escuchando a medias a Serpiente.

-Essstúpido elfo… yo no sssoy una amenaza… tu pareja me llevó a la cocina para atrapar ratonesss, y el essstúpido dessscerebrado sse passó toda la mañana intentando capturarme.

En realidad, Harry encontraba divertida la indignación de su mascota, pero permaneció en silencio, no quería insultar a la pobre de nuevo.

Serpiente continuó su diatriba.

- Pareciera que no hubieran visssto una sserpiente antesss…

-No creo que la hayan visssto, en realidad. Excepto en loss cuadross- Harry se encontró a si mismo interrumpiéndola-. Y, aunque lo hubieran hecho, la mayoría de lass personass, elfoss incluidoss, en realidad no… er… confían en lass serpientess- vaciló-. Veráss… las sserpientess sson… er… generalmente parecen criaturass oscurass.

-Esso ess abssurdo. Nossotrass no ssomoss máss osscurass que loss elfoss mismoss.

Los pensamientos de Harry volaron, con furia, hacia Kreacher, el malvado elfo de Sirius, pero acalló los recuerdos antes de que pudieran ir más allá. No necesitaba otra oleada de crudeza emocional.

-Yo sé eso, Serpiente- entró a su habitación caminando lentamente, pensando que ya no podría seguir llamándola 'su habitación'. Tragó y continuó la conversación-. Pero existieron algunos magos, magos oscuros, que usaron serpientes para hacer magia negra… para torturar gente inocente. Así, ese estigma aún perdura hoy día.

"_Vaya, si al menos pudiera escribir mis ensayos de Historia de la Magia así de bien" _

Serpiente se deslizó por su brazo y cruzó su torso, antes de bajar por su pierna y caer al piso.

-¿Entoncess assumen que nossotross ssomos osscuros?

-¿Nossotros?

-Un mago que essta asssociado con sserpientess también ess vissto como un alma osscura¿no?

Ella tenía un punto.

-Er… bien… supongo…

Serpiente lo miró con expectación. Él suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Ssí, puede que algunass perssonas lo hagan. Pero la mayoría de loss chicoss me conocen… y ssaben que puedo hablar con las sserpientess… Entoncess, el hecho de que possea- Serpiente siseó, claramente insultada, y él se corrigió inmediatamente-… er, quiero decir, que essté _associado_ con una, no debería preocupar a mucha gente.

-Pero algunoss assumirán que eress osscuro.

Harry sonrió con cansancio.

-Lamentablemente, no sse puede agradar a todosss. Y ssi la gente quiere creer esso, ess ssu problema. Yo tengo otross assuntoss de que preocuparme.

-Ahh- Serpiente asintió con su diminuta cabeza, mientras se enrollaba alrededor de uno de los postes de roble de la cama-. Por ejemplo, tu vássstago y tu pareja.

El adolescente de cabello oscuro asintió, estirando la mano, y en un impulso acarició el área bajo la barbilla de Serpiente… eso era, por supuesto, si se pensaba que las serpientes tenían barbilla.

-Sssí, algo assí…

ººººº

Mientras el sol comenzaba a hundirse tras las distantes colinas, y el cielo se iluminaba con suaves matices de rosa y amarillo, Harry siguió a Severus en silencio, arrastrando su baúl en el aire detrás de él.

Había empacado sus pertenencias, permitiendo que la cháchara de Serpiente lo distrajera de sus miserables pensamientos, y una vez terminado, había dejado su baúl al pie de la escalera, antes de enviar un mensaje a Snape diciendo que estaba más que preparado para partir.

Y cuando eso fue hecho, mientras el crepúsculo empezaba a instalarse, Harry estaba esperando en el exterior de la Mansión Snape, observando como su Maestro de Pociones restauraba las protecciones de la casa.

-¿Dónde vamosss a viajar?- siseó Serpiente en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

Sonriendo ante la sensación, hizo un gesto hacia el emblema de su baúl.

-Hogwartsss, mi esscuela. Vamosss a esstar allí en poco tiempo.

Severus se giró para observar el intercambio. El lenguaje parsel siempre le había intrigado.

-¿Allí habrá muchoss ratonessss?- alargó, como era habitual, es siseo al decir ratones. Esto hizo sonreír a Harry. Aunque las palabras de Serpiente no eran más que siseos para él, Severus podía ver que el animal había divertido a su propietario.

Harry sonrió, y la combinación de su alegría y la luz del sol posándose detrás de él, pareció darle un brillo saludable. Continuó hablando con la serpiente inconsciente de la penetrante mirada de Severus.

El hombre contuvo un suspiro.

No se permitiría ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el joven. Cuando el muchacho se graduara y entrara al mundo real, pronto se daría cuenta que sus sentimientos por su Maestro de Pociones no había sido otra cosa que un enamoramiento de colegial. Ya fuera que estuvieran unidos por su hija o no, Harry descubriría que podría encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que el viejo Slytherin. Y en algún momento, se reiría de su tontería.

Después de todo, él era todo lo que Snape no era.

Todavía era tan inocente… tan puro, tal como Severus había admitido abiertamente esa mañana. Después de pensar lo que había significado su propio comentario, se había convencido de que era una locura incluso el considerar la idea de que algún día podrían tener alguna relación.

Él había cometido actos que habían estremecido al mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Su alma estaba contaminada para siempre, mientras la de Harry siempre brillaría con inocencia.

¿Y qué de sus numerosos, y muchas veces dudosos, compañeros sexuales¿Qué de los deleites? Aunque sabía que estaba libre de enfermedades, sentía como si estuviera i _sucio /i _para siempre. Y Harry, a pesar de su encuentro ilegal con Draco, siempre seguiría limpio.

Harry, decidió, merecía tener una existencia mucho más prometedora que la que lograría permaneciendo atado a su grasiento profesor.

Y ahora, observando al adolescente, Severus supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tenía que dejarlo solo.

Harry merecía mucho más de lo que él le podía dar.

Sintiendo la mirada del hombre, el Griffindor se giró y ofreció a Severus una débil sonrisa.

-¿Esta todo listo?- preguntó, esperando que su tono no lo traicionara. No quería partir. Deseaba quedarse en la Mansión y lograr conocer mejor al verdadero Severus. Pero, tristemente, no podía ser, y maldito si mostraba al hombre algo de debilidad ahora, especialmente después del abrupto cambio de Snape esa mañana.

Severus asintió y encogió mágicamente su equipaje, metiendo en sus bolsillos el baúl de Harry y el suyo propio. Extendió su brazo, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le decía que disfrutara el momento. Después de todo, sería la última vez que sostendría a Harry en sus brazos. No que eso significara nada para él. No podía permitirse continuar atado emocionalmente al mocoso.

Harry contuvo las lágrimas mientras se paraba en el abrazo de Severus, sabiendo, instintivamente, que pasaría un largo tiempo antes que pudieran volver a compartir un momento parecido.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte"!_

Repetía como un mantra en su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte"_

Cerró los ojos y esperó la extraña sensación de estar girando que lo abrumaba, cesara. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en Hogsmeade.

Severus lo dejó ir.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte"_

ºººººº

Esa noche, acurrucado en su cama de la Torre Gryffindor, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse solo, y la dureza de las paredes de piedra no hizo nada por aliviar su ansiedad.

Pensaba con añoranza en los confortables paneles de madera de cerezo que adornaban las paredes de su habitación en la Mansión Snape. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando Snape estaba enojado con él, se sintió solo allí.

Pero aquí, en la oscuridad de la Torre Gryffindor, se sentía aislado. El silencio era casi ensordecedor. Y no podía correr las cortinas alrededor de su cama, eso sólo aumentaba su sensación de claustrofobia.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Girando sus piernas hasta un lado de la cama, buscó a tientas sus sandalias y sus lentes.

-¿A dónde vasss?

Giró la cara hacia Serpiente, que estaba en el piso, al lado de su cama, enroscada sobre un gran almohadón.

-A caminar- contestó-. No puedo dormir.

-Entoncesss yo voy contigo- dijo ella, como estableciendo un hecho, desenrollándose-. Por tu ssseguridad.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero de todas formas permitió que se deslizara por su brazo. Al menos no se sentiría tan solo…

Salió a través del retrato de la entrada, ignorando las protestas de la Dama Gorda, y se encaminó pasillo abajo, preguntándose, distraídamente, a dónde ir.

Su estómago gorgoteó y él sonrió. Ahí tenía la respuesta, iría a las cocinas. Girando hacia el familiar corredor, dudó ante el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. Dándose cuenta que no había rescatado su capa de invisibilidad, se sintió repentinamente tonto.

Pero, en realidad, no tenía razón para preocuparse. Después de todo, no había toque de queda, todavía estaba de vacaciones, y en este momento los pasillos de Hogwarts eran un sitio definitivamente seguro para caminar, especialmente cuando ya no existía la amenaza de Voldemort.

Así que no estaba metido en ningún problema, y _definitivamente _no había riesgo de que perdiera puntos para su casa.

Los pasos se acercaban, y él sacudió la cabeza para salir de su estupor.

Todo estaba bien. A nadie le importaría que estuviera yendo en busca de un bocadillo de medianoche.

Empezó a moverse y dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina, entrando directamente en otro corredor.

-¡Potter!- exclamó la voz de Snape, haciendo que Harry diera un brinco.

Levantó la vista hacia los ojos del otro hombre.

-Sev- suspiró, consciente de que ya no tenía ese privilegio-. Profesor- bajo la mirada, no deseando que el otro hombre viera su dolor.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo merodeando de noche por los pasillos?

Harry frotó su estómago con aire ausente.

-Tenía hambre, señor. No podía dormir.

Severus lo miró con escepticismo.

-¿Y no podía haber convocado a un elfo doméstico¿O era más lógico que escapara?

-Yo…- levantó la vista, sin desear otra cosa que lanzarse en brazos de Severus y confesarle que se sentía solo, y un tanto asustado. Pero su orgullo evitó que hiciera nada de eso. Suspiró.

-Tarde, señor. Simplemente, no lo pensé.

-Una proeza que todavía tiene que lograr- Severus arrastró las palabras en respuesta, sacando su varita. Con un silbido y un hechizo murmurado, convocó un elfo.

-¿En qué puede servir Dobby al Profesor Snape esta noche?- preguntó la conocida criatura, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del Profesor de Pociones.

-El señor Potter necesita otra comida- Snape hizo un gesto hacia el muchacho en cuestión-. Y ver que sea escoltado de regreso a su dormitorio. No puede vagabundear por los pasillos de noche, vacaciones o no.

Dobby giró su rostro hacia Harry, una sonrisa cruzando su arrugada cara.

-¡Harry Potter!- exclamó con admiración, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de los muslos del adolescente-. ¡Dobby no sabía que había regresado antes¡Si Dobby lo hubiera sabido, Dobby lo hubiera visitado antes¡ Oh, ha sido muy travieso, Harry Potter, por no decirle a Dobby!

Snape puso los ojos en blanco ante el intercambio. _Brillante . _Había convocado_ precisamente _al elfo domestico que veneraba al mocoso.

Harry, mientras tanto, lanzó al Profesor una mirada oscura.

-Iba a hacerlo, Dobby, antes que el Profesor Snape _amablemente _te convocara.

"_Ah, sarcasmo",_ pensó Severus. _"La forma más baja de ingenio" _

Lástima que él mismo lo usara con tanta frecuencia…

-¡Bien, Dobby llevará alimento a Harry Potter!- las grandes orejas del elfo se movieron mientras asentía con entusiasmo-. Y Dobby lo llevará al dormitorio de Harry Potter, como el Profesor Snape pide- inclinó su arrugada cabeza a un lado, observando a Harry de cerca-. ¡Luce más saludable, Harry Potter¡Está comiendo más!- resplandeció, haciendo un gesto hacia el hinchado estómago de Harry-. ¿Qué quiere comer esta noche?

Sintiéndose tímido en cierta forma, Harry sonrió y se relamió.

-Er… ¿puedes traer éclairs de chocolate?- preguntó, mientras se le hacía agua la boca-. ¿Y algo de leche caliente, con un poco de miel?

Con suerte, de esa forma lograría dormir.

_Por supuesto_- dijo Dobby, tronando los dedos. Desapareció, para reaparecer momentos más tarde, una pequeña bandeja con comida aferrada en sus pequeñas manos.

-Ahora voy a llevarla al dormitorio de Harry Potter- informó a los magos, antes de pavonearse en la dirección de la que Harry acababa de venir.

El Gryffindor miró a su Profesor de Pociones.

-Gracias, señor- dijo, sorprendiéndose incluso él mismo por el tono de genuino agradecimiento-. Buenas noches.

Se giró y se apresuró a seguir a Dobby, dejando a un confundido Severus Snape tras él.

ººººº

Las siguientes tres semanas pasaron sin mayor incidente. Harry había evitado a Snape a toda costa, y sentía que Snape había hecho lo posible por evitarlo también. No que ello hubiera sido difícil, la verdad, con Snape atrincherado en su oficina cada hora de cada día. Pero ahora Harry se encontraba caminando intranquilo frente a la puerta de sus aposentos personales.

Después de reunir todo su valor, golpeó ligeramente en la puerta. Valor que le faltó cuando escuchó la voz de Snape bufando '_Entre, Potter' _

Abrió la puerta con cautela, no deseando especialmente tener que lidiar con un harto Snape.

-Contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente cree, no muerdo, muchacho.

La voz provino de uno de los sillones de cuero frente a la chimenea.

Harry entró en la habitación, saboreando la familiaridad. Aunque nunca antes había estado en estas habitaciones, le recordaban los aposentos de la Mansión Snape, y la habitación en que estaba le recordaba particularmente a la biblioteca.

-Lamento molestarlo, señor, pero…- enmudeció, preguntándose a donde había ido su valor.

Severus se inclinó en su asiento y miró al joven mago.

-¿Pero?- lo provocó.

Harry tragó.

-Yo… er… yo tengo otra cita con Madame Ponfrey, y pensaba…es decir, me preguntaba si querría… er… acompañarme.- cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor.

Severus lo observó y sopesó sus opciones. Si aceptaba, Harry podía asumir que todavía estaba interesado en entablar una relación. Por otro lado, si rehusaba, pensaría que no quería tener nada que ver con su hijo… que no estaba interesado… y _definitivamente _no iba a permitir que le quitara sus derechos tan fácilmente.

-Lo acompañaré- contestó eventualmente, sintiendo la urgencia de sonreír ante la mirada de sorpresa del muchacho-. _Sin embargo_- aquí la sonrisa de Harry se evaporó-, es _estrictamente _en el interés de mi hija. No quiero que conciba una idea equivocada acerca de que yo pudiera, posiblemente, estar interesado en continuar mi relación con usted.

"_¿Ideas equivocadas?"_

Harry sintió que la rabia bullía en su interior.

-Con el debido respeto, señor- siseó, estrechando los ojos-, las únicas ideas que yo he ab_rigado _son aquellas que usted puso en mi cabeza cuando dijo que _se preocupaba. ¡_Cuando me dijo que podría esperar!

Severus hizo una mueca. Sabía que sus propias palabras regresarían a golpearlo más pronto o más tarde.

-Potter- comenzó, intentando controlar su temperamento-. Honestamente, no puede creer que una _relación_- se estremeció mientras lo decía- entre nosotros podría llegar a funcionar- su expresión se cubrió de sarcasmo-. Piénselo, Potter. Entré en shock cuando me enteré de que estaba _involucrado_. Así que me convencí de que comprometerme con usted era lo correcto. Naturalmente, recuperé la cordura. Sugiero que haga usted lo mismo.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. ¡Eso no era verdad¡No podia ser¡Severus Snape nunca hubiera actuado de modo tan irracional! Era claro que en esa situación había algo más de lo que se mostraba a simple vista.

-Bien- Harry se escuchó responder-. Yo no me voy a joder, ya sea que estemos juntos o no- se sintió ligeramente mejor al ver el destello de sorpresa y remordimiento en los ojos del mago mayor.

"_Bien. El viejo bastardo se lo merece"_

Deliberadamente, colocó una mano sobre su vientre para enfatizar el dramatismo.

-Pero tengo que preocuparme por ella- hundió la mirada en los ojos de obsidiana-. No puede estar entrando y saliendo de su vida continuamente. Tiene que decidir si va a estar allí para ella o no. Es simple- caminó hacia la puerta, inclinando la cabeza para enfatizar su último comentario-. Usted puede jugar con mis emociones, Severus Snape, pero maldito sea si dejo que siquiera _intente _hacer lo mismo con las de ella.

Tiró la puerta al salir, sin importarle la mirada fija de Severus detrás de él

ºººººº

Harry todavía estaba furioso cuando llegó a su cita.

-Estúpido cretino- siseaba para si mismo-. ¿Quién se cree que es?

-¿Está todo bien, querido?

La voz de Poppy le hizo pegar un brinco. Enrojeció.

-Er…

Si miraba los ojos de la mujer, sabía que no podría mentir. Apartando la mirada, empezó a hablar.

-No, en realidad no.

-¿Oh?- ello lo condujo hacia su habitual cama en la enfermería-. ¿Cuál es el problema?- la mujer levantó su camisa y sonrió ante su redondeado estómago; estaba desarrollándose perfectamente-. No es el niño¿verdad, querido?

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No exactamente…- ella arqueó una ceja, animándolo a que continuara. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas-. Ya le expliqué al Profesor Snape- sintió que su garganta se estrechaba, y se obligó a permanecer calmado.

Madame Pomfrey, sabiendo cuan volátil podía ser Severus, colocó una mano consoladora sobre su hombro.

El joven continuaba hablando; soltando su corazón a quien podía escucharlo.

-…quiero decir, él en realidad estaba complacido¿sabe? Está feliz porque va a ser padre… y … bien… ya no estaba molesto conmigo…

Esto sí sorprendió a la medibruja.

-¿Entonces?- indagó, preguntándose qué sería lo que molestaba al muchacho, si no era su profesor.

Harry respiró profundamente.

-Luego él… cambió de opinión- Poppy parecía horrorizada, así que el muchacho se apresuró a explicarse-. ¡No sobre el bebé!- enrojeció profundamente-. Sobre… mí.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Oh! No, no quise decir… Bien, sí, en cierto modo… pero, verá, es más complicado. Él… él quería esperar por mí… para formar alguna clase de familia real cuando me graduara- mientras hablaba, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió, disfrutando de lo que imaginaba. Pero su expresión se oscureció cuando la realidad cayó sobre él-. Pero… cambió de opinión… A mí no me importa que me hiera… pero no quiero que la hiera a ella- su mirada se volvió de acero-. Lo mataré si le hace daño.

Poppy tenía la impresión de que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad. Era asombrosa la forma en que los instintos maternales podían manipular a una persona; ¡aunque esa persona fuera hombre!

Palmeó su hombro con actitud maternal.

-Calma, calma, querido- susurró, moviendo la palma bajo su flequillo-. Severus sólo está un poco impactado… pero sé que él pensó un momento lo que iba a decir-… él recapacitará con el tiempo. Cuando alguien le importa… bien, la pobre alma se lo guarda para si mismo… pero aún así se preocupa. Tú hija lo conocerá, Harry, te lo aseguro.

Harry estaba escéptico pero asintió de todas formas. En cierta forma se sentía mejor, después de haber hablado con alguien sobre sus problemas, aunque aún le hacía daño pensar en las duras palabras pronunciadas por Severus esa mañana.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, el hombre en cuestión traspasó las puertas, y tomó su lugar habitual al lado de Harry, actuando ante todo el mundo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-Buenas tardes, Severus- saludó Poppy, lanzando a su paciente una mirada indescifrable. Luego se reunió con los ojos oscuros-. Harry me dijo que ya sabes la verdad.

Él miró al adolescente en cuestión, quien dio una buena muestra de estar inspeccionando las uñas de sus dedos, obviamente evitando desesperadamente su mirada. Con una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios, giró su atención hacia la medibruja, quien claramente esperaba alguna clase de respuesta.

-De hecho- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza-. Y, a pesar del hecho de que en modo alguno es tu asunto, te aseguro que fue una sorpresa bienvenida, y tengo la intención de jugar un fuerte papel en su vida- miró a Harry mordazmente-. Lo cual puede ser una sorpresa para al_guien._

Poppy le sonrió.

-Excelentes noticias, Severus- exclamó, con un entusiasmo un tanto excesivo-. No esperaba nada menos.

Snape, habiendo sido lo bastante privilegiado como para ser testigo de los recuerdos de Harry relativos a su reunión con la medibruja, simplemente forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-De hecho.

La atmósfera entre los tres se volvió más tensa, así que, luego de unos minutos, Harry suspiró y se obligó a romper el pesado silencio.

-Bien- comenzó, inseguro, enlazando sus manos-. ¿Vamos a seguir con esto o no?- miró hacia Poppy.

-Oh, por supuesto, Harry, querido- murmuró, empezando a recolectar varios implementos, la mayoría de ellos bastante familiares para el gusto de Harry. Regresó a su lado, sonriendo de una forma que suponía era 'tranquilizadora'

-Sólo relájate, Harry- le indicó, moviendo la varita sobre su abdomen.

El holograma apareció en la punta de la varita, como era habitual, y Poppy resplandeció al observarlos.

-Todo está como debe- bajo la vista hacia su paciente-. ¿Todavía no la has sentido moverse?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Madame Pomfrey sonrió.

-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora, en cualquier momento la sentirás.

Harry se obligó a sonreír. Si era completamente honesto, tenía que admitir que no estaba especialmente deseoso de ese aspecto de su embarazo. Lo asustaba, en realidad. Había visto suficientes películas de horror de Dudley, a través de los agujeros de la cerradura y las ventanas, como para esperar que fuera incómodo y doloroso eso de tener una criatura viva bajo la piel, moviéndose sin él. Pensó en _Alien , _una de las películas favoritas de Dudley, y se estremeció.

Aunque Poppy no notó el temblor en los hombros del joven, Severus sí.

¿Qué era lo que preocupaba al chico? Seguramente, si estuviera mareado o ansioso, lo hubiera dicho a la medibruja.

Observó a Harry intensamente durante toda la visita, sin encontrar una causa evidente de la incomodidad del muchacho.

Mientras salían de la enfermería pensó, por un breve instante, que le preguntaría cuando estuvieran afuera. Después de todo, eso es lo que hubiera hecho si todavía estuvieran en la Mansión.

Si todavía fueran amigos.

Pero eso había cambiado, y ellos ya no estaban en términos amistosos. Así, era menos complicado si se mantenía aparte. Si permanecía frío, cruel y distante. Así no podría hacer más daño.

Los amigos reales de Harry, los de su edad, regresarían a la escuela en una semana, y entonces el mundo volvería a la normalidad. Harry olvidaría todo sobre su fugaz relación con su profesor, y Severus regresaría a su realidad de noches tranquilas, pasadas a solas, frente al fuego, con una copa de brandy en una mano y un buen libro en la otra.

Así las cosas, eligió no interrogar al muchacho, y simplemente le deseó un buen día. Sí, pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso a sus habitaciones, de ese modo era menos complicado.

ºººººº

De regreso a su dormitorio, Harry encontró a Pig aguardándole, una carta atada a su pata. Era de Ron, preguntándole si podría pasar la última semana de vacaciones en la Madriguera. Harry sonrió para si mismo. Eso era _exactamente _lo que necesitaba. Un último respiro con los Weasleys antes que su mundo se volviera al revés. Antes que se convirtiera en padre. Garabateó una rápida respuesta a su mejor amigo, complacido de que ya Molly hubiera contactado a Dumbledore para pedirle permiso, y envió a Pig de inmediato.

Se apresuró a llenar una mochila con ropa y varios artículos de uso personal, despertó a Serpiente de su siesta, y se encaminó a la entrada del castillo, donde un thestral jalando un carruaje pronto llegaría para llevarlo a Hogsmeade.

Una vez en el pueblo, convocó el Autobús Noctámbulo, y pago su ticket y una taza de chocolate caliente, vagamente complacido de volver a ver a Stan.

-¿Todo bien, Harry?- preguntó el larguirucho conductor mientras entregaba su ticket al Niño-Que-Vivió-. No he vuelto a escuchar noticias tuyas en los periódicos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-He estado estudiando. Y relajándome- sonrió-. No más luchas ni nada de eso. Se está bien.

Stan rió y conjuró la bebida caliente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con aire conspirador.

-Le coloqué un marshmallow extra- susurró-. Sin aumentar el precio.

-Gracias- Harry aceptó la taza y bebió con deleite. Sabía a cielo… si el cielo tuviera sabor, claro.

-Sin problema, Harry.

El resto del viaje estuvo lleno de charla banal sobre Hogwarts, asignaciones y detenciones, y dejó a Harry una sensación de alivio en el corazón y nada de problemas, cuando finalmente arribaron a la Madriguera.

-Nos vemos, Harry- coreó Stan y el autobús desapareció con un bang.

Ron lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

-¡Harry, compañero, que genial que pudiste venir!- se adelantó y envolvió a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo-. Las vacaciones no estaban siendo lo mismo sin tu visita.

El adolescente de cabello negro asintió.

-Lo sé. Es bueno estar de vuelta.

-Te ves bien- comentó Ron, antes de pensarlo-. Quiero decir… te ves saludable. Yo no estaba…- enrojeció y Harry rió.

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias- hizo un gesto hacia su estómago-. Aunque ya se está empezando a notar un poco.

-Como dije, luces saludable. No mucho todavía- hizo una pausa-. Aunque mamá será capaz de notarlo.

El rostro del otro chico se oscureció.

-Oh.

-Bien, tienes que decirle a todos tarde o temprano… y, de cualquier modo, Mione y yo estamos aquí, así que.

-¿Hermione está aquí?

-Sí- el pelirrojo enrojeció nuevamente-. En este momento esta cocinando con mamá y Ginny… Nos están dando algo de tiempo para ponernos al día.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo críticamente. Había algo más. Algo que no le había dicho. Entonces la verdad lo golpeó, lo hirió como una bofetada en el rostro.

-¡Te la has tirado!

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par y se abalanzó hacia delante para cubrir la boca de Harry.

-Shhh- gritó, sus mejillas más rojas de lo que Harry hubiera visto jamás. Apartando su mano, miró al piso y raspó la punta de sus zapatos en la tierra-. Mamá me matará si se entera- giró sus ojos suplicantes a su amigo-. Quiero decir… ella sabe que estamos juntos… pero si piensa por un segundo que…

-Lo sé, Ron. No los volverá a dejar solos jamás- Harry sonrió débilmente-. Al menos, no hasta después de la boda- rió ante la horrorizada mirada en el rostro del otro-. Vamos, estoy muerto de hambre.

Caminaron hacia la casa con dificultad. Harry estaba un tanto molesto de que Hermione y Ron hubieran estado saliendo desde su cumpleaños y ninguno de los dos se lo hubiera dicho, pero estaba relativamente complacido de que fueran felices.

Mientras se acercaban a la entrada, Harry comenzó a sentirse ansioso. ¿Y si los Weasleys no aprobaban su condición? Sabía que no tenían reparos sobre su sexualidad… pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Estaba embarazado. _Ilegalmente _embarazado de su Profesor de Pociones. Y sólo tenía diecisiete años. Y estaba solo. Y sabía que para Molly y Arthur era solo un niño… entonces¿cómo tomarían las nuevas noticias?

-¿Estás bien, compañero?- preguntó Ron, captando la expresión preocupada en su rostro.

Él asintió.

-No- un momento, eso no era cierto. Sacudió la cabeza-, Sí…-suspiró-. No lo sé.

Su amigo apretó su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Todo terminará antes que te des cuenta. Ellos se preocupan por ti, sin importar lo que hagas¿recuerdas?

Harry no estaba tan seguro, pero tragó el nudo en su garganta y asintió de todas formas.

Entraron en la casa, y Ron gritó a los demás, para hacerles saber que su invitado había llegado con bien. Harry luchó contra la urgencia de golpearlo.

De repente, sintió que era un error haber venido. No quería que supieran que estaba allí. No quería tener que dar explicaciones. Ni quería observar a Ron y Hermione besuqueándose. Sólo quería irse. Regresar a la Mansión Snape, donde estaba cómodo y feliz, donde tenía la confianza y la amistad de Severus. No aquí, donde era un extraño.

-¡Harry!- Hermione fue la primera en saludarlo, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo en la mejilla-. ¡Oh, es tan bueno verte¡Y te ves tan saludable! Bien. Te has cuidado. ¡Me alegra!

Él la abrazó a su vez, sintiendo que un poco de la tensión que sentía se derretía.

-También es bueno verte- contestó, sonriendo mientras ella se apartaba-. Ron ya admitió el nuevo i _desarrollo /i e_ntre ustedes dos- le dio un codazo juguetón.

Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, no me gustaba pensar que estabas al margen. No era correcto.

Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero se encontró siendo interrumpido por el sonoro saludo de Molly.

-¡Harry, querido!- exclamó, precipitándose hacia delante, los brazos extendidos-. Vamos, dame un abrazo.

Él lucía ciertamente mortificado mientras ella se acercaba, y le dio un torpe abrazo, rezando porque no presionara contra su barriga y descubriera su condición. Ella se alejó, una expresión extraña en el rostro. Él esperaba que simplemente estuviera confundida por su extraño abrazo-

-Déjame darte un buen vistazo- dijo la mujer, retrocediendo un par de pasos para verlo en su totalidad.

La extraña expresión de su rostro se transformó en un ceño fruncido y él supo que el show estaba a punto de empezar.

-¡HAROLD JAMES POTTER!- gritó, mientras su rostro adquiría una extraña sombra rojiza-. ¡YO CREÍA QUE ERAS MÁS SENSATO!

Ante el sonido de su grito, los demás Weasleys, Bill incluido (debía estar visitándolos de nuevo para tomar el té), corrieron a ver lo que estaba pasando. Esta no era la manera como Harry hubiera querido decírselos. Especialmente a Bill. No había sido un chiste cuando había dicho a Ron que su hermano era bueno besando. De hecho, él era muy diestro en gran cantidad de áreas. Y, aunque su romance había sido breve, había tenido una gran relación con Bill Weasley. Y no era justo que mostrara la evidencia de su más reciente relación sexual justo en frente del rostro de su ex-amante. No era justo para Bill y ciertamente no era justo para él.

-Molly- Harry trató de tranquilizarla-. Señora Weasley, por favor…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ese era Arthur. Estaba ignorante de todo, lo cual no era una sorpresa.

-¡Estoy **MUY** decepcionada de ti, Harry!

-¡Mamá!- esta vez fue Ron-. Harry ha estado atravesando un…

También fue ignorado.

Harry todavía estaba intentando explicarse.

-Lo sé, pero yo no sabía que podía…

-¡ **ESO **no es excusa¡No deberías haberte puesto en la posición para que pasara¡Eres demasiado joven¡ **DE LEJOS **demasiado joven.

Por un instante, Harry anheló decirle que no era su asunto, que si realmente quería saberlo, había sido su hijo mayor quien lo había poseído primero. Cuando era mucho más joven. Y que había sido una de las experiencias más deliciosas de su vida. Que la relación entre Bill y él había durado meses. Y, lo peor de todo, que ella no estaba en posición de reclamarle porque no era su madre. Porque _nunca_ sería su madre.

Pero contuvo su lengua, sabiendo que quien así hablaba era su enojo, y que ella era la mejor figura materna que pudiera haber conseguido.

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero aún intentó tranquilizarla.

-Por favor, yo no… ya es bastante difícil hacer esto solo sin ser atacado por la única familia que he conocido…

Ella hizo una pausa, como si considerara sus palabras, y entonces se suavizó.

-Todavía estoy decepcionada, Harry.

-Lo sé- él desvió la mirada-. No te culpo.

-Por favor¿alguien puede explicarme de qué se trata todo esto?

Harry miró al señor Weasley y abrió la boca para decirle que ese no era el momento. Debería sentarse con él y Molly y conversar en privado. Pero la señora Weasley tenía otras ideas.

-Está embarazado, Arthur.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

Esa iba a ser todavía una larga noche.

ºººººº

-Entonces¿quién es el chico afortunado?

Harry estaba sentado solo bajo un árbol del patio trasero, jugando con el césped. Más temprano, había explicado la situación, lo mejor que había podido, a Molly y Arthur. Mientras tanto, Fred, George y Ginny, habían sido puestos en antecedentes por Ron y Hermione. Bill no había participado en ninguna de las dos conversaciones.

Harry saltó ante el sonido de la voz de su ex amante.

Los ojos verdes se reunieron con los azules.

-En realidad, es difícil de explicar.

-Adelante- Bill se sentó a su lado.

Él suspiró.

-Para hacerte corta la historia… es Severus Snape… pero él… er, bien… él no tuvo exactamente algo que ver en el asunto.

Bill no dio muestras de sorpresa o repulsión. Se limitó a mirar a lo lejos, hacia los terrenos.

-¿Y la versión ligeramente más larga?

-Draco… er, Malfoy tomó una poción multijugos para parecerse a Snape… y usó un suero realmente fuerte y avanzado. Entonces nosotros…bien… nosotros concebimos. Y, aparentemente, debido a la poción, él era _completamente_ Snape… Pero, en primer lugar, yo no sabía que podía concebir… así que pensé que era gripe o algo así… y entonces, bien, Madame Pomfrey probó que era otra cosa.

-Ah.

¿Qué quería decir eso¿Ah¿Sólo ah?

¿No debería reaccionar algo más violento que eso¿No debería estar molesto¿O furioso? Harry se sintió estafado.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos, sólo para ser roto por una pregunta increíblemente irritante.

-¿Severus lo sabe?

Harry se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Bill.

-Sí, en realidad está contento, si puedes creerme. Quiere al bebé. Aunque no está feliz conmigo. No puedo culparle.

-¿Y Malfoy?

-¿Qué¿Qué con él?

-¿Lo sabe?… ¿Cuál es la actual impresión de Severus sobre él?

-Sí, Draco lo sabe… pero- el joven mago vaciló-. No estoy seguro de lo que Severus piensa sobre él en este momento. No puede estar demasiado impresionado…Quiero decir, fue todo idea de Draco… me refiero a lo de la poción multijugos- ante el movimiento de protesta de Bill, agregó-: No quiere decir que sea una excusa para mi comportamiento. Pero si yo soy culpable por haber seguido con eso, y lo soy, Draco definitivamente también.

Billl asintió, y el silencio los abrumó nuevamente. Esta vez fue Harry quien lo rompió.

-Sabes… a veces me detengo a pensar en cuan afortunados fuimos al no caer en esta situación.

-¿Oh?- el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

Harry sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Quiero decir… yo te amo… todavía lo hago, pero no así, si es que me entiendes… Si hubiera sabido que podía concebir…

-¿No te hubieras entregado con tanta facilidad?- Bill sonaba un tanto ofendido, y Harry se apresuró a explicarse.

-¡No!- exclamó, alejando las lágrimas-. Yo sólo… pude haber sido un poco más cuidadoso, ya sabes. Usar hechizos, protección muggle o algo. Soy demasiado joven para estar embarazado… ¿pero retroceder? Merlín… si me preocupaba que avanzábamos más cada vez. Tuvimos suerte.

Bill le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quizás fue más cuestión de destino que de suerte, Harry- se levantó-. El universo estuvo en nuestra contra desde el principio- se refería, de hecho, a los numerosos problemas que tuvieron en su relación, los que les habían conducido a su ruptura como pareja-. Esto sólo es la confirmación- otra sonrisa, más brillante que la anterior, agració los labios de Bill-. Felicitaciones. El momento puede ser desafortunado, pero el embarazo te sienta bien. Y no dudo que la paternidad también lo hará.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

-Gracias. Creo… creo que realmente necesitaba escuchar eso. De ti, quiero decir.

Bill le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse. Se inclinó hacia delante y colocó un pequeño, casto beso en los labios del adolescente. Retrocediendo con una sonrisa, alborotó el cabello de Harry con afecto.

-Ni lo menciones, Potter. Después de todo, para qué son los amigos.

Harry rió ante el cliché y sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento de que lo de ellos no hubiera funcionado. Bill realmente era muy buen mozo y un hombre muy dulce también. Pero habían habido muchos factores en contra, ninguno controlable, y el riesgo había sido demasiado grande.

Y ahora… él estaba más allá de Bill. Todavía lo amaba, pero _estaba enamorado _de Severus.

Como afirmando el pensamiento, sintió que su hija se movía por primera vez, y sorprendentemente, era algo suave, como natural. No había dolor, y no se sentía como si una criatura extraña estuviera acechando debajo de su piel. En lugar de eso, se sentía extraño pero cómodo… como mariposas tranquilizadoras.

No había palabras para describir la serenidad que lo inundó ante el aleteo en su estómago, ni podría empezar a explicar el enlace que pareció desarrollarse instantáneamente entre el bebé y él.

Pero le gustaba la sensación, esperó que la próxima vez que ella se moviera, Severus estuviera presente para experimentarlo, ya fuera que él lo odiara o no.

ºººººº

Antes que Harry se diera cuenta, las clases habían comenzado y estaba intentando acostumbrarse nuevamente a compartir la habitación con otros cuatro muchachos. Aunque su número había disminuido en uno, gracias al estatus de Ron como Premio Anual, sentía que había demasiadas personas compartiendo el espacio. Se había malacostumbrado durante las vacaciones, donde podía vestirse con comodidad, seguro de que nadie le estaba observando. Podía ducharse, sin temor de que alguien viera su panza de embarazado y empezara a esparcir rumores.

Pero ahora, de regreso al dormitorio lleno de gente, las cosas eran más difíciles. Se veía obligado a levantarse antes del amanecer, para que ninguno de los chicos descubriera su secreto. Sabía que tenía de revelarlo en algún momento, pero temía la posible reacción violenta de la gente. No necesitaba recibir cientos de howlers, cada uno expresando la reacción inicial de la señora Weasley.

Ciertamente, los Weasleys estaban contentos ahora; vieron a su hija como una nueva adición a su prole, y Harry estaba feliz por eso, porque ella necesitaría todo el amor del mundo. Él sabía lo que era crecer sin una familia, sin amor ni cuidados, y estaba resuelto a evitar que su pequeña pasara por todo eso.

¿Pero qué pensaría el resto de la comunidad mágica? No todos estaban impresionados con su sexualidad, algunos eran tan estrechos de mente como los homófonos muggles, y sabía que aún había muchos magos que pensaban que las relaciones sexuales debían reservarse hasta después de la boda o enlace.

Y eso dejaba a Harry un tanto fuera de la 'norma' en ambas situaciones, pues no estaba seguro que dos magos hombres pudieran casarse o enlazarse legalmente.

No que eso importara. Él siempre había sido extraño al resto. Simplemente, no quería que la publicidad negativa afectara a su hija. Sólo Merlín sabía cuanto odiaría eso.

-¡Ey, Harry!- la voz de Seamus cortó sus reflexiones-. ¿Vienes a jugar 'hagamos explotar a Snape'?

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Los gemelos tendrían muchos problemas la próxima vez que hablara con ellos.

-No, pero gracias- logró decir-. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo de Historia de la Magia.

-Otra vez será- contestó el muchacho irlandés, antes de correr fuera de la habitación.

Estaba alegre, al menos, de que Seamus no hubiera decidido bromear sobre sus sentimientos por Snape, como habría hecho casi cualquier estudiante cuando él había declinado su oferta de jugar el juego. Seamus siempre había sido un buen amigo.

"_Pero ninguno tan bueno como Severus"_, agregó su mente. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ligeramente traidor con Ron y Hermione. Aunque ellos habían estado demasiado ocupados haciendo buen uso de las habitaciones privadas de 'Premio Anual' de Ron.

Y, de lejos, esa había sido una de las sorpresas más grande. Que Hermione hubiera perdido la posición de 'Premio Anual'. Ésta le fue dada, en cambio, a una Hufflepuff prácticamente anónima que, aparentemente, era tan inteligente como nuestra Gryffindor sabelotodo… sólo que no se metía en tantos líos como Hermione. O, al menos, esa era la razón que Harry creía podía haber usado Dumbledor para hacer la elección.

En todo caso, Hermione no parecía demasiado contrariada. Seguía siendo prefecta, y tenía más tiempo para sus trabajos escolares y pasar más tiempo con Ron.

Ellos sólo sacrificaban un poco del 'tiempo de Harry' para conseguir su privacidad.

Y, en realidad, no podía culparlos, sin importar cuan deprimido estuviera. Él había hecho lo mismo mientras había estado tonteando con Draco. La única diferencia que podía ver era que Hermione tenía más juicio y no iba a permitir que Ron la embarazara y todo se tornara en amargura.

Con un suspiro, frotó su panza.

Todavía no había conseguido un nombre para ella. Decía 'me gusta así-así' o 'este nombre suena lindo', pero lo continuaba aplazando, y la única excusa que era capaz de poner era que Severus también merecía opinar.

Pero, con ya casi seis meses cumplidos, no había tenido oportunidad de discutir ese asunto con su Maestro de Pociones.

-Así que, simplemente, tengo que tomar medidas drásticas- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, observando su ensayo de pociones

ººººº

Severus observó como la clase salía, cada alumno de séptimo, Hermione Granger incluida, parecía ansioso por partir. Obviamente, el había estado un poco más despectivo de lo habitual. Y probablemente mucho más cruel.

-Potter- arrastró las palabras, notando como las últimas personas dejaban el salón-. Quédese un momento.

Notó como Granger le lanzaba al muchacho una mirada de disculpa, antes de salir volando hacia su próxima clase. Él sabía que Harry, tenía dispensa en la siguiente clase, lo que coincidía con su propio descanso.

Tirando la puerta para cerrarla, hizo un gesto hacia su oficina.

-Entre.

Harry obedeció en silencio.

Observando como el joven mago entraba con dificultad en la nueva habitación, más pequeña y privada, no pudo evitar notar los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y el tono enfermizo en la piel. No había tenido el suficiente descanso. Y eso le preocupaba.

-Siéntese- le ordenó y de nuevo el joven obedeció.

El profesor blandió el ensayo más reciente de Harry.

-¿Puede explicarse?- preguntó, mirando al muchacho con cuidado.

Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quería hablar con usted. _Eso - _señaló el pergamino, donde habían sido garabateados unos comentarios rencorosos- fue la forma de llamar su atención.

Severus arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y un simple 'necesitamos hablar' era algo tan difícil de escribir?

-Usted lo habría ignorado.

-¿De veras?

Los ojos verdes, carentes de su brillo habitual, se reunieron distraídamente con las preocupadas obsidianas.

-Probablemente.

El mago mayor suspiró.

-¿Qué era tan importante?

-Ella necesita un nombre.

-¿Ella¿Quién ella, Potter?

Harry parpadeó, incrédulo.

Nuestra bebé.

Entonces eso lo golpeó. Había dejado de interesarse, creyendo que eso sólo le causaría dolor.

-Oh- la sorpresa duró sólo un momento-. Naturalmente.

Aquí, el joven sonrió un poco más.

-Yo sólo pensaba… bien… usted merece tener algo que decir¿cierto? A mí me… me gustaría que lo hiciera.

Severus asintió.

-De hecho. Lo pensaré y le daré mis sugerencias en algún momento en el futuro- esperó un latido-. ¿Eso es todo?

Harry quería decirle que sí. Que todo estaba perfecto. Que la escuela iba tan bien como había esperado y que su vida estaba bordeando la 'normalidad'. Pero cuando abrió la boca descubrió que no podía.

Él extrañaba a Severus Snape, el amigo. El confidente. No le importaba si nunca funcionaban como pareja… pero anhelaba poder conversar sus cosas con el hombre mayor. Ser capaz de hablar sobre las cosas del día, sobre sus problemas, y reír un rato encima de unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Y eso justamente fue lo que le dijo al mago mayor.

Sentía que, con cada palabra dicha, el peso de los dos últimos meses se aligeraba.

Le contó a Severus sobre sus miedos iniciales de quedarse solo en los dormitorios, y su actual deseo de que los demás chicos no estuvieran. Le explicó, lloroso, su miedo de que la noticia de su nuevo embarazo se hiciera pública antes que estuviera preparado, y de su recién descubierta necesidad de levantarse antes de amanecer, sólo para asegurar la seguridad de su hija. Le describió, tan bien como pudo, cómo se sentía cuando ella se movía en su interior.

Luego le suplicó a Severus que continuara siendo su amigo, porque no tenía a nadie más. Porque no se sentía tan cercano a los otros como una vez había estado. Porque lo amaba, y no sólo como una relación sentimental, sino como un amigo. Como alguien que era muy importante en muchos niveles. Como alguien en quien había aprendido a confiar y con quien disfrutaba compartir su tiempo. Y le hería ya no tener a nadie con quien experimentar eso, y no sabía como Severus lo lograba cada día; y que deseaba ser fuerte pero sabía que no lo era. Sabía que, sin importar cómo, necesitaba a Severus en su vida, de una forma o de otra.

Y, al final de su perorata, respiró profundamente y se derrumbó en la silla, de alguna forma sintiéndose mejor al poder sacar todo eso de su pecho.

El corazón de Severus, sin embargo, se estaba sintiendo muchísimo más pesado.

ººººº

Hermione y Ron se acurrucaron bajo las mantas de felpa. Él jugaba ociosamente con un mechón del cabello de ella. Era un fin de semana de salida para Hogsmeade, justo antes de Halloween, y había preferido quedarse y disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Completamente agotados y extremadamente saciados, habían colapsado uno en brazos del otro, y así es como habían permanecido, en confortable silencio, por casi una hora.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- ronroneó Hermione eventualmente, hundiendo la nariz en el hombro de Ron.

-¿Hmmm?

-Harry- aclaró ella-. ¿Crees que esté bien?

Ron abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-¿Harry? Sí, supongo…- bostezó, antes de sonreírle-. ¿Qué haces pensando en él justamente _ahora_ , luego de lo que acabamos de hacer¿No estarías pensando en él _mientras _nosotros…

-¡Ron!- gritó ella, indignada, golpeando su pecho desnudo-. Estoy seriamente preocupada por él.

Ron puso el rostro serio.

-Disculpa, Mione- enroscó su cabello entre sus dedos, maravillado de su suavidad-. Creo que él está bien. Es fuerte.

Hermione suspiró y se enderezó hasta quedar sentada.

-¿Pero es lo bastante fuerte como para arreglárselas con todo? Su cuerpo está cambiando… volviéndose más extraño para él día con día… y no tiene a nadie con quien compartir eso…

-¡Nos tiene a nosotros!- Ron sonaba como un niño petulante, incluso a sus propios oídos.

-Bueno… no tanto como acostumbraba- ella le lanzó una mirada acerada-. Debes admitir que últimamente hemos estado más preocupados por nosotros mismos.

Él enrojeció.

-Sí, bien, él tampoco ha estado mucho por aquí. Y cuando está…- dejó de hablar, esperando que su novia llenara los espacios en blanco por si misma.

Como era de esperar, Hermione suspiró.

-Las cosas ahora son diferentes, Ron- dijo exasperada-. Y no sólo porque nosotros estamos juntos… ni porque él está embarazado… aunque ambos factores contribuyen…

Dio una vuelta, de forma que sus pies estaban ahora a un lado de la cama. Se deslizó fuera de la confortable calidez, para gran disgusto de Ron, y comenzó a vestirse, mientras continuaba su discurso.

Ya no tenemos once años, ahora somos adultos. La gente cambia. La amistad… cambia. Éste iba a ser un año difícil, sin importar las circunstancias que nos rodearan- ante la triste mirada de su amado, emitió una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarlo-. Eso no quiere decir que no sigamos siendo cercanos, Ron- aquí, alborotó su cabello con afecto-. Harry sabe que nos preocupamos profundamente por él, de la misma forma que yo sé que él se preocupa por nosotros. Es sólo que… tenemos menos tiempo para comunicarnos. Y eso sería así aunque los EXTASIs fueran nuestra única preocupación.

El menor de los varones Weasley pareció vagamente aplacado.

-Supongo- replicó eventualmente, saltando de la cama-. Creo que tienes razón en…- embutió sus piernas con rapidez en un arrugado par de pantalones-. Quizás deberíamos… ya sabes… ver si está bien. Esa serpiente que le dimos no puede ser siempre la mejor compañía del mundo.

Frunció el ceño mientras decía eso, pensando en los numerosos casos en que había descubierto a la pequeña bestia merodeando alrededor de sus tobillos, o enroscada en su recientemente vacía asiento, rehusando a moverse cuando el regresaba. Harry siempre encontraba eso divertido. Ron todavía no veía por qué.

Jaló una camisa, sin preocuparse demasiado de que estuviera arrugada. Una vez completamente vestidos, la pareja regresó a la sala común de Griffindor. Como era previsible, estaba casi totalmente vacía, excepto por unos pocos alumnos de primero y segundo año esparcidos por el lugar, luchando con sus tareas atrasadas, la mayoría de Snape.

-Ey- llamó Hermione, distinguiendo a un alumno de Segundo que conocía-. ¿Has visto a Harry? Él no fue a Hogsmeade¿verdad?

-El muchacho, un primo lejano de Hermione, sacudió la cabeza.

-La última vez que lo vi iba camino al campo de Quiggitch- el niño se encogió de hombros-. Pensaba que lo había dejado.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Ella fijó su atención una vez más en su primo y forzó una sonrisa.

-Probablemente sólo tiene nostalgia. O está dando consejos a algunos principiantes.

Y esperaba, rezaba en realidad, porque todo fuera así de sencillo.

ºººººº

Draco planeaba en el aire, saboreando la sensación de ingravidez que siempre le acompañaba cuando volaba. No había nada que se le igualara, decidió. El viento siempre traía un brillo fresco y saludable a sus mejillas, y la adrenalina corría dejándolo preparado para afrontar cualquier cosa. No había problemas una vez que estaba en el cielo. No había tensión. Ni remordimiento. Era solo él y su escoba contra el horizonte sin fin.

Pero al regresar a la tierra… era una historia completamente diferente.

Harry había estado evitándolo. Sabía que ellos nunca habían sido amigos, y definitivamente nunca volverían a ser amantes, pero una parte de él había esperado, todavía esperaba, que pudieran construir algún tipo de relación civilizada.

Después de todo, no tenía muchas personas que se relacionaran con él. Sus padres, por muy malvados que hubieran sido, ya no estaban ahí para él. Muchos de sus amigos Slytherin habían sido obligados a tomar la marca o la habían tomado voluntariamente, y ahora estaban muertos o pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Y Snape… bien… él no estaba demasiado impresionado con Draco en esos días. Se había enterado de las circunstancias detrás de la concepción del niño de Harry y había hablado con el al comienzo del periodo de estudios, un día después de clase.

Así que Draco estaba relativamente solo, con la excepción de unos pocos Slytherins y Ravenclaws.

Una figura solitaria en las gradas del campo capturó la atención de Malfoy y lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Enfocó la mirada, para distinguir que la solitaria figura no era otro que Harry-coñazo-Potter.

Permaneció en el aire un instante más, ponderando los pro y los contra de descender en picada sobre el otro chico, antes de tomar una decisión. Descendió con elegancia hacia los asientos.

-Potter- saludó, sentándose al lado del Gryffindor.

Harry asintió en respuesta.

Malfoy.

Draco notó la melancólica mirada que Harry lanzaba a su escoba. Vagamente, sintió una punzada de culpa ante eso.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?- hizo la pregunta sin pensar, sus ojos enfocados en el distante poste de gol.

-Sí…- la respuesta de Harry fue tan suave que casi no la escuchó.

Él se movió en el asiento, girándose para encontrarse con los tristemente célebres ojos verdes. _"Aparentemente, iguales a los de su madre", _habló la traidora voz en su cabeza. Él la desechó.

-Te ves bien.

Se hubiera golpeado a si mismo. Tan estúpido era lo que acababa de decir.

Harry intentó una sonrisa irónica, y palmeó el sobresaliente bulto que era su hija.

-Eso me dicen todos.

Los ojos de Draco persistieron en el abdomen de su antiguo adversario. Su condición se estaba haciendo más obvia.

-¿Alguien ha hecho comentarios sobre tu… _crecimiento_?

-¿Alguien lo ha comprendido, querrás decir.

El rubio asintió.

Harry suspiró.

-No creo, mi túnica lo oculta habitualmente- hizo un gesto al azar-. Pero muy pronto, no se va a poder hacer mucho para evitarlo.

-Jodido¿eh?

Eso consiguió una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa.

-Sí- dijo Harry-, podría decirse.

Draco sonrió, y permanecieron sentados en silencio unos cuantos minutos.

Snape me arrinconó al principio del año- empezó el rubio con cautela, esperando calibrar la reacción del Gryffindor. Por el momento se estaban llevando bien y no quería un retroceso justo ahora. Cuando el otro ni siquiera se estremeció, continuó-: No estaba muy contento conmigo…

Harry miró hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-¿Puedes culparlo?

-No. Pero esperaba que fuera más fácil para ti- Draco lo miró, complacido al ver la genuina sorpresa en el rostro de Harry-. Creo que, después de todo, _ese _era mi plan.

-Él fue… bien… amable, en realidad- admitió Harry-. Una vez que tuvo tiempo de adaptarse, quiero decir.

-¿Oh?- en cierta forma, Draco estaba celoso. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así… pero todavía le hería escuchar que su Jefe de Casa daba un tratamiento preferencial al Niño de Oro de Gryffindor.

-Él estaba sorprendido- Harry movió la cabeza-pero la quiere. Como si fuera propia, lo cual es bueno para ella- atrapó la expresión en el rostro de su rival y se encogió de hombros-. Lo cual no impidió que fuera un poco… desagradable conmigo.

Eso pareció aliviar un tanto a Draco. Harry _había_ actuado mal y Severus lo i _había_ /i reconocido. Ahora parecía un poco más justo.

-Bueno, eso es mejor de lo que suponías…

-Supongo- Harry se removió incómodo. En realidad, él había supuesto que sería mucho mejor.

Serpiente, percibiendo la agitación de Harry, emergió de debajo de su túnica.

-¿Todo essstá bien, Harry?- preguntó, sus ojos como cuentas fijos en Draco. No olía peligro… pero el otro era mago, y podía estar desviando los sentidos de ella.

Harry alargó la mano y acarició las escamas de su cabecita. Ella disfrutó la sensación.

-Todo essstá bien- le dijo, maravillándose de cuánto había crecido. ¿No era una serpiente totalmente desarrollada cuando la recibió? Después de todo, había tenido un dueño antes… aunque, si había estado encerrada en un lugar pequeño, puede que su crecimiento hubiera sido restringido… Y, al estar en un lugar más abierto, se había adaptado…

-¿Y el mago?- preguntó el animal, deteniendo sus reflexiones-. ¿Te essstá caussando problemass?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Draco essstá bien, puede ssser un poco molesssto, pero no esss una amenaza.

Ella aceptó su explicación, pero no obstante, se movió para acurrucarse sobre su regazo como medida de precaución.

-Linda serpiente- comentó Draco, quien había observado la exhibición en un silencio intimidado. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado entender ese lenguaje!

-Gracias. Es un tanto sobre-protectora- Harry acarició suavemente las escamas-. Aunque estoy seguro que será una niñera efectiva.

Draco sonrió ante eso. Él había tenido una serpiente una vez, antes que su padre se la entregara al Señor Oscuro. Una pareja para Nagini, había dicho. Pufff.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, anhelando sentir la ondulación de las escamas bajo la punta de sus dedos.

Harry dio su consentimiento y, tentativamente, corrió un dedo largo y pálido por toda su longitud. En ese momento, fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos acercándose.

-¿Ey, que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó una voz acusadora detrás de él. No había que ser genio para adivinar a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Ron- lo amonestó Granger-. Él tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí como nosotros.

-Pero Harry…

-Es un chico grande y puede decidir por si mismo con quien quiere hablar- Draco luchó contra la urgencia de reír ante la condescendencia con que ella trataba a su novio. Pero lo que realmente le divertía era la facilidad con que Weasley lo aceptaba.

-Lo siento.

Ella suspiró.

-Discúlpate con Harry, Ron. No conmigo.

-En realidad, ambos deberían disculparse con Draco- Harry alzó la voz. Draco se giró para encontrar que Harry estaba de pie, su túnica rápidamente asegurada alrededor de él, ocultando se panza embarazada. Seguramente sus amigos sabían…

-No es bueno para el bebé que me sienta frustrado, y que ustedes dos sigan discutiendo es frustrante.

Ahí estaba la respuesta de Draco. Levantándose del asiento decidió, como un verdadero estilo Slytherin, manipular el escenario para su ventaja.

-Miren, yo mejor me voy¿vale? No quiero causar problemas- Y, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, estaba siendo completamente honesto.

-No deberías…

-No, Harry, está bien- sintió un estremecimiento de placer cuando vio la atónita expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo-. Ese ensayo de Pociones no se va a escribir solo- se giró hacia los otros dos y, deliberadamente, dio un tiro de despedida, sabiendo que los iba a golpear donde más dolía-. Ron, Hermione- y con un final asentimiento en su dirección, y un saludo de despedida a los tres, montó en su escoba y se alejó volando, esperando hasta estar a una distancia segura antes de estallar en una risa sorpresivamente alegre.

De regreso a las graderías, Ron estaba hirviendo de furia.

-Ese baboso, no…

-¡Ron, él estaba siendo agradable!

Él giró su mirada furiosa hacia su novia.

-¿Y no crees que hay algo un poco mal en eso?

En realidad, ella lo encontraba bastante sospechoso, pero sabía que discutir eso en frente de Harry era mala idea. Sólo serviría para distanciarlos aún más, y sentía que a Malfoy eso lo complacería.

-Ron- hizo un nuevo intento-, no vinimos para discutir sobre Malfoy. Vinimos a pasar un rato con Harry.

-No quiero que se sientan obligados…- Harry intentó interrumpirla. Fue cortado por Hermione quien se mostró, naturalmente, horrorizada por la sugerencia de que estaban allí sólo porque sentían que era una obligación.

-¡Harry!- ella jadeó, acercándose para abrazarlo-. ¡Nunca vuelvas a repetir algo tan horrible! Nosotros vinimos porque extrañamos tu compañía- lo abrazó más apretadamente. Por lo visto, este año no hemos podido coordinar. Quiero decir, no has estado por ahí cuando te hemos buscado e imagino te ha pasado a ti con nosotros.

Él rara vez los había buscado, pero de todas formas asintió. Era lindo poder verlos en privado de nuevo.

Ahora- agregó ella, tranquilizándose-¿cómo está esa pequeña tuya?- colocó sus manos en su estómago, la gruesa lana de la túnica amortiguaba la mayoria de las sensaciones-. Debe ser una experiencia extraordinaria…

-¡Ey!- la interrumpió Ron, entrando en pánico ante el brillo en los ojos de la chica-. No empieces a cloquear. Mis padres me matarían. ¡ _Tus _padres me matarían!

Harry lanzó una carcajada, y eso hizo que el bebé se removiera. Ya estaba en su séptimo mes, y su niña pateó de una forma despiadada, tanto que Hermione lo sintió a través de la túnica.

-¡Oh!- exclamó, quitando la mano, sorprendida.

Él lanzó una risita.

-Creo que la desperté.

-¡Es asombroso!

Harry asintió, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Sí- frotó su abdomen-. Pero, Merlín, a veces es doloroso…

Ella rió y continuó palmeando el estómago de su amigo. Él resplandeció y contestó sus preguntas con regocijo. Ron intervino cada vez que le fue posible.

No, no era como en los viejos tiempos, pero era agradable para los tres. Incluso Serpiente se divertía, aunque acosando a Ron.

Estuvieron allí sentados por horas, hablando de todo y todos. Harry incluso habló sobre Severus y les contó a sus amigos, con un regocijo apenas contenido, todo acerca de sus últimos intentos por recuperar su amistad.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas de duda, pero aparentemente apoyaron la decisión de Harry. Quién sabe, quizás Snape sinceramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

El sol comenzó a descender por el horizonte y Hermione se levantó. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sus músculos se estiraban y sus huesos crujían.

-Vamos, ya es tarde- le dijo a sus compañeros, ofreciendo una mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomó y se enderezó

-Gracias.

Ella le sonrió.

Recorrieron penosamente el camino de regreso al Castillo, Ron y Harry hablando a un tiempo.

-¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

-¡Podría devorarme un pollo!

Aquí, Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogante al adolescente de pelo negro-. ¿Te refieres a que devorarías la pechuga del pollo¿O el muslo?

Él la miró como si pensara que la chica estaba total y completamente demente.

-No… el pollo entero- palmeó su barriga-. Debo alimentarme por dos.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Eso _sonaba_ como si fuera a comer por _doscientos_. En su sabiduría, sin embargo, contuvo su lengua y siguió a los muchachos hasta el comedor.

ººººº

La Navidad se fue acercando rápidamente, y con ella la fecha del parto de Harry. La línea de su cintura había desaparecido por completo y ya no era capaz de ocultar su condición detrás de las túnicas. Afortunadamente, en vista que el clima se hacía cada vez más frío, podía llevar túnicas más grandes y gruesas sin levantar sospecha.

Pero aún así, la gente preguntaría cuando él empezara a caminar por la escuela llevando un bebé.

Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, preguntándose si sería buena idea dejar que la verdad saliera a la luz y permitir que la gente se adaptara antes de la salida de su hija al Mundo Mágico.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no estaba pendiente de por dónde caminaba , o más bien andaba como pato, que lo que él hacía no se podía llamar caminar, por lo que fue directo contra otra persona.

-Auch.

-Lo lamento.

-Mira por donde caminas, Potter.

En eso, levantó la vista hacia el otro chico. Era un Slytherin de sexto año, uno cuyo padre había sido sentenciado a Azkaban después de la batalla final. Aunque era más joven, era más alto que Harry, y no sonaba, ni se veía, demasiado amistoso.

-De verdad lo lamento… no quise…

El Slytherin miró alrededor y notó que estaban solos. Rió y dio un amanezador paso al frente.

-¿No hay nadie que te proteja, Potter?- otro paso-. ¿Nadie que te escuche gritar?

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. Ese chico quería dañarlo. ¡Dañar a su hija¿Por qué habría dejado a Serpiente ir a cazar ratones? Ella le habría picado si quería atacarlo.

-Mira, realmente no quise…

-¿Oh, no quisiste mandar a mi padre lejos¿Arruinarlo?

-Tu padre era un Mortífago, merecía lo que le pasó- soltó Harry de forma automática.

-Bien, yo creo que tú mereces lo que te va a pasar.

¿Era demasiado tarde para señalar que realmente era a Neville a quien este niño quería? A juzgar por la mirada en su rostro, sí lo era.

-Ey- otra familiar , y enojada, voz entró en escena-. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

El chico de sexto sonrió

-¡Malfoy¡Que oportuno¡Estoy cobrando venganza por lo que Potter hizo a nuestras familias!

-Timms, idiota, ellos merecían lo que les pasó- Draco arrastró las palabras mientras se acercaba, con la varita en la mano-. Y si fueras más inteligente, sabrías que yo peleé _contra_ ellos también- convocó la varita del otro chico y la partió en dos, antes de petrificarlo y girarse hacia Harry. Se suavizó de inmediato, sintiendo la angustia del adolescente embarazado-. ¿Ey, estás bien?

Harry trató de asentir, pero encontró que estaba demasiado impactado hasta para hacer eso.

¡Había estado débil e indefenso frente al peligro¡Quien sabe que horrores pudieron haberle ocurrido si Draco no le hubiera ayudado¡Y ni siquiera había pensado en sacar la varita¡Oh, no era apto para ser padre¡No lo era!

Las lágrimas bajaron a raudales por sus mejillas y cayó sobre sus rodillas, apenas registrando los brazos que le rodeaban, evitando que se golpeara contra el suelo. Permitió que el pánico lo abrumara, y pronto el mundo a su alrededor se oscureció.

Despertó, horas más tarde, en una habitación extraña, en una cómoda cama. Al principio se desorientó, antes de recordar lo que había pasado. Sus manos volaron hacia su abdomen, y suspiró con alivio cuando sintió que su hija se movía con él. Pero no merecía tenerla… ¡No sería capaz de protegerla!

-Dessspertasste- fue Serpiente quien habló. Estaba a su lado, claramente en posición de ataque hacia cualquiera que intentara moverla.

-Sí- contestó, todavía sintiéndose un poco mareado. Los efectos secundarios del calmante que le habían administrado-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En esste momento esstamoss en losss dormitorioss de tu pareja.

El joven estaba ligeramente confundido.

-¿Mi pareja?

-El Professsor de Pocioness- le aclaró-. Él sssalió…essstaba preocupado. Esstá por todasss partess.

-¿El qué?

Ella emitió un sonido que recordaba a un suspiro de frustración.

-Sssu preocupación- se acercó más-. Yo también essstaba preocupada. Mi trabajo era protegerte…

Harry le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y acarició sus escamas.

-No fue tu culpa, Ssserpiente. Yo debería haber sssido máss precavido.

Ella protestó, saliendo fuera de la cama de cuatro postes.

-Era mi deber.

Se deslizó dentro de la otra habitación y regresó momentos más tarde en brazos del Maestro de Pociones. Severus se veía cansado y también aliviado.

-Le dio un buen susto al joven Malfoy.

Harry apartó la mirada.

-No debería haber bajado la guardia.

-Usted no tenía razón para creer que sería asaltado justo bajo la nariz del Director.

-Soy el condenado Niño Que Vivió. Esa es razón suficiente.

Severus se sentó en la cama.

-Harry- levantó la barbilla del joven mago, de forma que sus ojos esmeralda, llenos de lágrimas, pudieran ver la preocupación y sinceridad en los propios-. No debes ser tan duro contigo mismo. Se supone que Hogwarts es un sitio seguro, especialmente después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro.

-Pero yo debería haber sabido que todavía quedan muchas personas allá fuera que buscan venganza.

-Fue un estudiante de mi propia Casa, Harry. Si alguien debería haber notado sus intenciones soy yo.

Harry fue tomado por sorpresa por el afligido tono de Severus.

-¡No puede creer que podía haberlo sabido!

Snape sintió que una sonrisa se arrastraba a sus labios.

-Y por ese razonamiento, tú tampoco- colocó una tentativa mano sobre el estómago de Harry y sintió en sus labios un tic nervioso cuando el débil repiqueteó comenzó a golpear contra su palma-. Ambos están seguros y se le ha agradecido a Draco por ayudar…

-¿Todavía lo odia¿Por hacerse pasar por usted y todo eso?

Harry se estaba sintiendo mejor. Se alegraba de que Severus no lo culpara por poner a su hija en peligro, y ya no tenía ese sentimiento de culpa. También le alegraba que, lentamente, estuvieran reconstruyendo su amistad, era bueno tener de nuevo al mago mayor a su lado. Era tranquilizante, y hacía que se sintiera fuerte de nuevo en su interior.

-Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder…- Severus suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz mientras pensaba-. Para empezar, nunca odié al señor Malfoy por sus acciones. Me decepcionó, sí. Sin embargo, aún siendo altamente ilegal, su… _comportamiento_ me concedió una oportunidad que nunca creí poder recibir- miró detenidamente el abdomen de Harry, antes de regresar a los ojos del joven mago-. Y, aunque me resista a admitirlo, fue la intromisión del señor Malfoy la que nos obligó a ti y a mí a trabar amistad, aunque la manera haya sido muy poco convencional.

Harry no pudo detener la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro. ¡Snape estaba contento de que fueran amigos! El pensamiento lo llenó de calidez y felicidad.

-Gracias, Severus…- dijo, colocando su mano sobre la del Slytherin-. Yo también me alegro por todo lo que pasó.

Sabía que sonaba tonto, lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado absorto en su alegría como para que le importara.

¡Severus estaba contento de que fueran amigos!

¡Él le preocupaba sinceramente!

Cuando Harry se acostó a dormir esa noche, lo hizo completamente, soñando con ojos de obsidiana y una suave esencia de madera de sándalo.

ººººº

-¡Albus, debemos hacer algo para garantizar su seguridad!- Severus paseaba de arriba abajo por la oficina del Director-. La serpiente por si solo es claramente insuficiente. Si Malfoy no hubiera estado por allí… - se calló, ni siquiera quería pensar sobre lo que podría haber pasado. Prefería que la vieja foca llenara los espacios en blanco.

-Severus, cálmate…- Dumbledore lucía viejo y cansado-. Harry está seguro donde está. Lo de hoy fue un desafortunado incidente, sí, pero ya nos encargamos del joven Timms…

-¿Seguramente no creerás que es el único?- Severus estaba horrorizado.

Se vio a si mismo siendo un niño, en la misma oficina, después de la broma de Black, escuchando las palabras tranquilizadoras y promesas de Dumbledore acerca de que no volvería a pasar nada igual.

Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta que esa noche estaba haciendo lo mismo. Harry ya no le era necesario, así que su seguridad era simplemente un asunto más. Aunque Timms había sido expulsando mientras que Black no, nada más había cambiado. El Director estaba colocando en peligro a otro miembro de la línea Snape, aunque ni siquiera lo supiera.

Sonrió para si mismo. Si Albus supiera…Quizás debería, con el tiempo… pero, oh, si sólo supiera cómo está repitiendo la historia… ¿Jadearía por la impresión¿Sentiría culpa?

-Mi querido muchacho, me alegra que hayas dejado a un lado tu animosidad contra el joven señor Potter, pero cuestionar mi autoridad…

-Discúlpame, Albus- Severus ocultó una sonrisa sarcástica y formó un rápido plan en su mente-, pero yo me preocupo por la bebé. Imagina que le pueda pasar algo una vez haya nacido. Muchos de los enemigos de Potter que siguen libres simplemente babearían ante el pensamiento de herir a su heredera. Y, si hay más merodeadores ocultos en Hogwarts, de lo cual no tengo duda, es nuestro deber asegurarnos que no puedan herir a ninguno de los Potter- hizo una pausa, antes de decidir terminar con un ligero comentario-. Y, además de los peligros, debemos considerar las necesidades de los compañeros de dormitorio de Potter. Puede que no aprueben tener una niña llorona compartiendo su espacio para dormir. Debe ser ubicado en otra habitación.

Aquí, Albus sonrió.

-Ah, Severus, creo que tengo la solución…

Mientras abandonaba la oficina del anciano tarde esa noche, Severus suspiró para si mismo. La 'solución' de Dumbledore estaba claramente destinada a recordarle que él estaba a cargo, y era mejor que Severus no cuestionara sus acciones.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que había reaccionado tal como Severus quería.

De este modo, podría pasar más tiempo con su hija.

Albus, definitivamente estaba perdiendo su toque.

ººººº

El fin del trimestre se acercaba y Harry ya no andaba por los corredores solo. Serpiente le acompañaba siempre, así como Ron o Hermione. Severus, siempre que podía, acechaba en las sombras.

Aunque Harry estaba agradecido, no podía evitar sentirse sofocado.

Al menos, pronto llegarían las vacaciones navideñas. Entonces tendría mayor privacidad, especialmente con Ron y Hermione lejos durante las fiestas.

Pensamientos de la Mansión Snape, cubierta de nieve, llenaban su cabeza, y suspiró con añoranza.

Si sólo.

Quizás, ya que de nuevo eran amigos, Severus podría invitarlo a regresar… pero lo veía difícil. El hombre había estado evitándolo de nuevo.

Ciertamente, acechaba en las sombras, asegurándose de que estuviera protegido… pero raramente le hablaba directamente.

Probablemente estaría ocupado poniendo tareas… pero Harry extrañaba su contacto. Así que, la última noche de clases, Harry se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de los Slytherins, escondido bajo la capa invisible de su padre, para garantizar el poder viajar solo. Envió a Serpiente por delante, sabiendo que extrañaba ir de cacería, y dejó a Ron y Hermione una nota , por si lo buscaban. Dudaba que lo hicieran, era su última oportunidad para pasar una noche juntos hasta que reiniciaran las clases, pero la nota estaba ahí, sólo por si acaso.

Verificando que no había moros en la costa, se despojó de su capa y golpeó en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Obedeció.

Severus estaba sentado ante un crepitante fuego, un libro en las manos. Levantó la vista cuando Harry entro, antes de fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta que el chico estaba solo.

-¿Viniste sin escolta?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, y caminó hacia la silla al lado de su profesor.

-Fue perfectamente seguro- dijo, levantando la capa-. Tenía esto.

Snape frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Muchacho tonto, los otros te escoltan no sólo por un asunto de protección física – alargó el brazo para colocar una mano pálida y elegante en el estómago extremadamente voluminoso de Harry-. Podrías haberte caído o herido, y ni un alma hubiera sabido dónde estabas… o lo que es peor, podrías haber entrado en labor, y de nuevo, nadie podría llegar a ayudarte, pues no hubiéramos sabido dónde estabas, ni cuál era tu condición.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso!

-Lo siento…no… no pensé- se ruborizó y apartó la mirada-. Yo sólo…te extrañaba- una aguda patada fue clara señal de que no sólo él extrañaba al otro mago. Compartieron una sonrisa-. Te extrañábamos.

Severus separó su mano y asintió.

-De hecho.

Se hizo el silencio. El fuego chisporroteó y Harry siseó feliz. Decidió que, en los aposentos de Severus, estaba en paz.

Recibió otro agudo pinchazo en algún lugar cerca de los riñones. Frotó un punto de su región media con aire ausente. Su hija había estado hiperactiva ese día. Esperaba que no se le convirtiera en rutina… sus entrañas no podrían soportar tal abuso.

-Albus ha sugerido un nuevo arreglo para ti- le informó Severus eventualmente, captando su interés, pues había estado preguntando que pasaría una vez que su niño naciera.

-¿Oh, si?

Snape asintió.

-Te vas a mudar a mis aposentos, ya se ha creado una nueva habitación. Mientras hablamos, las protecciones están levantándose para incluir también una habitación para la niña.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, frotando el sitio donde acababa de recibir otro ataque interno-. ¿Él sabe…?

Severus rió, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

-No, eso es lo bello de esto. Al parecer, lo hizo como castigo a mis insinuaciones de que no se preocupaba lo suficiente por tu seguridad.

Las palabras del Director hicieron eco en sus oídos.

_Viendo como tú y el joven Harry han superado sus diferencias, parece lógico que compartas tus habitaciones con el muchacho, y lo ayudes con su niña._

Severus, naturalmente, había protestado. Si no lo hacía, el viejo zorro entraría en sospechas, y eso lo arruinaría todo.

Harry se alegró de estar sentado, sino podría haberse desmayado de la impresión.

-Eso es… asombroso- reflexionó por un momento-¿cuándo puedo mudarme?

-Tus pertenencias serán traídas mañana. Había planeado darte la sorpresa, después que tus compañeros hubieran partido.

De alguna manera, Harry logró pararse de su asiento y sentarse en el regazo del mago mayor.

-¡Oh, Sever…OUCH!- frotó la base de su espina-. ¡Eso duele!

-¿El qué?- Severus estaba incómodo teniendo al muchacho tan cerca. Quizás fuera una mala idea compartir habitaciones.

-Ella me pateo… realmente fuerte. Ha estado así todo el día.

Snape colocó su mano en el estómago de Harry y el joven hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Harry- se encontró con los ojos del joven mago-. ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que esas patadas puedan ser, de hecho, contracciones?

El adolescente abrió los ojos.

-Er… no…-sin embargo, eso parecía tener sentido; algunas punzadas habían sido demasiado severas y aisladas como para ser los pies de su hija.

De repente, entró en pánico. ¡No quería que naciera todavía¡No estaba preparado para el dolor¡No le había arreglado la ropa o, peor aún, los muebles¡Dulce Merlín, dónde iba a dormir su niña!

-Potter…Harry- decía Snape-. Respira profundo- en algún nivel, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba hiperventilando-. No hay razón para que te angusties todavía… al menos no hasta que el canal temporal se forme…- para ese momento Harry sabía lo que era experimentar verdadero dolor… y había sangre… mucha sangre…

Se quejó y apretó la túnica de Severus, enterrando su cara en el cuello del hombre.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto…

Con torpeza, Severus frotaba círculos en la espalda de Harry.

-Tonterías…Toda esta agonía terminará antes que te des cuenta… y recibirás una encantadora bebé a cambio de tus esfuerzos- rodó los ojos mientras hablaba, los recién nacidos eran de lejos, más chillones que 'encantadores'. Rojos, arrugados y chillones. Por otro lado…

-Severus, no puedo… no soy fuerte como tú.

-Potter…- intentó, su tono era de advertencia.

Harry lo ignoró.

-No lo soy. Tú has sufrido a manos de Voldemort más veces de las que puedo imaginar… ¡Y yo tengo miedo de dar a luz¡Soy un cobarde!- otra punzada de dolor, más pronunciada que su predecesora, lo inundó, y él gritó frotando su estómago-. No puedo hacer esto…- derramó lágrimas de miedo-. No puedo…

Severus, desesperado por calmar al histérico muchacho, actuó por instinto, y colocó sus labios con gentileza sobre los de Harry.

No fue sino hasta que tuvo a su hija entre sus brazos a la siguiente mañana, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Continuará….

**Bueno, faltan dos capítulos para que esta historia termine. Mil gracias por sus amables reviews a: **

**Cerdo Volador, Mis Andreina Snape, Sheyla Riddle, terci SScloe, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Gala SnapeTammy H. de Kinomiya. Las queremos **

**Y no se preocupen, también los queremos a ustedes aunque no pongan comentarios. **

**Besitos mil. **


	9. Niña Perfecta

Afterglow

Autora: Molvanian Queen In Exilie, antes llamada Cha Cha Chica

Traductoras: Alima21

Nota: Maria recuperó su máquina, y aunque sigue con mucho trabajo, ya empezó a traducir, así que esperamos poder actualizar un poquillo más rápido, al menos haremos el intento.

Gracias mil por su infinita paciencia.

**Afterglow**

**Capítulo 9**

**Niña perfecta**

Muchas horas habían pasado desde el beso, sin que ninguno de los hombres le prestara demasiada atención. Harry había estado demasiado dolorido la mayor parte del tiempo, y Severus, por su parte, demasiado ansioso por ver llegar a su hija al mundo, como para notar lo que había hecho.

Poppy había sido convocada cuando comenzó a formarse el canal de nacimiento. Pensaron que era mejor que Harry recibiera a su hija en la privacidad de los aposentos de Severus, y no en la arena pública que era la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Dumbledure no sería notificado hasta después que el bebé naciera.

"_Deja que el viejo tonto permanezca ignorante" _había pensado Severus. Era exactamente lo que merecía. "_Omnisciente mi trasero" _

Las horas habían transcurrido con una lentitud insoportable. Harry parecía estar en constante estado de dolor. Poppy les aseguró que el primer embarazo era siempre el peor. Severus se preguntó, distraídamente, si ella supondría que pronto habría más.

Al instante en que pensaba eso, miles de imagines no invitadas giraron alrededor de su cabeza. Ahí estaba su Harry; sus ojos esmeralda brillando con diversión contenida, su mano descansando sobre su enorme barriga. Una pequeña con sus ojos y el cabello de Harry tirando de la túnica de su pareja embarazado, mientras otro niño, esta vez un varón, perseguía una serpiente casera alrededor de sus tobillos.

Era la viva imagen de la felicidad doméstica, y eso lo asustó.

-Vamos, Harry, respira para mí….

Vagamente, escuchó a Poppy repetir las palabras que él había utilizado horas antes. Pero, ante la siguiente oración, se puso instantáneamente alerta.

-Ya casi llega, no falta mucho.

Severus se sintió completamente inútil. Aquí estaba, apretando la mano del hijo de su antiguo rival ya muerto, esperando que el chico diera a luz a la hija de ambos, y no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

Sólo podía observar mientras el rostro de Gryffindor se contraía en agonía. Sólo podía escuchar mientras Harry vociferaba y gritaba en busca de alivio. No había nada más que pudiera hacer y eso le frustraba. Era un _Maestro de Pociones _, por Merlín, pero no había nada que pudiera ofrecer al chico hasta que todo terminara, y para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde. Harry habría pasado por ese terrible dolor, y él lo recordaría por siempre.

Ya no recordaba que todo esto era absolutamente culpa de Harry, algo que el Gryffindor y Draco se habían buscado, y no su culpa para nada.

La mano que lo estrechaba lo apretó, y las uñas, aunque cortas, se sintieron como si penetraran su piel. Pero él apenas lo sintió pues, en ese momento, un llanto bajo y agudo, casi un maullido, había roto el aire, y su corazón se había hinchado.

Por un momento, la mano de Harry cayó sin fuerzas contra la suya, antes que el desganado apretón cayera. Severus miró a Poppy.

-Está bien, Harry, inclínate hacia abajo. Ahora tiene que cerrarse el canal de nacimiento…- le indicó la medibruja, mientras limpiaba a la pequeña y roja criatura que se retorcía en sus brazos, digna heredera de Potter y Snape-. Una tarea simple, al lado de lo que acabas de hacer…

Severus dejó de escuchar cuando Poppy trajo a su hija, envuelta en una cobija de felpa verde, probablemente una lencería de su armario personal, así que la niña pudo reunirse con sus padres… y viceversa.

Alguien jadeó; Severus, vagamente reconoció el sonido como propio. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupado por la niña que ahora descansaba contra el pecho de Harry. Era rosada, y arrugada, y definitivamente no semejaba a nada humano pero… para Severus, ella era perfecta.

Bueno, casi perfecta. Parecía que, desafortunadamente¡había heredado su nariz! Harry también había notado el rasgo facial¿cómo no hacerlo, y sonrió cansado al mago mayor.

-Ella es tuya, definitivamente- bromeó, acariciando con cuidado la nariz de la bebé con la punta de su dedo-. Es tan mona…

Severus sonrió. ¿Mona?. Harry estaba claramente alucinado. Poppy debía haberle deslizado unas cuantas pociones.

"_Aunque" , _pensó, girando la mirada de nuevo hacia su hija_, "en ella la nariz Snape no podría verse tan mal…" _

Todavía era difícil de decir… quizás, en unas cuantas semanas, ella crecería… incluso puede que la favoreciera… Merlín, esperaba que sí.

-¿Quieres cargarla?

Snape lo miró, su rostro desprovisto de emoción.

-Hmmm.

Mientras le ofrecía a la pequeña con cuidado, la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó ligeramente.

-¿Quieres sostener a tu hija?

-Por supuesto- Severus se recuperó en segundos. Con cuidado, retiró el pequeño bulto de los brazos del joven e, instintivamente, la apretó contra su pecho.

Ella era tan pequeña… tan frágil… tan ligera…

Tan _suya_

Al sentir el peso de la mirada de Severus, ella abrió sus ojitos y lo miró a su vez, haciendo que él se quedara sin aliento.

¡Sus ojos¡Nunca había visto un color tan oscuro en los ojos de un bebé! En algún nivel, había imaginado que ella heredaría sus ojos, pero no se había preparado para una mirada tan fija. ¡Por Merlín, si apenas tenía unos pocos minutos de vida¿Su propia mirada habría sido tan impasible a esa edad¿Sus propios ojos habrían transmitido tanta inteligencia como la que tenían los de ella?

Estaba ligeramente perturbado, pero satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, los ojos de Lily no hubieran sido ni de cerca apropiados para _su_ hija.

No; esta pequeña era una Snape hasta la médula. Y, aunque estaba seguro que heredaría algunas de las características de Harry, sabía que haría justicia al apellido Snape. Y sería una Snape por derecho. Harry y él ya habían tomado esa decisión…aunque temían la reacción que esto provocaría.

Esto lo habían decidido a insistencia de Harry. Aunque se preocupaba profundamente por el recuerdo de su padre, despreciaba la persecución de que era objeto el apellido Potter. Por supuesto, el mundo entero sabría que descendía del linaje Potter, pero el apellido Snape demandaba un respeto de privacidad que el de Potter no.

-Felicitaciones, Severus- Poppy se paró a su lado, para observar a la niña-. Es definitivamente extraordinaria.

Él ofreció a la mujer una fugaz sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Y su nombre?

El Slytherin abrió la boca para contestar, y dudó. Aunque ya habían decidido en nombre varias semanas atrás, sentía que Harry merecía decirlo al final.

-Eso- comenzó calmadamente, su mirada enfocada en su hija- lo debe divulgar su _otro _padre

Poppy rió y asintió en dirección a Harry.

-El pobre está agotado- comentó-. Ya se durmió. Dudo que sea capaz de hacer ninguna declaración por un buen rato.

Severus la sorprendió, sonriendo.

-Entonces, esperaremos…

ººººº

Harry despertó muchas horas después, a la puesta del sol. Primero se desorientó, y luego se alarmó, al ver que su bebé ya no estaba dentro de él. Pero lentamente, los recuerdos regresaron y cerró los ojos, permitiendo a su cerebro procesar la información.

Era oficialmente un padre. Había dado a luz a una pequeña y perfecta niña.

Su sonrisa de alivió se convirtió en una mueca de dolor; oh, como dolía la parte baja de su cuerpo. El canal de nacimiento estaba reparándose por si mismo, regresándolo a ser un hombre relativamente normal de nuevo, y ocasionando una gran cantidad de incomodidad al hacerlo.

Pero, de todas las sensaciones y recuerdos que fluían a través de él, había una que prevalecía sobre todas las demás: Severus le había besado.

Había bajado sus labios y hecho que la mente de Harry tambaleara. Luego había sido una lengua, fría y suave, presionando con gentileza contra sus labios, suplicando la entrada… Y él, Harry, se la había concedido.

El beso no había sido abiertamente apasionado, pero se i _había_ /i sentido genuino.

Y había sido bueno.

Harry lamió sus labios.

Oh, Merlín, había sido muy bueno.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz de Severus lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus reflexiones, y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían involuntariamente. Después de todo, el hombre podía leer las mentes. Aclaró su garganta.

-Como si me hubiera arrollado el Autobús Noctámbulo antes de ser pisoteado por un Hipogrifo- eso le consiguió una leve sonrisa y el emitió a su vez una propia-. He sobrevivido a peores cosas.

-De hecho- Severus se movió a los pies de la cama y se sentó suavemente-. El salvador surgiendo de nuevo.

Harry acercó el rostro.

-¿Tenías que decir eso?

-Sí.

-Eres imposible.

-Ya me lo habían dicho.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo, luego miró alrededor del cuarto.

-¿Dónde está ella?- sus ojos, según pudo ver Severus, brillaron con orgullo interior.

-En la guardería, durmiendo profundamente.

-Oh.

-Pronto despertará para pedir de comer- el pulgar de Severus estaba frotando en círculos sobre el de Harry. Se dio cuenta, distraídamente, pero no se detuvo-. Ya la alimenté la primera vez… no me pareció justo despertarte.

-Oh…- Harry estaba pendiente del esbelto dedo que acariciaba el suyo-. Err, gracias- su piel hormigueó.

-Madame Pomfrey preguntó por su nombre.

-Ah…- el joven mago luchó por apartar la mirada de los labios de Severus-. ¿Le dijiste…?

Severus contestó antes que la oración fuera completada.

-No- hizo una pausa, como si considerara las ramificaciones de la siguiente declaración-. Sentí que ese privilegio te correspondía.

Los ojos esmeraldas, brillantes de adoración, se encontraron con los obsidiana.

-Severus, yo…

-No- Severus liberó la mano de Harry y se levantó abruptamente. Ante la dolida mirada del muchacho, suspiró y volvió a sentarse-. No todavía.

¿_Por qué, oh, por qué? _tenía que estar dándole continuas esperanzas al mocoso?

-Pero yo

-Lo sé, Harry- la respuesta fue, quizás, un poco más áspera de lo que hubiera querido, así que suspiró de nuevo-. Simplemente, ahora no es el momento adecuado.

Harry hizo un puchero. ¿Cuándo sería el 'momento adecuado' entonces¿Y si Snape estaba negado a discutir sus sentimientos, i _qué_ /i , exactamente, había significado ese beso? Por no mencionar el toque, y las significativas miradas…

-Severus- trató de nuevo-, por favor…

El hombre mayor pellizcó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos. Era una señal de advertencia.

-Déjalo así, Potter, al menos por ahora.

Harry iba a insistir con el tema, pero fue distraído por un sonido extraño. Pronto se dio cuenta que era el llanto de su hija y se movió para buscarla. Unos brazos largos, pálidos y sorprendentemente fuertes lo presionaron para que volviera a acostarse.

-Todavía no estás bien para levantarte- explicó Severus, mientras salía de la habitación. Pronto regresó con la bebé, llevando un biberón en su mano libre. Colocando el tetero en una mesa cercana, se sentó suavemente al lado de Harry.

En momentos, había entregado la sollozante pequeña a los brazos del joven, ayudándolo a sostenerla correctamente, de forma que su cabeza estuviera apoyada apropiadamente.

Harry saboreó la sensación de los brazos de Severus rodeándolo, pero descubrió que su atención pronto estuvo enfocada exclusivamente en la bebé en sus brazos.

Todo sobre ella le intrigaba, desde sus diminutos dedos hasta su no tan diminuta nariz. Realmente era grandiosa.

Había tardado en comprender que ella era verdaderamente suya.

Suya y de Severus.

Su perfecta niñita.

Cualquier temor de que Severus la pudiera despreciar desapareció. Después de todo¿cómo podría tener ni siquiera antipatía hacia un ángel como ella?

Harry levantó la mirada, sumergiéndola en los ojos del hombre mayor, buscando su confirmación. No tuvo que investigar mucho pues, en los oscuros ojos de Severus, se descubría fácilmente la admiración y el deleite por su hija.

-No me arrepiento…- las palabras dejaron sus labios sin pensarlo siquiera.

Severus arqueó una ceja mientras le entregaba el biberón.

-¿Cómo?

El joven sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas.

-Yo sólo… no quise decir…- regresó su mirada a su hija, quien ahora succionaba ruidosamente del biberón-. Yo… bien… hasta ahora… había dudado… de todo, en realidad. ¿Yo sería demasiado joven¿Estaría complicando tu vida¿Sería justo traerla al mundo cuando no podía darle la vida que merecía?- suspiró y se movió a una posición más cómoda, sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña-. Pero ahora… no puedo evitar ser egoísta… no puedo arrepentirme… de haber hecho lo que hice.

Después de soltar su largo discurso, Harry sintió como si un peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros.

Severus asintió sabiamente. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía Harry.

-Disculpe, señor- lo interrumpió una voz-, pero hay varios estudiantes en la puerta.

Quien hablaba, era el retrato que resguardaba la entrada a los aposentos de Snape. A Harry le recordó a Sir Cardogan, a pesar del hecho de que el del retrato era claramente un mago notable, y no un hiperactivo e iluso rey.

Severus giró el rostro hacia el cuadro, ese portero tenía el hábito de la discusión.

-Gracias, Lord Brychan… Aunque, preferiría que los despidiera. Estoy muy ocupado en este momento.

Lord Brychan sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no va a servir. Son inflexibles en su deseo de hablar con usted- miró fijamente, apuntando en dirección de Harry-. Creo que quieren averiguar sobre el joven Amo Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. _¡Por supuesto!. _No le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Serpiente, sobre sus planes de visitar a Severus la noche anterior.

-Whoops….

Snape, leyendo correctamente la reacción de Harry, le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Levantándose, se volvió de nuevo hacia el retrato.

-Muy bien, déjelos entrar. Los recibiré en la salita. Y tú- se giró hacia Harry, quien en ese momento, con mucho cuidado, estaba intentando hacer eructar a su hija- tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.

-Lo sé…- Harry desvió la mirada e hizo un puchero, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado.

-Potter- Severus suspiró-. No voy a presentar ninguna clase de excusa en tu nombre. Mi opinión sobre tu secreto quedó perfectamente clara anoche.

Harry sabía que no tenía caso discutir con él, así que asintió sombrío y empezó a acunar a su hija mientras Severus abandonaba la habitación.

ººººº

Hermione se paro de un salto y se lanzó a los brazos de Severus cuando éste entró en la salita.

-¡Oh, Profesor Snape!- se lamentó, aferrando la túnica del hombre-. ¡No encontramos a Harry por ningún sitio! Hemos buscado por todas partes…- en este punto, hizo un gesto hacia Ron y, sorpresivamente, hacia Draco-, y no hay señales de él. Y considerando lo que pasó la última vez que salió solo…- la chica tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces, notando su posición, enrojeció y retrocedió un paso. Desviando la mirada, agregó-: No sabemos qué más hacer.

Severus notó que, aunque no había sido dicho, era fuerte y claro el mensaje de que, considerando la genealogía del bebé que llevaba Harry, la situación debería ser importante para él. Luchó contra la urgencia de burlarse de la chica. Después de todo, ella actuaba por la preocupación por su amigo. Optó, en vez de eso, por arquear una ceja con serena condescendencia.

-Cálmese, señorita Granger- su voz ocultó su vaga diversión-. El señor Potter, aunque es increíblemente estúpido, está bien. Bastante cansado, y probablemente experimentando algún grado de dolor, pero no está en peligro, se lo aseguro.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon. El primer pensamiento del hombre fue que ella había saltado a la conclusión equivocada; sin embargo, cuando habló, fue claro que su mente era tan aguda como siempre.

-¡Tuvo a su bebé!- exclamó con voz aguda-. ¡Oh, señor!- olvidándose, pasó sus brazos alrededor del estoico hombre una vez más, esta vez abrazándolo con excitación-. ¡Felicitaciones!- apartándose, ella suspiró-. Oh, me siento tan aliviada…

-Bastante- Severus confirmo sus palabras tomando de su túnica un abstracto cabello, indudablemente de Hermione, y descartándolo con una mirada de asco.

-¿Él está bien entonces?- Ron finalmente se unió a la conversación, luciendo bastante aliviado.

-Tan bien como se podría esperar.

-Fue una estupidez salir sin decirle a nadie- esta vez, quien habló fue Draco-. Tuvo suerte de no haberse metido en un buen problema, el muy idiota.

Ron fue a protestar, pero se detuvo cuando una lustrosa, brillante cabeza emergió de debajo de la túnica de Draco. Serpiente le siseó al muchacho, antes de olfatear el aire… Entonces bajó por el interior de la túnica de Draco hasta llegar a sus tobillos.

Y a los alumnos de séptimo reunidos allí no les llevó mucho tiempo descubrir por qué.

-¿Podemos ver a Harry?- preguntó Hermione, volviendo su mirada suplicante a su profesor-. ¿Por favor, señor?

Severus luchó contra la urgencia de negarles el acceso. Después de todo, ya había dicho a su joven invitado que iba a permitirles entrar… más o menos. Suspiró.

-Si no me queda más remedio- se detuvo un momento-. No creo necesitar recordarles que deberán permanecer tranquilos- lanzó una mirada a Ron y Draco- i _y civilizados_. /i

Ellos sacudieron sus cabezas al unísono, y dejaron que el profesor los guiara al interior de su habitación.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, esperándolos. Ya había recibido una bronca de parte de Serpiente, reclamándole por su temeridad e insensibilidad, y sabía que vendría más de parte de sus amigos.

Hermione fue, como era esperado, la primera en hablar.

-Nos distes un buen susto- lo reprendió con voz suave-. Pero, dadas las circunstancias…- la joven señalo con la vista a la bebé-, desistiré del sermón.

-Gracias- contestó él, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veámosla entonces- demandó Ron, moviéndose a un lado de la cama.

Harry la levantó, de forma que su niña quedara visible para sus amigos. Ron y Hermione jadearon.

-Merlín, compañero, no puedes ocultar quien es el padre¿cierto?

Harry resplandeció en respuesta.

-Es perfecta¿verdad?- bajó los ojos hacia la pequeña, perdiéndose la mirada de mortificación que Ron le envió a Hermione. También se perdió el ceño fruncido que ella le dio como respuesta.

-Pienso que es adorable, Harry- dijo la chica del trío, lanzando a su novio una mirada que rezumaba el mensaje: 'y es mejor que tu lo creas también'

Afortunadamente, el pelirrojo no argumentó.

-Un buen trabajo¿cierto?

El comentario de Draco fue expresado tan suavemente que Harry casi no lo escuchó. Miró al rubio, capturando su mirada.

Draco realmente lo intrigaba. Había muchos extremos en su personalidad… siempre pensaba muy bien lo que iba a decir… y guardaba lo más importante para si mismo, como si decirlo a otros pudiera causar su muerte.

Harry elevó una ceja, reconociendo el comentario, antes de regresar su atención a los otros dos. Draco y él ya hablarían después.

-Llegó la medibruja- anunció Lord Brychan media hora más tarde. Se le había dicho que ella tenía permitida la entrada en los aposentos de Severus, ya sea que supiera la contraseña o no. Severus miró a los invitados de Harry.

-Y esa, chicos, es su señal para partir.

Hermione lo miró como si quisiera discutir, pero fue Ron quien respondió primero.

-Sí, Profesor- replicó, tomando a su novia por el brazo-. Harry necesita descansar. No le hacemos ningún bien molestándolo así.

Los otros chicos, sorprendidos por el comportamiento sensato de Ron, fueron obligados a convenir.

-Bien hecho, Weasley- dijo Draco, saliendo hacia la salita-. Es evidente que Granger te está entrenando muy bien.

Sólo Severus captó la sonrisa del rubio mientras los otros dos le iban a la zaga, intentando maldecirlo hasta la siguiente semana.

Él casi sonrió para si mismo. i _Un Malfoy_ /i siendo amistoso con i _un Weasley_ /i . Obviamente, no había sido intencional. Quizás fueran los efectos de un plan malvado para destruir al trío de oro que había resultado terriblemente mal, y él no lo había notado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No, eso era poco probable. Incluso en el mundo de los magos y las brujas.

En realidad, probablemente sólo quería acostarse con la Weasley.

Eso, por supuesto, tenía mucho más sentido.

-¿La dejo entrar, señor?- Lord Brychan interrumpió sus reflexiones.

Él miró al cuadro con el que estaba hablando.

"_¿Madame Pomfrey?"_ Se hubiera pateado mentalmente.

-Por supuesto.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró que Harry le estaba sonriendo.

-Quita esa expresión de tu rostro de inmediato.

Esto solo logró que el muchacho riera.

-Oh, Merlín- Harry hizo una mueca de dolor en medio de sus risas, sosteniéndose la barriga-. Oh, te ves tan mono cuando te irritas.

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo¡La detestable palabreja! Severus frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, eso solo hizo que los ojos de Harry brillaran alegres.

Trato de encontrar excusas para la actitud del muchacho; ¿Quizás las pociones seguían en su torrente sanguíneo¿Quizás uno de sus amigos le había dado un artículo de Zonkos o los Weasley¿Quizás Malfoy lo había hechizado?

De cierta forma, ninguna de estas posibilidades parecía factible.

-No pienso permitir que me hables de esa manera.

Harry echó una mirada al ceño fruncido del hombre, un medio puchero en sus delgados labios, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho… y reía de nuevo.

-Lo siento- trato de contenerse, mordiéndose el labio-, pero no puedo evitarlo… No puedo evitar sentirme como me siento… como i _tú_ /i me haces sentir.

Severus se sintió aún más incómodo al escuchar que Poppy los interrumpía.

-Bueno, Harry, querido… estás destinado a sentirte un poco¿cómo lo diría, excitable durante los próximos días, hasta que tus hormonas y los niveles de testosterona regresen a los valores normales.

Harry y Severus gimieron en perfecta sincronía. Harry porque _odiaba_ sentirse tan… _frustrado_y Severus porque sabía que el reciente despliegue del muchacho apenas comenzaba… ¡y el se había _ofrecido_ para compartir sus aposentos con él!

Madame Pomfrey les ofreció una mirada de simpatía, que no facilitó para nada la situación de los hombres.

-Entonces, vamos a hacerle una buena revisión a esta pequeña- dijo la medibruja, moviéndose hacia la bebé. Para extremo desagrado de Severus, la arrulló-. ¿No es un bultito precioso?- preguntó, imitando una voz de bebé.

-Ella puede ser una Snape, y como tal poseer un intelecto superior al de la mayoría, pero dudo que sea capaz de entender tus incoherentes tonterías.

Poppy le lanzó otra mirada, esta vez hostil.

-¡En serio, Severus!- lo regañó, acunando a la bebé contra su pecho-. ¡Tu ignorancia me abisma!

-Simplemente has tu maldito trabajo, mujer. Hoy no estoy de humor para ser insultado.

De nuevo, estuvo vagamente consciente de la estúpida sonrisa de Potter, pero eligió, muy sabiamente, ignorarla.

Poppy lo ignoró y movió su varita sobre la niña, sonriendo débilmente ante la información que iba apareciendo en su libro de notas, que flotaba en el aire a su lado.

-Y ahora, Harry, tu turno.

Levantó la varita sobre su otro paciente y repitió el proceso.

-Bien- murmuró-, muy bien.

Severus, quien para ese punto estaba bastante animado ante la perspectiva de echar a la mujer de sus habitaciones, asintió.

-Asumo con eso que todo está en orden- dijo como una declaración; una que no requería respuesta.

Sin embargo, Poppy tenía otros planes en mente.

-Sí, Severus. Todo excepto una pieza i _vital_ /i de información.

Decir que su paciencia estaba a punto de acabar hubiera sido subestimar el asunto. Lanzó una mirada feroz a la mujer y preguntó, a través de sus dientes apretados.

-¿Y cuál podría ser?

Poppy le regresó la mirada, sonriendo ante su exasperación.

-Su nombre, Severus. Los documentos no pueden aparecer en el registro sin eso.

Presionando el puente de su nariz, Severus se giró hacia el mago más joven.

-Adelante entonces.

-¿Estás seguro?- Harry irradiaba excitación. Esto lo haría oficial. Una vez que le dijera a Madame Pomfrey, el Certificado de Nacimiento aparecería en el Ministerio y no habría vuelta atrás.

Severus suavizó su expresión y asintió.

Resplandeciendo por la excitación, Harry regresó su atención a la medibruja.

-Charlotte- dijo, y su voz flaqueó ligeramente-. Charlotte Maria Snape.

ººººº

Innecesario es decir que una vez que el Certificado de Nacimiento apareció en las entrañas del Ministerio, el nombre de Charlotte pasó a formar parte de la apretada caligrafía verde de la lista de inscripción de la escuela, lo cual estaba esperando cierto viejo mago manipulador.

-Ahhh- exclamó, escudriñando el pergamino mágico-. Charlotte- se recostó en su silla y miró por la ventana-. Una hermosa elección, mis muchachos. Muy hermosa, de hecho.

Una lechuza, oscura como cuervo, voló hacia la ventana. Él estaba esperándola.

-Ah, Demetrius, ya sabía las novedades… Y por lo que parece- levantó la pata del ave- debo ir y dar la bienvenida a la recién llegada a Hogwarts.

Demetrius lo miró de una manera casi idéntica a la de su propietario, el Maestro de Pociones.

-No te inquietes, amiga. Tu familia permanecerá segura conmigo.

El ave no lució muy convencida y voló hacia el hombro de Dumbledore. Sentía un conflicto de intereses, y estaba decidida a proteger a sus amos y a su cría.

ººººº

Harry y Severus estaban sentados en la cama, acunando a su hija entre ellos. Con una simple mirada, cualquiera podría asumir que estaban desesperadamente enamorados y disfrutando del momento felicidad doméstica. Pero una mirada más detenida revelaría la verdad; se sentían terriblemente atraídos el uno por el otro y estaban compartiendo el momento con incomodidad. Las hormonas de Harry estaban vueltas un caos con su reacción ante el toque y la esencia de Severus, y Severus… bien, el pobre hombre estaba muy asustado con sus nuevas emociones hacia Harry y el bebé de ambos.

-Severus…

El hombre en cuestión suspiró. No quería discutir la posibilidad de una relación. No hasta que hubiera encauzado sus emociones al menos.

-¿Potter?

-Yo… yo quiero…

-Sé lo que quieres, muchacho. Ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey. El tema se resolverá por si solo en unas pocas…

-¡No!- las mejillas de Harry estaban escarlata-. No… yo quiero…

-Señores, el Director ha llegado.

"_¡Gracias, Merlín!" _Severus miró al cuadro.

-Gracias, Lord Brychan, déjelo pasar. Lo recibiré en la salita.

Sin esperar a que Harry hablara de nuevo, colocó con gentileza a la bebé en los brazos de su otro padre y salió de la habitación.

ººººº

-Ah, Severus, felicitaciones mi muchacho- los ojos del anciano brillaron con alegría-. Y fue un nombre hermoso…

-Estuvo curioseando en el libro- el tono de Severus reveló que no le sorprendía en absoluto.

Albus asintió.

-Lo hice.

Demetrius voló al hombro del maestro, desde donde clavó su mirada sobre el Director.

A Severus no le preocupaba que el otro mago eligiera no comentar sobre el linaje del niño de Harry. Después de todo, probablemente había estado fisgoneando hacía ya varios meses. Permaneció en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que el anciano hiciera la inevitable pregunta.

-¿Puedo verla?

"_En el momento justo"_, pensó Snape desdeñosamente.

Sabiendo que Harry estaba completamente despierto, e increíblemente agitado, Severus simuló una pose pensativa.

-Chequearé a Potter- contestó eventualmente, tomándose su tiempo deliberadamente-. Puede que no se sienta lo bastante bien como para recibir visitas justo ahora- era una maldita mentira, y ambos hombres lo sabían, pero Albus estaba en el territorio de Severus y en silencio, el mago más joven lo retaba a desafiar su autoridad.

El Director se limitó a asentir y ofrecer una sonrisa de empatía.

-Naturalmente.

Con un asentimiento, Severus se dio vuelta y caminó fuera de la salita, de regreso a su recién fundada familia.

Harry medio sonrió cuando él entró.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Por supuesto que no, le gustaría conocer a nuestra hija- aunque las palabras fueron pronunciadas con ironía, Severus no pudo evitar que la lengua se le trabara en las dos últimas. Era surrealista. Ella era suya. Suya y de Harry.

_De ambos. _

James Potter debía estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Este pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a sus labios.

"_Hay cosas positivas, además de la bebé, después de todo" _

Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza; Harry estaba hablando.

-¿Y no ha entrado a empujones todavía porque…?

-Porque sabe que si tan siquiera lo intenta, lo echaré de mis aposentos y habrá perdido sus privilegios con el Profesor de Pociones.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

-¿Privilegios?

Permitiendo que el fantasma de una sonrisa cruzara su rostro, Severus asintió.

-Esa es una conversación que mejor dejamos para otro momento.

-Vale- Harry sonó abatido-. ¿Vas a dejarlo entrar para que podamos terminar con esto?

-Si debo…

Harry ocultó una sonrisa, a veces Severus podía actuar como un niño malhumorado.

-Intentaré deshacerme de él lo antes posible- le aseguró al hombre mayor-. Después de todo, realmente necesito dormir.

Severus asintió, los ojos brillando con alegría no expresada.

-De hecho.

ººººº

Alrededor de una semana mas tarde, Harry se encontraba intentando establecerse en su nueva habitación en los aposentos de Snape. La había decorado él mismo, eligiendo un modelo similar al que tenía en la Mansión Snape, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Snape. Pero, a pesar de la naturaleza cálida y acogedora de la decoración, Harry no podía evitar sentirse incómodo en el lugar. Y el hecho de que sus hormonas estuvieran fuera de control no ayudaba precisamente.

Suspiró y se lanzó en una silla cercana.

Todo estaba yendo tan bien. ¿Cuándo había cambiado?

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Está abierto- dijo-, pase.

-Potter- la cabeza de Draco emergió de detrás de la puerta, seguida del resto de su cuerpo-. Severus me dijo que te estabas escondiendo aquí…

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño.

_-No_ me estoy escondiendo- cruzó los brazos y lo miró desafiante-. En todo caso¿qué quieres?

-Pensé que quizás apreciarías un poco de compañía- contestó Draco, ignorando con facilidad el tono del otro muchacho. Giró para alejarse-, pero si prefieres estar aquí solo…

Harry suspiró.

-Quédate- el rubio sonrió y cayó sobre la cama. Harry lo miró con cansancio. Todavía no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué podría el rubio querer ser su amigo? Aunque, se sentía bien tener alguien más con quien hablar-. ¿Por qué continúas aquí?- continuó eventualmente-. En la escuela, quiero decir. Pensé que pasarías las fiestas en un castillo o algo similar.

-Erss… mejor estar solo que en la Mansión- Draco apartó la vista-. Severus sugirió que me quedara en vacaciones…

-Bastante justo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry buscó en los de Draco alguna traza de malicia. No se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna. Había estado así por meses, e incluso Ron había comentado en cambio en su personalidad… aunque él sostenía que Draco debía tener un motivo oculto para su actitud.

-No te envidio- las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry antes que pudiera pensarlas. Draco alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Slytherin. Harry enrojeció.

-Quiero decir, tu solías tener la vida que yo quería, pero ahora…- se calló, eso no había sonado bien-. Tú conocías a tus padres, eras feliz, yo envidiaba eso. Pero ahora… ahora pienso que soy afortunado porque, como no tuve la oportunidad de encariñarme con mamá y papá, no siento su pérdida como debes sentirla tú…

El rubio frunció los labios.

-Mis padres no han muerto; son armarios vacíos, pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Igual podrían estar muertos. Una vez besados…- su voz murió, no deseaba disgustar a Draco-. Es sólo…debes tener algún tipo de sentimiento de pérdida…y sin importar lo que ellos fueran, era obvio que tenías una buena relación con tus padres…

-Pffft. Mi padre trato de que me pusieran la marca- el muchacho Slytherin frunció el ceño, frotando su frente de forma inconsciente-. Una _verdadera_ reverencia hacia nadie.

-Oh-Harry no sabía qué contestar-. No lo sabía…

Draco movió la mano, desestimando el comentario.

-No importa. No se esperaba que lo supieras- sonrió levemente-. Si recuerdas, tú y yo no hemos sido los mejores amigos precisamente.

-Sí, bien, pero eso puede cambiar¿no?

Los ojos color de tormenta se abrieron sorprendidos, y Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero sintió que no existían palabras que pudieran expresar una respuesta apropiada. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer… simplemente asintió, mudo de asombro ante el pensamiento de que Harry deseara ser su amigo, especialmente después de todo lo que le había hecho en otras épocas.

Harry, sintiéndose incómodo con su torpe comentario, se preparó a hablar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del llanto de su hija. Lanzó una mirada a Draco quien, para ese punto, ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

-¿Bien?- preguntó el rubio-. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado o vas a ir a atender a tu bebé?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras abandonaba la habitación.

ººººº

-Vamos, Charly- arrullaba Harry unos días después-. Tú sabes que quieres el biberón…

Pasaba de la medianoche, y llevaba un rato terrible tratando de detener los gritos de su hija.

-Por favor.

Ella continuó vociferando, y él luchó contra la urgencia de hacer lo mismo.

-Charlotte, bebé, por favor… ¡tu padre necesita dormir¡Tú necesitas dormir!

No entendía cuál era el problema. No quería comer. No necesitaba ser cambiada. No quería ser sostenida en brazos ni que le cantara… _Nada_ estaba funcionando, y Harry no podía más.

-No sé qué quieres- le dijo a la chiquita, deseando que ella pudiera expresar cuál era su problema-. Lo he intentado todo…

-Quizás se siente mal- dijo Severus desde el umbral de la puerta, y Harry casi saltó del susto.

-¡No HAGAS eso!- dijo el chico, apretando su pecho brevemente con una mano-. ¡Me vas a matar de un susto!

El hombre mayor sonrió con cansancio y se adelantó un paso.

-No fue intencional, te lo aseguro.

-No, supongo que no- Harry miró nuevamente a la sollozante niña en sus brazos-. Dudo que hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de oír que te acercabas con este jaleo.

-De hecho.

-Siento que te hayamos despertado.

Severus se inclinó hacia delante y tomó a la bebé en brazos, para darle a Harry un respiro.

-No seas tonto, Harry. No es como si ella fuera tu responsabilidad solamente- acomodó al joven en el sofá y se sentó a su lado-. Si recuerdas, vamos a hacer esto juntos.

Con un suspiro, Harry asintió.

-Sí, lo sé… es sólo que… estamos invadiendo tu espacio… Tuviste que cargar conmigo con mis hormonas descontroladas y ahora…

-Olvidas, Potter, que al fin y al cabo fue mi elección compartir mis habitaciones. No estás invadiendo. Ahora éste es _nuestro_ espacio.

Harry no pudo evitar resplandecer ante esas palabras. Se habían convertido realmente en una familia…aunque una un tanto disfuncional.

-Gracias, Severus.

El mago mayor asintió, antes de tornar su atención a su hija.

-Quizás sí esté enferma…

Harry se preocupó inmediatamente.

-No tiene fiebre.

-No- convino Severus, tocando su piel con ternura-. Sin embargo, podría ser un problema interno.

-¿Debemos avisar a Poppy?

El Maestro de Pociones hizo una pausa, considerando la sugerencia.

-Quizás…- se levantó y paseó por la habitación, palmeando la espalda de Charlotte y sacudiéndola suavemente-. Shhh, pequeña…

Harry se recostó y observó el íntimo despliegue en silencio. Todavía no había visto a Severus interactuar con su hija, a pesar de que sabía cuanto la adoraba el hombre. Severus continuó paseando y meciéndola, murmurando susurros tranquilizadores. El hombre no estaba perturbado por el llanto continuo, en lugar de eso, parecía poseer una paciencia infinita ante los gritos.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Poppy?- preguntó Harry eventualmente, odiando romper la conexión entre padre e hija.

Severus giró y abrió la boca para contestar, pero evitó hacerlo pues la pequeña eligió ese momento para lanzar un buche sobre su ropa de dormir. En lugar de explotar en furia, Severus frotó su espalda de la manera más suave que Harry hubiera visto. Ella comenzó a calmarse casi al instante.

Volviéndose hacia el mago más joven, le ofreció una nueva sonrisa.

-No creo que sea necesario, Harry. Al parecer el problema se resolvió por si solo.

Harry también sonrió, aliviado de que su hija estuviera bien y el silenció hubiera regresado a la habitación.

-Bien- dijo, levantándose del sofá, sus ojos en ningún momento se apartaron del hombre mayor-. Bien.

ººººº

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó tarde, en la cama de Severus, con el brazo del hombre sólidamente enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo. Ambos estaban vestidos, lo cual no fue sorpresa al recordar la noche pasada, cuando patéticamente había seguido al hombre mayor, suplicándole compartir su cama por un sentimiento de consuelo y compañía.

A ese punto, desafortunadamente, había desarrollado un…_fuerte_…problema, que necesitaba ser resuelto. Preferiblemente antes que Severus despertara y se arrepintiera de compartir su cama con él.

Trató de empujarlo, pero lo único que logró fue que Severus se removiera. Tenía el sueño ligero, al parecer.

i _"¡Maldición!" /i _

Harry intentó quedarse tan quieto como le fue posible y pensar en cosas que bajaran su excitación.

"_Dumbledore_", pensó. "_Dumbledore desnudo_" . Eso era infame, pero podría ayudarlo. _"¡Poppy¡Poppy desnuda!_" Se estremeció y Severus se movió, de forma que su brazo bajó a su abdomen. "_Sólo un poco más cerca y…NO_" . Ya estaba duro de nuevo. Muy, muy duro. "_Dumbledore_" , intentó pensar, pero las únicas imágenes que venían a él eran las del imitador de Severus, desnudo y retorciéndose sobre él… "_Oh, mierda, puñetas, joder, masturbarse, trasero, enamorado_". Ahora eso dolía con necesidad. "_Estúpida, vívida imaginación_"

No pudo evitar retorcerse.

-¿Demonios, Potter, no puedes quedarte tranquilo?

Severus estaba despierto. Harry enrojeció.

-Disculpa- dijo, girando el rostro hacia el otro hombre. Fue un error, pues quedaron nariz contra nariz y Harry de inmediato recordó el beso… la lengua, fría y suave… el sabor de Severus… y gimió. Suave y quedamente, sí, pero gimió, y su problema, si ello era posible, empeoró.

Severus había captado el sonido, lo cual no era de sorprender, aunque a sus oídos sonó como un gemido de dolor. La preocupación llenó su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Te duele?

El rostro de Harry ahora era de un rojo brillante.

-No… no duele…

-¿Entonces por qué…?- Severus notó la mirada de culpa en los ojos del hombre más joven y entonces hizo conexión-. ¡Maldita sea, Potter!- exclamó, antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras al ver la expresión dolida del rostro de Harry. Apresuradamente, agregó-¡No me asustes así¡Pensé que te dolía!

-Bien, no estoy precisamente cómodo- Harry no podía creer que estaba teniendo semejante conversación, pero no podía evitar que las palabras se formaran en sus labios-. Quiero decir, estaba bien… más o menos… hasta que te mire… Merlín, eso sonó cursi… pero es así…Eres tan jodidamente atractivo y recuerdo cómo se sintieron tus labios contra los míos… y cuan perfecto has sido en todo este tiempo… y cuan dulce fuiste al compartir conmigo tu cama anoche, en lugar de alejarme…

Severus escuchaba el balbuceo de Harry, y observaba como su rubor aumentaba con cada declaración, y en lugar de sentirse irritado, descubrió que lo encontraba atractivo. Había definido sus sentimientos por el joven varios días antes, aunque no había encontrado el momento justo para admitirlos abiertamente. Lo cierto es que se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia él… y era algo difícil para él observar esos labios, tentándole como nada lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo.

Sí, conocía los inconvenientes de una relación con Harry. Sí, sabía que había muchas cosas contra ellos… pero ya no le importaba. ¡Por Merlín, eran héroes de guerra! La sociedad tendría que aprender a cerrar la boca y guardar sus opiniones para ellos mismos.

Harry seguía balbuceando.

-…y… bien… ahora somos una familia, Severus… Eso fue tan obvio anoche cuando estuvimos… y no pude evitar imaginar que me gustaría estar contigo, con tu yo _real_…y sólo…yo te deseo…pero no quiero ponerte incómodo… así que me iré… sólo date la vuelta¿vale?

Severus, a este punto, lucía como un depredador, pero Harry no lo notó.

-Potter- comenzó, inclinándose hacia delante-, cállate- y con eso se inclinó más y capturó los labios de Harry con los propios.

Harry estaba sorprendido, pero respondió al beso con un fervor natural. Se quejó cuando Severus se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Potter… Harry… ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres¿Que _yo_ soy lo que quieres?- Harry asintió y Severus le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa-. Porque, una vez que empecemos, no tomaré bien el tener que dejar o compartir a mi pareja.

Harry sintió que el corazón saltaba hasta su garganta.

-Sabes que no hay opción para mí, Severus- con un audaz movimiento, tomó la mano del hombre y la colocó sobre su dolorida erección-. Esto es lo que me haces. Lo que _sólo tú_ puedes hacerme- tragó y le lanzó una mirada descarada-. Yo lo amo, señor.

En respuesta, Severus sonrió débilmente y lo beso con avidez, su mano masajeando el miembro de Harry por encima de la tela de los pantalones de pijama del joven.

Harry gimió y se inclinó para lograr más contacto. Se sentía tan bien. Jadeó al tiempo que Severus bajaba sus pantalones y continuaba sus atenciones.

El toque era familiar, pero había un elemento de experiencia detrás de las manos del Severus 'real' que no poseían las del Draco-Severus.

Los besos del hombre cesaron y Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero el sonido de protesta se convirtió en gemido de aprobación cuando Severus tomó su suplicante miembro en su boca.

Harry pronto descubrió que la lengua de Severus era capaz de muchas cosas malvadas, al igual que sus labios y dedos.

Una cruda, familiar tensión, estaba creciendo en él, y supo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que se hiciera insoportable.

Entonces la presión llegó a un punto y supo que el momento estaba sobre él.

-Oh, Merlín…- jadeó, intentando alertar al hombre mayor, quien indudablemente sabía qué estaba pasando-. Joder, no puedo aguantar más…Sever…- el resto de la oración fue remplazado por una sonora exclamación mientras se corría.

Severus, con una sonrisa engreída, regresó al lado de Harry y lo besó profundamente. Harry pudo probarse a si mismo en los labios de Snape, pero no le importó… especialmente ahora que sus sueños más salvajes estaban siendo cumplidos. Continuó besándolo y moviendo su mano hacia la erección de Severus, medio esperando que le ordenara que se detuviera inmediatamente. Pero la orden nunca llegó y él avanzó, emocionado.

Harry miró a Severus mientras su mano se abría camino hacia la cálida carne debajo de la ropa interior del hombre, y sonreía al encontrar los ojos de Severus cerrados en deleite y, lo más importante, en confianza.

-Vamos, Potter- Severus sonrió-. Ya me admirarás una vez que hayas concluido tu trabajo.

Resplandeciendo, Harry obedeció, y bajó los labios hasta la punta del pene de Severus.

-Sí _Profesor_- susurró, antes de regresar a su tarea.

Severus Snape, pronto descubrió, era increíblemente fácil de satisfacer.

ºººººº

-¿Severus?

-¿Hmmm?

-Yo…- un suspiro-. No importa.

Los papeles crujieron.

-¿Qué ocurre, muchacho?

-Yo… err… quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió antes…

Otro suspiro, esta vez del lado opuesto de la habitación, mientras Severus se levantaba del asiento para enfrentar a su recién descubierto amante. Seguramente el muchacho no estaría arrepentido ya.

-Pensé que todo había quedado perfectamente claro.

A pesar de si mismo, Harry sonrió.

-Sí quedó…pero yo…sólo quiero estar seguro de que esto es lo que tú quieres… Porque, si no es así, dímelo ahora y yo…bien…trataré de conformarme.

-Mocoso tonto- contestó el Jefe de Slytherin, revolviendo su cabello con afecto-. ¿Crees que hubiera comenzado todo esto si no hubiera estado completamente seguro?

¡Merlín, sonaba como un adolescente! Todo ese tiempo pasado con Potter le estaban afectando, y no estaba completamente seguro de que eso fuera algo bueno.

El joven mago vaciló, como si considerara la lógica tras la declaración.

-Bien, supongo… pero… yo sólo…- lanzó su mano libre al aire, mientras con la otra acunaba a su hija-. Soy cauteloso, es todo- inclinó la cabeza a un lado e hizo un puchero desganado-. ¿Puedes culparme realmente? Después de todo, hemos estado atacándonos uno al otro todos estos años.

Esta vez, Snape se detuvo a considerar la declaración.

-No- contestó eventualmente-. Puedo imaginar que te has sentido muy… sorprendido… por mi cambio de opinión.

Harry colocó a Charlotte en el otro brazo y ofreció a su pareja (¡Vaya, no se sentía extraño pensar en Severus bajo esta luz!) una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí… muy sorprendido, en realidad… y no necesito saber por qué cambiaste de opinión sobre nosotros… sólo necesito asegurarme de que es real… Que lo de esta mañana no fue una clase de sueño húmedo muy elaborado o algo así…

Luchando contra la urgencia de reír, Severus asintió.

-Te aseguro que todo fue perfectamente real, Potter. Ahora somos, como tú dijiste, una familia. En todo el sentido de la palabra- ofreció el fantasma de una sonrisa ante el brillo de felicidad que su comentario provocó en su joven amante-. Sin embargo- su tono fue intencionalmente severo, y sonrió mientras la expresión de felicidad de Harry se evaporaba-, nuestra relación sexual deberá esperar hasta que te hayas graduado. Por una gran cantidad de razones morales, si me entiendes.

Harry, quien ya estaba anhelando muchos otros encuentros sexuales, de nuevo hizo un puchero. Pero sabía que Snape tenía razón. A pesar del hecho de que todos asumirían que era sexualmente activo (su hija era una prueba viviente del hecho), Harry sabía que se sentiría como una victoria moral, y sus verdaderos amigos les creerían y apoyarían mientras tanto.

Y, además, siempre podía tomar cuenta de si mismo hasta que se graduara.

Eventualmente, asintió en aceptación.

-Sí, es lo más correcto por hacer¿cierto?

Severus asintió, antes de regresar a su tarea de corregir, dejando a Harry en la contemplación de las imágenes mentales de la vida en familia y la felicidad doméstica.

ººººº

La mañana siguiente, el desayuno de Harry y Severus fue interrumpido por Lord Brychan. anunciando que Draco estaba afuera y pedía le permitieran entrar.

Harry eligió reunirse con él en la salita, dejando a Severus comer en paz.

-Buenos días- saludó Harry-. ¿Qué quieres?

Draco rodó los ojos y le lanzó la edición matutina de El Profeta.

-Portada. Pensé que te gustaría un poco de advertencia antes que empezaran a llegar los howlers.

Harry fijó la vista en el titular principal.

ABOMINACIÓN EN HOGWARTS: Nace un niño del amor de Potter y Snape.

-Joder.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Necesito decirlo?

-Oh, vete a la mierda- Harry le hizo una seña con la mano para que no molestara y se derrumbó en la silla más cercana-. Esto es terrible… Horroroso… Horrendo…- levantó la mirada hasta los ojos del rubio-. Realmente, realmente malo- sacudió la cabeza, mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado y palmeaba su hombro en señal de simpatía.

-Vamos, Potter. Lo resolveremos juntos. Sabías que esto sucedería eventualmente.

-Sí, vale, pero no pensé que sería antes que terminaran las clases.

Para ese momento, Severus ya había terminado de desayunar y entró en la habitación. Miró a ambos jóvenes e hizo la pregunta obvia.

-¿Está todo bien?

Sin pensar, Harry saltó de su asiento y corrió a los brazos de Severus, el periódico descartado en el asiento vacío.

-¿Oh, qué vamos a hacer?- murmuró sobre la túnica del hombre mayor, buscando consuelo en el incómodo abrazo.

Sintiéndose embarazado, Severus clavó la mirada en Draco.

-¿Y cuál, exactamente, es la causa de… esto?- movió a la temblorosa ruina que era Harry.

El joven Slythrin suspiro e hizo un gesto hacia el diario, que estaba abierto en un anuncio que rezaba :

¿Infeliz en el amor¿Preocupado porque Mr/Mrs Correcto está transformándose en Mr/Mrs Incorrecto¿Temes que quizás lo que necesites sea simplemente que tu pareja se vuelva a convertir en sapo¡Mrs Marta tiene la solución! Para más información, Firecall 372, Cauldron Line.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

-¡No, cretino, la portada!- suspiro Draco con exasperación, rescatando el periódico desechado y apuntando el sitio-. ¿Acaso no lees las noticias?

-El Profeta- dijo Severus con desprecio, lanzando una mirada de repugnancia al titular y la fotografía que lo acompañaba-. Difícilmente puede decirse que sea periodismo de primera- suspiró. Éste, seguía siendo una de las publicaciones más populares del mundo mágico, aunque Merlín sabía por qué-. Ya puedo ver el conflicto.

-Bueno, eso es un comienzo.

Snape lanzó una mirada fulminante a su alumno estrella Slytherin.

-¿Necesito recordarle, señor Malfoy, que sigo siendo su profesor y Jefe de Casa, a pesar de que estemos de vacaciones?

-No, señor.

-En cuanto a este problema- condujo a Harry hacia el asiento más cercano-, sabíamos que este día llegaría, y debemos continuar comportándonos según el plan original- inclinó la cabeza de Harry, de forma que los llorosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos-. ¿Está bastante claro, Potter?

El Gryffindor asintió, aunque su labio inferior tembló. ¡Todavía no estaba preparado¡Era demasiado pronto!

-Potter- Severus lo intentó de nuevo, suavizando el tono-. Harry…

Harry tragó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, temiendo que si hablaba se echaría a llorar.

-Esto se solucionará por si solo- Severus deseó poder creer sus propias palabras-. Simplemente debemos permanecer fuertes ante los demás. No estoy prometiendo que vaya a ser fácil, lejos de eso, sin embargo, como con los niños… y los perros salvajes, cualquier muestra de debilidad traerá peores consecuencias para nosotros.

-Lo sé… es sólo… pensé que tendríamos hasta el comienzo de las clases para prepararnos… ya sabes, mentalmente o algo.

Aquí el mago mayor sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto no es un partido de Quidditch, Potter. Es la vida real. No puedes entrenar… tienes que tomarla como se presenta- luchó contra una mueca mientras las palabras abandonaban su boca. ¡Que maldito cliché! Sin embargo, pareció tranquilizar al joven, y Severus se sintió complacido. No se iba a angustiar por ese asunto, así que tomó todo con parsimonia. Después de todo, era Snape, y los Snape no lloriqueaban… mucho.

ººººº

Durante los días siguientes, howlers y periodistas se aparecieron en todo momento. Las protecciones del castillo fueron reforzadas y los howlers eran enviados de vuelta al lugar del que habían llegado, gracias a un útil hechizo de Dumbledore. Aún así, unos cuantos lograban atravesar las barreras y tenían que lidiar con ellos, algo que nunca era agradable.

Al sexto día de esto, Harry tuvo suficiente.

-¡Se acabo!- exclamó, explotando ante un nuevo howler ofensivo-. ¡Ya tuve suficiente¡Voy a darle otra entrevista a la maldita Skeeter, para el Quisquilloso, contando la verdad… o lo más que pueda de ella, en todo caso!

Severus lo miró con una leve sorpresa.

-¿Crees que sea prudente, Potter? Admitir el hurto, la suplantación, el fraude y la concepción ilegal puede, y no sería sorprendente, provocar otra reacción violenta.

Harry se detuvo a considerarlo por un momento antes que otro howler lograra llegar, atado a las garras de una lechuza de correo común. Soltó una maldición antes que se lograra abrir el sobre y luego se giró, con el rostro enrojecido, hacia su pareja.

-Sí, definitivamente, creo que será una buena medida- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-. Déjame limpiar tu nombre al menos. Es lo menos que mereces.

-Potter- le advirtió Snape, alzando a Charlotte en brazos-. Lo que yo merezca no es tu problema.

-¡Eso es una absoluta mierda, Sev, y lo sabes!

El mago mayor estrechó la mirada.

-¡No me llames así!

Harry enrojeció.

-Lo siento- esperó un latido-. Pero aún así, quiero dar mi versión de la maldita historia.

-¡Eso sonará peor que los rumores que están esparciendo!

El Gryffindor plantó sus manos en sus caderas.

-No me importa realmente. Lo voy a hacer. Fin de la historia.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, y regresó su atención hacia su hija.

-Tu padre es un verdadero Gryffindor- le dijo a la bebé, como si estableciera un hecho-. No, y repito, _NO_ crezcas igual que él, o temo que terminaré completamente loco.

Ella le dio una amplia sonrisa desdentada y balbuceó.

-Sí, tienes razón- le dijo, inclinándose en actitud conspiradora-. Ya lo estoy.

ººººº

Así fue como, pocos días más tarde, Harry estaba sentado frente a Rita Skeeter, en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Ella estaba allí, una vez más, sin su malvada pluma y bajo la estricta instrucción de publicar sólo lo que Harry le dijera, tal y como se lo estaba contando, y no una fantasía de su propia imaginación.

-… y eso fue todo en realidad- concluyó Harry, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante (demonios, eso no le haría daño¿cierto?)

Ella asintió y terminó sus notas.

-Gracias, señor Potter- contestó, sonriéndole también. Esa exclusiva significaba mucho dinero para ella y estaba agradecida por ello-. Fue un placer trabajar de nuevo con usted- aunque pareciera extraño, estaba siendo completamente honesta.

El Gryffindor sonrió.

-Sí, para mí también, en realidad.

Se quedaron un momento en un incómodo silencio, antes que Harry hablara nuevamente.

-Sabe…- comenzó, arrastrando los pies con fingida vergüenza-, no haría daño si usted la editara sólo un poco, ya sabe… ¿para inspirar simpatía o algo así¿Hacer que todos se sientan culpables por habernos juzgado sin conocer la verdad?

Skeeter sonrió malvadamente, encantada de que se le permitiera algo de creatividad después de todo. No abusaría de esa confianza. No esta vez, en todo caso.

Continuará…..

**Miles de millones de gracias a Tammy H de Kinomiya, Carly McKinnon, Cerdo Volador, Mariet Malfoy Snape, tercySScloe , By-Unika Olimka , Shui Chan y M-cha por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

**Mil gracias también a todos los que leen.**

**Propaganda de Alisevv **

**Si algun no conoce mis historias y un día se encuentran con que están aburrids y no tienen que leer, ls invito a leer ¿Dónde está mi bebé? o cualquiera de mis otras locuras.**

**Fin del espacio publicitario .**

**Besitos a todos . **


	10. un pequeño sucio secreto

Afterglow

Autora: Molvanian Queen In Exilie, antes llamada Cha Cha Chica

Traductoras: Alima21

Bueno, llegamos al final de la historia y este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes que a pesar de todo nos han seguido leyendo. Millones de gracias por la paciencia y el cariño y los dejamos con el final

**Capítulo 10**

**Un pequeño sucio secreto**

-Severus- Harry sonrió ampliamente pocos días más tarde, blandiendo una revista demasiado conocida-. Aquí tengo El Quisquilloso.

El mago mayor entró en la habitación, su hija acurrucada en la seguridad del pliegue de su brazo.

-Y supongo que eso debe ser interesante- arrastró las palabras, intercambiando la bebé por la publicación. Era claro que todavía estaba escéptico. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tengo esperanzas de que ella haya hecho un buen trabajo.

Snape suspiró.

-Típico Gryffindor- pellizcó el puente de su nariz-. Eres demasiado confiado.

Harry eligió ignorar el comentario. En lugar de eso, acercó el rostro de su hija y le dijo que su papi era un hombre muy, muy desconfiado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Severus tornó su atención hacia el artículo de Skeeter, esperando que el plan de su pareja funcionara en realidad.

**Abominación en el Mundo Mágico: Condena a la Verdadera Felicidad. **

Severus suprimió una sonrisa. ¡Esa mujer Skeeter era tan malditamente melodramática! Aunque, siendo dirigido hacia los estúpidos zánganos que 'condenaban' su relación, este enfoque descarado podría llegar a funcionar

Rodando los ojos exageradamente, convocó una taza de Earl Grey, tomó un sorbo, y luego posó la taza antes de leer el resto del artículo.

_El Mundo Mágico se ha visto alborotado por la noticia de que dos de nuestros prominentes héroes de guerra, Harry Potter y Severus Snape, llevan algún tiempo involucrados románticamente. Adicional información concerniente a la existencia de un niño ha aumentado el flujo de howlers sobre la pareja y sobre Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts. Pero, en lugar de continuar las denuncias sobre esos hombres, simplemente debemos preguntarnos a nosotros mismos si este sentimiento de indignación de la comunidad es justificado, o si la sociedad está fuera de orden. Harry Potter, víctima de nuestro juicio, se vio inclinado a replicar a estos ataques._

"_Es doloroso, en verdad", admitió Harry, lanzando su amorosa mirada hacia su hija. "La gente está haciendo todas esas acusaciones sin conocer toda la historia. Todo lo que pido es que escuchen la verdad antes de criticar a mi única familia"._

_Lágrimas se_ _forman en los ojos del joven, un tormentoso recuerdo del dolor que a sufrido a manos de nuestra equivocada sociedad._

_¿Y cuál es la verdad, le preguntamos, luego de darle al una vez salvador del Mundo Mágico tiempo para recuperarse. El joven suspira; no está orgulloso de sus acciones pero es lo bastante responsable como para admitirlas._

_Y así comienza su historia…_

Severus sacudió la cabeza. Skeeter realmente era una bruja muy….

Leyendo, se sorprendió placenteramente al encontrar que la narración de Harry sobre la concepción de su hija y su subsecuente relación con él era justo como habían decidido que sería, informativa y honesta, sin llegar a incriminar a Draco, y a su vez emotiva y sincera, sin aparecer desesperado o agobiado.

Con todo, al parecer esa Skeeter había hecho un trabajo bastante bueno. Ciertamente, lo había hecho con la sutileza de una estampida de una manada de hipogrifos, pero de cualquier modo había resultado efectivo. Y el párrafo concluyente era definitivamente el glaseado sobre el pastel.

_Después de escuchar tal confesión salida del corazón del muchacho que una vez fue llamado nuestro salvador¿podemos en verdad ser tan crueles como para juzgarlo¿Podemos realmente caer tan bajo como para condenar su felicidad, especialmente cuando el hombre que ama, y que corresponde tan claramente a sus sentimientos, es totalmente inocente de toda esta debacle? Esta reportera piensa que no. _

_Nosotros, en El Quisquilloso, apoyamos al señor Potter y al señor Snape, y les deseamos lo mejor para el futuro. Sólo podemos esperar que los demás también sean capaces de dejar a un lado sus prejuicios, de forma que nuestro niño pueda crecer en un medio de apoyo y seguridad._

Severus dejó la revista a un lado.

-Parece, señor Potter, que tu tonto plan simplemente funciona.

Sin desear parecer pueril, Harry contuvo la urgencia de decir 'te lo dije' y simplemente sonrió.

ºººººº

-Ey, Potter, buen trabajo con el artículo del Quisquilloso.

Harry miró hacia arriba desde su sitio en el césped al lado del lago y sonrió cálidamente a su nueva compañía.

-Gracias, Malfoy- contestó, palmeando el terreno a su lado-. Incluso Severus estaba impresionado- no pudo evitar brillar con orgullo con el comentario-. Y nos han inundado las lechuzas con notas de disculpa… Incluso he recibido unas cuantas propuestas de matrimonio, lo cual es absurdo, lo sé, pero extrañamente confortante.

El Slytherin rió entre dientes y se sentó al lado del otro muchacho, tumbándose en un lugar lejos del sol, descansando sobre un brazo.

-¿Y qué pensó i _el Profesor _/i sobre eso?

Harry sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante la divertida burla.

-Señaló que las ignorara, por supuesto- una pícara sonrisa cruzó sus labios-. Pero más tarde, cuando pensó que yo estaba dormido, lo atrapé quemando las cartas.

-Interesante…- Draco sonrió. Un siseo a su derecha captó su atención, y olvidó todos sus planes de continuar bromeando con el Gryffindor sobre su Jefe de Casa-. Hola, Serpiente- dijo, alargando una mano para acariciar sus anillos-. Hace tiempo que no te dejas ver, estaba comenzando a pensar que Snape te había usado para preparar una poción.

Naturalmente, sabía que ella no lo entendía, pero no podía evitar hablarle. Verdaderamente adoraba a las serpientes; siempre le habían fascinado, incluso cuando era un chiquillo. Y la serpiente de Harry realmente era un espécimen extraordinario…

-Harry, tu mago amigo en realidad entiende que no puedo comprender susss incoherenciasss¿cierto?- la serpiente observó a Draco con algo semejante a la exasperación.

Harry rió.

-Esstoy sseguro que lo hace, Ssserpiente. Ess ssólo que le gustasss. Mucho.

Ella asintió. En realidad, era más placentero ser admirada que temida.

-Ssupongo que podría sser peor.

-Por supuesssto- Harry sonrió y alargó su brazo, para permitirle que se deslizara y se posara en su cuello-. Aunque, él tuvo un punto válido- comentó, acariciándola de forma ausente. Serpiente inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Y esse ess?

-Mmmm

-¿Entoncess, cuál ess esse punto?

Harry rió; todavía podía ver similitudes entre su serpiente y su Maestro de Pociones, ahora convertido en su enamorado.

-Que no te hasss dejado ver mucho últimamente…

-He ssentido que no necesitass compañía cuando tú y tu pareja han essstado en los alrededoress- ella casi hacía una rabieta, lo que era extremadamente divertido para Harry, pues no era muy común que se diga ver a una serpiente haciendo una rabieta-. Y yo he tenido miss propioss assuntos.

Esta confesión picó de inmediato el interés de Harry. Después de todo¿qué malditos asuntos podía tener que tratar una serpiente?

-¿De verasss?- preguntó-. ¿Cuáless?

Sin dejarse impresionar por su cambio de tono, Serpiente se deslizó de su brazo y le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

-Yo no me entrometo en tuss assuntos privadoss, te pido que no te entrometass en los míoss.

-Oh, Sserpiente, no quisse entrometerme… ssólo esstaba interessado…- Harry le dio una disculpa genuina, mientras alargaba la mano para acariciar su cola con cariño-. Eress una buena amiga y me preocupo mucho por ti, de verasss. Pero, inclusso despuéss de todo esste tiempo, ssiento que no ssé nada ssobre ti…

Serpiente se calmo ante esas palabras.

-Lo ssiento, Harry. Essa 'amisstad' de la que hablass ess algo nuevo para mí

A un lado, Draco observaba la interacción con sobrecogimiento. ¡Cuanto le envidiaba al Gryffindor la habilidad de hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes¡Seguramente habría algún modo de que él pudiera aprenderlo!

Serpiente, mientras tanto, sopesaba sus opciones. ¿Debería revelar su secreto a Harry y arriesgarse a que él abusara de su confianza, o debería apegarse a su plan original y mantener su asunto privado justo así, 'privado'?

-Te lo mosstraré cuando ssea el tiempo correcto, Harry- concedió eventualmente-. Por lo pronto, no esstoy preparada.

Harry asintió en respuesta, extremadamente curioso sobre cuál sería el secreto que le ocultaba su serpiente.

-Comprendo- le dijo con seriedad-. Ssólo espero que no piensses que necessitas ocultarme cossas¿vale?- dio una palmadita final en su cola-. Sssi hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, házmelo ssaber.

Serpiente movió su lengua bífida en agradecimiento.

-Por ssupuessto, Harry- y tan repentinamente como había llegado, partió, serpenteando a través del césped con gracia y rapidez, rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

Harry la observó partir, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. Las serpientes, especialmente la suya, eran en realidad bastante extrañas.

-Un knut por tus pensamientos- Draco cortó sus reflexiones, ansioso por saber cómo había sido el intercambio entre Harry y su mascota.

El chico de ojos verdes miró a su compañero y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esa serpiente mía es muy extraña… y está ocultando algo.

Los ojos coloreados de tormenta de Draco brillaron. Siempre estaba de humor para fisgonear.

-¿La seguimos?

-¡Malfoy!- Harry le lanzó una pequeña piedra con disgusto-. Ella me dijo que me lo contaría cuando estuviera lista. ¡Lo último que deseo es perder su confianza!

Riendo, el Slytherin sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Vale… vale! No te pongas nervioso, Potter…

Harry le respondió con una mirada de resignación antes de unirse a las risas del otro chico. Y ese fue el momento que eligió Severus para llegar a ellos.

Severus se acercó a la risueña pareja, Charlotte cuidadosamente acurrucada en el pliegue de su brazo.

-¿Podría saber que hacen ustedes dos rodando por el césped como si fueran dos chiquillos de primer año?- ronroneó mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, su sombra cruzando sus rostros.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron y Charlotte gorjeó feliz al verlos, arruinando efectivamente la hosca imagen que Severus tanto amaba mostrar.

Harry sonrió.

-Nada importante- aseguró a su amado-, en serio.

El hombre mayor pellizcó el puente de su nariz con su mano libre y suspiró. Esa era la vida cuando se tenía una pareja de diecisiete años.

-De hecho- replicó eventualmente, permitiendo que su mano cayera a un lado-. En ese caso, una vez que terminen de reír como niños¿podrían unirse al personal para cenar en el Gran Comedor?

Ante el pensamiento de comida, Harry y Draco se levantaron enseguida.

-Está hecho- dijo Harry, corriendo hacia el castillo, con Draco pisándole los talones. Dando la vuelta, se detuvo y lanzó a Severus una brillante sonrisa-. ¡Vamos, apúrate!- rió ante el ceño fruncido que el comentario había provocado y de nuevo dio la vuelta a la caza de Draco, quien había aprovechado su distracción para adelantarse, dejando a su hija y a su amado detrás de él.

ºººººº

Durante la cena, Harry y Severus presentaron a su hija al resto del personal. Minerva había arrullado sobre 'el querubín', como lo llamaba ella, al punto que Harry se preguntaba cómo él podría ser intimidado en sus clases nuevamente. Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta que la profesora lo llevó a un lado y lo maldijo por las condiciones reales que habían rodeado la concepción de Charlotte.

-Lo sé- dijo él, por milésima vez, mientras ella le reprendía por sus acciones 'ilegales' y 'altamente inmorales'-. Yo no pensé…- el chico apartó la mirada y restregó las puntas de los pies en el suelo.

Era triste, en realidad, que ella hubiera sido una de las profesoras que más le había apoyado durante el embarazo y ahora estuviera tan decepcionada de él… No que la culpara. Después de todo ella era la Sub-directora, sin mencionar su Jefa de Casa, y todo eso había ocurrido bajo de sus narices… Pero eso no quería decir que su enojo y palabras duras fueran a dolerle menos.

-Yo...- tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta-… Sev…Severus me perdonó…- trató, suplicante-. Y de todas formas no cambiaría nada…no ahora que ella está aquí…

Minerva pareció suavizarse ligeramente después de eso, aunque era terriblemente claro que no aprobaba la relación entre su colega y un estudiante.

Después de veintitrés ceños fruncidos en su dirección, Severus explotó.

-Sinceramente, mujer, sólo dilo.

La Sub-directora lo miró, intentando parecer perpleja.

-Me temo que no comprendo…

-No juegues a hacerte la inocente, Minerva, que no te va- bufó él en respuesta, descartando su servilleta con más vigor del necesario-. Si hay algo que tengas que decir sobre mi familia, dilo.

El resto del profesorado observó el despliegue conteniendo la respiración. En silencio, el corazón de Harry saltó un latido. Severus lo había llamado 'su familia' ante sus colegas. Si el asunto no hubiera sido tan serio, en ese momento podría haber besado al Maestro de Pociones de tan alegre que estaba. Sólo Dumbledore continuó comiendo, como si los dos Jefes de Casa rivales no estuvieran a punto de lanzarse maldiciones uno al otro.

McGonagall se envaró en su asiento.

-Tu _familia_, mi querido muchacho- comenzó con tono tenso-, no es sólo un gran error juvenil, sino que es altamente inmoral de tu parte.

Severus abrió los labios para responder pero Harry se le adelantó.

-Le agradezco que no vuelva a referirse a mi hija como un error- dijo fríamente, apretando a la pequeña contra su pecho como si la protegiera de las duras palabras de la mujer-. Y, por lo demás, y aunque no sea asunto suyo, le diré que el comportamiento de Severus a lo largo de todo este asunto, no ha sido otra cosa más que moral y ético. ¡Adelante, incluso puede preguntarle a Poppy!- señaló con una mano a la medibruja-. ¡Incluso cuando yo estaba pereciendo por un polvo a causa de mis hormonas alborotadas, y lo acosaba, él me rechazó! Me hizo prometer esperar hasta que estuviera graduado para todo lo que tuviera que ver con algo lascivo y carnal. ¿Por qué, pregunté, cuando hemos admitido nuestro amor ante el mundo y somos los orgullosos padres de una hermosa niña? Porque, dijo él, era lo correcto. Ni siquiera me besa¿sabe¡Porque mientras yo sea un estudiante es inapropiado!- ahora, Harry estaba sacudiendo a Charlotte, puntualizando su enérgica negativa, y a medida que su padre levantaba la voz, ella comenzó a sollozar.

Sin una palabra, Draco llegó y la tomó en sus brazos, lanzando a la Sub-directora una mirada molesta antes de encaminarse hacia los aposentos de Snape. Harry y Severus sabían que lo encontrarían allí.

-¡Potter, suficiente!- gritó Minerva eventualmente-. Me doy cuenta que ha tenido que pasar por muchas más situaciones que cualquier joven de su edad, pero…

-¡No¡Sin peros!

Harry y la Jefa de Gryffindor ahora estaban viendo quien gritaba más, a lo que se unía de tanto en tanto Severus.

-¡Silencio!- la voz de Dumbledore cortó la discusión como la mismísima espada de Godric Gryffindor. Los tres antagonistas callaron de inmediato.

-No ganan nada actuando como chiquillos.

Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Severus y Minerva, sin embargo, giraron sus ojos entrecerrados hacia el Director.

-¿Seguramente no vas a apoyar esta unión?- McGonagall se tambaleó hacia atrás, su acento escocés haciéndose más pronunciado por el impacto-. ¡Albus, Severus es el _Profesor _del muchacho!

La voz de Albus era calmada y firme.

-Severus y Harry merecen ser felices- como la Sub-directora hacía amague de protestar, levantó la mano, indicándole que le escuchara-. Me doy cuenta que tú preferirías que ellos encontraran a otras personas, pero son verdaderamente felices, y eso debería contar por encima de todo lo demás. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Minerva suspiró y asintió. Albus sonrió, sabía que ésta sería la primera y única vez que ella cuestionara a la pareja. Eso no quería decir que apoyaría su relación, sino que sencillamente mantendría la boca cerrada. Una vez establecido eso, el anciano fijó su atención en el Jefe de Slytherin.

-Y tú, mi muchacho, no debes fijarte en lo que piensan los demás para decidir qué hacer- palmeó el hombro del hombre más joven-. Lo único que realmente importa es como se sientan tú, Harry y la pequeña Charlotte.

Severus bufó; no era tan simple.

-Con el debido respeto, Albus, nuestra i _felicidad _/i - su labio superior se curvó con desagrado- se balancea precariamente en el extremo de la aceptación de la sociedad. Si mis propios colegas, los profesores de Potter, no parecen confiar en mi relación con su i _niño de oro _/i ¿qué es lo que podemos esperar?

Durante toda esta parte de la conversación, Harry había permanecido en silencio. No quiso interrumpir a su pareja, ni siquiera cuando dijo el apodo que tanto detestaba, o cuando se refirió a él por su apellido, cosa que odiaba. Porque sabía que el hombre mayor no estaría discutiendo si no le importara su familia recientemente formada… si no le importara el mismo Harry.

-Severus, muchacho, es del dominio público que tienes el apoyo del profesorado. Y déjame decirte que lo que pase detrás de las puertas cerradas no es asunto de nadie más que tuyo- envió a Harry un guiño que, para ser francos, perturbó al joven mago más que cualquier otra cosa.

Minerva balbuceó ante la insinuación, pero permaneció en silencio. Harry le lanzó una mirada agradecida. Mientras tanto, Severus se había levantado de su asiento.

-Aunque aprecio tu preocupación, confío en que dejarás el tema de nuestras vidas privadas para que lo resolvamos Harry o yo mismo- sin esperar respuesta, giró en redondo, dejando a su pareja, ruborizado, para que lidiara con las secuelas.

Harry arrastró los pies, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Deseaba que Severus le hubiera pedido que lo siguiera o algo por el estilo.

-Yo… er… voy a… seguirlo, en realidad…- hizo un gesto en la dirección por la que Snape había partido y se levantó del asiento. Minerva lo detuvo por un brazo.

-Siéntate, Harry- su voz era suave, y se veía tan cansada que él obedeció.

Debes entender que yo me preocupo por ambos- continuó y Harry arqueó una ceja como respuesta. Con una pequeña sonrisa, ella sacudió la cabeza-. Sigue así, muchacho, y la gente empezará a decir que pasas demasiado tiempo con Severus- palmeó su mejilla-. Harry, nadie está más convencido que yo de que ustedes dos merecen la felicidad, por eso me preocupa que al final terminen hiriéndose uno al otro…

Con la expresión seria, Harry miró fijamente a su Jefa de Casa.

-Profesora, por encima de todo lo demás, Severus es mi amigo. Hemos conversado los pro y los contras… Nunca nos heriríamos uno al otro, ni siquiera si nos separáramos. Lo necesito, y creo que él me necesita… Por favor, trate de entender. Somos felices. Alégrese por nosotros.

La vieja mujer suspiró.

-Trataré, Potter. Trataré.

Harry sonrió.

-Es todo lo que puedo pedir.

ººººº

En sus aposentos, Severus echaba humo.

-¿Cómo se atreve esa mujer a cuestionar mi integridad!- lanzó una maldición a una almohada y, en segundos, las plumas llenaban la habitación-. ¿Qué demonios le hace pensar que puede insultar a mi niña?- otro almohadón fue destruido.

Draco sólo podía observar mientras Severus destruía sus habitaciones, almohadón por almohadón.

-Severus, por favor, por tu hija, cálmate…

El Slytherin mayor estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo maleficio que, teóricamente, causaba furúnculos y erupciones sobre la piel de su blanco. Ante la mención de su hija, sin embargo, pareció desinflarse. Si no hubiera sido un objeto inanimado, el nuevo almohadón podría haber suspirado con alivio.

Después de unos segundos de un incómodo silencio, una sonrisa muy Sly cruzó el rostro de Draco.

-El Profesor Dumbledore tenía un buen punto, sabes…

Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.

-Pero- insistió el joven de pelo claro-… tú mereces ser feliz. Los tres lo merecen. Y- su sonrisa pareció crecer-, a juzgar por la chachara de Potter, hay un par de cosas que podrías hacer para asegurar eso- atreviéndose un poco más, Draco llegó al punto-. Incluso Dumbledore insiste en que necesitas un buen polvo.

Snape giró en redondo, sus ojos oscuros echando fuego.

-Sal de mi vista, Malfoy- su tono era helado y calmado. Peligroso.

-¡Pero la felicidad de Potter es importante¡Y la tuya!- el muchacho sonrió débilmente-. Escucha al anciano; ¡Vayan y follen como conejos! Eso les hará bien a ambos, te lo aseguro.

No apreciando particularmente el recuerdo de que Draco había experimentado con Harry más que él, Severus bufó.

-¡Fuera!- rugió, señalando con uno de sus elegantes dedos el retrato de Lord Brychan-. ¡Ahora!

Decidiendo que posiblemente había ido un poquito demasiado lejos, Draco abandonó los aposentos del Jefe de Slytherin tan rápidamente como le fue posible, mientras todavía mantenía su dignidad. Mientras bajaba apresurado por el corredor, Harry lo rozó al pasar.

-¡Ey!- llamó el chico rubio-. ¡Él no está del mejor humor precisamente!

Por supuesto, fue ignorado.

Harry dio la contraseña al retrato y entró en las habitaciones que compartía con Severus, sólo para ser asaltado por el sonido del fuerte llanto de su hija.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de la niña, decidiendo observar como su pareja intentaba calmarla. Estaba algo sorprendido por la suavidad del tono de Severus, aunque ya había sido testigo de momentos como ese con anterioridad.

-Shhh- arrullaba el Slytherin, acunando a la bebé en sus brazos-. Todo terminó. No más gritos.

Como la bebé continuaba chillando, Severus se sentó en la mecedora situada junto a la ventana mágica, que estaba hechizada, en ese momento, para mostrar el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, completado con algunas estrellas fugaces.

-Ese muchacho es insufrible a veces- Severus meció la silla-. Sin embargo, si no fuera por él, tú no existirías, algo que en este momento en completamente impensable para mí.

Desde su posición, Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo demonios había molestado a Severus esta vez? Se quedó donde estaba, esperando escuchar más.

-Tu padre tampoco habría cambiado sus acciones por nada del mundo- una pequeña sonrisa reptó a los labios de Severus, aunque, desde su lugar en la puerta, Harry no la vio-. Él te adora… no que yo pueda culparlo- Charlotte se estaba calmando, el sonido de la voz de Snape estaba aquietando sus nervios-. Pero ese muchacho… cree que puede entrometerse… hacer sugerencias…- Severus suspiró-. No se da cuenta que con eso me recuerda constantemente que él estuvo primero. Dudo que incluso se de cuenta de que desearía haber sido yo…

La mandíbula de Harry cayó. No era con él con quien Severus estaba enojado; ¡Era con Draco! Y, para mayor confusión¡sonaba como si estuviera _celoso _del otro Slytherin!

- Tu padre no comprende…- Snape acarició la mejilla de su hija-. Yo deseo esperar a que nuestra primera vez sea… perfecta. Tanto que sus recuerdos de cualquier otro hombre, particularmente Malfoy, sean una bruma ante el mejor…

Harry se sintió culpable por estar escuchando a hurtadillas así que entró en la habitación, actuando como si acabara de llegar.

-¿Qué tal!- exclamó, esperando que su tendencia a enrojecer no lo traicionara-. Cuando no escuché maldiciones o gritos me preocupé un tanto…- sonrió débilmente al hombre-. Por cierto¿quién mató un pato en la salita?- se refería, por supuesto, a los almohadones masacrados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la puerta?- Severus no sonaba molesto, sólo cansado.

Harry sopesó los méritos de decir la verdad o mentir.

-Yo no…

-No mientas. Harry- el tono de derrota en la voz de Snape era más descorazonador que cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera recibido del hombre con anterioridad-. Todavía soy capaz de hacerte legeremancia- encontró la mirada del joven-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

El Gryffindor suspiró.

-Lo suficiente- se arrodilló al lado de la silla, la mano en una de las rodillas de Snape-. Yo no soy la clase de… No traté de hacer que te sintieras como si fueras inadecuado… Yo sólo…quería que ellos vieran que eres un buen hombre.

-Pero preferirías si yo te diera un buen polvo.

-¡NO!- Harry alargó la mano y, en un movimiento atrevido, acarició la mejilla de Severus-. Soy lo bastante feliz al saber que te tengo…no, que te tenemos en nuestras vidas… puedo esperar eternamente para cualquier otra cosa.

Severus respondió con una mirada de incredulidad.

-¡Maldición, Snape, lo digo en serio!

Los ojos de obsidiana se estrecharon.

-Cuidado, Potter…

-No, esta vez tienes que escucharme- contestó el joven, desafiante. Lo cual probablemente era un mal movimiento, decidió, cuando la furia relampagueó en los ojos de su pareja.

Snape se levantó, alejando deliberadamente las manos de Harry. Colocó a Charlotte en su cuna y se encaminó a su habitación. Harry frunció el ceño y lo siguió, lanzando un rápido hechizo para monitorear la guardería antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Entró con determinación en la habitación de Severus, sin preocuparse por tocar.

-¿Quién, en el nombre de Merlín, piensas que eres!

Snape giró en redondo, luciendo más furioso que antes.

-Claro- escupió Severus, adelantando un paso-. ¡_Yo creo que soy un arrogante Potter; que puedo hacer cualquier jodida cosa que quiera, sin importarme una mierda a quien insulto en el proceso!_

Retrocediendo con una molestia justificada, el joven mago espetó:

-¡Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad¡Yo no soy así¡En todo caso, te has descrito a ti mismo¿Te preguntas por qué te has ganado todos esos horribles apodos, Snape¿Te preguntas por qué estaba reticente a decir a todos que te amo? Porque ellos no creen que puedas ser agradable, sensible y cariñoso¡por eso¡Y, en este momento, no los culpo!

-¿Quién te crees que eres, muchacho, irrumpiendo en mi habitación e insultándome¿No es suficiente que hayas vuelto mi vida al revés¿Convirtiéndome en el hazmerreír de nuestro mundo debido a que alguien me suplantó y luego no fue usado como otra cosa que un juguete sexual glorificado?- Severus había avanzado hacia Harry con cada declaración, así que, una vez callado, había hecho retroceder al joven hasta tenerlo contra una pared.

Apenas notó que Harry estaba temblando cuando aferró sus brazos.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar que puedes ordenarme que te escuche?

Harry tragó el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas traidoras.

-Lamento haberle causado problemas, Profesor… Yo…yo tomaré a mi hija y lo dejaré en paz…- intentó empujar al otro mago lejos de él, pero se encontró con que Severus rehusaba dejarlo ir.

-No juegues al papel de pobre víctima aquí, Potter...

-¿Por qué?- espetó Harry, interrumpiéndolo-. ¿Acaso tú quieres jugar el rol en mi lugar?

Fue retribuido por su comentario con un rudo empujón contra la pared.

-Madure, Potter.

Harry encontró los ojos de Severus, desafiante.

-Sólo si _usted_ lo hace, señor.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, en la misma posición, la tensión aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba.

Entonces llegó; un extraño, de alguna forma familiar sentimiento… Ninguno de los dos sabía dónde se originaba pero seguía ahí, sobre ellos, colgando sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que el aire a su alrededor se volviera más tenso.

Harry miró fijamente los ojos de Severus, sólo para escudriñar. ¿Por qué?... no estaba seguro… pero pronto lo supo; un brillo… un destello de emoción, de orgullo… de _desafío_ . Algo en su interior se rompió, y se alzó en puntillas, anhelando más altura, necesitando estar al nivel del otro hombre. Severus pareció sentir lo mismo, pues lentamente se inclinó… hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

El beso era poderoso y lujurioso, con cada mago luchando por dominar al otro. Sus lenguas batallando, sus labios presionando…las manos tirando de las ropas y el cabello…

A través de sus pantalones Harry podía sentir la excitación de Severus rozando contra la propia. Aparentemente, Severus también podía. El hombre mayor gimió y pronto Harry sintió que estaba siendo acariciado muy provocadoramente. Jadeando, se separó.

-No…

Severus encontró su mirada, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-¿No?- repitió, su mano haciendo cosas decididamente atrevidas-. ¿Por qué no, Potter? Pienso que tú quieres esto. De hecho- frotó su pulgar sobre la cabeza del miembro de Harry- yo diría que _te mueres_ por esto…

-Yo…- la voz de Harry era prácticamente un chillido. Se aclaró la garganta-. Dios, Severus… claro que lo quiero… pero…- la engreída sonrisa de Snape cambió-… no así. Yo… yo te amo, cretino malvado… y no quiero que me jodas sólo porque crees que tienes que hacerlo… Quiero que _desees_ hacerlo… que _necesites _hacerlo… emocional y físicamente.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres realmente espeso¿verdad?- su mano fue a acariciar el rostro de Harry-. Yo te amo… más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir, de hecho… Eres una irritante pequeña mierda a veces, pero aún así te amo. Y esto- se empujó contra su joven amante, para que su erección fuera más evidente-, debería mostrarte todo lo que necesitas saber.

Harry sonrió, su argumento relegado al fondo de su memoria. Todo lo que sabía ahora era que había sido defendido por el hombre que amaba, y que, sin importar cuanto pelearan, Severus y él estarían bien.

-Entonces… ¿estás seguro de querer continuar? - preguntó eventualmente, tratando de no enfocarse en la zona baja del otro hombre-. Porque sostengo lo que dije antes… Estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que me gradúe… o hasta que estés listo.

-Merlín, Potter, suenas como si yo fuera una jovencita de dieciséis años- Severus sonrió y permitió que su mano vagara hacia abajo una vez más, obteniendo un gemido de aprobación de su pareja-. No creo querer esperar más tiempo, en realidad- susurró, desabotonando el pantalón de Harry y bajando el cierre.

Y era verdad; la gente lo juzgaría sin importar lo que eligiera… y Harry era un adulto que accedía. ¿Qué importaba, éticamente, si consumaban su relación ahora o en unos pocos meses? No era asunto de nadie más que de ellos dos, especialmente cuando Harry había decidido abandonar completamente Pociones, lo que implicaba que no interactuaban como alumno y profesor en clases.

Eso decidido, se encaminaron hacia la cama, saboreando pausas de breves besos a lo largo del camino.

El corazón de Harry latía frenéticamente en una mezcla de adrenalina y miedo. Y no era miedo a su amante, lejos de eso, para ser sincero. Era miedo a que pudiera ser un sueño extremadamente vívido y nada más, o que, una vez concluido, Severus se arrepintiera de todo. Pero pronto desechó sus dudas, mientras la lengua de Severus hacía un camino bajando por su cuerpo, logrando que su piel hormigueara despertando.

Gimiendo, Harry se arqueó ante el contacto.

-Más- susurró, y Severus lo complació.

ºººººº

Tarde esa noche, Harry se acurrucó en los brazos de Severus sintiéndose pegajoso pero extremadamente saciado. Su primera sesión había sido torpe y acalorada, pero genuina y extremadamente placentera, así que ninguno pudo decir que estuviera decepcionado. La segunda vez había sido más larga y menos frenética… y la tercera, había sido lánguida y compuesta principalmente de besos apasionados que por si solos casi habían llevado a Harry a acabar.

-Mmmm- murmuró, saboreando la sensación de la piel caliente de Severus contra la propia-. ¿Podemos quedarnos así para siempre?- sintió la risa de Severus contra su cabello.

-Creo que sería extremadamente incómodo.

Él rió y cerró los ojos. Este sería su pequeño secreto. Su pequeño y sucio secreto.

ººººº

Serpiente se deslizó a través de los terrenos, ponderando, como llevaba haciendo por semanas, los méritos de dejar que Harry conociera su secreto. Claro, la verdad saldría a la luz eventualmente… pero, si él lo supiera ahora, podría brindarle ayuda después…

Los estudiantes habían regresado, y ella se encontraba esquivando continuamente los pies de sorprendidos alumnos, muchos de los cuales le temían claramente, incluso aunque estuvieran a metros de distancia. Usualmente los evitaba bastante bien, pero, en esa ocasión, estaba preocupada, y no percibió el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Draco escuchó los chillidos de las jóvenes desde el campo de Quidditch y montó en su escoba. Desde el aire pudo ver un grupo que se apiñaba cerca del lago y voló hacia ellos. No era que sintiera la necesidad de ayudar en absoluto; era simplemente que la conmoción le causaba curiosidad.

Bajando, desmontó y jaló a un alumno de primero fuera del grupo.

-¿Qué está pasando allí?

El sobresaltado niño, un Hufflepuff, tartamudeó una corta respuesta.

-Una s…serpiente at…atacó a H…Henrietta.

Draco frunció el ceño; las serpientes raramente atacaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, no a menos que se sintieran amenazadas. Sin esperar, lanzó un hechizo 'Sonorus' en su garganta y gritó al grupo.

-¡Todos, cállense y salgan de mi maldito camino!

Los alumnos de primero y segundo se dispersaron cual insectos, los de tercero no tardaron en seguirlos. Unos cuantos de cuarto le lanzaron miradas mordaces, pero también se movieron. Al fin, quedaron una pareja de quinto y la niña herida de primero.

Retirando el hechizo de voz, se giró hacia una Ravenclaw que estaba cerca.

-Busca a Pomfrey- cuando la chica dudó, él ladró-¡Ahora!

Regresando su atención hacia la lloriqueante niña de primero, se agachó hasta quedar en su nivel.

-¿Dónde te mordió?

A través de sus sollozos, ella le mostró la muñeca, donde dos limpias marcas eran evidentes. Él frunció el ceño profundamente.

¿Qué le estabas haciendo a la pobre serpiente para que te mordiera?

Una sospechosa mirada al chico detrás de ella.

-¡Nada!- gritó éste, blandiendo su mochila llena de libros y sacudiéndola frenéticamente-. ¡Esa cosa malvada sólo vino y nos atacó! Quizás no sea venenosa, pero yo la atrape por si acaso. ¡También trató de morderme!

Lanzando un vistazo a la mochila, el semblante de Draco se oscureció.

-Más te vale que no esté ahí- le dijo, agarrando la mochila-, no después de la forma en que has estado sacudiéndola.

El muchacho lo miró con insolencia, pero no contestó, haciendo que la sangre del Slytherin hirviera.

-Y yo diría que tu amiga mereció ser mordida. Es claro que ustedes dos le estaban haciendo algo a la criatura, de otra forma la mordida no sería en la muñeca.

-¡No puede probar eso!

Una engreída sonrisa asomó al rostro de Draco.

-En realidad, sí puedo.

ººººº

Harry levantó la vista desde su posición en el sofá ante el rudo golpeteo en la puerta.

-¡Por última vez, no voy a dar más entrevistas!

-Potter, cretino, nadie quiere escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir… ¡Ahora, abre!

Harry rió e hizo a un lado el libro.

-Vale, Malfoy, tranquilízate- se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta-. ¿Qué quieres?

Draco aferró su brazo.

-En realidad, tengo órdenes de Dumbledore para ti- empujó al otro chico hacia la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos floo en ella-. ¡Oficina del Director!- gritó, empujando a Harry al interior de las llamas.

Harry cayó en la alfombra de la oficina de Dumbledore, seguido prontamente por Draco. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Severus y Poppy esperando por él, y hubiera sido sospechoso de no ser por los dos hoscos alumnos de primer año que estaban sentados frente de su muy estoico Jefe de Casa.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó, sacudiéndose las cenizas.

-El señor Malfoy sospecha que estos estudiantes intentaron agredir a un animal; su alegato se apoya por la posición de las marcas en el brazo de la señorita Spalding…- contestó Dumbledore gravemente.

Harry lanzó una mirada a su pareja.

-¿Y eso qué, exactamente, tiene que ver conmigo?

- Tenemos oportunidad de interrogar a la criatura, pero no será posible sin tú especial cualidad- de nuevo, la respuesta vino del Director.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

-La inteligencia de Potter es limitada, Director. Debemos deletrearle todo- se giró hacia Harry, quien apenas fue capaz de contener su sonrisa, y agregó-: La criatura a la que se refiere el Director es, de hecho, una serpiente. Dado que tú hablas Parsel, el señor Malfoy solicitó que interrogues a la serpiente para que cuente lo que sucedió.

El Gryffindor asintió, ahora todo tenía sentido. Las serpientes no eran propensas a mentir, y sería justo escuchar ambas partes de la historia.

-Vale…entonces¿dónde está la serpiente?

Draco rescató la mochila de una silla en la esquina de la habitación. No había sido lo bastante estúpido como para abrirla, sabiendo que el animal estaría listo a atacar a cualquiera que encontrara en su camino.

-Le lancé un hechizo a la mochila para que la serpiente estuviera cómoda- explicó, pasándosela con suavidad al Director.

-Bien pensado, señor Malfoy- contestó Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando. Colocó la mochila sobre el escritorio; apuntándola con su varita, murmuró un sencillo hechizo para abrirla y esperó a que la serpiente en su interior hiciera el primer movimiento.

Harry reconoció al instante el siseo de Serpiente y avanzó de prisa.

-¡Serpiente!- gritó, sin certeza de en qué idioma estaba hablando-. Serpiente, todo está bien, soy yo, Harry.

Lentamente, Serpiente asomó la cabeza de la solapa del material.

-¿Harry?- repitió, oliendo el aire para buscar su aroma. Una vez segura de que era él, salió de la bolsa y subió al brazo de Harry, que le estaba aguardando-. Malvadass críass- siseó, mirando a los dos estudiantes de primero-. Malvadass, malvadass críasss.

-¿Qué te hicieron, Ssserpiente?

-Yo no esstaba presstando atención y me tomaron por ssorpressa- frotó su cabeza contra la barbilla de él-. La hembra me assió la cola…eso fue muy doloroso.

Harry había escuchado suficiente. Continuó acariciando a su mascota, pues de momento no podía evitar sentir que ella era sólo eso, una criatura que necesitaba amor y cuidado, mientras lanzaba furiosas miradas en dirección a los estudiantes.

Entonces, repentinamente, Serpiente se agitó.

-¡Debo irme!- insistió, retorciéndose para llegar al suelo. La niña gritó pensando que la serpiente quería la revancha, pero el animal voló hacia la salida más cercana-. Debo ver a misss huevosss.

-¿Tuss huevoss¿Es esso lo que hass esstado ocultándome?- Harry sonrió-. Oh, Sserpiente, deberíass habérmelo dicho… te habríamoss preparado un lindo rincón en nuestrass habitaciones.

-Harry, debo ver a miss huevoss. Miss críass pronto esstarán con nosotross.

Harry corrió hacia la puerta y la dejó salir. La Serpiente desapareció en segundos, yendo a toda velocidad a través de corredores secretos, dejando a Harry explicar todo a los demás

ººººº

-Míralos- Draco estaba maravillado.

Unos pocos días habían pasado y Harry había convencido a Serpiente de que le permitiera mover sus huevos al castillo, donde podría vigilarlos mejor. Draco había estado muy excitado por la camada. Había cinco huevos en total, que era el promedio en las serpientes mágicas. Las vigilaba y estaba seguro de que, cuando llegara el tiempo de que se abrieran los cascarones, no tendrían complicaciones.

Y había sido Draco el primero en notar que los huevos se movían.

-Mira…son tan diminutas.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí. Y brillantes.

Draco se acercó a acariciar a Serpiente, que estaba enroscada detrás de sus crías, vigilándolas, como haría cualquier padre con sus niños. Ella aceptó su toque como habitual, su lengua entrando y saliendo, memorizando la esencia de sus crías. Ellas serían enviadas a una tienda de mascotas mágicas cuando fueran lo suficientemente grandes, pero Serpiente saborearía sus identidades hasta el día de su muerte.

Harry la observó, luego a Draco y una vez más a Serpiente.

-Serpiente- empezó, vacilante-. Tengo una idea.

ººººº

Harry sonrió a Hermione y Ron mientras se tiraba en un sofá de la sala común. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hiciera eso, de hecho, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado con esos dos sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera el trabajo escolar, y lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente.

-Bien, de cualquier modo, me preguntaba si ustedes, chicos, han pensado en la adopción…- dijo, observando que Ron se volvía púrpura y Hermione balbuceaba.

-¡Harry¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿No estás pensando entregar a la pequeña Charlie, cierto¡No creo que el viejo Snape esté de acuerdo con eso!

Harry rió ante el comentario de su amigo pelirrojo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No… Por supuesto que no, cretino! En realidad me estoy refiriendo a las crías de Serpiente… Necesitan buenos hogares… ¡y sé que ustedes serían perfectos!

Ahora Ron lució mortificado.

-No estoy segura, Harry- comenzó a replicar Hermione-. Nosotros no hablamos parsel y…

-Mione, deberías ser la primera persona en darte cuenta que hay cientos de magos que tienen serpientes y no hablan su lengua- Harry no pensaba partir de la habitación sin una respuesta positiva.

-Para ser honesto, las serpientes no me encantan precisamente- admitió Ron, habiendo recuperado su voz-. Es decir, ellas… bien… me asustan…

El Niño-Que-Vivió soltó una risita.

-Vale, pero ella crecerá contigo- recurrió a la súplica-. Por favor, chicos¿por mí?

Sabiendo que Harry no desistiría hasta que aceptaran, la pareja suspiró.

-Está bien, Harry- le dijo Hermione-. Pero con una condición.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron.

-¿Si?

-Tienes que prometer que vas a ir a visitarnos para tomar el té, acompañado de Charlotte y el Profesor Snape, al menos una vez al mes.

Ron asintió, aunque pareció un tanto aturdido ante la mención de su Profesor de Pociones.

-Adelante. Promételo y tendremos un trato. Nos quedaremos con una retorcida y babosa plaga…

-¡Ronald!

Suspiró derrotado.

-Quise decir que aceptaremos a la adorable mordedora de tobillos.

-¡Trato!- gritó Harry, inclinándose para un abrazo de grupo-. Bajen a nuestras habitaciones después de cenar para que puedan elegir la serpiente que les gustaría.

Eso establecido, el trío se enzarzó en una discusión sobre una extensa variedad de temas, antes de que Harry convenciera a unos cuantos estudiantes más de que consideraran adoptar una serpiente como parte de su familia.

ººººº

Más tarde, esa noche, encontró a un extraño grupo de estudiantes apiñados alrededor del retrato del Lor Brychan.

-Harry nos invitó- dijo Ron, como certificando un hecho, su brazo apoyado casualmente sobre los hombros de Hermione.

-Sí… él nos va a dar nuestra propia serpiente de morro plateado- ésa, por supuesto, era Luna.

Neville rió.

-Bien… en realidad yo sólo voy a adoptar una serpiente- su sonrisa se evaporó cuando Luna miró furiosa en su dirección.

-Esperen aquí- instruyó eventualmente Lord Brychan, irritado por tanto parloteo. Regresó y, con cansancio, los dejó entrar.

Una vez dentro, los cuatro estudiantes abrazaron a su anfitrión, o mejor dicho, a su anfitrión Gryffindor, pues el Slytherin estaba en el interior de la guardería, preparando a su hija para dormir, y lo siguieron al interior de la habitación que originalmente había sido destinada para Harry. Una gran mesa había sido transformada en una cálida roca, y allí estaban las serpientes agrupadas, mientras su madre las observaba desde unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Draco ya estaba allí, pues se le había destinado lo mejor de la camada, por así decirlo, por todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por cuidarlas. Había seleccionado a dos de las serpientes, para gran alegría de Harry, y estaba reflexionando sobre sus posibles nombres. Neville fue el primero en acercarse a la roca e inspeccionar a las otras tres. En realidad, no le importaba que serpiente recibiría, al menos así tendría una compañía. Las cosas no habían sido iguales desde que Trevor había … er… fallecido. Ron y Hermione fueron los siguientes en acercarse, con Luna tras sus talones. Por supuesto, fue ella quien eligió primero.

-¡Ohh!- arrulló, moviéndose para acariciar la pequeña serpiente-. ¡Una perfecta serpiente¡Es una espléndida cría¡Padre estará tan complacido!

Sonriendo, Hermione la felicitó por tan fantástica elección.

-A mí me gusta más esta pequeña- le dijo a Ron, señalando con un gesto una serpiente con los anillos coloreados como un arcoiris-. Ella… o él… es tan encantadora- le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante-. ¿No lo crees?

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que concordar.

Unas vez que los demás hubieron elegido, Neville, con una sonrisa, acarició la serpiente sobrante. No era tan colorida como las otras, ni sus anillos brillaban tan vistosamente, pero, mientras la pequeña criatura se movía para probar su aroma, supo que era perfecta para él. Había algo en su modo de moverse… algo de gracia y dignidad… era perfecta.

Desde el umbral, Harry observó a sus amigos interactuar con sus nuevas compañeras y se enorgulleció de su plan. Al estar con su gente más cercana, Harry podría llevar a Serpiente en sus visitas, de forma que no tuviera que preocuparse por perder contacto con sus crías completamente.

Después de todo, parecía que las cosas estaban funcionando muy bien.

ººººº

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y con ellos los EXTASIs llegaron para los alumnos de séptimo año en Hogwarts. En esas circunstancias, no fue sorprendente, la mañana de su primer grupo de exámenes, encontrar a Hermione Granger, reflexionando sobre una pila de libros tan alta como Draco.

-Oh, Dios- murmuró-. ¡Esto lo he olvidado completamente!- aferró a la primera persona que pasaba, quien resultó ser Ginny-. ¿Crees que los demás hayan estudiado sobre los efectos del polvo de doxy sobre los retoños de mandrágora?- golpeó el libro contra la mesa con tanta fuerza como le fue posible-. ¿Y si eso sale en el examen escrito?

Luciendo en cierta forma como un ave atrapada en el camino de una escoba que venía en dirección contraria, Ginny palmeó su hombro en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Tú, entre toda la gente, vas a estar bien, Hermione.

Ella soltó su brazo y suspiró.

-Eso espero.

-¿Qué, Granger, tu mascota comadreja no es suficiente?- preguntó Draco, divertido, mientras se sentaba frente a ellas, haciendo un gesto entre las dos Gryffindors-. ¿Necesitas a la Weaslette también? Todo queda en familia, supongo.

Ginny enrojeció.

-No, Malfoy…Yo… yo no…Nosotras no…

-Tranquila, tigresa, toma un respiro- Draco estaba más que divertido. Miró a Hermione-. ¿Ella siempre es tan incoherente?

-Sólo cuando te tiene enfrente- murmuró la chica, ante el creciente horror de Ginny.

-¡Oh!- exclamó-. ¡Hermione!

Ella miró furiosa.

-¿Qué? Estoy tratando de estudiar. Si llenando los espacios logro que ustedes dos desaparezcan de mi vista rápido, maldita sea si no lo intento.

-¿De qué está hablando ella?- Draco miró con curiosidad la ruborizada cara de la Gryffindor-. ¿Tienes algún asunto conmigo?

Ginny evitó su mirada.

-No.

-¡Oh, sinceramente!- siseó Hermione-. Mira, Draco. Ginny, aquí presente, te encuentra atractivo, sólo Merlín sabe por qué… pero no quiere decirte nada porque está convencida de que no eres de sus mismas tendencias- la lanzó al chico una mirada mordaz-. Aún cuando le hemos dicho que nosotros sabemos lo contrario.

Sí, era cierto. Con el pasar de los meses Draco tenía que admitirlo. Aunque era conocido por su notoria persecución a los hombres, también tenía un extraño deseo por perseguir faldas. La bisexualidad era perfectamente normal entre magos y brujas de sangre pura.

La expresión de confusión de Draco se cambió de inmediato por una sonrisa predadora. Miró a Ginny bajo una nueva luz, como carne fresca.

-Interesante- musitó, laceando la cabeza, observando a la ahora mortificada joven frente a él. Ginny Weasley no era su tipo habitual… pero había en ella cierto aire de malicia que era vagamente atractivo-. ¿Te apetece un paseo, Weaslette¿Dejamos a la comelibros aquí para que estudie?

-¿Qué?

El adolescente Slytherin suspiró y se paró del asiento. Asió a la chica por un brazo y comenzó a empujarla hacia las puertas del comedor.

-Vamos a caminar. Necesito un poco de aire fresco antes que empiecen los ESTAXIs.

-Oh…supongo...

-Bien. Acompáñame entonces.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y ellos partieron.

ººººº

Harry apenas se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy, guiando a una colorada Ginny Weasley, salir del Gran Comedor rumbo a los terrenos. No había modo de que Ginny hubiera aclarado sus sentimientos… lo que significaba que probablemente alguien había alertado al rubio.

-Apostaría 5 sickles a que fue el chico Weasley- habló Severus detrás de él, habiendo que riera entre dientes. Obviamente, tenía la misma línea de pensamiento que Harry.

-No sé…No tienes idea de cuan bruja puede llegar a ser Hermione cuando está cerca un examen. Si pones un pie fuera de la línea, hará lo que sea para deshacerse de ti- giró sobre sus talones y tomó a Charlotte de las manos de su amado-. Y quiero decir cualquier cosa. Me atrevería a apostar que hoy está altamente tensa, con los EXTASIs y todo eso.

El hombre mayor asintió.

-De cualquier forma, yo mismo estuve a punto de decírselo a Malfoy varias veces, aunque sólo fuera para sacárnoslo de encima.

-Dímelo a mí- Harry sonrió, empujando las grandes puertas dobles para abrirlas-. Juego de caras, cariño- ambos aparentaron estoicismo al entrar juntos al comedor, aún cuando, entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, la novedad de Harry Potter y Severus Snape había pasado meses atrás. Charlotte, sin embargo, gorjeando feliz, ignoraba la imagen que sus padres estaban intentando mantener.

-Ah, Mione… resuélvenos una duda- dijo Harry, ocupando el puesto abandonado recientemente por Draco-. Acabo de ver al capitán peróxido y Ginny correr afuera tomados de la mano- ella levantó la vista, expectante-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Simplemente, le dije a Draco que Ginny fantaseaba con él- se encogió de hombros-. Él me estaba incordiando.

Harry soltó una risita y Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te lo dije- el Niño-Que-Vivió le entregó su hija a su otro padre-. Bye, Charlie. Sé buena con papi¿vale?

-Siempre lo es- le informó Severus, con un estilo de profesor-. Buena suerte hoy, Potter- palmeó el hombro de Harry con torpeza, los despliegues públicos de afecto no eran su fuerte y nunca lo serían. Luego asintió a Hermione-. Señorita Granger.

-Gracias, profesor- contestó ella, antes de volver a meter la nariz en su libro.

-Harry sonrió.

-Gracias, Severus.

-No esperes nada más de mí, Potter

Harry asintió, mirando divertido a los ojos de su amor.

-No, señor.

-Bien. Ahora come tu desayuno y nos veremos en la noche.

-Sí, señor.

ººººº

-¡Por la barba de Merlín, no pienso volver a hacer nada igual!- exclamó Harry mientras, tarde esa noche, se hundía en un sillón de la salita de estar de sus habitaciones. Acunó su mano-. No creo que vaya a ser capaz de volver a escribir, de todos modos,

-Sobrevivirás.

El adolescente lo miró furioso.

-No sé por qué esperaba algo de simpatía de tu parte… quiero decir, hiciste esto veinte malditos años atrás, por supuesto que no lo recordarías.

-Lo que sea no te matará, Potter…

-Sólo me hará más fuerte, lo sé.

Severus arqueó una ceja

-En realidad, iba a decir que sea lo que sea no puede matarte, que obviamente tienes menos actitudes que Longbottom en Pociones.

-Oh, tan dulce, Severus- ironizó.

-Evidentemente.

Harry puso los pies sobre la mesita de café y observó a su pareja.

-¿Charlie se portó bien hoy?

Severus sonrió, como acostumbraba cuando estaban en privado y su hija estaba involucrada.

-Por supuesto.

-¿No hizo nada fuera de lo ordinario?

-¿Por qué?- replicó Severus de inmediato, preocupado-. Si hay algo que yo debería saber…

-No… yo sólo…¿No se supone que los niños comienzan a tener accidentes mágicos a esta edad?

Con un suspiro de alivio, Severus se encogió de hombros y convocó a un elfo doméstico.

-Dos tazas de té Earl Grey, una con azúcar, dos terrones- una vez que la humeante taza estuvo frente a él, miró al otro hombre-. En muchos casos, sí… Pero ocurre que con algunos niños, especialmente en aquellos nacidos de un hombre, el desarrollo es un poquito más largo- tomó un sorbo de su taza-. No hay razón para preocuparse, Potter. No todavía, en ninguna forma.

-Oh, bien.

Snape sacudió la cabeza. Realmente, a veces era notorio que Harry era mucho más joven que él, con mucho que aprender… Era increíble que tuvieran tan pocas peleas como tenían. _"Hmmm, hablando de aprender" _

-Espero que ya estés preparado para los exámenes prácticos de mañana.

Harry cerró los ojos, era claro que no deseaba pensar en sus EXTASIs más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Tpdo lo que podría.

Arqueando una ceja, Severus preguntó.

-¿Y más práctica sería equivocado?

-No- el joven mago estaba frustrándose. La verdad, que su pareja actuara como profesor en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba-. Pero necesito descansar… Mi mano duele, mi cabeza duele… Creo que ya soy bastante competente.

-Está bien- Severus se levantó de su asiento, dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo, Harry sintió que había más por decir.

-¡Oh, no me hagas eso!- exclamó, estirando el cuello para llamar a su amor en retirada-. ¡Tú estás comportándote como un profesor en este momento, así que tienes que hacer lo debido¡Dime que necesito lanzar el hechizo perfecto¡Insiste en que debo trabajar en mi pronunciación¡Dime que tengo que ir y leer el maldito libro hasta hacerlo todo perfecto!

-Potter, estás siendo infantil.

-¡Oh ho!- el Gryffindor saltó de su asiento en ese instante, su dedo apuntándolo de forma acusadora-. ¡Tú piensas que soy un niño! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…

Snape no entendía nada de semejante explosión.

-En este momento estás actuando como un niño, Potter. Eso no quiere decir necesariamente que seas uno.

Harry frunció el ceño y sobresalió su labio inferior. Severus tenía razón. Severus siempre tenía la maldita razón.

-Bueno, al menos podías ofrecerme un poco de la simpatía que necesito.

Rodando los ojos, el mago mayor sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy el mismo bastardo que cuando te enamoraste de mí. Ni aunque pase contigo cada momento eso va a cambiar. ¿Qué?- agregó, encontrando la mirada de Harry-. Tú siempre lo has sabido.

Pero…

-Pero nada, Potter.

-Grrr- Harry se sentó de nuevo-. Al menos podías fingir que te interesas- murmuró

Con un suspiro, Severus se acercó a apretar el hombro de Harry.

-Sabes muy bien que lo hago, Harry- habló suavemente-. Es sólo que no soy de los que muestran esos ridículos despliegues de afecto.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los obsidiana.

No todos los despliegues de afecto son ridículos.

Inclinando la cabeza, Severus lo besó castamente.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso, Potter. Muy, muy consciente.

ººººº

Antes de darse cuenta, Harry se había graduado y había recibido una beca por el Quidditch para una Universidad Mágica cercana, donde pensaba continuar estudios avanzados de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Su primera elección había sido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero un par de segundos antes de decidir, pensó que en realidad ya había hecho demasiado en esa área. No sabía exactamente qué haría con el título una vez se hubiera graduado de la universidad, pero por los momentos tampoco le importaba. Era libre de hacer algo que en realidad le interesaba.

Severus había estado complacido y le había apoyado, de su propia y peculiar manera, e incluso había ofrecido sugerencias sobre las posibles opciones de carreras que se abrían ante Harry. Con mucho, la que había encontrado más atractiva había sido precisamente la de veterinario de criaturas mágicas. Y, si realmente le atraía, incluso podía estudiar también la variedad muggle de cuidado de mascotas, lo que le permitiría ejercer su práctica en ambos mundos.

La idea de que, en este campo, Harry podría conseguirle a bajo costo invaluables ingredientes para sus pociones, había sido un factor extra que hizo que el Slytherin apoyara a su pareja, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante el muchacho.

Dumbledore también había estado muy complacido con la idea, e incluso había ofrecido a Harry un trabajo a tiempo parcial como asistente de Hagrid en la reserva de animales mágicos, que ayudaría al muchacho a comprender el trabajo típico a que podría enfrentarse en el futuro.

Y así, Harry y Severus habían logrado establecer una buena rutina y durante el periodo escolar vivían, la mayor parte del tiempo, bastante contentos en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, todavía tenían sus pequeñas peleas, y a veces podía ser difícil criar a su hija, trabajar, estudiar y lograr mantener una vida sexual relativamente activa, pero, les aseguro, lo lograban bastante bien. Y aquí, mis amigos, es donde los dejamos, acurrucados frente al fuego en sus aposentos de Hogwarts, leyéndole a su primera hija. En una imagen de la felicidad doméstica. No puedo asegurar que ellos vivirán 'felices para siempre' pero, por ahora, es seguro asumir que Harry Potter y Severus Snape son extraordinariamente felices uno con el otro. Y pensar que todo empezó por un pequeño y sucio secreto del Niño-Que-Vivió…

FIN… Por ahora.

**Sobre el último párrafo, quiero acotar que tampoco estaban tan liados teniendo elfos domésticos. No tienen que limpiar la casa, planchar, cocinar, lavar platos… vaya, que así se vive muy bien¿no creen? jajaja.**

**Bueno mis queridos amigos, aquí termina otra de nuestras traducciones (al fin, dirán ustedes jeje) Esperamos les haya gustado y reiteramos nuestro profundo agradecimiento a su infinita paciencia.**

**Un muy especial agradecimiento aMariet Malfoy Snape, Mis Andreina Snape, Javi y tercy-S-Scloe.**

**Javi, sobre tu pregunta, lo sentimos pero las autoras no siguieron esas historias, pero estaremos pendientes por si acaso**

**La próxima traducción será el final de Chelo y Violín que espero tener lista en una semana más o menos.**

**Una última cosita (me voy a hacer propaganda) Si alguno seguía mi historia¿Dónde está mi bebé? y no lo ha leído, les comento que ya subí el capítulo final.**

**Reciban un beso enorme de mi parte, y otro de Maria y Lui.**

**Alisevv**


End file.
